Just a Little Peace
by VampireDA3
Summary: Seeking refuge from the latest party she's forced to attend Integra hides in her servant's room while the vampire is away, for now. Could giving into temptation while past decisions come back to haunt her cause more trouble than she can handle as she's forced to choose between the vampire she loves and her duty to crown and country? All the while an evil is brewing behind the scene
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them!

This got started while I was waiting on my uncle to get out of the doctor's office. I just wanted to show more of a friendship between the two, but it took a mind of it's own.

* * *

Integra slams the thick wooden door to behind her. Leaning back against it she reaches up to pinch the bridge of her nose. Her head was pounding, but thankfully the revelry upstairs is muted so much she can barely hear it. Why those decrepit old men insisted on these foolish parties was beyond her. Sometimes she thinks it's just an excuse to try and demean her; which is about as successful as trying to lick your own elbow. Never again would they make her feel incompetent, those days are long gone. Doesn't mean she wanted to stand around listening to them jabber or get her clothing choice nagged out by those prancing sheep posing as women. Instead she retreats to the one place none would dare to follow her besides Walter and Seras.

She strips off her jacket as she walks over to look through the bookshelf. Alucard's collection was blessedly lacking anything pertaining to politics. She was rather surprised to see so many classical romance novels, though she suppose she really shouldn't be. Her servant could be quite the charmer when he wanted to. She remembered one particular party where he had done just that. Every woman there was fawning over him, including a few of the knight's wives. She would have sworn he could have snapped his fingers and they'd have dropped their knickers and bent over for him. It was disgusting and amusing at the same time. It did make her realize she had a new weapon in her arsenal for dealing with foolish parties. Unfortunately that weapon was gone on a mission so she had been forced to face the horde alone. Oh how she'd missed his snarky whispers while the old men had been giving their toasts, and his charming ways while she was getting nagged at over her clothes. Granted she knew that was going to happen when she had shoved the dress in the common room fireplace and had Seras pick her up a tux instead.

Selecting a book she walks over sit down in Alucard's chair, kicking her shoes off before turning to drape her leg over the chair arm. She hadn't paid any attention to when the murmur of the party stopped completely. The book and bottle of wine she had pilfered from Alucard's cabinet had effectively drowned out the rest world. So much so that she never notices the arrival of the room's true owner till she is suddenly assaulted by his hat being flung at her. She jumps, book and wine glass flying off somewhere in the room as she scrambles for her gun. The familiar laugh stills her hand on the butt of her pistol. Her eyes focus on the red clad figure then she growls and throws his hat back at him.

"You bastard!"

"Says the one who's apparently taken over my room." His voice still holds a hint of amusement.

She watches him undress down to just his pants and boots before moving to get up from his chair. His hand catches her shoulder and gently forces her back down. He kneels in front of her and reaches out to unbuckle her holster, sitting it aside before turning to lean back between her legs. His eyes fall closed when he feels her fingers in his hair.

"Did I miss anything good?"

Integra chuckles softly, he was as bad as a puppy sometimes, "Just me burning the dress and wearing a tux. Seras seemed to enjoy that one."

"Oh I bet that didn't go over well with the wives! You know that doesn't help the lesbian rumors any, though."

Integra scoffs and slouches back in the chair, "That has been going on all my life."

Alucard tilts his head back to look at her, "So why do you dress like a man? And no not answering, you owe me that for my wine you've drunk!"

Integra smirks slightly, "You have good taste in wine. The truth…wear a dress and they forget who you are. You become just another doll for them to paw at."

"You are a woman; it's not unnatural for you to accept a man's affection." The comment gets the sneer he had been expecting.

"Why would I want some man between my legs?"

Alucard smirks slightly, "Well, you have a man between those legs right now."

"And you're not doing anything useful are you!" She slaps a hand over her mouth. Why in the hell didn't she stop at one glass of wine?! A grin slowly stretches across Alucard's face. Why, just why did her servant have to be the king of perverts?

"Do you want me to please you, master?"

Integra drops her face in her hand, her cheeks growing hotter. This is what she gets for getting so comfortable around him. If she had kept her distance like Walter advised she wouldn't be sitting here with her servants head between her legs and her legs draped over his shoulders like some sort of floozy! But no, she just had to go and be friends with the bastard.

"Anything you desire. I'm yours to command."

Her embarrassment fades to disappointment, "A command…not because I was wanted, but because it was an order."

Alucard frowns slightly. That comment was not like his master at all. She had made it very clear years before that she wanted no such intimacy with him. That hadn't stopped him from teasing her of course. Part of it was to see just how far he could push her, to see that calm exterior of hers to melt into fury or embarrassment. The rest was because he truly did desire the woman. Still, he had always been careful not to push too far. She had become a friend and for someone like him that was something to treasure; even more so since she had no delusions of his character. He had once described in vivid detail how he would impale his enemies and she never flinched, her mind just as calm as if he had been discussing the weather.

He eases her legs off his shoulders and raises up on his knees as he turns around, bracing his hands against the chair arms. Was it purely the alcohol talking or was this a part of her she kept hidden? Those icy blue eyes bore straight into his blackened soul as she stares back at him, daring him to speak. He knew he shouldn't, with her intoxicated it was the same as taking advantage of her, but he couldn't stand to see the hurt in her eyes. Reaching up he lightly holds the back of her neck as he leans in, his lips lightly brushing against hers. She gasps against his lips then a stinging pain erupts in his cheek as his head snaps to the side.

"That was for not asking permission!"

He blinks then turns his head to look at her for a brief moment before dropping his head in submission, "I'm sorry, master."

"Remember your place, servant."

With head still bowed he grins slightly. Now that sounded more like his master!

"Alucard, do you remember your first kiss?"

He frowns slightly as he looks up at her. The question wasn't all that odd coming from her. When you're one of only two companions for a curious girl growing up you get used to a wide range of odd questions. His first kiss was just something he never thought about and now realized he couldn't even remember it. He knew the sultan had never kissed him thankfully, but beyond that it was a blank.

"I don't. I don't remember if it was my wife or some farm girl."

"I know part of the reason for the parties is an attempt to have me bedded by one of their chosen dicks and one day I will have to give in if I expect the organization to remain in Hellsing hands, but….call me foolish, but I want my first kiss to mean more than that." She sighs, "I'm never drinking again."

Alucard chuckles and leans in again till his lips are nearly touching hers, "What about a kiss from your servant who loves his master dearly?"

Integra stares into those red eyes. He did have a point. He respected her more than anyone else ever would. The fact he was a murderous fiend really didn't matter, because truth be told so was she. The only difference between them was restraint. She reaches up and brushes her fingertips over his cheek. His skin was cool to the touch, making it obvious it had been a while since he had fed. Her fingers drift to the back of his neck as she leans up; closing what little distance is left between them.

Integra awoke tucked in her own bed. Her head ached and trying to focus her blurry vision wasn't helping anything. Giving in with a sigh she squirms out from under the warmth of the covers to search for her glasses. They were folded on her nightstand, and once her vision was returned to normal she saw her clothes from last night were folded neatly and stacked in the chair. With a groan she pulls her glasses off and drops them on the bed as she flops over on her back, the night's events rushing back in vivid detail. She reaches up and rubs her hands over her face. What had she been thinking? Or not thinking obviously. A kiss was one thing, but it hadn't stopped there! Good thing the beast was determined to turn her one day because she seriously doubted she would have told him no last night.

She peeks between her fingers when she hears the faint squeak. Clinging to the ceiling is a tiny shadow creature. It had been a long time since she had seen this particular manifestation of Alucard's shadow. When she was younger one of the little gargoyle looking creatures followed her everywhere; Alucard's method of keeping an eye on her when he couldn't physically be there. She reaches a hand toward the ceiling then smiles slightly when the gargoyle lands lightly on her finger.

"He's feeling guilty isn't he?"

The gargoyle chirps in response.

"Well, you can let your master know I'm fine….and I don't regret any of it."

Except for acting like some foolish heartbroken girl for a moment; that one left a bitter taste I'm her mouth. The knock on her bedroom door signals the start of yet another tiresome day and with a sigh she leaves the little gargoyle to scamper back to its master as she slides off the bed and half stumbles to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them!

After speedfanatic05's review I got to wondering myself where this one could go and decided to give it a shot. Trying to find a place in the timeline for it proved to be difficult so it's turned into an AU picking up from after Millenium's defeat without the thirty year skip. I can only hope I got the loose ends tied together well enough.

* * *

Integra stares at the screen of her laptop, not really seeing anything. Her mind is still on the events of last night. The way his lips felt against hers, how his cool hands managed to make her skin tingle and burn. His hands and mouth had mapped out every dip, curve, and scar on her body so slow and tenderly she had been almost ready to beg him for release.

"Sir Integra."

Integra jerks her gaze away from the screen to look at the butler standing as immaculate as always beside her desk. Judging from his tone he had been trying to get her attention for a while now.

"Sorry, Walter, you were saying?"

She doesn't miss the concerned look that flashes across his face.

"I said Mrs. Penwood called and demanded that you return her call."

Integra groans and props her elbow on the desk as she drops her face into her hand with a muffled curse. That woman was the ringleader for the attempts to conform her into a "proper" young lady. No doubt the call had to do with another scheme the devil woman had cooked up.

"Why couldn't you have told her I was dead or something?"

"Well, the last time I used the 'or something' it only made matters worse. You know her distaste for your servant and he is what usually occupies your time…since the bulk of the paperwork is damage reports."

Integra casts a hateful glare at the laptop screen. Speaking of damage reports she had several to wade through already this morning, "Very well, I'll call her back. May as well gouge out my eyes while I'm at it."

Walter decides against chiding her over being so dramatic. She was in a foul enough mood and he had no desire to have it turned on him. Instead he simply bows and leaves her to make the call.

Integra eyes the phone with the same amount of disdain one would show for a murderous fiend. Actually, her murderous fiend was more appealing than making that call even while he was at his most annoying. With a sigh she reaches out toward the phone, and then rolls her eyes when it rings. Picking it up she holds the phone against her ear but before she can say anything the woman on the other end launches into a tirade.

"I told you to tell her to call me!"

"He did."

The line is silent for a moment, "Oh…sorry, dear. I thought-"

Integra reaches up to pinch the bridge of her nose, "I was reaching for the phone when you called. Now what is this about?"

"I want to invite you over for lunch today!"

She sighs then raises a slender brow when Alucard's grinning face appears through the wall. If he was awake at this hour it could only mean trouble, "I really don't have the time."

"Nonsense, you need to get away from that mansion and those men for a while before you become one yourself!"

"You're forgetting Seras."

The woman scoffs and launches into a lecture about vampires being improper company as one of those vampires in question closes in. Alucard turns her chair around and braces his hands against the chair arms as he leans down, grinning before his lips seal over hers. She couldn't use being drunk as an excuse this time; her body was just a traitor that very much enjoyed the feel of his lips against hers despite her mind trying to say how wrong it was. Reaching up she tangles her fingers in his hair as she surrenders to the kiss. It was a little thrilling kissing him while the other woman was ranting about vampires being bad company and completely oblivious to what she was doing with that vampire.

"Integra, are you listening?"

But all good things must come to an end. The ease in which Alucard gives up makes her cautious, "Mostly, I am quite busy."

"Integra…"

The woman sounded exasperated. Served her right! Before she can reply or find some excuse the woman would accept to cancel lunch strong hands push open her legs, jerking her attention down to the grinning vampire kneeling between her feet. Before his fingers can reach her belt she plants a foot against his chest and shoves. The vampire does topple back, but her chair also goes sliding causing her to drop the phone. With a growl she stands up and points a finger toward the door.

"Enough! Get out of here you damned pest!"

Alucard sinks through the floor with a laugh as Integra retrieves the phone from the floor and plops back down in her chair. This day was already getting out of control!

"Lunch sounds good at this point."

The frantic voice on the other end suddenly falls silent for a moment before rising again with a chipper tone, "That's lovely! Do wear something besides that awful suit. You're a young lady!"

Integra scoffs and hangs up the phone. Young, but certainly not a lady! Ladies don't shoot their uncles even if they were backstabbing assholes. A lady would have let the vampire finish the job like a proper damsel in distress waiting on the knight to save the day. She didn't regret pulling the trigger. She'll most likely regret agreeing to lunch, though, but Margret Penwood had been right about one thing. She needed away from Alucard even though it had been nice to have him back. Not that she would ever admit that to anyone. The Major's freakish cat boy could have spelled the vampire's doom, but as always Alucard was underestimated. It only took him eight months to find his way back.

Shaking her head slightly she turns her attention back to her work. For now she still needed to at least put a dent in the mountain of paperwork that had accumulated since the first attack on the mansion. Millenium had been defeated a year ago but she was still trying to mop up the mess those monsters made! Owing the Vatican for repairing her damaged butler hadn't been pleasant either. Sharing Van Hellsing's black magic secrets was going to bite her in the ass later she knew, but she still felt that Walter deserved more than dying with everyone thinking he had betrayed them. It hadn't been willingly and that was good enough for her. Still, she hadn't been fool enough to reveal everything to the Vatican, just enough to make them think she had.

The Vatican hadn't done a bad job either. Walter looked the same as he had in his thirties, which had been the first results of that twisted doctor. So far no signs of degeneration and his personality had mostly returned to the same she had been so familiar with. He tended to be more snarky and a bit flirty with a certain blonde haired draculina. Neither bothered her any as long that snark wasn't directed at her; got enough of that from Alucard and sometimes even Seras now! She almost missed that sweet innocent little police girl, but she couldn't say she didn't like the changes the girl had gone through. She was still a sweet natured person, but you wouldn't find her hiding behind Alucard's coat tail any longer. If Alucard could find more like Seras she would have a new army, if her sanity could survive the madness that comes with keeping vampires. They were worse than hyper children at times!

"Ma'am?"

Integra looks up to see Walter standing at the door with the tea cart, "Come on in, Walter."

The look of concern on his face doesn't fade so quickly this time as he pushes the cart over beside her desk, "Are you alright, ma'am? You seem rather distracted this morning."

A faint smile turns her lips, "I'm fine, but thank you for the concern." She nods toward the laptop, "This gets tiresome. I miss the days I was actually on the field instead of pushing a pen or tapping at a keyboard. And if anything the pestering from the knights and their wives has gotten worse. At least I don't have the Knights bickering at me to dress appropriate for my gender, though lately they have been after me about an heir."

Walter nods slightly as he prepares her tea, and then takes a moment to prepare a cup for himself. Clearly the young knight was in need of an ear to listen and it was a relief she still felt that she could talk to him. It had been a constant struggle trying to prove his loyalty after Millenium had warped his mind. He walks around to sit down across from her desk, "It doesn't surprise me they've started encouraging you to produce an heir. The same was done to Arthur. They want to make sure Alucard stays leashed. Speaking of a leash, have they said anything about Seras yet?"

Integra nods slightly, "Yes, they've voiced their concerns and a few have made demands for her to be leashed. I won't do it."

"Might I ask why not?"

"She is different, even from the start. To resist the blood for that long is unheard of. Even now that she's a true vampire not much has changed with her. I want to see how she develops over the coming years and as long as Alucard is under Hellsing control we have a way to stop her if things take a turn for the worst."

Walter smirks slightly, "Quite the chance you're taking there. As powerful as she is now if she snapped years later she could do quite a bit of damage before being stopped."

Integra points at the laptop screen, "A 'controlled' vampire causes quite a bit of damage!"

Walter had to bite back a laugh, "Well, if you had been more stern with the vampire then maybe things would be different."

Integra waves a hand dismissively, "Yes, I've read my father and grandfather's journals over how they handled the beast and I can't say I agree with their methods. A firm hand is one thing, but treating him like a worthless dog only causes issues. You said yourself that the best way to deal with him was to earn his respect."

"Respect, yes, but to be on such friendly terms with him is rather risky don't you think?"

Integra props her elbows on her desk as she steeples her fingers. So it comes back around to this, not that she's surprised. Her more lax relationship with the vampire had caused concern for a few, "I have a servant that was more than willing to destroy an old comrade of his to protect me without having to be ordered to do it." She sees the man flinch and feels a little guilty for the remark, but she wanted to put the issue to rest for good, at least with him, "And it's always been like that, always waiting for permission instead of being forced. The only real difference between Alucard and I is restraint."

Walter sighs and holds the hand not holding his cup up in surrender, "Point taken, ma'am. I just worry about you is all."

"If you're so worried then pray for me today since I agreed to lunch at the Penwoods…"

"Oh dear, that sounds horrible." He may have been able to keep a straight face, but the humor in his voice isn't missed and the glare from the young blonde lets him know it too, "When shall we leave?"

"I'll drive myself. Not keen on leaving the vampires unattended." Well, that and she wanted to be alone in car so she could complain and whine about the situation all she wanted and no one would ever know.

"I see. Do be careful then."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

* * *

The chaotic streets of London gave way to a strip of highway she was only vaguely familiar with after almost ten years. It felt almost dream like to be driving down this particular road now. In her first year of running the organization she had traveled the roads to each estate belonging to the knights to conduct any business meetings rather frequently, Alucard always at her side. She hadn't understood why it had angered the vampire so much at first; even Walter seemed annoyed with it. She was only doing her duty or so she had thought. It took cornering the butler to find the real reason behind the two men's reaction. He had kindly explained to her that she was the leader of one of the most powerful organizations not just in England, but the world, yet she was bowing to the demands of a group of aging men. She had felt ashamed then infuriated. Donning a suit tailored just for the thirteen year old girl she had sworn she would never again bow down to a man. Anything resembling the noble girl she had once been was buried and the knight that had surfaced the day she had shot her uncle had dominated her life since then.

There had been moments when the woman inside had surfaced. Anderson's proud declaration that he had killed Alucard had caused a brief moment of panic but the rational side had taken control again, then again when Seras lost it. She had gone as far as to rush out and cling to the young vampire, but she couldn't say she regretted it. Seras was one of the few people she considered a friend. Watching Alucard disappear had been the hardest thing to deal with. She sighs and reaches up to rub the back of her neck. Sometimes she wished she could just lay out on a beach somewhere and pretend the things that go bump in the night didn't exist and that she had never heard of the Convention of Twelve, but her days were doomed to be filled with death and paperwork. Given a choice she still would never step down and let someone else take over the organization, though.

She's pulled from her thoughts by a faint squeak and her eyes immediately narrow as they focus on the tiny gargoyle peeking over the edge of the rearview mirror, "Damn it, Alucard! You couldn't leave me alone for two hours?!"

The gargoyle cringed and ducked back behind the mirror, making her feel a little guilty for yelling at it. It wasn't its fault its master was an insufferable pain in the ass. It was strange how some of his shadow creatures had their own personalities. Even the vampire wasn't sure what had caused it. Van Hellsing's tampering perhaps? "If I open the trunk to find that damn dog of his I'm locking him in his coffin for a week."

Satisfied his young master was no longer angry with him the gargoyle hops across the seat to perch on her shoulder. Its orders had been simple, keep an eye on the master's master without being seen. Its choice of hiding place had proved to be its down fall thanks to the constant glare of the sunlight. Unable to take it any longer it had let its presence be known.

The estate came into view far too soon for Integra's liking. The only bright side to this was that the Penwoods estate had always had a more homely feel to it, though that may have changed now that Sir Penwood was gone. Pulling into the driveway she was surprised to see Margaret standing outside the large beautifully carved mahogany doors instead of one of the servants. A bright smile lit her face as Integra stepped out of the car, then faltered for a brief moment as she eyed the younger woman's suit. Soon as her eyes landed on the gun at Integra's hip the smile failed completely with an exasperated sigh, "Really, Integra, would wearing a dress kill you? And a gun?!"

Integra closes the car door then walks over to stop at the bottom of the steps as she looks up at the plump annoyed woman. It almost made her smile to see the older woman standing there with her fists on her hips, "It just might and it's either the gun or one of those men you insist I need to get away from."

Margaret seemed to be considering that then finally threw her hands up in surrender, "You have a point I guess….at least about the gun. I will see you in a dress again before I die, though! Now come on inside, I just finished lunch."

Integra raises an eyebrow as she follows the woman inside, "You made lunch?"

"Some of us do know how to do something besides hang on our husband's arms, you know. Besides, I gave the staff the day off so we wouldn't be bothered since the whole point to this was to get you away from that madhouse. I called the other daughters, but every single one of them declined when I mentioned you were coming. I think they're afraid of you."

Integra smirks slightly as she unbuttons her jacket then shrugs out of it and hangs it up by the door, "I can't imagine why." She knew exactly why. A rather violent disagreement during Integra's last birthday party before her father had passed away had put the fear into those prancing sheep. She vividly remembered a rather amused Walter prying her off one of the girls after the frumpet had poured her juice all over Integra. He had only halfheartedly chided her over her actions. The last time she had any dealings with the other daughters was at one of their sixteenth birthday parties. She hadn't wanted to go, but Walter insisted. There had been plenty of sneers over her suit, but the handsome vampire at her side had kept them swarming around her; until a snide remark was made about her father being a drunk. Integra was far beyond hair pulling by that point. Thinking back on it that could have ended even worse if Alucard hadn't stopped her. Needless to say she was never invited to another party.

Margaret led her out to the back patio where the food was already laid out waiting. Her smile had returned full force, "It was such a lovely day I knew we just had to sit out here!"

For once Integra wasn't going to complain even internally. Sunlight was something she didn't see much of despite her skin tone, "It's so quiet."

"Even with a full staff here it's like that most the time. Things just haven't been the same since Shelby passed away. I wake up some nights expecting him to be laying there beside me or walk into the dining room to see him sitting there with his cup of coffee….it's crushing when I realize he's never coming back, but I have to continue on." She sighs and shakes her head slightly, her smile returning though not quite as bright, "Listen to me talking about such things when this was supposed to be a happy visit!"

Integra realized in that moment that she had misjudged this woman a bit. She knew well what the pain of loss felt like. Many a day she had gone to her father's study expecting him to be there, but nothing. Eventually the smell of his cigars faded and dust claimed the room, pushing out the ghosts that lingered there. It had been no different when Alucard had disappeared. The mansion had felt so empty until he had returned. Integra clenches her fists as she looks out over the garden, Shelby's blood was on her hands and she hadn't even had the decency to admit it!

"I'm sorry. If I had done my job then Millenium never would have gained such a foothold and Sir Penwood wouldn't have had to make the sacrifice he did."

"You stop that right this instant! I never once blamed you and nothing you say will change that! Shelby and you both were betrayed by a fellow knight. So you put that thought out of your mind." With a huff she sits down at the table and waves a hand for Integra to join her, "You should have never had such a burden dropped on your shoulders. That organization is a cesspool of misery."

Integra takes her seat while her previous admiration for the woman begins to give way to annoyance again, "Would you say the same if I was a man?"

Margret's stern expression never faded, "Yes I would! You're just too young…so much death…"

Integra chuckles quietly, "Death is my job and I wouldn't pass that off to anyone. I don't shoulder it alone. There are three people back at the estate that are always at my side."

"I don't trust those vampires."

"I admit Alucard can be a handful, but I trust him completely…at least when it comes to my life. Seras is an oddity. I've never met a vampire like her before, Alucard chose well with her. If you gave her a chance I know you'd like her."

"Well…I'll just invite her as well next time!"

After their meal they were forced inside due to the sudden rain. Integra had tried to excuse herself to go home, but Margaret had insisted she stay a bit longer and have some tea. So she found herself in a cozy little den gazing at the pictures lining the mantle above the fireplace and every other available spot on the walls. It was a record of Penwood's family; fishing trips, days out at the park, holidays. They looked so happy. It made her wonder that if she hung up pictures what would they say about her life? There were paintings hanging up that she never paid attention to, but the only personal one she could think of was one of her father.

Margaret watches the young woman over the rim of her cup. She had been so determined to turn Integra into a proper lady, but after their talk today she began to realize that Integra truly was different. If it wasn't for that mass of blonde hair the girl could easily pass for a man, but she looked at ease even with that gun hanging from her hip.

"How's your tea, dear?"

Integra blinks and draws her attention away from the photos to look down at her cup, "It's nice, but to be completely honest Walter makes a better cup of tea."

Margaret lets out a dreamy sigh, "Yes, that man does make a heavenly cup of tea!" A sly grin crosses her lips, "Not bad to look at either." Much to her surprise the girl actually laughed a bit!

Integra shakes her head slightly, "You'll have to pardon me for not wanting to continue that line of conversation about the man that practically raised me, but if you wanted a cup of that tea you're welcome at the mansion any time. If you don't mind being in the company of my vampires."

"I just might do that."

Integra looks down at her watch then walks over to set her cup on the coffee table, "I really do need to go if I expect to get the paperwork done before midnight. Thank you for lunch."

Integra had to admit that she did feel a little more relaxed as she left the Penwood estate. Maybe she should tell the world to bugger off once in a while for a vacation. Thankfully Margaret hadn't spent the entire time fussing at her to act more like a lady and never once mentioned her settling down. That was a change from her usual interactions with people outside her organization. She reaches up and gently pokes the gargoyle curled up on the dash asleep as she waits for the traffic light to change. Her attention shifts from the tiny creature to the road as the light changes.

She heard the high pitched shriek of brakes seconds before the semi truck fills her vision.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

* * *

Alucard stares down at the scars on the back of his hands. For a brief time the skin had been as flawless as the rest of him, but after so many years serving the Hellsing family it had been an odd and almost uncomfortable sight. He could have destroyed the world and no one could have stopped him, but no, he came back to her to kneel at her feet. He didn't want to return to that lonely darkness that had consumed his life for centuries. She didn't fawn over him or fear him. She didn't hesitate to command him battle. If it had been her leading his army all those years ago instead of him they would have conquered the world!

"Why did you do it?"

Alucard looks up from his seat on the bench to see his fledgling pointing toward his scared hands. He had known that night in Cheddar the girl would make a fine vampire, but she had far exceeded his expectations. Seras was easily his finest accomplishment.

"Well?"

He looks back down at his hands, "Because without her I'm lost."

Seras smiles and sits down on the bench beside her former master. Ever since she had become a true vampire things between them had changed; he was more open with her, "I always knew there was something between you two besides just master and servant. Anyone who doesn't have their head up their rear can see the attraction." She grins, "Big badass vampire in love with the lowly little human!" She quickly raises her hands to defend against the blow when he raises his fist, but the strike never came. Seras lowers her hands to see the scars on his hands blazing red and a look of pure horror on his face.

At first he couldn't tell what it was he was seeing. The images that flashed by were a chaotic mess then it settled on the bloodied face of his master. His body dematerialized into a horde of bats that streaked off across the darkening sky. He could feel Seras following behind him, but he didn't pay her much mind; his master was in trouble and that was the only thing that mattered. He should have gone with her! If nothing else he could have taken the form of the hound and stayed in the car, but at least he would have been there!

Flashing blue lights already had the surrounding area blocked off and a couple of the cops were trying to pry into the ruined car to reach the woman inside. All eyes turned toward the swarm of bats in stunned silence as the area around the car turned into a screeching black whirlwind before forming into the towering vampire. The figured that landed amongst them a second later was smaller, but no less menacing. Alucard reaches out and pushes the feeble human aside then peers into the car to see the broken form of his master.

"Hey, get away from there, this isn't some sideshow!" The man's bravado shattered when the vampire turned slightly to regard him with a feral snarl.

Seras quickly steps between the two men, forcing the cop to focus on her, "That's our boss and friend and-" She looks over her shoulder when she hears the odd squeal. Metal was giving way in Alucard's grasp like it was made of paper. A slight smirk curls her lips as she turns her attention back to the cop, "And he's more effective than you."

The show of force had been enough to keep the cops silent, at least for the moment. Alucard's shadows wrap gently around the woman then carefully lifts her out of the remains. He moves back to the road and eases her down onto the pavement. The truck had hit the car with such force it seemed to have shattered her body before the car went tumbling off the road. Never had he seen her in such a state, but one of them had always been there to act as a shield between her and the rest of the world. This time they had failed her. If not for the restrictions of the black magic binding him to his master he would turn her now regardless of any protests.

"Alucard, you need to let the paramedics take her."

His gaze shifts from his broken master to the draculina, "They're just humans."

"So is she and you know she wants to keep it that way. Don't try anything stupid."

The furious look that got her would have sent her running for a place to hide a year ago, but she was long past cowering to the ancient vampire. The scream of sirens cut off any arguments there would have been. Seras shifted to stand between Alucard and Integra; she didn't trust him to not lash out at the humans. He was dangerous on a normal day, but she knew with Integra hurt a wrong move could unleash hell on earth.

"We need to go back and get Walter while they get her to the hospital. He's the only one who can fill out any paperwork you know they'll have." A faint nod was her only answer and she still had to prod at him to get him to move.

Margaret stops outside the waiting room for a moment to catch her breath. Whoever had come up with the saying 'you're only as old as you act' or some such like that clearly never practically ran down these halls! She steps inside, not entirely surprised to find Sir Islands there, but then cringes slightly when she sees the two vampires. If not for the completely miserable look on Alucard's face she may have turned around and gone to wait for news of Integra someplace else. At the moment he looked nothing like the maniacal monster she had heard so many stories off and saw a few times herself. The girl standing beside where Alucard was slouched in his chair looked more angry than anything else and her heated gaze seemed to be focused on Islands. Shaking her head slightly she walks over to the girl and offers a smile.

"You must be Seras."

The girl blinks then nods slightly, "Um…yeah. And you are?"

"Margaret Penwood." She glances between the elderly knight standing near the door and the girl before her, "Is there a problem here?"

Seras eyes harden again as her lips curl into a bit of a snarl, "That pompous ass had the nerve to blame Alucard for all this! I know he's concerned or he wouldn't be here, but he had no right. Alucard is bound to Integra's orders and that was to leave her be while she went out of for lunch." She points a finger at Islands, "If it wasn't for Alucard she would still be stuck in that car instead of in surgery! And for god sake don't you think Integra deserves a day to herself?! I bet you take vacations every damn year more than once a year and you don't do anything as taxing as Integra does!"

Margaret chuckles softly despite the dire situation. She was starting to see why Integra spoke fondly of her vampires. They were fiercely loyal and clearly cared a great deal for the young woman. She reaches up and gently pats Seras' shoulder, "Now now, let's keep it down or security will be in here asking you to leave. Where's Walter?"

The little vampire slowly calmed then plopped down in the chair next to her sire, "He's filling out the paperwork." She jabs a thumb in Alucard's direction, "The first moment of hesitation about taking Integra into surgery this one jerks the doctor off his feet and threatens to bite his face off if he didn't do his job."

The only seat left without sitting across the room was on the other side of the Alucard. No matter what Integra said about him she still wasn't comfortable around the beast, human instinct to avoid danger, but she sits down beside him anyway and even reaches out to give the man's arm a gentle squeeze. She didn't miss the surprise in the vampire's eyes, "It'll be alright, dear. Integra doesn't know how to give up."

"But what state will she be in once they're done with her?"

He sounded just as miserable as he looked. Margaret frowns slightly; he had voiced the same thing that was worrying her. She knew Integra would never just lie down and give up, but no one had any idea yet what condition she was in. That made her think of something else, "I know this is a bad time to be asking this, but what happens to you when…"

"When Integra dies?" His eyes rise from where he had been staring at the floor to regard Islands, "If she's not produced a child by that time and passed my leash to them then I'll be free and those who know of it will surely hunt me down. I would advise against that course of action, though, those who would hunt me now do not possess the will and strength needed to kill me."

Margaret shivers slightly at the ice in his voice and wondered again just how Integra not only controlled this man but was just as much at ease with him as one would be a kitten.

Hours later Seras had taken to pacing the halls. Margaret was doing a wonderful job of keeping Alucard in check. Amazing what a little casual conversation could do to distract someone, but unfortunately that conversation was doing nothing for Seras. Her worry was shifting between Integra and herself, which made her feel guilty that she was thinking of herself in a time like this. She just couldn't help it, though. What Alucard had said about what would happen if Integra were to die was unnerving. Being hunted like a rabid wolf was a scary thought and she wasn't naive enough to think he would be the only one hunted. Without Integra there to tell everyone to piss off she would be on that hit list too. Would Alucard even try to help her or take her with him? She sighs and runs a hand through her unruly hair, "I'm just screwed…"

"How so?"

Seras jumps at the sudden voice, barely managing to not squeal. Spinning around to look for the source her eyes narrow when she sees Walter leaned back against the wall, "Don't do that! Are you trying to scare me to death?!"

Walter chuckles and pushes off the wall to stand in front of her, "Scaring a vampire to death? I do believe that would be a little difficult. Now, how is that you're 'screwed'?"

Seras drops her head and scuffs the toe of her boot against the floor, "It's just….well…if Sir Integra were gone I know the other knights would try to have me killed. They already don't like me being around even though I've never hurt anyone that wasn't an enemy. Not sure Alucard would take me with him or not. And I feel horrid that I'm even thinking about that when Integra is laying in there on some table getting prodded at and we still don't know how she's doing!"

Walter reaches out to gently catch the draculina's chin and tilts her head up to look at him, "No one is going to hurt you. Neither Alucard nor I would allow it."

Seras smiles slightly as her cheeks turn pink, "I um…not worried about getting hurt, least not like that." Her smile fades and she bites her lip slightly for a moment, "I know it sounds pathetic, but….I just don't want to be left alone. I have a family again and I don't want to lose that. I don't want to lose Integra either!" Seras blinks as strong arms wrap around her and draw her closer. With a shuddering sigh she wraps her arms around his waist and presses her face against his chest. To just be held, not because she was losing her mind or having to be rescued, it was a strange feeling. The smell of his cologne and the warmth of his body soothed her frazzled nerves.

"You'll never be alone Seras."

Before she could question him someone was calling his name. She turns him loose and turns to face the man still dressed in bloody scrubs.

"Integra Hellsing has made it out of her surgery and she's in stable condition."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them!

Well, this was going to be posted on Wednesday, but the last half of my week was slow so I had plenty of time to work on it. I THINK I got all the typos out, but I always wind up missing a few. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

The first call placed was to Sir Islands. Walter didn't particularly care for the man, but he was one of the few that he did respect and the fact that the elderly man had been one of the first to arrive at the hospital when news of Integra's wreck had been reported said something for the man's character. Walter didn't reveal much over the phone, only that she was stable, but there were problems. He was already going to have to explain everything to those remaining in the waiting room so if Islands wanted to know details he could come ask the doctors himself. The young vampire following behind him couldn't seem to decide if she was happy or not. Not that he blamed her; he was torn over the news himself. Knowing Integra almost better than anyone he knew the days ahead were going to be fraught with trouble. He takes a steadying breath before stepping into the waiting room.

"We have good news and bad news."

Alucard and Margaret turn their full attention to him.

"Integra is out of surgery and stable, but the wreck damaged her quite a bit. The chances of her walking again are slim. The impact and damaged dealt from the car rolling.." He didn't have the advantage the doctor did from not knowing the person; he had pretty much raised Integra himself so talking about her injuries was proving to be rather difficult, "The wreck damaged her spine. The doctor can't say for sure what the extent of the nerve damage will be. One visitor at a time."

Alucard didn't wait to see who wanted to go see her first before vanishing from the waiting room. He had waited patiently for hours, now he had to see his master! The only light in the room was what had managed to squeeze through the shade slats. It didn't hinder his sight any, if anything it was a relief to get away from the glaring halogen lights. If not for the barely noticeable movement her breathing caused she could have been easily mistaken for dead. The thin blankets were pulled up over her chest but her arms lay exposed, an IV in the right and the other in a cast from the palm of her hand to her elbow. Gauze covered her left eye and what he could see of her was mottled with dark bruises. He walks over to stand beside the bed and reaches out to lightly brush his fingertips against her cheek. She was only human, he knew that, but still yet he had never expected to see her in such condition. Leaning down he lightly brushes his lips against hers.

"I'm so sorry."

Pain. Hot agonizing pain. It consumed her as her mind tried to crawl out of the darkness. A shrill ring pierced through the fog of her mind. The truck...oh god, she was going to die!

"Hold her down!"

Wait...she knew that voice. She felt something cold take her hand. Someone was holding her hand? In almost the same instant there was a steady pressure on her chest. It had to be the same person because she could feel how cold they were through the flimsy gown. It felt wonderful against her fevered skin. The pressure on her chest shifted as she began to relax and those cold fingers moved up to gently stroke at the rapid pulse in her neck. Slowly the room came into focus, though still blurry.

"Integra?"

That same voice again. Squinting slightly she's able to make out familiar gray eyes, but the face was wrong. It was so much younger. Oh, right. She groans as she closes her eye again, "What in bloody hell did they drug me with?! Where's my glasses? Trying to focus is not helping my throbbing head any." She could hear a bit of shuffling then a moment later her glasses are carefully placed on her face. Being able to see clearly again was a relief. She couldn't help but smile slightly, Walter stood at her bedside, Seras was perched in a nearby chair nervously picking at the tail of her shirt, and sitting on the edge of the bed with her hand in his was her vampire.

Her attention shifts fully to Alucard, "You've not been causing trouble have you?" She's answered with a toothy grin, but there was no amusement in his eyes.

"Of course not, master. It's not as much fun when you aren't awake to yell at me!"

"Freak. How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost three days now." Walter answers.

She sighs, "I'm never going to get caught up on that paperwork."

"Don't worry about that now. How are you feeling?"

"Everything hurts." She frowns slightly. Even fully awake she couldn't get her hand to respond, then to add to the growing panic she couldn't feel her legs. She started to sit up only to have Alucard gently grab her shoulder.

"Calm down, master. You'll only hurt yourself worse. You do still have your legs, they are just useless for now. Walter can explain the details."

Integra was left alone in the room after being told of her condition. Walter had ushered everyone out to give her time to process it all. She was used to getting her world knocked out from under her feet, but she had always gotten back up and continued on without missing a beat. This time she literally couldn't stand back up. The self pity she had crushed as soon it had tried to surface; she wasn't going down that road. The frustration and anger was proving more difficult to get a gasp on. She was down to one eye, couldn't walk, a broken arm, and a near useless right hand. She was starting to get a little movement back in her hand, though.

She hears the faint knock on the door and looks over to see Margaret standing at the door with a thermos in her hand

"Walter said you were awake." She holds up the thermos with a slight smile, "Thought you would prefer some homemade soup over whatever slop they're going to force down you here."

Integra started to tell her to go away, but the rather loud grumble of her stomach at the thought of food ruined that plan. Margaret flashes a triumphant grin as she walks over beside the bed to pull the table around, then presses the button to slowly raise the bed. Integra watches in silence as Margaret twists the cap off the thermos then pours the soup into it and sets it down in front of her. Much to the young woman's surprise Margaret turns her back to her to fuss over the flowers that had been left on the nightstand; giving her a bit of privacy to struggle with the cup. It took a minute but finally she was able to use her cast to support the weight of the cup while her right hand kept it steady. She closes her eye as she slowly drinks the thick warm broth. She never would have thought something so simple could taste so wonderful!

Margaret didn't look back around till she heard the cup clack against the table, "Would you like some more?"

Integra shakes her head slightly, "I think it would be best if I leave it at the one cup for now."

"Probably right." She nods toward the flowers, "I thought for sure some gentleman was trying to impress you and make you feel better, but those are just from Hugh. He almost got thrashed a good one by that little Seras. She's rather defensive of that big brute isn't she?"

Integra closes her eyes as she leans her head back. The pain was about to become unbearable, but she didn't want to be sent back to whatever stupor she had woke up from.

"You don't look so well. Let me fetch a nurse."

"No! They'll just give me those bloody pain meds again."

Integra opens her eye when she feels the cold hand against her cheek. For a moment she thought Alucard was there, but it was only Margaret. If her hand felt that cold it wasn't saying much for Integra's current state.

"You're burning up! I'm getting a nurse."

Seras hangs her jacket up by the door with a sigh, "I feel guilty coming home and leaving her there."

Walter smiles slightly, it still amazed him how caring the girl was despite what she was, "You heard her. She's counting on us to keep things running smoothly here and that's exactly what we're going to do. Don't worry about Integra, Alucard won't leave her side and she has Mrs. Penwood looking after her as well. Now buck up, we got work to do!"

Seras grins and marches toward the stairs leading to the sublevel, "You're not my boss, you're just the butler! I'm going to go watch TV!"

One second she was walking down the steps, the next she was pinned back against the wall with a set of warm lips pressed against hers. At first she was too shocked to move. She hadn't been sure if his subtle flirting had been sincere or just a result of all the changes he had gone through, but here she was with Walter kissing her. She reaches up and pulls the tie out of his hair before winding her fingers through the silky mass as she leans up into the kiss. It was broken far too soon for her liking and she's left staring at the rather smug expression of the butler's

"You're going to do what now?"

She blinks a few times before a slightly goofy grin stretches across her face, "Um...I forgot?"

He plucks the tie from her fingers, "Mhm, and who's in charge for now."

Her grin shifts to something more devious "If I say you will it get me another kiss?"

Walter laughs and heads back up the stairs, "Maybe, never know."

The week was torturous and seemed never ending for both those at the mansion and the ones standing vigil over the young knight. Walter and Seras were truly a fitting team. Well used to the workings of Hellsing Walter had managed to keep the finer details in line while Seras took control of the battle field she faced nearly every night. The sudden influx in freak attacks both assumed was due to word getting out Integra Hellsing had been taken off the playing field. During their visits to the hospital they kept that bit of information closely guarded between the two of them. There was no need to rile the already irate woman further. They did keep her updated on what was happening for the most part, though. Unfortunately the week's events hadn't left much room for the two to do anything outside of business. Even sleep had become a rare thing. For Alucard and Margaret it had been a challenge to keep their concerns and desire to help Integra at bay. It was difficult to watch her struggle with even the most simple of things, but any time either of them tried to help they were met with hostility. Each day that went by Integra grew more agitated.

It was a Sunday and for once that week it was oddly quiet. Margaret had left earlier that morning promising she'd be back that evening. Integra had only given a faint nod then turned her attention to her bible. Nearly four hours had gone by and she had barely looked up from the bible. The pages weren't turning nearly at the rate they should be so Alucard doubted if she was even seeing the words.

"Don't you have anything better to do than stare at me? I do recall you having a job."

Alucard grins, "I see my master isn't completely lost in her own little world. Watching over you is my job!"

She snaps the bible closed as she looks up at him, "Then I'll give you a new job. Get me out of here!"

The scars on his hands burned a bit, letting him know she was serious. Bowing his head slightly he holds up his hands, palms up, "I beg you, master, don't make it an order. You and I both know what sort of chaos that would cause. Normally I wouldn't care, but under the current circumstances even I would rather take the most peaceful route."

Integra sighs and lets the bible rest in her lap. Her broken arm was throbbing from the effort of holding it as it had been for the past couple hours, "I won't, but I can't take any more of this damnable place!"

"Walter will be here this evening, surely he can do something about getting them to let you go home."

"That's still hours away."

Alucard grins as he moves out of his chair to sit down on the edge of the bed, leaning over till his nose is nearly touching hers, "You sound like a spoiled rich girl."

"You're pushing your luck, vampire."

Alucard chuckles and lightly brushes his lips against hers, "I could turn you and end this torment. You'd no longer be the broken shell you are now. You'd be powerful again."

Her body may be broken, but it hadn't phased her spirit. The snarl that came from her sounded more animal than human and he couldn't deny how much it excited him.

"Go back to your dungeon and don't you dare show your face again until I call for you. If I ever do! Now get out!"

He chuckles and stands up from the bed, then bows deeply, "As you wish, my master."

His laughter echoed in the bare room as his form vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them!

* * *

For the first time in over a year the workshop rumbled with active machinery as the lone occupant poured over the blueprints and mission reports scattered out over the table. Walter had never functioned well sitting in one spot and in the two weeks since Integra's accident his world had been narrowed down to the office and his bed. The latter was still rarely seen. He was used to being constantly on the go, but he had to admit his older body probably wouldn't have handled the past couple weeks very well with so little sleep. The recent attacks had seemed random, though frequent, but something kept nagging at him that there was more behind the attacks than just freaks getting bold. He couldn't seem to find anything to suggest it was more than a gut feeling, though. He had hoped that coming down to his workshop and dividing his attention a bit would give him a fresh look on it, but so far nothing. The only thing that came out of this venture was a nearly completed Jackal. Alucard had been hinting at having it replaced.

"You know what they say about all work and no play, right?"

Walter rises up from where he was leaned over the table and turns to look at the source of the voice. It was rare to see Seras out of her uniform so to see her in a pair of cutoff denim shorts that didn't quite reach down to mid-thigh and a red tanktop was a treat. His gaze slowly drifts up from her bare feet, toned legs, and perhaps lingered a little too long on her bust before rising to see a set of amused ruby eyes.

"All men are the same."

He smirks slightly, "Well, you are putting on a rather nice presentation at the moment." He felt like he was being stalked as he watches the draculina cross the room silently till she was standing in front of him. "I should write you up for being out of uniform."

"I just woke up and had to put on something." The innocent pout she had at first turned to a devilish grin, "Or are you just upset I'm not in that miniskirt, hm?"

Any hope he may have had of winning this teasing game was just shot all to hell as every fantasy he'd ever had about her and that miniskirt ran through his head. The smirk she had made it obvious those fantasies weren't private anymore either.

"Hurry up in here and I'll get that skirt."

Walter was left with the fading echo of her laughter as her shadows swirled around her then both them and the draculina was gone. He reaches up and runs a hand over his face as he leans back against the edge of the table. Clearly the draculina was not to be underestimated!

The only thing marking the passage of time was his daily ration of blood being delivered as the days slowly creep by. It didn't matter. He knew she'd call to him; he only had to wait patiently. If there was one thing he had learned over the years of enslavement to the Hellsing family it was how to wait. Well, how to wait and exactly which nerve to strike to rile his young master. It had gone far past just annoying her this time, but that had been his intention. He liked to remind her just how frail that human body was no matter how strong her spirit was. It wasn't a game of dominance the way it had been with her predecessors. This was different. It was rare when he found a being so intriguing and within in the past half century or so he had found three. Walter had been a black hearted fiend disguised as a boy, a monster the same as him. Eventually that monster was tempered by wisdom as the boy grew into a man, but still no less dangerous or hesitant to kill. Still, the Angel of Death didn't grab his attention the way the two women did.

He had watched the police girl struggle through that hellish night. The lone survivor surrounded by that that filth's creations yet she refused to give up. He could have stepped in sooner and saved her, let her return to her mortal life, but he was greedy. He wanted the girl for himself. What he discovered when he took her blood revealed a far more fascinating creature than he had expected. Unfortunately she had a knack for unwittingly winding him around her little finger. So he found himself letting her stumble her way through her new vampiric life instead of forcing her to bend to his will. He didn't regret the choice he made. Never before did he have a fledgling that was willing to stand by his side, they had always wanted more power and would do anything to get it. His little draculina loved to learn something new about her powers, but she was just as content to sit and talk with him. It had been rather strange at first, but he grew to enjoy the time spent with the girl. Now if only he could get Integra to see reason and accept his offer.

"S-sir, your...um...dinner."

Alucard raises an eyebrow as he peers over the top of his sunglasses at the youth standing at the doorway. He had been so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't even heard the door open. No one but Walter had ever brought his meal to him, so who was this boy? He waves a hand toward the small table near his chair. The boy's face pales and he seems frozen to the spot as he stares at the table.

"Well?"

The boy jumps slightly as his attention snaps back to the vampire, "S-sorry!" He was still hesitant as he walks into the room and sets the bucket on the table.

Alucard leans forward but before the boy can get away his hand fastens on the fragile wrist preventing his escape, "Who are you, boy? I don't recall seeing you before."

"It's David, Sir. David Gabb. I was hired yesterday."

"Really now?" He lets his eyes roam over the boy. He couldn't have been any older than fifteen, with a slight frame, and almost girlish in appearance. Alucard grins and jerks the boy forward as he leans back in his chair, forcing him to catch the chair arm with his free hand to keep from falling into the vampire's lap. Reaching up he brushes his fingertips down the side of that unblemished face while warm brown eyes stare back at him terrified. "And who hired you?"

David's mouth worked uselessly for a moment before he finally found his voice, "Mr. Dolneaz."

Alucard leans forward and lightly brushes his fangs against the warm skin of David's neck then lets his lips linger at the rapid pulse, "It's been a while since I've had fresh blood..."

"Oh god, help!"

Alucard's booming laughter echoes in the room as he releases the boy. The youth didn't waste a second in getting away from the psychotic vampire.

"Must you torment him?"

Alucard grins when he sees Walter standing in the doorway, "I may be forbidden to harm anyone on the estate, but she never said I couldn't scare them senseless!"

"How about not scaring off my help since you're sitting here failing miserably to warm that chair and completely useless."

"I'm so sorry, Angel. I didn't know you were getting overwhelmed." The vampire's voice sounded anything but apologetic.

"I would like to have more than just five minutes of free time in the day."

Alucard's grin that still hadn't faded since scaring the boy grew wider, "Whatever for? Trying to get my draculina into your bed, hm?"

Walter's expression never changed. He knew Alucard well enough to know when the vampire was trying to stir up trouble and he wasn't going to give the fanged twit the satisfaction of aggravating him, he could play along with this game, "Well, I don't like to pass up a good opportunity."

Alucard howled with laughter again, "Careful, Angel! The Vatican may have turned you into a regenerator, but she could prove to be more than you can handle."

"I'll take my chances. Now, do you want news of Integra or do you want to keep harassing me?" Walter smirks slightly when the vampire's mood sobers immediately, "What I thought."

"How is she?"

"Impossible to get along with, but she is healing well. She wanted me to give you a message; you're allowed out of your room, but don't dare show your face at the hospital unless she calls for you. You really pissed her off this time, hm?"

Alucard chuckles quietly, "Just a bit."

"Well, I have a mission for you if you want to stretch your legs. I saved the bloody one for you."

Alucard's grin returns full force, "How thoughtful of you!"

"One other thing." He pulls the newly made Jackal from the back of his belt and tosses it to Alucard.

The curious look on the vampire's face shifts to boyish glee once he realizes what was in his hand, "Walter, you shouldn't have! Does this mean we're going steady?"

The butler rolls his eyes. Next time Integra decided to punish the vampire he was filing for a vacation so he wouldn't be stuck here with him, "There's a freak infested club that needs to be dealt with, and yes, you get to kill everyone there. So gear up, I'll text the directions in a moment."

The scent of blood was heavy on the air and the vermin that crawled the streets whispered to him of death as he approached the rundown building. It wasn't unexpected, especially with most of London still in ruins, but despite the music inside thrumming like a heartbeat the decrypted street outside was void of life. Only the rats dared to slink from one shadow to the next. Pushing the door open he was greeted with blood soaked walls and floors with various body parts strown about. He couldn't help but feel disappointed, after sitting in the basement for so long he had really been looking forward to the bloodshed. Pulling his cellphone from his coat pocket he dials the number to the office. It didn't take long before Walter answered.

"Someone has beaten me to it."

"What?! How is that even possible? There's been no reports of Iscariot activity."

"How should I know? I'm just the attack dog after all."

Whatever the butler said next was lost to him as movement by the bar caught his attention, "Hold on, something is still-...Son of a bitch!"

Walter listened helplessly as gun shots and screams rang out through the phone before the line went dead. He slams his hand down on the desk then yells for Seras. If anyone could get there to be of any help it was her. Within a few minutes the draculina phases through the thick wood door to the office looking none too pleased.

"It's my night off so this had better be good."

"Alucard may be in trouble."

Seras raises a disbelieving brow, "How so? Since he can't go aggravate Integra."

"Everyone was already dead when he got there but then he was attacked by something and from the commotion I heard it sounded like it was more than one."

"Right, okay!"

Honestly, she thought Walter was worrying for nothing, this was Alucard they were talking about, but she complied with his order anyway. The very least she may get to poke some fun at Alucard for letting a freak get the drop on him. It didn't take her long to reach the club and she wasn't the least bit surprised to find the place in such a mess. What did come as a bit of shock was seeing her former master standing there in nothing but his pants and boots looking at something on his side.

"Um...what's going on?"

He points an accusing finger at the poor wretch crumpled on the floor, "That thing bit me!"

Seras couldn't help but smirk slightly, "About time something bit back."

"It's not healing."

Seras frowns slightly and walks over to look at the bite, whatever the thing was got him good. Unfortunately her concern was dulled by her amusement over the great Alucard getting bit. She kneels down to get a better look at the creature only to get jerked up by the front of her uniform and slung across the room, her back smashing painfully into the bar as it splintered under the force of the impact. If not for the flash of panic in his eyes she would have thought he was pissed.

"You idiot! Stay away from it! If I'm not healing what the hell do you think would happen if it came to and attacked you?!"

"I...didn't know it was still alive..." Her voice sounded pathetic even to her ears.

Alucard sighs and reaches up to run a hand over his face. He hated seeing that look on the draculina's face, "Have Walter bring a containment unit."

Seras blinks and fumbles with the Jackal when he tosses it to her.

"It twitches, fill it full of holes. Now I'm going home."

Seras stares at his retreating back as the familiar red coat reforms around him. Well, they were going to have an interesting report for Integra tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

Well, pretty sure it's only going to be one more chapter after this one and it's done. Be the first time I've completed anything more than a oneshot!

 **Update:** Ignore what I said up there! There's still more to be done here. I could blame the recent toothache ruining the thought process...

* * *

Integra never thought she'd be so happy to see Walter and Seras walk through that door, she had her release papers and she was ready to go home! The borderline silly excitement of being able to go home was quickly dashed as the towering form of her pet vampire fills the doorway. He shouldn't have even been able to come there after the order she gave! Did she botch the magic when she replaced his seals? She was just about to yell at him when she notices just what he had done. At first she had thought it was just the shadow cast from his hat, but no, his entire face was blacked out by those strange shadows of his. Well, she did tell him not to show his face, leave it to that crazy bastard to find a loophole in her order. Maybe it was going to be able to home, or maybe the lingering effects of the muscle relaxer, but she just couldn't bring herself to scold him. Instead she drops her face in her hand as she tries to keep from laughing.

"The nurse at the front desk said you could go home today." Seras chirps.

Integra idly wondered if anything short of the full out war could dampen that girl's spirits, "Yes." She lifts her head to look at Alucard, "You can show your face."

As the shadows faded she was greeted by that all too familiar grin, but something in his eyes just wasn't right.

"Walter, Seras, leave us for a moment."

The two exchanged a look before ducking out of the room, leaving her alone with the ancient vampire. They were most likely expecting her to start yelling at Alucard and normally that may be true. She never did take kindly to her orders being ignored, but things had changed a bit. He had pissed her off with his comment, yet aside from the pain and desire to go home he had been the only thing on her mind.

"I told you not to show your face here. You disobeyed me."

"I missed my master. You've kept me completely shut out, I don't like it."

She didn't know how to ask him for what she wanted so she did the only thing she could do and opened the link between them. She had expected that cocky grin to return, but instead he just smiled and walked over to sit on the side of the bed as he pulls his hat off. In the next instant she found herself in his arms with her face pressed against his neck. She always knew death was just around the corner, especially in her line of work, but to be faced with it had shaken her. During the ordeal with Millenium had been different, she had still felt in control at the time besides Alucard disappearing.

"It doesn't have to be this way."

She sighs and pulls away from him, "Don't start that now. I just want to go home."

"As you wish, master." His grin slowly returning.

She didn't like that look one bit, "What do you find so amusing?" She looks down at herself when he points at her. Of course, she was still in the hospital gown...with an arm in a cast and two useless legs. Damn! She was going to have to have help to get dressed. No wondering he looked like the cat that ate the canary. "What makes you think I would let you dress me?"

His grin only grew wider, "Well, I've already seen you naked once...and not so long ago!"

Integra's cheeks flush at the memory. Damn again! Unfortunately he made a fairly good point. Her only other option was Seras or one of the nurses, neither she was comfortable with. She drops her face into her hand with a resigned sigh, "Fine, you win this time. Behave yourself, though!"

Much to her surprise he did behave without having to be threatened, but none of that spared her from the looks she got from Walter and Seras. The butler couldn't seem to keep the smirk off his face and the draculina was grinning from ear to ear as Alucard went to fetch the wheelchair, since she refused to be carried out.

"Will you two stop it!"

Seras giggled and Integra had to use all her willpower to keep from finding something to throw at the girl.

"I can't help it! I always suspected there was something going on between you two and you did let him dress you."

Integra closes her eye as she reaches up to pinch the bridge of her nose, "Don't you dare breathe a word of that to anyone. I could lose everything if the Knights find out there is anything at all going on."

The amusement quickly died at that. Each of them were well aware of the fine line they were currently walking.

Never before had she been so glad to see the mansion. Everything in her office had been moved to a room on the first floor to accommodate the wheelchair. That didn't particularly settle well with her but at least no one had attempted to keep her out of her office, which is where she sat now reading over the test results from the creature that had attacked Alucard.

"Walter!"

Within a few minutes the butler appeared at the door with flour smudges on his vest. She felt guilty for a moment for making him drop what he was doing.

"Yes ma'am?"

"This can't be all the information on the creature. I only have tissue and blood results, not even a picture of this thing."

"My apologies, I called a halt to the project since our resident black magic expert was in the hospital."

Her annoyance over the lack of information gave way to curiosity, "Well then, I want to see the creature."

"Of course, but it's only a corpse now. Alucard left Seras to watch it while the containment unit arrived and gave her the order that if it twitched shoot it. Apparently it twitched."

She was relieved the body hadn't been taken to the lab in the sublevel, but that relief didn't last long. She recognized the scar pattern on the body immediately.

"Damn Iscariots!"

"Pardon?"

Integra sighs and presses forward on the toggle to roll the wheelchair closer to the table, "Getting you fixed was a trade. They wanted Van Hellsing's magic. I knew it was going to come back and bite us, just didn't realize it was going to be literal."

"So this thing...?"

Integra hums sightly as she takes a closer look at the scars, then pulls a pen from her pocket to raise the lip of the creature, "A chipped vampire altered to try and mimic Alucard; at least that's what the blood tests suggested. Did you know it has teeth missing? Hand me those forceps."

Walter raises an eyebrow as he picks up the forceps from the table and hands them to her, "Why in the world would they do that when they've been hellbent on destroying him?"

"That's exactly why. Alucard and Seras have killed every single regenerator they've gone up against." Integra blinks as the tooth she clamped the forcep on came away so easily, "Did anyone remove any teeth when the body was brought in?"

"No, why?"

"Maybe not mimic the vampire, but poison him instead. No mortal weapon has ever been of any use against Alucard, my grandfather bested him with magic and according to his journal even that wasn't easy." Her eyes trace the pattern of the scars, mentally taking note on where the original magic was changed, "Try to help one friend and I nearly damned another."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. The Iscariots would have found something to slow down Alucard eventually anyway."

"Speaking of Alucard..."

The link between them was foggy, which almost always meant the vampire was sleeping. The need to make sure he was alright out weighed the guilt over waking him and she pushed harder against the link till she felt his groggy protest. A moment later the rather irritable vampire walked out of a shadow in the corner.

"This couldn't have waited till tonight?"

The first thing that caught her attention was the bloody smear on his shirt. He looked haggard and she knew even after several days of no sleep he didn't normally look that bad.

"Obviously it couldn't." She motions toward the empty operating table, "Lower it then lay down."

Alucard visibly tensed but Integra said nothing. She knew his history in the Hellsing labs was a bloody and painful one so she wasn't going to make it an order...yet. No matter how much she didn't want to force him she still wasn't going to let him fool around and lose him to a damn bite! Finally he lowered the table then unbuttoned his shirt before laying down on the cold steel. Alucard wearing real clothes instead of his conjured ones was always a dead giveaway that he wasn't feeling well. It made her a little nervous to find out what damage that bite had done. Rolling the wheelchair closer she reaches out with her good hand and carefully peels away the tape holding the gauze in place.

"Dear God..."

Alucard chuckles quietly, "I get blown to bits you don't flinch. One little bite and you're turning green."

"This is disgusting, it's badly infected. How is it you can be blown to bits, as you put it, and come back from that like it's nothing but one bite from a magically enhanced creature does this to you?"

Alucard grits his teeth and tightly closes his eyes as she cleans the wound out with a saline soaked gauze, "Side effect from all Van Hellsing's tampering perhaps?" He raises an eyebrow when she picks up the forceps, "What are you going to do with-Ow! Damn it, woman, what are you doing?!"

Integra sighs and pulls the tooth out of the wound then reaches out to drop it in the tray, "Don't be such a baby."

"How about I dig in your side and see how you like it?" He grits his teeth again with a growl when the forceps dig into his flesh again."

She scoffs, "Because clearly getting run over by a truck wasn't enough."

He blinks up at the ceiling then sighs, "Sumbitch..."

Integra raises an eyebrow as she drops yet another tooth into the tray, "Where did you learn that word?"

"From the television!"

Integra watches as the wound slowly closes till only a scar remains. With a little time that would most likely fade as well, "You're done. Next time you're grounded no television."

Alucard grins and leans over, catching the arm of the wheelchair to keep her from getting away as he leans in and kisses her, "Thank you!" He quickly moves off the table and vanishes into the shadows before she has time to react.

"Well, I can't say this new development is surprising."

Integra blinks out of her daze and turns her attention to Walter, "New development?"

She bites back the protest when he takes hold of the handgrips of the wheelchair and guides her out of the lab. No wonder they had made sure to pick a model someone could still push around. Soon as the cast comes off they'd pay for it, she could shoot all three of the conniving twits now without killing them.

"You and Alucard, it was bound to happen eventually. He went from fascinated his new master was a girl to rather smitten as that girl grew into a teenager."

She sighs and props her elbow on the chair arm and drops her forehead into her hand, "I don't know what to do about him."

Walter maneuvers the chair into the guestroom that had been set up for Integra on the first floor and lightly kicks the door to behind him, "Seras moved all your things in here till the lift could be installed. As for Alucard, whatever you decide you need to do it soon. The knights are already demanding a meeting and the odds are against you now as it is. They find out about his affection toward you you know what's going to happen."

She nods slightly, "They'll take everything and try to force me to lock him away and probably kill Seras. Why did everything have to get so damned difficult?"

"Happens when dealing with vampires. I'll bring your tea in a few minutes."

"Don't bother, I just want to be left alone."

"As you wish."

Integra waits till she hears the door close then rolls the chair over beside the bed. Her back was killing her and the only thing she wanted to do was stretch out and think. Getting from the chair to the bed was far more difficult that she had accounted for with one arm still in a cast. She was breathless by the time she finally managed to pull herself into the bed. Closing her eye she tries to calm her breathing when she feels the bed shift.

"I know you heard what I said to Walter."

Alucard grins as he works the buttons loose on her shirt, "Then send me away."

She raises an eyebrow as she looks down at his hands, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Making sure my master is comfortable."

When nothing was said he continues with his task till she was left with nothing but her underwear, then reaches up and traces a fingertip along the edge of the patch of leather covering her damaged eye.

"I don't have to read your mind to know what you're thinking."

Alucard smiles slightly, "And what am I thinking?"

"You're trying to work out how you get around those seals to turn me."

Alucard chuckles and gently kisses her, "Well, miss know-it-all, you're wrong. I was thinking I'm lucky I still have you here with me."

Integra reaches up and lightly brushes her fingertips over his cheek, "Answer this honestly, why are you so hell bent on turning me?"

He's silent for a moment before answering, "Because I don't want to ever have to say goodbye."

"Walter was right, I'm going to have to make a choice. You or the organization."

"Are you going to lock me away or have me destroyed?"

"I promised you from the start that as long as you didn't disobey me I would never lock you away again." She leans up and lightly kisses him, "And you aren't the only one who doesn't want to say goodbye."

Alucard blinks and looks down at her, "Why the change?"

Integra smiles slightly, "Guess that wreck made me realize what was really important to me, and that's you, Seras, and Walter. The Knights are going to want a meeting soon, just need you to wait a little longer."

"You're really going to let me turn you?"

"I can't even do that job I valued so much like this and I know what's going to happen at that meeting."

"Alright, but I want to go to that meeting with you."

Integra chuckles, "This is going to get interesting."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them!

* * *

A death like silence gripped the mansion as those who reside there waited for the call they knew was going to put an end to the life they had all become so accustomed to. It was like waiting for the executioner's axe to drop. Even the ancient vampire wasn't left unaffected. The mansion had been his prison and home for more years than any of the others had been alive. So many memories within these walls. What was it going to be like to leave and never look back? Part of him he knew was going to be relieved to finally be rid of it, but the part that had learned to love again would always miss the place that had given him the best things he had in his life. Did the place really matter, though? His memories would be with him no matter where he went and the very reasons he had grown to love the place would be with him as well.

A soft chuckle draws him away from his musing to the young woman who had just entered the library.

"I didn't realize you were such a sap or so reluctant to change."

Alucard silently scolds himself for letting his guard down so badly the little draculina had picked up his thoughts and turns his attention back to the bottle of scotch he had found stashed in a nearby desk. His silence didn't put the girl off any, she merely walks over to take a seat across from him.

"You would think that being ageless you'd be used to everything changing around you...but I guess when you've been in the same place for so long you grow attached to it."

He hums slightly and pours himself a shot before answering, "Sometimes, yes."

Seras smiles slightly, "This is really the first home I've had since my parents were murdered. I thought I would hate to leave, but when Integra mentioned it last night I didn't get that sense of dread."

"Because you aren't being left behind."

Seras blushes slightly and nods. Walter was the only one she had ever told how she felt about that, but she should have known that Alucard knew as well, "I'm not clingy, I just..."

Alucard chuckles quietly, "Don't like being alone?" He continues after she nods slightly, "There's two things that almost always causes a vampire to expose them self; an inability to control the bloodlust and loneliness. Years go by and as you said everything changes but you never do. A companion can make all the difference in the world."

"Is that why you turned me? Integra wasn't accepting your offer so you needed to find a different pet?"

Alucard smirks slightly, "You sound a little bitter, Seras."

Seras grits her teeth for a moment, sometimes she just wanted to stomp that smirk off his face, "I hated you yet still worshipped the ground you walked on...and was terrified of you." She sighs and slumps back in her chair, "I thought you had destroyed my life, but it's really not so bad. If I had a choice to become human again I know I wouldn't do it. I still miss food, though!"

Alucard grins and stands up, apparently there was still a bit of fun to be had. He grabs the front of her shirt and jerks her up from the chair, then drags the draculina out of the library and down the hall.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" Seras screeches while she smacks and claws at his hand.

"It's time for a new lesson my little draculina since you can't seem to let go of that human notion of food!"

"B-but I wasn't whining about not being able to eat, I only said I missed it! Please let me go!"

It baffled him how she had the nerve to tease him and even stood between him and those humans the day of Integra's accident, but here she was cowering to him again. Strange little creature she was. He grins when he finds Walter's little butler in training in the kitchen.

"Perfect, an extra set of hands!" He forces Seras down onto the table and points toward the freezer, "Fetch me a carton of ice cream, boy."

David hesitates as he watches the two vampires, but decides it's best he doesn't know what's going on and he certainly didn't want the big one cross with him, so he obediently walks over to pull a carton of ice cream from the freezer and pulls the lid off as he offers it to the elder vampire.

Seras eyes widen as she watches Alucard scoop the ice cream out with his finger. She had let him drag her to the kitchen without too much of a fight because she had been curious what he was going to do. The phrase curiosity killed the cat rings in her head in that mocking tone of his. The last time she had attempted to eat soup had been painful and she wasn't about to go through that again!

"No!"

His own shadows barely managed to block those of the draculina's and he couldn't say it was easy to hold her back. He grins as he pries her mouth open, "Don't be so fussy. This is a good learning experience!"

If looks could kill he would have fallen over on the spot. He forces the bit of half melted ice cream into her mouth then quickly turns her loose and steps back. For a split second it looked like she was going to spit it out then her eyes fall closed as she let's out a pleased sigh.

"Oh my god...that is heavenly." She blinks and turns her attention to a still grinning Alucard, "Wait, I can have ice cream?"

"And a few other things."

"You son of a bitch, why didn't you tell me before?!"

David watches with a mixture of confusion and amusement as the towering vampire flees the kitchen from the little blonde. Just what sort of madhouse did he sign up for?

Walter raises an eyebrow when Alucard runs past him; the second brow joins the first when an apple comes whistling by a fraction of a second later to smack into the back of the vampire's head with enough force to knock him down.

"Do I even want to know?"

Seras points an accusing finger at Alucard when she catches up to them, "That...that...oh I hate him!"

Walter looks down at Alucard still sitting in the floor, "What did you do this time?"

Alucard grins, "I never told her there was some human foods she could eat."

"Oh dear..."

Seras glances between the two men then narrows her eyes at Walter, "You knew didn't you?"

"Well...yes."

Seras growls, "I hate you both!"

"You three in my office now."

All three sets of eyes turn to look at Integra then shift to the little butler standing beside her wheelchair, causing him to fidget nervously.

A moment later they stood in her office, Seras still furious with both men and Alucard with clumps of apple pulp still dripping from his hair. Integra reaches up and pinches the bridge of her nose, she really didn't have time for their foolishness today.

"I don't know what's happened and I don't care. The meeting has been set for tomorrow evening."

The mood in the room sobered as she knew it would.

"Before we get into that there's something else that needs to be discussed. Something has to be done about the Iscariots. David has already offered to hack into their data base to wipe out any information they have, but I need someone to infiltrate their base and steal any hard copies they have."

"I'll do it."

Walter and Alucard both look at the girl in stunned silence for a moment before Walter finally speaks up, "I know you're mad us, but isn't this a little extreme?"

Seras scoffs, "This has nothing to do with either of you. My shape shifting is just as good as Alucard's and I'm far better qualified for this mission than he is, I was a cop after all. If I am caught It would be easier for you to get me out than visa versa."

Integra nods slightly, "Are you sure?"

Seras smiles slightly, "Yes, Sir!"

"Very well then, you leave immediately. Pack light and take nothing that could possibly blow your cover."

Walter eases the door to and leans back against it as he watches Seras pack. Why did she have to be so stubborn?

"Nothing I can say to change your mind?"

Seras looks up at him then shakes her head slightly, "You know I'm right."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

She drops her duffle bag and walks over to him, "Do you have so little faith in me?"

With a sigh he pulls her against him and slides his arms around her waist, "They found a way to hurt Alucard and now you're being sent into the belly of the beast...it scares the hell out of me."

She smiles and reaches up to wrap her arms around his neck, "Everything is going to be fine. Stop worrying so mu-"

She's cut off as his lips close over hers, then moans softly when his fingers wind through her unruly hair. She thought that by now she'd be used to the way he made her feel, but no, his kiss still made the world disappear and her entire body tingle.

He pulls back slightly, his lips barely brushing against hers as he speaks, "Please don't go."

She sighs softly, why did he have to make this so hard? "If I don't they could make an army of those things to send after us, then what are we going to do? Run?"

"We're running anyway. Integra purchased some property In the States."

Seras raises an eyebrow, "Where at exactly?"

Water grimaces slightly, "In Tennessee."

Seras snickers, "Oh I can't wait to see you and Integra in the middle of a bunch of rednecks!" She gives him a quick kiss before pulling away from him.

Her hair lengthens and curls, blonde fading to red as she walks over to pick up her duffle bag. When she turns around to face him nothing is left that resembles the bouncy blonde he had grown to love. The woman standing in front of him now was taller and willowy. Vibrant ruby eyes were replaced by green.

"So, what do you think?" She says with a smile.

Walter scowls slightly; even her smile and voice were different, "As far as different goes I'd say perfect. I prefer the blonde with the goofy smile."

Seras scoffs and pushes past him to leave the room, "You just like the bigger boobs."

Walter smirks slightly and follows her out, "Those are nice too, but no, I thought you were perfect just like you were."

"Flattery will get you no where, Mr. Dolneaz. I am still mad at you, you know."

Walter rolls his eyes, "Of course you are."

Seras follows him out to the car then plops down in the backseat when he opens the door, dropping her duffle bag beside her. Her stomach was in knots. This wasn't something she wanted to do and to be completely honest she was terrified, but she wasn't going to admit that to anyone.

"Seras?"

She looks up then gets a sheepish look and reaches up to take the large envelope Walter was holding over the back of the seat, "Sorry. What is this?"

"There's a prepaid phone inside so you can keep in contact, along with maps and passcodes. You'll be taking a private plane there one of our contacts has arranged for you and upon arrival you'll be escorted to our forger so he can set up your passport and anything else you may need."

"So, will you guys be leaving for the states while I'm pretending the Iscariots don't suck?"

Walter chuckles, "No, we'll be waiting at a safe house until you finish your mission."

The rest of the trip was in silence till they arrived at the small airport.

"Not too late to change your mind."

Seras sighs and grabs her duffle bag as she slides out of the car, "That's not happening so just stop."

"Fine...just be careful."

She smiles slightly and pulls the duffle bag strap up on her shoulder, then waves slightly as she walks away from the car. She seemed confident but he just couldn't shake the bad feeling he had about it all.

Integra stares out the window, sleep was going to be impossible this night. Tomorrow she was going to lose everything that had once been so important to her; her home, the organization, her title, everything. One of the wives had overheard her husband talking on the phone about it and word had spread like wildfire until it had reached Margaret. Bless the woman, the first thing she did was call Integra to warn her. She's pulled from her thought when she feels the bed shift behind her.

"You better have washed the apple out of your hair."

Alucard chuckles and slides an arm around her waist as he lightly kisses the back of her shoulder, "I did. You should be resting."

Integra sighs and reaches down to lay her arm over his, winding her fingers with his, "Who can bloody rest with everything that's going on? They're going to take everything."

"It's my fault isn't it?"

"No, It's mine. I completely turned you loose on London and instead of locking you away when you came back I put you back to work. They believe I'm a danger to the country...and instead of fighting this I'm running." She sighs and lets go of his hand to reach up and rub at her face, "I'm just so damned tired of giving everything to them and it's never enough."

Alucard sits up and gently pulls Integra into his lap, "Then it's time to live for yourself." He reaches up to cradle the back of her head as he leans down and lightly brushes his fangs against her neck, "Don't meet them tomorrow. We could be on our way to the safe house while they're waiting on you."

Integra shivers slightly then stares up at the ceiling. If they attempted an arrest it would save them a lot of trouble if she didn't even go to the meeting. She reaches up to wind her fingers through his hair as she tilts her head slightly, "Do it."

She feels him grin against her neck and for a brief moment she wonders if she just made a mistake, then the sharp pain of his fangs sinking into her neck blurs out everything.


	9. Chapter 9

Dark clouds boiled overhead as thunder sounded off in near deafening cracks. The rain battered the cab relentlessly as the drive wove his way through the sluggish traffic. David watches out the window from the backseat, the weather seemed to fit the turmoil in his mind right now. He was warned that the job could be high risk and he'd be working with vampires, but never did he think that things would be getting this chaotic. If he had any good sense he would have run the night Alucard decided to toy with him, but no, part of him was enjoying this little adventure. As the cab approaches the gate to the manor he just wanted to shoot that part of him. He thanks the driver when he stops and drops the money in the front seat as he slides out of the cab. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves he walks up to the guards and holds up the letter he had been sent with. As soon as the guards see the Hellsing crest stamped on the envelope he's ushered inside to the meeting hall.

He jumps slightly when the door slams shut behind him, gaining a few snickers from the men surrounding the massive table in front of him. Clenching his teeth he walks over to the chair he knew was Integra's place at the table and takes a seat. He couldn't help the smug grin when nearly every head there was forced to turn to look at him. That did something for his confidence for sure.

"Where's Integra?"

David glances at the old man. He didn't know any of their names but Islands and he knew that wasn't the one who spoke. No, Islands was sitting at the other end of the table with his fingers steepled. Clearing his throat David pulls the letter from the envelope and one glance is enough to tell him who wrote the thing. He was going to be lucky if he got out here without being arrested himself, but he still had to admit this was going to be amusing.

"I regret to inform you pack of jackals that I won't be joining you this evening. My servants and I have served this country dutifully for many years and for what? You try to tear us down at every opportunity. I have it on good faith that this meeting was to be the end of the organization due to my decision to unleash Alucard on the Vatican and Millenium. I gave you a chance to handle it and you failed miserably.

Well, you can have the organization and my title, but you will not take control of the vampires that serve me. Now, you can all politely go find the nearest cliff and jump! Sincerely, Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing, No-life Queen."

David refolds the letter and stuffs it back into the envelope as the room erupts in outrage. With a grin he stands up and exits the room before those old fools decide to lock him up. He didn't waste any time getting out of the manor and down the street where a black jeep was waiting on him as planned. He was grinning like a fool by the time he climbs in on the passenger side.

"Went well I take it."

David chuckles and slouches back in the seat as he looks over at Walter, "I don't know if that's the way I'd describe it. They were a might bit upset. Alucard wrote that letter didn't he?"

"Of course he did and I'm sure Integra will have a few choice words about it later."

"Where are those two?"

"Shut away in his coffin at the safe house."

It was like trying to climb out of a tar pit as her mind fought for consciousness. For a moment darkness is all that greets her as her eyes slowly open then red velvet fills her vision as her eyes focus. The panick that rises is just as quickly deminished as the rest of her senses awaken. She could smell the soil lining the coffin, but she could also smell him; gunpowder, the metallic tang of blood, and that scent the air takes right before it rains. It was something that had strangely always calmed her and now was no different. With her nerves settled she finally hears the faint whisper in the back of her mind and smiles slightly when she recognizes the voice. He was gently calling out to her, urging her to join him instead of sending the compulsion she knew he was capable of. Reaching up she pushes the lid of the coffin aside and sits up, then draws her legs up and stretches them out again. After weeks of not even being able to wiggle her toes she almost wanted to cry.

Alucard watches her in silence from where he stands by the floor to ceiling window. He could feel the flood of emotions coming from his new fledgling even though her face remained as impassive as always. A smile curls his lips as he watches her climb out of the coffin, just as graceful as she had been before the accident. Still yet not a word was said she walks over to join him at the window. She was a stunning figure standing there in the moonlight with nothing but one of his shirts on and he knew this night was going to be branded in his memories for the rest of his days. The sorrow she felt as she gazed out the window at the dark ruins of the city made his own heart clench.

"I never thought I'd be abandoning my country for my own selfish desires."

Alucard sighs and steps over behind her to wrap his arms around her waist. Bending his head down he places a kiss against her neck. He had been expecting this and had been afraid of what her reaction to all the sudden changes was going to be once the dust had settled. He didn't want her to ever regret deciding to join him, "You've done your part to protect your country, now it's time to move on. We'll return one day and the scars Millenium left on this city will be nothing more than a distant memory...as well as the woman who brought about their end."

Integra leans back against him as she lays her arms over his, "Yes, the Hellsing legacy is dead now and soon to be forgotten."

"Forgotten, yes. Not dead, though, merely sleeping. I haven't the slightest doubt that one day that knight will rise again to defend her home."

Integra chuckles softly, "With you at my side, hm?"

Alucard dips his head lower, barely grazing his teeth against the crook of her shoulder, gaining a soft moan from the woman in his arms, "Always, my Countess."

She turns around in his arm and reaches up to lightly wrap her arms around his neck, "I want released."

Alucard chuckles, not the least bit surprised she was already demanding to be released. He turns her loose but before he can offer her his wrist her arms tighten around his neck as she leans up and sinks her fangs into his neck. He moans and lifts her up to press her back against the cool glass, long slender legs instinctively wrapping around his waist.

When she finally pulls back he watches a little saddened as those icy blue eyes fade to blood red; he had always loved her eyes. The feeling passes quickly, though. A change of eye color wasn't enough to dampen the mood for him tonight. Integra Hellsing was finally his.

Integra had finally crossed that line she had sworn she never would, she had become the very thing her family had sworn to destroy. She couldn't bring herself to feel the guilt she knew she should or regret her choice, though. Her years spent on the front lines of this war against monsters had taught her one thing, there was truly no difference between humans and vampires, both were monsters.

Reaching up she traces her fingertips over the elegant features of his faces, smiling slightly when his eyes fall closed. It was really the first time she had touched him without any reservations...or being more than a little tipsy. His eyes open when she holds his cheeks only for them to close again as her lips lightly brush against his. It was in that moment that she realizes she had given up more than just her title and organization; she had given her heart to the one person she never should have. Now here she was a newly turned vampire trapped between the window and her lover. Her arms slide around his neck as she presses her lips against his; giving in completely to the life she had chosen.

Integra awoke the next night to the smell of pizza and beer. It was a combination that was never really appealing to her, but now it made her stomach churn. She covers her mouth and nose with her hand in a feeble attempt to block out the stench.

"Get that junk out of here!"

Her voice was muffled but Alucard had no trouble hearing her and couldn't help but laugh. At least he wouldn't have any trouble with this one drinking blood, "It's in the other room and I don't think David and Walter would appreciate their dinner being thrown away, but if my Countess wishes it I'll go toss it out the window."

She was very tempted to have him do just that, but while she was debating the nauseating smell seemed to die down, "Tempting as that may be I don't need a revolt on my hands. Any news on the knights activity?" She didn't much care for the look that flickered across his features.

"They've been clearing out the estate, but Walter and David already cleared out the sublevel before they got there."

Integra reaches up and runs her hands over her face. It wasn't just a business, that estate had been her home her entire life. Sure, the walls had been destroyed a couple times, but it was still there, still hers. She had to remind herself that the foundation of that home was still with her, minus one pillar for the moment, "And what of Seras?"

"We got word earlier that her new identity is in place and she will be infiltrating the Iscariot very soon."

"Good." She sits up on the side of the bed and reaches up runs her hands back through her hair, "Something I need to do before we put this world behind us. Alone."

Alucard nods slightly, "We'll be here if you need us."

Margaret wasn't sure what had woke her up and she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was calling to her. Reaching over she switches on the lamp and slides out of bed, then after a moment of hesitation she pulls open the nightstand drawer to grab her pistol. She had never been comfortable with a gun, but she was still no fool. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves she makes her way out of the bedroom. She creeps through the darkness the best her aged body will let her, relying on memory alone to navigate the halls. The manor was silent aside from the creek of the wood under her feet, but she knew she wasn't alone. Instinct told her she didn't want to go any further, but she still forces one foot in front of the other as she thumbs off the safety.

The smell of cigar smoke hits her nose as she rounds the corner into the den; her breath catching as feral red eyes stare back at her from the darkness. She points the pistol at the intruder as her finger tenses on the trigger, her heart hammering in her chest. The flare from the embers briefly illuminates the creature's face as it takes a draw from the cigar and Margaret nearly drops her gun in shock.

"Oh my God...so it's true..."

Integra reaches over and switches on the lamp beside the chair she was occupying, closing her eyes for a moment against the harsh glare of light, "Pardon the theatrics. My eyes are still rather sensitive to the light so I didn't particularly care for turning on the lights while I waited on you."

Margaret felt numb as she shuffles over to sit down across from the young vampire, "Why?"

Integra chuckles, "You were the one that tipped me off and you ask why?"

"Well yes, but to fight back not..."

"Runaway and be turned into this? I was going to fight it, but I'm just so tired of their shit...and maybe I'm a weak fool, but I chose Alucard over the organization. My own feelings aside, without him there is no organization. No amount of soldiers can replace him...or Seras for that matter." She stands up and starts out of the den, "Anyway, I came to tell you thank you for letting me know what was about to happen and everything else you've done for me."

"What are you going to do now?"

Integra stops and looks back over her shoulder at the older woman, "Since I no longer have to play by the rules I have a score to settle with the Iscariots."

"Never going to see you again am I?"

"No, you won't."

Margaret sits there for a moment then stands up and walks over to hug Integra, "I had a feeling this was the path you were going to take ever since you came over for lunch that day. You take care of yourself and don't let that man of yours get you into too much trouble."

Integra blinks, then smiles slightly and returns the hug, "We'll be alright."

Integra wasn't really surprised to find Alucard waiting for her in the moonlit driveway and to be completely honest she was grateful for it. Saying goodbye to the life she had known was taking its toll on her and he had always been the pillar she leaned on the most whenever her life got chaotic.

"I thought you would be at the mansion."

Integra shakes her head slightly as she walks over to him, then slides her arms around his waist and lays her head against his chest, "Too much of a risk and I didn't want to see them defiling my home."

Alucard bites back a sigh as he wraps his arms around her. He wanted to tell her that was just going to be one of many homes she'd have over the years to come, but that could wait for another night. She was already handling the change better than he had expected so no need to go messing that up. He stands there with her for a few minutes before gently leading her away from the Penwood manor. They were likely the most wanted people in England now, but as soon as Seras finishes her job they would be leaving and it could be a hundred years or more before either of them step foot on English soil again so he would give her tonight to say goodbye to the only home she had known. Besides, he would lying if he said he didn't enjoy strolling through the streets of London with his Countess at his side!


	10. Chapter 10

I think I got all my typos corrected...

* * *

Seras was dog tired, she had spent the entire night going over the information her contact had compiled for her; everything from a family history to where she preferred to eat lunch. No gaps were left that could be questioned by anyone who decided to take a look at her background. They had even managed to get her a desk job at the Iscariots main office, perfect place to gather information on where those hard copies were being kept. She just had to keep her head down and everything would be fine...if she didn't fall asleep waiting for the bus. She was just about to lose that battle with her eyelids when a faded blue bus pulls up and the doors open. Like a good little minion she stands up and follows the others onto the shabby looking bus.

The bus carrying the new recruits for Section XIII was a stifling clunker packed from corner to corner with sweaty bodies and luggage. If she was still human Seras likely would have been passed out in the floor from the heat. She fanned herself with her recruitment papers same as everyone else just to keep up appearances. Her real issue was the young man beside her. It was all Seras could do to keep the smile on her face and not reach out and tear the man's head off his shoulders. For once it had nothing to do with him being a pervert! He just would not shut up about how wonderful the Iscariot's were. That she could ignore fairly well, but once he started in on slandering Hellsing it was just too much. She had counted to ten at least a thousand times in an effort to keep her temper under control.

"That Protestants bitch is a disgrace to the Christian name!"

That was it, she was half a second from blowing her mission by caving the little creeps face in, but the sound of someone else's irked voice stills her hand.

"Now that's enough out of you, lad! It matters not what the lass does, that's for her and our good lord to sort out between them when judgment day comes. Besides, your foul language is upsetting the lass beside you!"

Seras flashes the older gentleman a grateful smile as the youth beside her quietens down to a mere grumble. He reminded her a lot of Anderson, but unlike Anderson his smile was kind. Probably wouldn't be if he knew what she was, though.

"Thank you, sir! You don't look like a recruit."

The man chuckles and closes his bible as his lanky frame settles back in his seat, "I'm Father Samuel, I took over the orphanage after Father Anderson's passing. I'm here to make sure you little whelps get there without any problems."

Seras didn't miss the look Samuel shot the young man and neither did he. She had to bite back a giggle when he slouched even further down in his seat, "So you like working with children?"

The smile Samuel had easily stretched from ear to ear but had none of the malice she was used to seeing from his sort...and her sire.

"Aye, children are a gift from god!" He chuckles quietly, "It's been a test of patience to win the children over, and they did love Father Anderson."

"Well if it wasn't for Hellsing he would still be here!"

Seras cringes slightly and glances over at the young man beside her. This had already turned toward an uncomfortable conversation and he was about to make it a lot worse. Samuel's smile had turned into a scowl as he turns to fully regard the younger man. Leaning forward he props his elbows on his knees.

"You're only half right, lad. Yes, Hellsing's vampire was the one who struck down Father Anderson, but did you ever stop to question why it happened at that time and place? We should have been working together to rid the world of that plague, not sneaking in our own attack! Also, our treaty with the Protestants had already been violated by our side even before the Nazi attack."

"How dare you! The Protestants are a plague themselves upon the earth; the Vatican should wipe them all out!"

Samuel reaches out to point a single finger at the man's face, "Jesus hung on the cross with the wicked there at his side, but he did not damn them. No, he forgave them of their sins and welcomed them into his kingdom with open arms. It is not our place to judge, lad. God will judge us all in the end and these power mad struggles will mean nothing to Him."

The young man fell silent again along with the rest of the bus. Seras couldn't quite keep the smile off her face; she liked this old priest and had a feeling even Integra would nod her head in respect to him. It gave her a small bit of hope that peace between them may be possible one day.

The rest of the ride was in silence. It felt just the same as any other mission, minus the nervous sideways glances from the people around her and her harkonnen, which she found her hand instinctively groping for once in a while. Thankfully no one seemed to pay any attention to the odd movement. All eyes were focus straight ahead or fixated on whatever book they had in their hands. Her own eyes kept drifting to look out the window. She had seen more of the world since she had been turned than she had ever thought possible.

For as boisterous as the Iscariot's had been so far the simple two story building with crumbling plaster walls was not what she had been expecting at all. Compared to the Hellsing estate this was one step away from a cardboard box! Either way, she tried to look proud as she steps off the bus.

"Welcome to your new home! Doesn't look like much on the outside, but inside is cozy enough. Nothing fancy. Come along, I'll show you to your rooms."

Seras falls into step behind Samuel, her gaze never lingering on one thing for more than a few seconds. It was just the dormitory but, mission aside, she was a vampire in the midst of the enemy so even the tiniest of details could mean life or death later if things went wrong. She didn't have any backup after all.

Their first stop was the kitchen. Samuel was right, the outside looked horrid, but the decent sized kitchen and dining area had a very homey feel about it. The flagstone floors had been scrubbed to the point the stones that had been worn to the point they were as smooth as glass reflected the sunlight coming from the massive windows along the west wall. The wood paneling was darkened with age and nothing spectacular except for one section that was filled from floor to ceiling with names carved into the wood.

"What in the world...?"

She didn't realize she had said it out loud till Samuel chuckled.

"That's were all the new recruits have signed their names over the years."

Without thinking she walks over to the wall and it didn't take her long to locate Alexander Anderson. She reaches up and traces her fingertips over the crudely carved name. It was hard to imagine he had once been a clueless young man eager to serve his god just as the ones here today were. Would he have been as kind as Samuel when they met if she wasn't a vampire? She didn't regret her choice to accept Alucard's offer, it just pained her that people could be so narrowed minded. So she was a vampire, didn't mean she was evil.

"Come along, plenty time to look at that later."

Seras nods slightly and follows them back out to a massive staircase. The wood steps creaked under their feet as they ascended, but despite her fear of a step crumbling underfoot they remained solid. It was still a relief to be off the things, though! She picks a room close to the exit, the fewer doors she has to walk by the better. The hinges give an ear piercing squeal as she pushes the door open, making her cringe.

"I'll get those oiled first thing in the morning, but for now good day to you."

Seras nods slightly then steps into the room and pulls the door to behind her. The floors here were the same as the kitchen, but the stone walls looked like they had been recently whitewashed. A scuffed wood dresser occupies one corner with a matching desk and chair in the other. The bed was a slightly rusted cot, but at least the mattress looked well stuffed. A bible and lamp sits on the crate serving as a nightstand and a crucifix hangs on the wall at the head of the bed. It was minimal and hopefully she wouldn't be staying here long. She walks over to the bed and plops down on it as she drops her duffle bag beside her, then digs out the cellphone she had snuck in with her. She stares down at the small glowing screen for a moment before typing in the number. It only rung twice before it was answered.

"Who is this and how did you get this number?"

Seras smiles at the sound of his voice even though he sounded irritated. Her voice is barely above a whisper when she speaks, "Seras Victoria reporting in, I'm inside."

"Then why the bloody hell are you calling?! You could get caught!"

"It's been nearly four days; I just needed to hear your voice."

She can hear him sigh then there's a long pause before he speaks again.

"I miss you. I just wish you'd come back."

"Soon as I find that information I'll be on the first flight out, I promise. I need to go, I don't want to draw too much attention to myself and I don't know when I'll be able to call again."

"Just take care of yourself. I love you, Seras."

Seras blinks and stares down at the phone when the line goes dead, then a silly grin stretches across her face. Never did she ever expect he'd say that to her! She clears the call history then tucks the cellphone under the mattress before lying down. There had always been something there between them, but they had ignored it and just kept it at the friendly companionship that she had grown to treasure. She hadn't missed the subtle flirting he had done after all the changes, but she just hadn't known what to do...until he stole that kiss.

Giving up pacing the room Walter drops the phone on the bed as he sits down on the side of it. He props his elbows on his knees as he drops his head into his hands. He should have never let her go!

He sighs and runs his hands back through his hair as he rises up, his gaze falling on the bible laying on the nightstand with its thin layer of dust. Every apartment had at least one of them for any new tenant. When was the last time he had touched a bible, no less read a passage? That was something he had given up long ago and anything indicating otherwise was only a farce. Religion and faith weren't for men like him, and he was just one of many that walked a thin line between good and evil. Seras had given him something more to live for, though.

Bowing his head he closes his eyes, "God, I know you and I have never really been on the best of terms. I've been a petulant child in my younger years then a stubborn old man that just didn't care, but I beg of you, don't let any harm come to her. Please...return her to me safely. ...Amen."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

I apologize for the slow update and I can't promise the next one will be any faster. I will continue it! It's just going to be slow update for a while. Life has been a little hectic and rather distracting.

* * *

The peace was interrupted by the blaring of her alarm and those of every other occupant of the dormitory. Seras clamps her hands over her ears as she balls up on the bed. It takes her a moment to gather her wits about her enough to filter out the noise. Having to be awake during the day was quickly rising to the top of her hate list. It was second only to waking up alone in her bed. Funny how much can change in so little time. She thought for sure she'd be taking Integra's title of Virgin Queen when the young Hellsing passed, but no. Integra let Alucard turn her and she wasn't naive enough to think Alucard kept his hands off Integra after that; and she herself had given in to Walter rather easily. She didn't regret it for a second, though, especially not after hearing him say he loved her. What she really wanted to do was call him just to hear him say it again, but she had lain there long enough, there was work to be done! She had waited around just long enough for people to think she had slept in so no one would question her skipping breakfast and could only hope she found what she was looking for soon before her oddities began to stand out.

Seras tries to be oblivious to the stares as she makes her way through the closely packed cubicles to her own little corner. Least for once she knew it had nothing to do with her bust size. She had made sure her disguise was firmly in place before leaving her room. Maybe these people didn't see new workers often? Or maybe just anything excited them! Finally she finds the cubicle number that matches the number on the slip of paper she was handed and plops down in the squeaky chair. It was a surprise to see a more up to date computer compared to what she had seen so far out of Section XIII. It all made her realize just how spoiled Integra was, but then again anytime someone tried to cut her budget the young Hellsing had them backpedaling on their decision. Well, maybe spoiled wasn't the right word since Integra had to give up pretty much everything else to have what she did.

Seras huffs and turns her attention to the computer screen; her current train of thought wasn't going to get anything done! The numbers and letters on the screen lose focus as she calms her mind. The biggest difference between telepathy and heightening her senses was the sensation. With the senses it was a state over hyperawareness; it was like turning on a light in a pitch black room. Nothing was hidden from her! Reaching out with her mind was completely different. Sights, sounds, and smells fade to nothing; even her own body seems to disappear. Despite her talents leaning more toward brute strength she was still quite adept with the mind games; something that had pleased her former master greatly. Before giving in to the whispers hammering at her mind she takes a moment to focus on the string of power holding her shape. This was something that had taken her days to master and she had never had a use for it before.

Being able to reach out or look inside one's self to see the source of a vampire's power was a talent very few possessed. The first time she had seen her own had scared her. It had been a distorted shadowy imagine of herself that glowed a brilliant red though its core pulsed with a darkness no light could hope to penetrate. She had thought for sure she had completely lost herself to the monster, but Alucard had been quick to chide her over that then explained what it was she was seeing and evening guided her toward seeing his own essence. There was quite the difference between the two. The glow of her paled in comparison to his and his imagine was so clear she swore she could see his scarlet eyes glaring back at her and that maniacal grin of his. There were so many different strings of shadows flowing from the figure as well. The figure was the core of their power and those strings gave that power direction.

He had explained she had little to no control over her power was why there was such a difference between them, but he gently worked with her till at last that shadowy version of her was just as clear as his own, minus the brightness. That was something that came with age and the growth of a vampire's power. She had bid farewell to the captain at the end of that training and fully regenerated her arm. Now she was using another trick Alucard had taught her as she weaves a couple strings of power around the one holding her shape to anchor it permanently to her core until she decided to unweave the strings. Losing her shape in the middle of the Iscariots main office was just not an option!

With that task done she eases down the barrier between her mind and those of the people around her. At first the whispers were like the roar of a wind tunnel as the people's thoughts rush through the now fully dropped barrier. She lacked Alucard's control to filter the thoughts before they threaten to overwhelm her, but still yet it didn't take her but a couple seconds to tame the onslaught. It was a useless cesspool of who was sleeping with who or who wanted to sleep with who, who was cheating, stealing...it was nothing but useless junk! Very few minds were focused on their work, but that was still useless to her. She was just about ready to give up for the day when there was a flicker through her mind, someone was reaching out to her. It felt different than the other minds she had been prying into, it felt kind of familiar. She's more than a little startled when she realizes why it felt like that; it was vampiric! Pushing aside any concern for her mission she focuses on that weak connection.

 _Help me..._

It was all she heard before the mind she had briefly touched shatters like struck glass. She saw enough to know it was female and where the vampire was, but no matter how badly she wanted to help she couldn't do anything about it now. From what she had felt it was likely too late anyway. She pushes back the endless horde of whispers and locks her mental barrier firmly in place, pretty confident she had found what she needed already. Now it was just a matter of waiting until tonight to seek out where the vampire was being held.

After spending the entire day typing at that wretched keyboard and staring at the screen till it felt like her eyes were going to fall out she had a whole new respect for Integra and the hours the woman spent in front of that laptop. She politely declines the dinner invitation from a few of her dorm mates and trudges up the creaky stairs to her room, locking the door behind her then wedging a chair under the door in case someone had a key to the room or knew how to pick locks. It was still at least four hours till dark, which would give her enough time to rest a bit at least. She was going to have to rely on her vampiric body's instinct to rise at dark since she certainly couldn't have an alarm going off in the middle of the night. She was fairly confident it would work after her bit of research with Alucard. It never failed that no matter how long they had been out on a mission he always awoke at the same time every night. She had timed herself after that and found that she tended to do the same thing, now she could only hope that internal clock still worked right after the past few days she'd had.

Seras blinks then glances around the dark room as her eyes focus. She didn't even remember falling asleep, but she felt a lot better. A quick glance at the clock on the nightstand confirmed it; it was almost the exact time that she always woke up around the manor. She slides off the bed then stares at her reflection in the window. After a moment of thought she closes her eyes to focus and unwinds the strings holding her shape in place. If she was spotted it was better they not know the redhead was really her. Everyone would be on high alert, but at least then she wouldn't have completely blown her mission. She had to admit it was nice seeing the unruly blonde hair and red eyes again!

Phasing through the window she drops silently to the ground; taking a moment to scan the area before letting her body dissolve into shadow. It was going to burn a good bit of energy but it would be near impossible to spot the pool of shadow streaking across the ground to the main office. If only she had been able to bring a few packs of blood with her, it would have been a snap then to use her powers without any strain. So little sleep and no blood in days was taking its toll on her. She was already feeling fatigued by the time her shadowy self slips under the door. Giving up on stealth she lets her body reform and reaches out her senses toward the direction she had last felt the vampiress. The life-force was still there, but there was something strange about it. Heaving a frustrated sigh Seras silently makes her way down the hall to the sublevel entrance.

Iscariot or Hellsing, it didn't matter, basements were all the same; dark and dank! The difference between this one and her own subterranean home was the array of scents assaulting her nose. Get turned by Dracula and you get used to the smell of blood rather quickly since no matter where he goes there's a trail of some poor sods behind him, but this smelled horrid! It was a rot that seemed to have soaked into the very stones. It made her wonder just what they had been doing. She had never seen that much of a difference between Hellsing and the Iscariot's, but after being left to babysit that abomination at the club there really wasn't a limit to how far the Iscariot's would go to achieve their goals.

She had been too naive at the time in Brazil to realize that just because someone was human didn't make them innocent and they did shoot first. She had thought Alucard a monster and Intega the devil incarnate for giving the order. When push came to shove she chose the devil and her servant, at least they were trying to defend the innocent. Shaking her head slightly she pushes her thoughts aside, she really needed to stay focused on the task at hand. The sense of dread that crawled up her spine with every step she took into that basement wasn't helping her focus any either. It was rare...no, never had she felt that nearly uncontrollable need to flee since her fight with with Zorin, but in this moment she wanted nothing more than to run back to her room and call Walter to come get her.

A few more steps brought her to the source of the stench and unease. The hallway opens up into a large room. The floors were stained with blood and the operating table that dominated the middle of the room was no better. Giant halogen lights hung from the ceiling but they were off. Crucifixes adorned the walls and she couldn't help but scoff at that; their ward against her kind but they were utterly useless. The truly unsettling thing about the room was the series of cages along the far wall. The bars were made of silver and inside a couple she could see the dried up bodies of vampires, but one cage contained the vampiress she was looking for. Her body was covered in the same runes that had been on the creatures at the club, only these were still fresh and oozing black blood. Seras attempts to reach into the mind of the vampiress, but there's nothing but rage and hunger left.

"I knew there was a vampire on that bus. Your kind has a certain smell that any seasoned hunter would know."

Seras startles at the voice and spins around to face the intruder. Her heart sinks a bit when she finds Father Samuel standing there, so much for there being a kind heart in the Iscariots. She may have been able to deny his involvement in this brutal practice, but there were still blood stains on his coat sleeves.

"So which one were you? That mouthy boy?"

Seras smiles slightly, "You don't think I'm going to make it that easy on you do you?"

She lunges at him before the man has time to blink, clawed fingertips ripping through the tender flesh of his neck with ease. Then much to her horror the tattered flesh heals instantly. Why tonight of all times did she have to face a regenerator?! She was too exhausted for this! Her adversary seemed to realize that exact same thing judging from the grin that slowly stretches across his face. In a flurry of movement she drops to her knees paralyzed from the effects of those damnable scriptures. At full strength she could have fought back against the effects well enough to dismember the bastard, but instead she's left staring up at the priest while she awaits her fate.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

I'm sorry this update has taken so long. Life has been kicking me in the ass and the stress of trying to find a job has killed the creative juju. I finally got a call back and should be starting work tomorrow so I can't promise the updates will be any faster. I just want my readers to know I've not given up on this and have no intention to do so.

Now I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint...and hope I got all the mistakes out.

* * *

Seras awakes to the sound of ripping fabric and the sudden rush of cold damp air on her skin. The throbbing pain in her head is forgotten as her eyes snap open to find the priest tossing the tattered remains of her clothes aside. With a feral growl she bucks and thrashes against the blessed silver chains restraining her to the metal table. The searing pain from the blessed metal burning her skin only served to fuel her rage.

"Never seen a vampire put up such a fight under these conditions. I suppose a fledgling from dracula would be able to endure more than the standard fair."

Whatever retort she may have had was lost to her as the tip of a silver blade buried into the skin near her ankle. The shock was all that kept her from screaming as the priest began carving the first rune into her skin, all the while chanting in some language she wasn't familiar with. It was difficult to keep focused as that blade slowly made its way up her leg and it wasn't just because of the pain. With each rune carved it became more and more difficult to form a coherent thought. She was in serious trouble and had no clue what to do. What would Jesus do? Wasn't that what those silly bracelets she had seen before had said? She was pretty sure Jesus would have turned the other cheek and that was the last thing she wanted to do at the moment. Jesus wasn't exactly on her favorite person list since it was one of his followers that was torturing her at the moment.

Seras takes a deep breath and turns her focus inward much the same way she had done that morning, but this time she was hiding instead of preparing to search some poor fool's mind. It was the only thing she could think of to keep from going insane like the vampiress locked in the nearby cell. It was tempting to call out to Alucard since the priest already knew he was her sire, but she didn't want to endanger him when she was the one that got herself into this mess. Maybe...instead of what would Jesus do, what would Alucard do? That way of thinking had gotten her out of trouble once before! Fighting back a grin she focus back on her surroundings. The pain was horrid, but what was worse was the feeling of her mind being chipped away at by whatever black magic was being done.

"Why...why are you doing this? After that speech you gave on the bus..."

Samuel pauses in his work, glancing back toward the pacing vampiress in the cage to the one on the table, "And I stand by what I said, but monsters like Dracula shouldn't be allowed to live. Nothing else had worked so maybe using Hellsing's heathen ways will finally put the beast to rest...and those like him. Such a shame what he did to you..."

Seras growls and jerks at the chains again, "You idiot, I'd be dead if not for him! He saved me, gave me a chance to love, to have a family...and now you're trying to strip that away!"

"A half life full of blood shed!"

"Of course there's blood shed you damned fool, we hunt those who prey on the innocent!"

The priest hesitated and for a moment Seras thought that perhaps this hell was over, but the blade once again dug into her flesh as he resumed his chant. Her mind narrows down to one thought. Blood. And she would have it, he just needed to get a little closer.

By the time he was within reach Seras was delirious from the magic working on her mind and soul, but that single thought still remained...blood...her only lifeline. Using the last ounce of her strength she twists her body around, jerking her shoulder from the socket due to the force. It felt like years slipped by, though only a second passed before her teeth sinks into the warm flesh of the priest's arm. Hot blood fills her mouth before being gulped down, the rich fluid working quickly to soak into dried up veins. With her strength quickly returning the silver chains snap like old twine as the draculina turns loose of the priest's arm and rises up from the table. She smirks as the man clutches his nearly severed arm and string of curses falls from his lips while that damned dagger lays forgotten on the floor.

"Now that's not very Christian of you, father. You know, you were my hope that one day our factions would be able to work peacefully together, then come to find out you're the bastard that's been causing us so much grief lately. That ends now!" With a growl she grabs his newly reformed arm and crushes the bone in her grasp as she jerks the man closer to her and sinks her teeth into his neck.

Within moments the body is drained of blood and discarded with the remaining scraps of her clothes as new ones form around her. Her attention turns to the feral vampiress in the cage and with a smirk her shadows lash out and rip the cage door off it's hinges. The vampiress didn't waste anytime making her exit from the basement.

"Let the little beast butcher them...actually, I think I'll help!"

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she was broken. The barrier that she had kept between her humanity and the monster that stirred within was shattered and she didn't care. There was a buffet waiting for her above!

Integra watches the ex-butler pace and she knew he was ranting but the words fell on deaf ears. She was too caught up in his behaviour to really focus on what he was saying. Never before had she seen him so upset. If not for being so worried about Seras herself she probably would have laughed at the situation. It had been nearly three days since they'd heard anything from the girl.

"Walter."

The man stopped his pacing immediately and turned his attention to the young woman.

"We're all worried about Seras. I've already booked the first flight out in the morning with another flight lined up that night for the states. Retrieve the captain and be at the airport by eight pm. Mission completed or not. The Knights are getting closer, we can't keep waiting."

Walter nods slightly and promptly heads back to his room. He had a bad feeling about the situation from the beginning, now after three days of hearing nothing from Seras he could only hope his draculina was still among the living. It wasn't that he doubted her, no matter who you are things could go bad wrong, he was proof of that. He flops back on the bed with a sigh and reaches up to run his hands over his face.

He had never believed in love at first sight, but something about the girl had struck him hard from the moment Alucard walked in the door with the unconsious vampiress in his arms. They had quickly become friends, but even then there had been more between them that they had both denied. Him because of his age and her because she believed she was a monster no one could love. It would be a cruel twist of fate if the time they'd shared together since Integra's accident was all they were going to have.

It quickly became apparent as Walter stopped the rusted truck that the rescue mission was going to be a clean up mission instead, the entire compound was in flames and he could see that eery purple glow of ghoul eyes shuffling their way to his truck. Whatever hope he had some other vampire had attacked was shattered as the horde of ghouls parted to let their master through. It wasn't that it seemed nearly every human was turned to ghouls that bothered him, if given the chance he would have slaughtered them all himself. It was the fact that the vampire who had done this was Seras, she was too kind for this sort of horror, but the woman grinning at him as the ghouls slowly surround him wasn't his Seras. To make matters worse he could see the crimson glow from the eyes of newly turned vampires weaving their way through the ghouls.

"Seras...what have you done..."

The draculina's grin fades as she tilts her head slightly, "You know my name...how?"

Walter sighs then lets his eyes roam over the fresh scars covering the left side of her body that her clothes wasn't covering. What had they done to her? "Not sure it'll do any good to tell you at this point...I'm your friend...your lover."

Seras scoffs and waves her hand dismissively, "A human? If that is true what a horrid slip in judgement on my part!"

The comment might have hurt, but he was too old, too much of a monster himself to let it bother him. Instead he smirks slightly, "More than human, my love, as you are soon going to find out."

One of her fledglings was quick to take the bait and lunges for the butler. It was only a flicker in the firelight then what was once a vampire was just ash falling to the ground where the butler once stood. Pained howls and screams filled the night as the undead army fell by the scores to Walter's wires. Ghouls and the newly turned was child's play, the only one that posed a threat was Seras. He kept his attention focused on the draculina, if she chose to fight before this rabble was destroyed it was going to make his night extremely difficult. So far she only watched with mild amusement as her puppets were slaughtered.

Seras looks around at the blood and ash covered ground with a slight smirk, "Well, you are an interesting one."

Even one on one he knew he didn't have a chance of beating her and he didn't want to kill her which made it even more complicated. The piece of busted wood laying on the ground between them just might be his salvation this night, but he was only going to have one shot. He rushes toward the draculina as he whips his wires out toward the woman. Everything was depending on her new cocky disposition and the smirk that stretches across her features is a reassuring sight that his gamble was going to pay off. Her entire focus was on the mass of wires tearing up the ground as they rush toward her and not on the single wire snapping behind him to wrap around the shard of wood and pull it to him.

Her shadows rip through the wires and he barely has time to wrap his hand around the makeshift stake before the draculina collides with him, sending them both tumbling over the blood soaked ground. It felt like someone had his heart in a vice as he stares down at her wide fearful eyes, her hand shakily reaching for the stake protruding from her chest. He closes his eyes for a moment when her hand falls to her side then leans down to press a light kiss against her forehead.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't have a choice."

He sits back on the ground and gathers Seras' limp form to him, cradling her with one arm while he digs his phone out of his pants pocket with the other. Three rings later he could hear Integra's voice.

"I have her..."

"Walter...you don't sound right, what's wrong?"

"Change the flight plans to accommodate a coffin or crate. Depends on which I find first."

"What in the world are you-...Walter? Walter!"

Integra growls when she hears the line go dead then turns off her cellphone. What the hell had happened over there? She turns her attention to the vampire lounging in the car seat beside her.

"Did she tell you anything?"

Alucard shakes his head slightly, "The only person who's heard from her since she left is Walter. Why do you ask?"

"Something has gone wrong and Walter didn't give details. He wanted arrangements made for a coffin or crate to be flown to the states...Seras doesn't need anything like that anymore."

Just the look on his face was enough to confirm something had gone wrong, bad wrong.

"Should we wait for them?"

Integra shakes her head slightly, "No, Whatever has happened will be easier to deal with once we're out of the Council's reach."

"As you wish."

Honestly, it wasn't what she wanted at all. What she truly wanted to was to fly to Italy and bomb the entire place if she had to to find out what had happened to Seras. For now she would just have to wait.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them.

I've been working on this bit by bit during my breaks, then got off work way early today so I finally had the energy to sit down and finish it up and get the editing done. Now I hope I got all the mistakes out, but there's always a word here and there I miss no matter how many times I go over it...

* * *

Walter looks away from the carnage to the young woman in his arms. If not for the stake she would have appeared to just be sleeping. Like this she looked like the same sweet girl Alucard had brought to Hellsing, but he knew what happened here tonight was going to change everything. With a sigh he stands up with her and heads to the truck. Dawn was only a few hours away and with her in this condition even the smallest bit of sunlight could prove fatal. He needed to get her tucked away and on that plane as soon as possible. He gently lays her down in the bed of the truck and tucks the dusty tarp around her.

All he could find in what little time he had was a crate and it wasn't the best fit, it would do do till they reached the states. Assuming no one tried to check the crate.

"Hey Dolneaz!"

Walter raises an eyebrow and turns to scan the crowd for the source of the voice. It was familiar, but he couldn't remember who the voice belonged to. He didn't have to wonder long. One of the Wild Geese pushes through the crowd and walks up to Walter with a wide grin.

"Integra called and said Seras needed some help getting out if here. Kinda creepy how that woman still manages to know where we are all the time..."

Each of the mercenaries had been implanted with a tracking chip during their physical, but Walter wasn't going to tell them that. It was far more amusing letting them think Integra was using some sort of black magic to do it.

"So uh, where is Seras?"

The man's eyes grow wide when Walter points to the crate.

"What the hell, man?!"

"Do you have a plane?" Walter wheels the cart around when the man nods, "Then shut up already and lead the way."

The man did a fair bit of grumbling about the cranky butler, but he could have cared less. He just wanted to get Seras somewhere safe and his manners went out the same window with his patience some time ago.

With the crate strapped down Walter takes his seat on the bench. He had hoped no questions would be asked, but he should have known better. The Wild Geese had fallen in love with Seras almost instantly so of course they were concerned and a little irate with him.

"We're on the damn plane now why do you have Seras crammed in a crate?"

Walter sighs and leans back against the wall of the plane, "A mission went bad and that's all you need to know. She'll be fine, I just need to get her somewhere safe."

"Bullshit! We get called in to help your sorry ass so you tell us what the hell went down."

"I'll say it one more time. You are paid transport right now and nothing else, end of discussion. Keep pressing the matter and I won't have any qualms in confiscating the plane and leaving your bodies scattered over the ocean for the sharks to eat."

He was pretty sure Seras would never forgive him if he did do such a thing, but thankfully the merc wasn't willing to call his bluff and the newer recruits had no idea what was going on. He just wanted this nightmare to end...without the only person he had ever really loved having to be destroyed.

It was well into the middle of the night when the plane landed on American soil. This wasn't something he had been looking forward to, unlike Seras. She had been so excited about seeing a new place, he could see it in her smile. It was no surprise that Integra was ringing his cellphone as soon as the precious cargo was unloaded.

"Sir?"

"No bullshit this time, Walter. What the hell has happened?"

He stares at the crate for a moment before answering, "What was done to those vampires we found was done to Seras only it wasn't finished."

"We should be able to fix the damage done."

"It's changed her. Any human at the compound that wasn't a virgin was turned into a ghoul."

The line was silent for a moment before Integra finally spoke up, "Any vampire than goes rogue is to be-"

"Put down, I know, but this isn't the organization anymore and you're one of them now. Seras would never do something like that in her right mind, you know that."

Integra frowns slightly. He made a very valid point and one she couldn't ignore. Even if she was still in control of the organization she seriously doubted she would be able to kill the girl. She closes her eyes as she reaches up to pinch the bridge of her nose for a moment. Things weren't so black and white anymore, they hadn't been since the attack on London.

"You know where to go. We'll do what we can to fix this mess."

Walter lets out a relieved sigh as the line goes dead. The nightmare wasn't over, but at least he wouldn't be faced with choosing between Seras or Integra. Pushing the thought aside he digs a change of clothes and a small leather bag from his duffle bag. He couldn't shapeshift but he was well accustomed to changing his appearance for a mission. It had just been a good many years since he'd had to do such a thing. One thing he refused to do was cut his hair, instead he merely tucks it under the ballcap. it would do for now since all he needed to do was rent a truck.

You would think it would be easy to rent a truck, but apparently he was asking for the impossible. Walter had a great deal of patience normally, but this fat sneering little man behind the desk was wearing it thin. The fool thought that just because he was a foreigner he'd get away with the ridiculous price he was asking.

"You don't have a truck, fine, but at least offer something better than that tiny piece of shit you're trying to shove off on me!"

"I'll have you know that's one of our...finest cars..."

The look the British man shot him left him stumbling over his words. He cheated foreigners like this daily, it had become a fine art! This man wasn't falling for it and he was starting to feel like a sheep with the wolf closing in. Straightening his tie to try and cover his blunder he speaks up again.

"Fine, if you don't care about a rough drive I have an old clunker with plenty of trunk space." He lays the form on the desk in front of Walter.

The information Walter gave was false, but it would get through all the checks needed. This wasn't a lifestyle he missed and hat house by the lake was looking more and more appealing as the day drags on.

Ten minutes later and he was back at the backwoods landing strip the mercs had used. You would think they were guarding the Queen's jewels with all the guns surrounding the crate.

"That don't look like a truck..."

Walter sighs as he climbs out of the car, "Thank you for stating the obvious. I'll just have to put her in the trunk."

With that change in plans he was going to have to explain what was going on with Seras. He wanted to avoid as much trouble as possible, but it would also give the sun more time to go down.

"I need you men to not overreact, what was done to Seras was the only option I had and she can recover from it."

The confused looks didn't last long once Walter pried open the lid of the crate. For a few seconds he was left wondering if he was going to have to butcher a bunch of pretty much innocent men.

"Wha..what the hell?! You the one that cut on her too?!"

Walter shakes his head slightly, "No, that was done by the Iscariots. It drove her mad. The stake is keeping her incapacitated, but left there too long it could kill her."

That was all he needed to say. The men that had survived the attack on the mansion launch into action and carefully lift the injured draculina from the crate. It amazed him how the girl could have such an impact on people. With Seras safely tucked away in the trunk he bid the mercs goodbye and promised to let them know how Seras was doing. He still had a good bit of traveling to do before reaching their new home.

Bad things happen in threes or so he had been told as a boy. Being forced away from their home was the first. The incident with Seras being the second. Now the blue lights flashing in his rear view mirror had to be third. He pulls over to the side of the road and it wasn't long before a pudgy officer sidles up beside his window.

"Hey buddy, know you got a taillight out?"

It was all he could do to keep from cursing. Of all the blasted things to get him noticed and it was a busted taillight!

"No sir, I didn't. It's a rental."

Movement in his side mirror catches his attention. There was a second cop and he was starting to get a sinking feeling there was more to this stop than just his taillight.

"We've had a couple calls about a car like this. Where you from, son?"

For once couldn't he be wrong about a situation?! The name made his fingers on the steering wheel twitch. Son? Really? If only they knew.

"Britain."

"So we got a brit in a car we've had two calls about already...something ain't adding up here very well is it?"

He was only half listening to the cop. His attention was focused on the one poking around the trunk of the car.

"Got something hid back there?" The cop at his window sneers.

"Of course not."

"Then you won't mind opening it and letting us have a look then."

"Not without a warrant."

The cops face turned an alarming shade of red, "Get out of the car!"

"Why? I only have a broken taillight. Just give me my ticket so I can be on my way."

"Get out of the damn car now!"

Walter sighs and does as he's told. Another moment finds him face down on the car hood. He squirms slightly to check the cop's grip which gets him barked at to hold still. If needed he knew he could break free. Strength wasn't really his strong suit, but after being at the mercy of a rather playful draculina a normal human just felt weak.

Soon as he hears the trunk pop open he knew any hope he had of getting by with just a ticket was over. Not that getting a bit mouthy had helped him any.

"Jesus! He-he's got a dead girl in here!"

"Don't touch her!" Walter growls.

The cop holding him down makes the mistake of leaning over him to use his weight to hold him down. Walter tosses his head back and connects with the other man's face with a wet crunch. The cop falls back with a howl of pain and before his partner has time to draw his gun Walter's behind him, snapping the man's neck. He pulls the dead man's gun from the holster and walks over to the cop still on the ground holding his bloody face.

It was just suppose to be some easy money! Track the GPS in the rental car, pull the guy over, plant some drugs in the trunk to get him arrested then go collect their pay from the renter. How had things gone so wrong?!

"Who the hell are you?!"

A grin slowly spreads across the man's face as he levels the gun at him, "The angel of death."

The flare from the pistol is the last thing he sees before the bullet tears through his skull.

Walter watches the cars burn from the safety of the nearby woods while Seras lays peacefully on a bed of leaves nearby. It felt like this roller coaster ride from hell was finally over...well, still one last thing he needed to do. He pulls his cellphone from his pants pocket and dials Integra's number.

It was only two rings before Integra answered but felt like an eternity had gone by.

"There was a complication."

"Tell me that complication has nothing to do about the explosion I just heard about over the scanner."

"It does. We were stopped by the cops...I killed them."

Integra sighs, "I'm starting to think facing off against the council would have been less stressful at this point. I don't care about the details now, Alucard is on his way to fetch Seras since he can sense where she is now. Be careful until then."

It didn't take long before the air around them turned frigid and Walter could see the red tinted shadows slithering between the trees to pool at Seras side. The shadows form into the ancient vampire who reaches out to gently gather the wounded creature into his arms.

"Love is a strange thing and honestly I don't think anyone truly appreciates it until they've spent endless years walking this earth alone...and seems to sneak up on you out of no where."

Walter had only lived one lifetime, but he knew well what the vampire meant. All those years he had never loved, besides the love he had for the young Hellsing. She was a daughter to him, much like the draculina was to Alucard. Seras on the other hand had become his reason for living. He wondered for a moment if that was the reason he hadn't killed himself to keep millennium from using him against the others since he knew what they were going to do to him. A new lease on life. It was a bit of a disturbing thought, but it didn't really matter at this point. He and Alucard both chose the paths they were on now because of their love for those two women.

"Do you think Integra will be able to help her?" He asks.

Alucard looks at the girl in his arms for a moment then smiles slightly, "I know Integra won't give up trying. She cares a lot more for Seras than she'll ever admit."

"Just get her to safety."

He doesn't bother looking back as he takes off at a sprint through the woods. He knew she'd be safe now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them.

I'm so sorry this took so long. It's been so busy at work till this week that it's been hard to focus on anything. This was actually a difficult chapter to write and I hope it's not too much of a disappointment.

* * *

Integra had left Walter to find his own way back. She knew he'd run till he just couldn't anymore. It had always been his way to deal with a frustrating day. That wasn't her only reason for leaving him behind, though. She didn't want him here. His ruthless methods only bothered her for a moment. They didn't have the connections here that they did in England to keep things under the rug and she knew he wouldn't have resulted to such methods if there had been another option. Her real reason for not wanting him here yet was Seras, she wasn't sure how he was going to react to what was going to happen and that was a distraction she didn't need now.

As she looks down at the nearly dead draculina lying on the table she was glad she made that call. This was worse than she had expected and she was having her doubts she would even be able to help the girl. Gritting her teeth she clenches her fists at her sides, losing Seras was not an option! She glances up at Alucard standing at the opposite side of the table from her.

"Can you hold her down?"

Alucard nods slightly as his shadows reach out and wrap around Seras' limbs, pinning her to the table.

Integra reaches out and lightly braces a hand against Seras' chest as she takes hold of the shard of wood protruding from the girl's chest with the other. Carefully she pulls the piece of wood out and tosses it aside. Almost instantly Seras body jerks violently then the gaping hole in her chest knits back together flawlessly. Ruby eyes turn to look at Integra for a brief moment before Seras suddenly lunges upward toward Integra.

Integra didn't flinch as fangs snapped together less than an inch from her face before the younger woman is forced back down onto the table, but a slender brow arches as she looks up at Alucard.

"I thought you could restrain her."

She didn't miss the look of aggravation that flickered across the ancient vampire's face. It was a shot at his pride after all, but it wasn't just his pride taking a bit of a beating that had unsettled him. She had felt the sudden jolt of panic when Sera's resisted his shadows and the shame he felt for nearly letting his mate be harmed. She wonders for a moment how she can still feel him like that, but pushes it aside and just smiles a bit. Now wasn't the time to dwell on it.

"She's grown much stronger...or just no longer holding back. I underestimated her."

"Don't do that again. I don't need to remind you how delicate this situation is, do I?"

Alucard bows his head slightly, "No master, I understand."

She wasn't sure if it was just out of habit or he still truly saw her as his master, that part of his mind was well guarded, but it still gave her the same little thrill it always did to have Dracula call her master.

It was obvious the magic hadn't been completed and she had learned from her own bumbling mistakes as a child that magic left open like this caused a great deal of chaos. The fact that the chaos was limited to Seras' mind was of no comfort.

"Can you still get inside her mind?" Integra asks Alucard.

Alucard nods, "Easier now than before. There's a lot of raw power, but not much control."

Integra pulls a cigar from her jacket pocket and fishes her lighter out of her pants pocket. Within a moment wisps of smoke curl around her head as she stares down at the young vampire. She had a knack for the black arts, but this was going to be extremely difficult. The runes would have to be removed at the same time the chaos in Seras' mind was being tamed. She was going to need Alucard's help for this, but exposing him to that magic for an extended period of time was a huge risk. One she wasn't sure she was willing to take since there wasn't anyone that could stop Alucard.

She looks up at Alucard to find his attention focused completely on Seras. He looked so tormented, Seras meant a lot to him, she knew that. After a moment of deliberating she shrugs out of her jacket and rolls up her shirt sleeves. She owed him this after all these years he'd protected her.

"I'm not strong enough to get inside her mind and do what needs to be done so you're going to have to do it."

Alucard nods slightly as he watches Integra's newly formed claws hover above the pale skin of Seras' arm. He wasn't going to have much time, the longer he's exposed the greater the risk...and things were just starting to come together perfectly, but he didn't want to lose Seras. He sighs then closes his eyes and focuses his attention on the link he still had with the younger vampire. He was no longer her master, but still her sire which left a bond between them until one of them decided to rend it and that wasn't likely.

He had only briefly touched her mind earlier and hadn't seen the extent of the damage until now. It was infuriating to see, her power was so unfocused it was nothing more than a wriggling black blob. It did give him an idea, though, a way that he may avoid touching the taint that crawled through her. Penetrating that blob was a little more difficult than he had expected, but not too difficult. The first bit of relief he had felt since word of Seras' failed mission came when he could still feel that sweet little girl cowering in terror in the middle of the chaos. That just made his task a lot easier.

Any other time he would have given her hell over being such a coward, but this time he really couldn't blame her. He still remembered the terror he had felt at Van Hellsing's hands. His power wraps around the terrified girl.

"You have to fight this Seras!"

"I can't, I tried!"

"Use my strength. We'll defeat this together. Not losing you to this, Seras!"

And it was the truth, he wasn't about to give up on her for no reason. She was...family. Not just another vampire, but a part of him. That was something he had kept firmly locked away from all but Integra, she had suspected it anyway after their first run in with Anderson. Now he was letting his little draculina feel the love he had for her, anything to help give her the strength to fight.

At the first flicker of movement from the black blob he reaches out with his power and smiles to himself as she winds the first tendrils of her own with his. He'd be her sword and shield.

He knew the battle against the taint had only lasted minutes, but it felt like years had passed them by as she regained herself bit by bit. He pulls free from her mind, letting her slip back into unconsciousness. If he thought it would have help he would have wiped her memories of the past couple days, but memories always have a way of sneaking back in. She was strong and had more than one person willing to let her lean on them; she'd be alright with time.

He looks up from Seras as his consciousness fully returns just in time to see pale blonde hair disappear around the door. Helping his mate was going to be the truly difficult task.

Integra paces the living room with her bloody hands stuffed into her pockets. She'd seen death plenty of times in her life. Had heard the screams of the dying as vampire or ghoul tore them apart. It all haunted her dreams, but none of it had cut so deeply into her heart and soul as hearing Seras' screams as she tore the marked skim from her body while Seras and Alucard waged a war inside her mind. Seras' suffering and the horror she was going to have to deal with was all her fault. She was the one that sent the girl on the mission, a mission that was the result of her own mistakes.

Was this why her father had drowned himself in liquor, to be able to live with his failures? Or was she the only one failing her family? She was about ready to scream when she's suddenly spun around and strong arms wrap around her. For a moment she tenses, then gives in and reaches up to cling to the back of Alucard's coat as she buries her face against his chest.

Her voice comes out muffled, "When did I start messing up so badly? When did this horrid chain reaction start?"

Alucard sighs and reaches up to run his fingers through her hair. She always did have a bad habit of blaming herself for everything that happened. In a way he respected that, she was willing to shoulder any burden, but then again it drove him nuts.

"Stop it, Integra. You gave her the mission but no one could have anticipated how it was going to turn out, that just comes with the job. Seras is strong; she'll pull through this just fine. Which is more than I can say for your clothes."

She looks up at him in confusion, "What in the world are you talking about? Walter's an expert at getting out blood-"

She falls silent and her eyes widen as the sound of ripping fabric fills the room and she feels the cool air against her bare back, "Alucard!"

The look on her face is priceless and he can't help but laugh.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"You in a moment."

A pale slender brow arches at the vampire, "You are a crude and tactless asshole sometimes."

Alucard grins slightly, "Yes, I know. Now are you going to unbuckle your belt or shall I take care of it?"

It crossed her mind to tell him to piss off, but the cool air against her back reminded her of her ripped shirt. With a grumbled curse she hastily unbuckles her belt, it was her favorite one and she didn't want the brute tearing it. She barely had time to get her pants off before she's jerked up and dropped onto the couch.

"Not in the middle of the living room! Walter will be here at any minute!"

Alucard smirks as he shrugs out of his coat then unbuckles his belt as he kneels on the couch straddling her legs, "And he'll go straight to Seras. Just admit it, this excites you."

He leans down to kiss her only to have her grab his hair none too gently to stop him. The fierce look in her eyes and the pain prickling along his scalp causes his entire body to clench.

Her lips barely brush against his as she speaks, "You're not getting anything from me until you answer something."

It amazed him how much of a tease she could be considering how little time they'd been intimate, "And what is it you want to know, hm?"

"The seal is gone, I've been released, so why is it I can still feel you?"

Alucard chuckles and leans down a bit more, she didn't stop him this time. He lightly brushes his lips against her neck, and then hovers over that slow and steady pulse, "You're my mate, Integra. You remember that night at the penthouse, when we shared our blood?"

Integra's cheeks flush at the memory even as her body shivers slightly from his teasing. He had bit her while he was making love to her and she had been so caught up in the passion of it all she had sunk her fangs into his neck without thinking.

Her eyes close with a soft moan as his fangs graze against her neck, then she gives his hair a sharp tug, he was being too distracting, "What of it?"

Alucard lets out a frustrated sigh. He wanted his mate but she was being difficult! He raises up slightly to look at her, "Sharing blood forms a bond between vampires. So despite all the tales vampire don't bite each other during sex...unless they intend to stay together."

"So you..."

Alucard nods slightly, "Yes, I claimed my mate."

She falls silent and he couldn't tell if she was upset or not. The grip she had in his hair loosens and her hand shifts to hold the back of his neck for a moment before drifting lower. He watches as she unbuttons his shirt, and then closes his eyes with a pleased sigh as her fingertips brush down his chest and stomach. His attention is drawn away from the simple pleasure of being touched when her fingertips brush over the scar side on his side. Her face was still as impassive as always, but he could feel the storm of emotion that threatens to overwhelm her.

"What is it?"

Integra shifts her gaze from the scar to look up at him, "When you disappeared I knew you'd be back. This," She lays the palm of her hand over the scar, "This is the first time you've not been that unstoppable force."

Alucard chuckles, "I told you before there's no such thing as true immortality, they just finally found something that hurts."

"It scares me."

Alucard raises his eyebrows, he was more than a little shocked to hear her say that. He knew she wasn't fearless, but anything that had ever scared her she faced head on and certainly never admitted to it!

"Why does it scare you?"

She reaches up to push his shirt off his shoulders then wraps her arms around his neck after he discards the article of clothing, "Because the good things in my life never last. How much longer before you're stripped away from me?"

Alucard smiles slightly, "I'm not going anywhere. The Iscariot's new attack dogs caught me off guard, that won't happen again."

"And what about the next time something new comes up?" She drops her head back against the couch with a groan, "I sound like one of those simpering ninnys! What have you done to me?!"

Alucard laughs and leans down lightly brushes his fangs along her neck, "Now now, you're not a ninny. Your concerns are justified. The next time will be different, I'll be more careful since I have something to live for now."

Integra chuckles as she brushes her fingertips over his back, "I thought vampires couldn't love."

"I thought that part of me was dead, but a certain little Hellsing taught me to love again. Now are you going to keep blathering or let me make love to you before Walter walks in that door?"

Hearing her laugh and feeling that storm inside her calm was a relief. Maybe now things would finally settle down...at least for a little while.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them!

This took way too long to finish!

* * *

Seras grabs Walter's jacket from the coat rack as she hurries out, she couldn't stand to be in the house for another second. Days had gone by since they had arrived at the somewhat rundown farm house, or so she had been told. For her the days blended into one never-ending nightmare. Everytime she closed her eyes she could see the horrified faces of the Iscariots as she tore through them and their screams rang constantly in her ears. The faded walls around her just seemed to echo those screams back at her.

She didn't need the jacket to protect her from the chill autumn wind, it was just an old habit. A habit she was a little grateful for as she pulls the lapels of the jacket up around her nose, It smelled like him. Walter had tried to console her, but there really was no consoling the damned. She knew Walter didn't see her as damned, but she did. Even Alucard never stooped so low as to create ghouls! Magic hoodoo or not she had broken Hellsing's code, but even worse she had let the monster run loose. With a frustrated growl she kicks at the ground, sending a shower of twigs dirt and rocks across the lake. It seemed like no matter how hard she tried she was always too weak to face her enemies. This time it had cost her dearly.

"Are you going to stop with the self pity anytime soon?"

Seras flinches and looks over her shoulder to the source of the voice. Seeing the tall blonde staring back at her with those ruby eyes was still a strange sight. A pang of jealousy stabs at her heart. She was no longer the only fledgling of Alucard now, that had made her feel a little special. Would he discard her now that he had Integra by his side forever?

Integra scoffs and walks over to stand beside Seras, "Don't be such an idiot,"

"Stay out of my head!"

A slight smirk curls Integra's lips, "Now that's more like the Seras I know."

"That Seras is dead."

Integra watches the younger woman for a moment. She knew a little of the agony the girl was going through, Alucard had helped her get through that mess, but Walter and Alucard's attempts with Seras had so far failed miserably. She wasn't giving up on the girl yet, though, "If that was true I would have put a silver bullet in your heart when Alucard brought you here and I was going to do it."

Sera grits her teeth, it hurt to hear Integra say that to her, "Then what stopped you? You're not known for your mercy."

Integra chuckles softly, "Because while I was waiting on Walter to bring you to us I realized what you had done was no worse than my own mistake." She holds a hand up when Seras starts to speak, "You killed people that have been trying to kill us for a while now and would have come after us with everything they had once their pets were perfected, and this was done while your own mind was in tatters. I got hundreds of my own men killed due to my pride. So who's the greater evil in this story, hm? Before you try to argue remember that I saw everything that was done to you, what state your mind was in...and I can see the difference now."

Seras crosses her arms over her chest, it just wasn't that damn simple! "You say it was just because of what was done to me, but what about the attack on the mansion. I lost it then too!"

Integra nods slightly, "I remember...but you never harmed anyone. Alucard warned me you may snap, I just wasn't prepared for what I saw. My personal dealings with vampires had been limited to him and despite his penchant for destruction he has perfect control over himself. So you were a bit of a shock. You never attacked anyone but the ghouls and Walter was standing right there with you, you could have turned on him."

"All I did was murder people and didn't even finish my mission! They still have the means to create those things!"

Integra nods slightly, "And it's my fault they can even do that. I chose family over everything else...something I'm not sure I would have done before you came along. You taught me there were more important things than just my duty to the crown. So we may have an army of those things to deal with soon and I need you with me." She turns to head back to the house, then stops and looks back over her shoulder at Seras, "And if you were really such a monster you wouldn't be torturing yourself like this. As for Alucard discarding you, that'll never happen. He considers you one of his finest achievements."

Her parting comment brought a bit of a smile to the young draculina's face. She turns her attention back to the expanse of dark water. She had been so excited to see a new place, it was almost like some romantic get away. Only instead of enjoying it with Walter she had pushed him away and retreated into herself. Right now the two men were running errands in town, but should be getting back soon...as long as Alucard didn't start eating the locals. With a soft chuckle she starts back up the path to the house. She still wasn't alright with what she had done, but maybe now she could get past it. It made a difference hearing someone besides her lover and sire still had faith in her.

A faded green truck pulls into the driveway as she reaches the house, Alucard behind the wheel but no Walter. For a brief moment she panicked, but reason assured her that if there had been trouble Alucard wouldn't have left Walter behind. If there was one thing she had learned about her former master was than he didn't care for many, but those he did decide to open his heart to he would die to protect..which made her own doubts seem very foolish indeed. No wonder Integra called her an idiot! She reaches up to rub her forehead with an almost pained expression. It was a wonder they hadn't just cut her head off and buried her somewhere with the basketcase she had been lately. She was pulled from her thoughts by her hair being affectionately tousled. Looking up she's greeted by that warm smile she sees so rarely from the ancient vampire. She hadn't even noticed him get out of the truck.

"Walter is fine." He chuckles.

Seras' expression turns sour. She was going to have to tighten her mind shields, everyone being able to read her mind just wouldn't do! Closing her eyes she turns her focus inward just as she was taught and begins to weave the intricate web that would keep her thoughts in and prying minds out without having to constantly focus on the task. After a moment, like a deadbolt slipping into place, the web locks together and she opens her eyes again to see her sire's approving nod.

"Feeling better, hm?"

Seras offers a small smile, "A little bit. Still not okay with what I've done, but I can live with it. Where's Walter?" She points at the truck, "And why do you have that thing?"

Alucard glances back at the truck, "Integra's orders. She said we needed some transportation that blended in."

"It looks like a piece of junk." She raises an eyebrow as she looks him over, "I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing you in jeans and a t-shirt. It just looks so...wrong! You're Dracula for crying out loud!"

Alucard laughs then gently hugs the little draculina to him, "You've been missed.." He grins, "Police girl."

With a growl she thumps his chest with her fist hard enough to crush the bones of a normal man, but all she gets for her effort is another laugh, "My name is Seras and by damn I've earned the right to be called by my name!"

Alucard smiles slightly and turns her loose, "That you have. Walter is still wandering around town."

Seras had expected some sort of old timey town, but that wasn't what greeted her. In the fading light of the evening it looked like any other town. Small gas stations dotted the roads with quite a bit of traffic at each of them. The main shopping center was a medium sized dollar general, that she had to resist the urge to poke around in. It had been a long while since the last time she had done any sort of shopping. Further down the road she could see the bright red lettering for a save a lot, a grocery store the best she could tell from the contents poking out of overstuffed bags as people carried them to their cars and the parking lot was packed. She hadn't expected so many people to live in the town! They weren't what she had expected either. There wasn't dirty overall clad people hanging around on broken down porches. Granted there were a few who could use a good scrubbing and some clean clothes, but for the most part everyone looked normal. She felt silly for even thinking it was going to be like all the stories.

Shrugging slightly she picks a direction and starts walking, careful to stay off the road. Thankfully she wasn't drawing too much attention. No more than a quick glance from the people driving by and once in a while she'd see a perverted grin or two. Probably would have been a lot worse, but Walter's coat hid her bust pretty well.

At the corner of an intersection a clump of buildings sat. All but the building in the middle appeared to be abandoned. It was just a plain grey stone building with a small neon sign glowing beside the door to let the passersby know it was open. A few cars were parked outside and she could hear the jovial chattering inside. The smell of cakes, tea and coffee made her mouth water. Waiting till a couple goes inside she takes the opportunity to peek inside before the door has time to close. There was several small tables scattered about with almost all of them filled. A portly older man was bustling between the tables with a serving tray and a warm smile. He reminded her a bit of Walter before the change. This was a place he would have been found, but not now and a quick scan of the patrons only confirmed it. Walter as he is now would have stood out painfully among these people.

The door closes, sealing off that happy little corner of the world, but her heart still felt a little lighter. It was nice to be back among people who's lives didn't revolve around death. Maybe she could have a life like that now? Dealing get out death to the evil that lurked in the night was their job, but just maybe for a little while she could have a normal life. Well, as normal as it gets when you're a vampire and your lover is an elite assassin...and live in the same house as Dracula and the last remaining descendent of Van Hellsing. So maybe a normal life was stretching it a little too far! She couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

"What's so funny, doll?"

Seras blinks and glances around her. Lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed her feet had carried her into the slums of the town. Her attention shifts back to the man leaned against the building that had spoke to her and smiles, "Nothing really, just enjoying the night."

That gained her several snickers from the man and his friends. She doesn't let her smile falter. She knew his type, every town had them. The ones who thought they were so clever and preyed on the women like a pack of rabid wolves. It was tempting to make them piss themselves in fear, but she doubted Walter would be happy with his jacket getting bloody.

"Well, if you're lookin for somethin to do..."

While he was talking his friends had formed a circle around her. Seras had to resist rolling her eyes. She was sure that she appeared to be an easy target, but even human she had never been that easy to bully. Smiling again she shakes her head slightly then easily shoves a couple of the men aside, biting back a snicker of her own when they go sprawling across the ground.

"Nope, I'm good!"

Taking advantage of the confusion she quickly makes her way down the street, only to stop suddenly when she catches a glimpse of someone very familiar through the iron bars covering the grimy window of the bar. She ducks inside the bar then almost walked right back out when all heads turned to look at her. The bar was packed. All it took was a quick glance to see this was where the outcasts and thugs filtered to. Along with what she was sure was a few prostitutes. Not that she minded that at all, to each their own. Until one of those tall leggy blondes decided to press herself up against the rather handsome gentleman sitting at the bar. Her nervousness was quickly forgotten as the predator reared it's head. Someone was moving in on her territory and that just wasn't going to do!

The crowd parted to let the little blonde through. They were well accustomed to some furious girlfriend or wife coming in on the rampage. Something about this girl had the hair standing up on the back of their necks, though.

Flinging the woman across the room or tearing her throat out was the first thing that came to mind, but Seras catches herself at the last second and merely shoves the other woman back without too much force. A savage growl still escapes her as she stares down the other woman.

Walter had been shocked at first to see his little blonde then had to fight back a smirk when she nearly sent the other girl sprawling. Leaning down slightly he loops an arm around Seras' waist then gently pulls her up into his lap. The growl fades to a purr as she tucks her head under his chin.

"A little vicious today, hm?" He could feel her tense and silently cursed his bad timing with that comment, "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

He's silenced as cools lips press against his own for a brief moment. She smiles a little, it didn't quite have the warmth he was used to seeing and the sadness in her eyes was unmistakable.

"Can we get out of here?"

He nods slightly the hops off the stool after she slides out of his lap. He was pretty sure the entire bar heaved a sigh of relief as they walked out. Word get around then Integra was likely to have a couple words with them about not keeping a lower profile. It didn't really matter to him right now, though, not with Seras pressed against his side. He had feared she was lost to him forever.

Seras sighs, "I don't feel the same. They repaired the damage that bastard did, but I still feel..." His chuckles surprises her and she looks up at him, "Now what's so funny?"

"I know you, Seras. I can't understand how you feel about what happened, but I know you well enough to know that the woman who's here with me tonight is not the same one I had to face in Rome. You're just less reserved now...which was happening anyway. When you were first brought to Hellsing you were so bashful, but then you were teasing me about that miniskirt!"

Seras slaps a hand over her face, "Point taken and did you have to remind me about that?"

Walter chuckles, "We've all changed in some way, but it's not a bad thing."

Gunshots and Integra's irate voice carry to them as they approach the house.

"But then again some things never change..."

Seras snickers, "I wonder what he did this time to piss her off."

"With Alucard there's no telling." He tilts his head toward the old tool shed, "but while the house is a temporary war zone we could occupy ourselves else where."

Ruby eyes narrow at him, "You perv!"

He grins as he makes his way toward the shed, "Well, you want to go in the house..."

Seras eyes the now eerily quiet house for a moment before hurrying after him, "Nope, I'm good! Let's go humor the pervy old man."

"Old?!" He couldn't help but smile when she laughs. There was still some healing to be done, but at least she was finally coming around.


	16. Chapter 16

Almost two updates in the same month! Aside from work being distracting this story has taken so many twists and turns from the original plan it's made me dizzy! So I thank the readers that have stuck with me through the slow updates and I apologize that they aren't likely to get any faster.

* * *

Seras was pulled from her rather pleasant dream by a chill wind seeping through the thin blanket covering her. Out of instinct she presses back closer to the warm body behind her then the realization that if Walter was still with her then someone else was holding the shed door open cuts through her sleep fogged mind. Her eyes snap open and she blinks for a moment before slowly turning her head to see who the intruder was. Standing in the doorway was Alucard, grinning from ear to ear.

Integra sighs when she hears the shriek. She had told him to leave them alone, why she thought he would without it being an order was beyond her. Grumbling she pulls her shirt over her head as she heads downstairs to the living room. Her annoyance turns to embarrassment at seeing several articles of her own clothing strewn about the room. With a string of cursing that would give a sailor pause she quickly gathers up her clothes before storming out the door.

"Alucard!"

Alucard stops when he hears the shout then grunts as Seras plows full force into his back. Dirt and grass really wasn't that appetizing, but he wasn't left with a choice but to get a mouth full of it as he's ground into the yard. At least he'd managed to get the wrench away from her first. Getting brained to go with his dirt snack was not the least bit appealing!

"Seras Victoria!"

Seras jerks her head up when Integra shouts at her and she reluctantly lets go of Alucard's hair, "He started it!"

"How well I know, but I'm not done with him yet!"

Alucard grins and starts to reply but a quick and painful jab to his cheek silences him with a yelp. He glares up at Seras as he rubs his cheek, "Why is it you women always side with each other?!" His glare shifts to Walter who had been watching the whole ordeal, but wisely kept his distance, "You could help!"

Walter scoffs and heads toward the porch, "That couch isn't that comfortable."

Closing her eyes Integra reaches up to pinch the bridge of her nose with a sigh, "There has got to be some ground rules set."

No sooner than the words leave her lips an eerie howl echoes through the night. The merriment dies instantly as everyone goes silent. Each of them held their breath for what seemed like an hour, but only a minute passed before the first howl was answered.

"Alucard...tell me that isn't what I think it is."

Alucard stands up after Seras moves off his back then nods slightly as he turns to regard his mate, "Yes...werewolves."

Seras wraps her arms around herself and shakes her head, "No, not now!" She sighs when strong arms wrap around her waist and she relaxes back against Walter, "I just thought we'd have more time to...well, be a family before the monster hunting started again."

"We're not hunting anything."

Three pair of surprised eyes turns toward the young Hellsing.

"We know little to nothing about this area and its people. I personally don't wish to make enemies with a pack of werewolves that could be trying to do the same thing we are."

Seras bites her lip slightly before speaking up, "So we're not hunters anymore?"

"Only to protect our home. Besides, our stock of blood is nearly gone, so it's going to be us creeping around in the dark soon." Integra's attention shifts to the ancient vampire, "You know werewolves almost as well as vampires, was that a hunting party or should we be expecting company?"

Alucard listens carefully for a moment then shakes his head slightly, "It's a hunt and they're moving further away from here."

"In that case I'm getting a shower!" Seras chirps.

Alucard grins when Walter follows her inside, but the warning glare from Integra silences any remark he may have had. He tilts his head slightly as he watches her drop her clothes beside the door then walk out to him. With a small smile she reaches up to wipe the dirt off his face.

"Sometimes I swear your six instead over five hundred years old."

Her smile grows a little when his eyes drift close. He always did like to be touched. Even when she was just a child he'd pile up on the couch with his head in her lap to get her to play with his hair or sit beside her chair. Gently holding his cheeks she leans up and lightly brushes her lips against his.

"I'm hungry."

His eyes snap open and a devilish grin spreads across his face, "You want to hunt?"

Integra nods slightly.

"Sure you're ready?"

Integra chuckles softly, "I knew what I was getting into when I allowed you to turn me."

That wasn't the only surprise she had for him this night. As she crosses the yard to the tree line her form melts to shadows then seamlessly reforms into that of a white wolf.

Alucard gapes at her for a moment before hurrying to catch up to her. Dropping to his knees in front of her he reaches up to gently rub her ears, a small smile curling his lips, "And just how did you figure this out?"

Her eyes fall closed as her tail wags slightly _, "We've been a shadow in each other's minds since I was a child and the wolf was a form you used to take often. I could see how you manipulated your power to do it...so I did a little practicing while you were gone yesterday."_

Alucard chuckles and shakes his head slightly before shifting to his wolf form, _"You never cease to amaze me."_

It had been so long since he had been able to just run and the last time had been a well-worn path the nobles used to run their horses. It had been pleasant enough, but it didn't begin to compare to what he was getting to experience tonight. The feel of the damp earth beneath his paws and so many new smells, it was exhilarating! That wasn't even the best part of this night.

His mate was running a little ways ahead of him, her white pelt seeming to glow in the moonlight. He wanted...no, needed her with him always, but had been terrified that turning her would change her completely. He should have known better, Integra Hellsing was far too strong willed to give into that darker calling. His moment of bliss is shattered as the sound of gunfire rips through the night.

He watches horrified as the white wolf is knocked off her feet and sent tumbling from the force of the bullet. He's at her side in an instant and lays his ears back when he hears her pained whine. Her shoulder was all but gone, but that wasn't even near a fatal wound. That did nothing for calming the rage that was threatening to consume him.

The sound of another round being chambered draws his attention away from his mate, and then another thunderous boom echoes through the woods. The flash from the muzzle illuminates the pale faces of the hunters crouched behind the brush. Flesh and bone explodes as the bullet tears the side of his face.

The younger of the two men watches horrified as the ruined face of the dark wolf knits back together while that demonic growl sends a chill down his spine. He wanted to run, drop gun and everything and run for the nearest church, but he was paralyzed with fear. Whatever that creature was it wasn't one of God's creations, that he was sure of. A whispered prayer falls from his lips in a mumbled rush as the beast approaches them.

"Alucard, don't!"

The beast stops suddenly, but that growl never falters. The men glance at each other then look back to where the wolf had fallen. Instead of a wolf a young woman was standing there, her ruined shoulder slowly knitting back together. There had been plenty of stories about werewolves in the mountains, but who would really believe something like that! Yet standing where a wolf had once been was a woman.

Everything in him screamed at him to tear apart those who had dared to harm his mate. The gentle hand on his head calmed the demon somewhat.

"You've said before we could feed without killing or turning the person into ghouls. Wouldn't this be the perfect opportunity?"

She had a point. This would be easy to cover up even if her first attempt resulted in a ghoul. No matter how much control a person had that first time was rather overwhelming. Their guests had finally worked up the nerve to run while they had been discussing the issue, but even with the head start and adrenaline fueled bodies they weren't getting away. With a nod he shifts back to his normal form.

The younger man spares a glance over his shoulder, but didn't see anything. What bit of relief he felt was dashed as he's jerked off his feet, then the wind knocked out of him as his back is slammed against the ground. He only sees a flash of ruby eyes before sharp fangs pierce his neck. The pain he had expected never came. Instead his body relaxes as his mind slips into blissful peace.

There was a little voice at the back of her mind questioning if she'd really be able to hunt. As soon as Alucard had agreed to use the two men instinct had taken over. It had been a rush to chase them down, but that paled in comparison to fresh blood. She finally understood why Alucard put up such a fuss over the bagged blood and stopping proved to be far more difficult than she expected. Turning her victim loose she seals the wound with a quick lick then stands. The young man's heart was still beating with a good strong rhythm. There was two strong heartbeats!

Turning she watches Alucard gently sling the other man over his shoulder. A brief look of disappointment flashes across his face and she knew why, he had seen what she had been thinking. She sighs and kneels down to pick up the young man.

"I'm sorry, I don't doubt your control. Just..."

"You just expect me to not care if I kill or not." He continues after she gives a slight nod and picks his way through the trees and brush toward the hunters' camp, Integra following quietly behind him, "I don't care, but you do. You gave up a lot when you chose me over the organization so the least I can do is push aside my bloodlust. These two won't remember us; all they're going to remember is chasing a deer through the woods then giving up and going back to camp."

"Always have a story to cover your tracks, hm?"

A wide grin stretches across his face, "I have a vivid imagination!"

Integra snorts slightly, "I bet you do."

His grin shifts to a smirk, "More than happy to prove it, my dear."

"I'll hold you to that."

Alucard blinks then grins again; it was truly turning into an interesting night.

"What's to stop those werewolves from coming back and making a meal of these hunters now that we've incapacitated them?"

Alucard grumbles and has to resist just tossing his load into the tent. This was probably going to put a damper on his night. She knew he didn't really care what happened to them, far as he was concerned he did his part and if something else wanted to eat them that was fine with him! That wouldn't work for her, though.

"Nothing. There's nothing to stop them from it unless you camp here all night to keep them safe, but if that was really going to be an issue I believe it would have already happened. There's no sign the wolves came through this area, but with their sense of smell they should have been able to pick up the humans' scent."

She remained silent, a sure sign she was going over what he said trying to find any loopholes he left open. After a moment she merely shrugs.

"Alright, we'll leave the hunters here and go."

He wanted to remind her that she was more of a threat to the humans than the werewolves as they left the camp. Now wasn't the time, though. In her mind she was still humanity's protector. Then again, she may always remain their protector. It just wouldn't be as simple as before, now there was a balance to keep. She was no longer human and after some time she'd feel the loyalty to her kind that she still feels for these little wretches. For now her loyalty was limited to himself and Seras and that he could deal with. He had the time and patience to let her come around in her own time.

"Alucard."

He had been so lost in his own thoughts he hadn't really been paying attention to anything else around them. His attention snaps to his mate and beyond her he could see two pair of glowing yellow eyes in the distance.

"Well, looks like we'll be having that conversation with our neighbors sooner than expected." He mumbles.


	17. Chapter 17

This update came out a lot faster than I expected! Took to writing on my phone during the slow periods at work then just editing on the computer when I get home.

* * *

The forest had gone silent as if every creature was holding its breath waiting to see what would happen in that next moment. To be honest he wasn't much better. It was a standoff, neither side knowing quite what to do. It'd been a long time since he had seen a werewolf, not counting that strange thing the major had with him. His early days with Abraham was the last time and those were just scraggly creatures; still extremely dangerous, but nothing like the magnificent beasts that roam the forests of his homeland.

There was nothing scraggly about these two either. If not for a few differences he would have thought they were Romanian wolves. These were a bit more lanky and though they appeared black he could see the brown under coat, a perfect camouflage for this area.

Another minute passed and it finally happens; the large male charges through the trees straight for Integra. Take out the less threatening of the two so then they could focus their attention on him is what he was sure they were thinking. A very bad idea and he wasn't the least bit surprised to see Integra smirk.

The she wolf whines in frustration before running out after her hot tempered mate. She had a gut feeling as soon as she saw them that those two vampires were different and tried to get her mate to just pick a different route home, but he wasn't having any of that. Vampires near their territory meant trouble and it hadn't been long since that infestation of Nazi vampires. The only advantage those creatures had were numbers and the pack had hunted down every last one of them. Now it was obvious to any supernatural this area belonged to the wolves so these two were either stupid or just that powerful they didn't give a damn. The sickening feeling in her gut said the latter.

The smirk on the blonde woman was unnerving and she quickly learns why. Her mate lunges for the female vampire only to be caught by the throat by the man and thrown aside as if the massive wolf was made of nothing but paper. She hadn't even seen him move, he was just suddenly between the blonde and the charging wolf!

The werewolf's flight was ends as he collides with a tree, the trunk shattering with the force of the impact. She didn't want any of this madness but if she didn't do something that vampire was going to kill her mate! The intention was to disembowel the woman as she ran past. She had always been the fastest wolf in the pack so it should have been easy. Her claws met only empty air as pain exploded in her hip and she went tumbling.

Integra frowns slightly as she watches the addled wolf try to rise. The she wolf wasn't paying her any attention past that first sneak attack and she was pretty sure she had shattered the creature's hip with that kick. The beast was completely focused on Alucard and the other wolf, a pleading look in her eyes as she struggled to reach them. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks and without thinking she places herself between Alucard and the male wolf.

"What are you doing?!"

Integra reaches up to catch his cheeks and forces him to focus on her, "Pass it off as a misunderstanding and let's go."

She knew he wanted to argue, but thankfully he relented without a fuss. She takes a moment to regard the she wolf, unsurprised at her relieved expression before her world goes black.

Glowing yellow eyes surround the injured couple and Lydia heaves a sigh as her mother's scent reaches her. Gritting her teeth she forces the shift back to her human form, and then let out a pained cry as her shattered hip pieces back together.

"Damned vampires, lets hunt them down!"

A few enthusiastic cries second the first as more of the pack assumes their human form, but a soft growl silences them as a slender dark haired woman steps forward from the circle of wolves.

"What happened, Lydia?" The woman asks as she kneels down beside the girl and gently pulls her head into her lap.

Lydia closes her eyes as her mother slowly strokes her hair, "We were coming home when we caught the vampires scent. I tried to get Brian to take a different route home, but he refused." She sighs, torn between the love for her mate and her own honor, but no matter how much she loved him she just couldn't lie about what happened, "Brian attacked first."

She could feel the tension in the pack growing.

"I can tell there's more. Please, continue."

Lydia takes a deep breath to steady her nerves, "It was a man and woman. Brian went after her but the man was between them so fast I didn't even see him move. He threw Brian into that tree and I tried attacking the woman to draw his attention away from Brian, but she was so fast. I never touched her and she just kicked me aside like I was a ragdoll! But...she stopped the man. Stepped between him and Brian, then they both disappeared in a whirlwind of shadows."

Shuffling and whispering arose from the group of now human looking wolves. She was sure most of them thought she was lying and eventually someone spoke up and said just that.

"She's not lying!"

Lydia smiles at the voice then lifts herself up to rush into her mate's arms, "Are you alright?"

He smiles down at her and hugs her tighter, "Sore, but I'll live." His attention shifts to the alpha as she stands up, "It was my fault. After those freaks popped up around here I thought that's all they were so I attacked."

"A foolish move, pup. You could have gotten yourself and my daughter killed. There would have been no forgiveness for that." Her expression softens when he ducks his head. She remembered what it was like to be so young and the young make mistakes, "Luckily one of those vampires was forgiving. Let this be a lesson to you, Brian, no matter how strong you are wisdom is your greatest weapon. Now let us return home, tomorrow I'll seek out the vampires. As of right now all of you are to avoid this area. Those shadows my daughter spoke of is a sign of a very powerful vampire. Our hunts will be as a pack to avoid any single wolf from possibly encountering these new vampires." A scoff from an older wolf causes the alpha to narrow her eyes in his direction, "Do you have a problem with my orders, Jason?"

The burly man crosses his arms over his chest with a sneer. No female should be alpha, especially not this wretch and it was about time he started to challenge her rule, "Yeah, I do. No vampire should be allowed to live or make them go back to their own corner of the world, they don't belong here!"

Her green eyes turn to gold, a silent warning for the arrogant male, "You've never faced a true vampire. Even young they're quite powerful and more than a single wolf can handle unless he or she is smart. These two are either very old or from a very powerful bloodline. We need to learn more about them before we decide what to do. Acting rashly now could cost us the entire pack."

Jason growls slightly, "You're a fool, Alina, and everyone is going to see it soon."

Brain sighs as the others wonder off back to their homes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause so much trouble."

Alina smiles slightly at the young man, he'd make a good beta for her daughter if she was to assume the mantle of alpha, once he grows up a little more that is, "Don't worry about Jason, he's just looking for excuses to challenge me so he stays in favor with the pack when he does so. Just keep an eye on him in case he does try to hunt down the vampires himself. I don't want headstrong boys following him to their deaths."

He grins and nods slightly, it was a relief she wasn't too mad at him, "Yes ma'am!"

Integra was surprised to see Seras and Walter sitting on the porch swing as they emerged from the trees surrounding the property. The two had been worse than teenagers since they had gotten together...not that she had much room to talk. Unfortunately her other half was still furious. If the flowers on the porch rail wilted as he walks past it wouldn't really be a surprise.

Seras offers a smile as Alucard ascends the rickety steps, "Have a nice time?"

She's answered with a snarl as the ancient vampire storms into the house. Seras blinks then looks over at Integra, "What crawled up his ass?"

Integra couldn't help but laugh. The phrase itself was so strange, but coming from Seras made it even better, "I wouldn't let him kill a couple werewolves after one attacked us."

Walter frowns slightly, "But, Sir, shouldn't you have let him destroy a hostile entity?"

Integra nods slightly, "Normally yes. I said before I wanted to learn more about the creatures that live here and...I don't know. It was a male and female. She took a swipe at me after the male had attacked, but it was a half-assed attempt and when she missed she was still trying to get to the male Alucard was about to kill." She crosses her arms over her chest. Should she tell them what she thought and felt about the situation or just try to use some logically reason for her actions? After the lecture she gave Seras the other day being honest seemed like the best course of action. With a sigh she drops her hands to her sides, "I broke her hip and she was still trying to crawl to the other wolf. I didn't want to see Alucard kill someone's mate, especially if it was just a misunderstanding to begin with."

Seras and Walter exchange a look and a grin slowly spreads across Seras' face, "So much for Integra Hellsing being the Ice Queen, she's getting soft!"

If looks could kill the little draculina would have burst into flames where she sat.

"If I didn't have a pissy vampire to deal with at the moment I'd hurt you, badly!"

Seras and Walter's snickering follows her inside. She knew that was going to happen, damn them! She's the bedroom door open to find Alucard pacing. His eyes blaze as he stops to look at her.

"Why didn't you let me kill them, they attacked you!"

Calming him down was going to be harder than she thought. Catching the tail of her shirt she pulls it over her head and tosses it aside, "He attacked me; she just made an attempt at a distraction while she tried to reach him."

His eyes narrow as he watches her, "Are you trying to distract me?"

Reaching behind her she unsnaps her bra as she smirks slightly, "I'm not trying anything."

Alucard grits his teeth with a growl, "Damn you woman!"

Integra laughs and lets the straps slip from her arms, "I told you I wasn't trying!" She smirks as his eyes darken, "I've already done it."

Alucard walks over to her and forces her to back up against the door, then reaches up to brace his hands against the door at either side of her head. His eyes roam over her exposed body for a moment before looking back up into those brilliant ruby eyes, "Why did you stop me?"

Integra reaches up to gently hold his cheeks, then pulls his head down till his forehead is pressed against hers, "Just look. See what I saw."

His eyes fall closed and after a moment he sighs slightly, "This is still going to have to be sorted."

"And it will be." A grin slowly curls her lips, "But someone was supposed to demonstrate that imagination of his."

Alucard chuckles then smiles slightly, "As the lady wishes."

Seras had nearly been lulled to sleep by the slowly rocking swing, but that peace was shattered. She presses her face into Walter's shoulder with a blush. Her voice is muffled when she speaks, "Vampiric hearing sucks!"

It didn't take Walter but a second to figure out what she was talking about and he couldn't help but laugh.

She lightly swats his chest, "It's not funny! Oh god I didn't know she could be so...vocal! We need better insulated walls!"

Walter could only laugh harder despite his draculina's protests.


	18. Chapter 18

I'm so sorry this took so long. Aside from life being a pain in the arse lately I went through three different rewrites of this chapter.

* * *

Alina stretches with a soft moan as the sun streaming through the window warms her back. At the moment she felt more like an over fed house cat than a werewolf and was perfectly content to lay in bed all day soaking up the warmth from the sun, but she had so much to do she couldn't allow herself that luxury today. The vampires were going to have to be dealt with. She just hoped it could be done peacefully. First order of business was finding out where the pair had settled, assuming they weren't just passing through. Dragging herself out of the bed she mutters a few colorful curses as she makes her way toward the bathroom.

Locking the cabin door behind her she smiles slightly when she hears Lydia call out to her.

"Where are you off to so early?"

It was good to see her daughter had healed well and her mate's usual goofy grin had returned, "Going to the realtors office to see if our friends have settled anywhere near here."

"Give me a moment to get cleaned up and I'll go with you!"

Alina shakes her head slightly, "No, you and Brian should stay here and keep an eye on Jason. I don't trust him, but there's nothing I can do about it until he officially challenges me."

Lydia scuffs the toe of her boot against a tuff of grass, "Why did everything have to get so complicated..."

Alina smiles and walks over to hug the girl, "Oh, sweet girl, this sort of thing has been going on since the beginning of time. It'll pass; just keep your chin up!"

Turning the girl loose she heads for her car, and then lets out a sigh after closing the door. It was true, what was happening now was no different than what had transpired on the very spot they were standing over a hundred years ago. Alina had challenged the alpha for the sake of her mate and the tiny life growing inside her. She had been in Tennessee for less than a year then after following her mate to the states from Romania. He had just been a lowly omega with a big heart and a lot of spirit, the complete opposite of the alpha at the time. The alpha was a cruel man that cared little for his pack; it was the power that he craved. Alina had quickly become his target. A Romanian werewolf is a powerful creature and he wanted that power. Alina had been given the offer to leave her mate and join with the alpha or her mate would be killed. Little did the alpha know that she was already with child. She knew what would happen; he would kill the pup as soon as it was born. As soon as she issued the challenge her mate was drug to the center of the camp where the alpha murdered him and in a fit of rage she attacked.

Alina sighs and tightens her grip on the steering wheel. It wasn't something she wanted to remember, but still yet her heart ached for the pup lost due to her injuries and the wolf that still owned her heart. She didn't regret her choice, though. Instead of huts of sticks and mud the pack lived in proper housing, most were well educated, and very rarely did they lose a pup to disease. She had also been gifted with the joy of raising a pup that had lost its mother to hunters and had developed allies throughout the state that allowed her pack to live in peace and in turn they helped to protect the humans that lived in the area. That balance was now being threatened by Jason's arrogance and the new arrivals. From what Lydia had described to her she was willing to bet those two vampires were from her homeland.

As the small gate house comes into view she slows the car till she comes to a stop at the gate. After waiting for a couple minutes for the gate to open she puts the car in park and climbs out to go peek inside the gate house. She scoffs when she sees the boy inside sleeping and rapidly taps her knuckles against the glass. It was all she could do not to laugh as the startled boy nearly falls out of his chair before standing up to slide the glass back.

"I'm sorry ma'am, it's been a long night. Henry never showed up for his shift and never answered my texts."

Alina narrows her eyes, "Is that so?"

She liked Eric; he was a hardworking and responsible boy. Which was why she had picked him for managing the gate house. Hikers slipping past the gate could lead to disaster and has before. Henry on the other hand was the complete opposite. Digging her cellphone out of her pocket she types in Henry's number then switches it to speaker as it starts to ring.

She smiles slightly when the line picks up, "Good morning, Henry! How goes everything at the gate this morning?"

"It's a slow morning, ma'am. Not a soul in sight."

Alina raises an eyebrow at the faint giggle in the background, "Really? Then do you care to explain to me why I'm sitting at the gate waiting for it to open?" There's a flurry of panicked shuffling but she wasn't done with him yet, "This is your last warning, Henry. One more screw up and you're fired. If you think the pack will support you while you try to bed every available female you got another thing coming. This is your third job, now either grow up and act like the man you pretend to be or I will kick you out of the pack!"

"It won't happen again! I'll be there in ten minutes!"

She turns the phone off then shifts her attention to Eric, "Go on home and get some rest. Take tomorrow off as well; go spend it with that girlfriend of yours!"

Eric smiles and nods, "Thank you!"

Alina climbs back into the car as Eric presses the button to raise the gates. If this was what her day was going to be like she just wanted to go back to bed!

Fifteen minutes later finds her waiting patiently in the office of Mr. Johnson, the owner of the local real estate business. She knew there was whispers floating around that the two were having an affair, but she didn't let that bother her. Little did the others know that she had known Mr. Johnson since he was just Benny and couldn't see over the desk. She smiles slightly at the memory and takes a moment to look around the office. It hadn't changed much over the years. A few wore out pieces of furniture had been replaced and the pictures hanging on the walls featured Benny's growing family. Though one of his father and brothers still hung on the wall behind the desk.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

Alina smiles slightly. It was hard to imagine sometimes that the gentleman with the salt and pepper hair was once a four year old boy with an ice cream cone in one hand and whatever critter he had found behind the building in the other, "It's fine, you know I don't mind. How's the wife doing?"

Ben returns the smile, "She's doing much better. She wanted me to tell you thank you for that wonderful soup you sent over, said it kicked that cold right out of her. Oh, and if you were going to keep fooling around with me then you could come wash my clothes once in a while."

Alina scoffs and shakes her head slightly, "I'd come wash her clothes, but you're on your own!"

Ben chuckles, the rumors of an affair with Alina had been a running joke with them for a while now, "That's harsh. I got lucky finding such an amazing woman, though. So, what can I do for you today? Needing to place a new pack member?"

Alina shakes her head slightly, "No, I need some help locating a couple vampires. Have there been any recent purchases?"

The sound of rapid typing fills the room for a moment before Ben hums slightly, "Yes, Beth sold the old Porter place a little while back. I'm assuming you were looking for properties purchased in full.

"Yes, and that is a rather secluded area. Almost directly south of our territory." She stands up from the chair, "Sorry I don't really have time to visit. I need to get this sorted as quickly as possible."

"Not a problem. Bring the family by for dinner sometime!"

Alina smiles slightly and heads out of the office, "I will. Take care, Benny."

That was one thing out of the way. Vampires were often prone to purchase places in full to lessen their involvement with humans, but she still wasn't keen on going up and knocking on the door. Almost always they traveled with a thrall, a human that would watch over them during the daylight hours. That was likely to be her best route, find the thrall.

The hours ticked by as she wanders the town in hopes of finding the one person who stood out and so far she wasn't having any luck. Just as she's about to give up for the day she notices a gentleman leaving the antique shop. His long black hair was neatly pulled back, not a wrinkle to be seen in his vest and slacks. She would have said he was just another church goer if not for the fingerless gloves. An odd sight considering the rest of his outfit. His strange dresscode aside the scent of a vampire still lingered on him.

As she walks toward him there's a flicker of light in front of her face then her cheek suddenly starts stinging. Reaching up to touch her cheek she blinks in confusion when her fingertips come back bloody.

"That's the only warning you're going to get."

Alina holds her hands up with a sheepish grin, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Good instincts you have, though. I'll just right to the point; I need to speak with your masters."

The man smirks, "You think I'm a thrall. Not the case, my dear."

Alina huffs, this was just not her day! "Alright, fine. My name's Alina, it was my daughter and her mate that your friends encountered last night...it was just a misunderstanding. This isn't the place to talk about it, though."

The man nods slightly and opens the passenger side door of his truck, "I was just headed home if you'd like to come along. My name is Walter and Integra will be quite pleased to know you wish to settle things peacefully. Alucard...not so much."

Alina stops halfway between getting in the truck at hearing that last name. Turning slightly to regard the man as her voice drops to a whisper, "Dracula?!" She groans when Walter nods then settles into the truck seat. It was a wonder the kids made it out alive!

"You're familiar with him?"

Alina nods slightly, "I was born in the Carpathian mountains. Not a soul that lived in that area didn't know who he was. Werewolves are ancient creatures, but most would tremble in fear of that vampire. When he did venture into the mountains he tended to keep to himself, though. Unless provoked. Now I was expecting a vampire from my homeland, I just didn't imagine it would be THAT vampire!"

Walter didn't need to ask her how those encounters went considering the fanged twit was still around. It was still interesting to hear a bit about Alucard's life that isn't in the books, though. He was just about to ask Alina more when her cellphone starts ringing.

Alina offers an apologetic smile as she digs her cellphone out of her pocket and accepts the car, "Hello? Eric, speak up boy...what is all that racket?"

"Jason...we've been attacked." Comes the whispered reply.

Walter watches from the corner of his eye as the color drains from the woman's face. He had heard the voice on the other end of the line, "Which way?"

"Take the road out to the park reserve."

She had to give her strange companion credit for not wasting any time reaching their destination. They were lucky they hadn't run into a cop yet. Upon reaching the gate house her heart sinks even further to see it in ruins.


	19. Chapter 19

The sun is still high in the sky as a cold wet nose inspects the trampled ground from the night before, so many different scents but a distinct difference between vampire and werewolf. Seras raises her gold muzzle to the wind and closes her eyes as she lets the autumn breeze carry its story. A vampire's senses are by far better than a human's, but a vampire shifted into the form of a wolf is unmatched. The trail the pack took may as well be lit by a row of lanterns. Without another moment of hesitation she sets off in the direction the pack took after the encounter with Integra and Alucard. Getting to the bottom of a mystery was her specialty and after the failure in Rome she was eager to prove herself still valuable. That and even with her being a little unstable still yet she was the safer option for prodding into this problem. Anyone with any sense that walked into that house could feel her sire's anger pulsing through it, though it was laced with the love for his mate. Honestly, she couldn't blame him. If it had been Walter they had attacked she would have butchered them without hesitating. Good thing for them Integra is more in control of herself than the rest of them.

It doesn't take long before the somewhat level forest ground gives way to the more mountainous region and she's faced with a wall of rock. Laying her ears back she looks from side to side, but either direction was going to take too long and she was losing daylight. She wanted to get this sorted before Alucard wakes up. At the risk of losing the pack's scent she shifts back to her normal form as shadowy wings unfurl from her back. Claw marks pock the cliff face, some looked like they had been there for centuries while other looked fresh. A well-traveled path by the pack over the years was a relief to see as she lands lightly at the top of the cliff. How many years had these werewolves been here? And if their path never changed that meant they weren't being hunted. She turns around to gaze out over the forest. Trees as far as the eye could see, even for her vampiric eyes! Alucard had once told her that the Carpathians was full of monsters, it was like a haven. This place could very well be the same and it wasn't hard to see how it was possible! A thought for another day.

For such a dense forest it was eerily quiet. Not even the birds would chirp angrily at her. For a moment she's concerned she may be the one being hunted. She can't sense anything nearby, but she can smell blood and the deeper in the mountains she goes the stronger it gets. Picking up her pace she follows the scent as the sun begins to fade over the horizon.

Seras comes to a sudden halt as she stares at the cluster of cabins nestled among the massive conifers. It would have been an amazing and almost dream like find if not for one horrifying fact. The ground was soaked in blood and scattered about the area were the mutilated bodies of the villagers. Some frozen between their shift to wolf form. Seras tightly closes his eyes, it felt like Rome all over again and it was a struggle to remind herself she wasn't the monster that caused this one.

Opening her eyes with a sigh she focuses her attention back to the details of the scene. Aside from the near overwhelming scent of blood there was something else lingering in the air; gunpowder and the tang of silver. She kneels beside one of the bodies and digs a claw into the still sizzling wound to dig out the bullet. Any hope she had that this was just local hunters dies as she turns the bullet over between her fingers. The silver burned her skin, but she pays it no mind. She knew her guns and had worked with Walter long enough to know the difference between the "off the shelf" silver and the high quality grade the soldiers of Hellsing used. It takes the finest of silver to even irritate the skin of a vampire of her caliber and what she was holding was burning. With a growl she flings the bullet aside as she stands up. There was no way the council had just happened to find where they were. There was a leak, had to be! And as far as she knew there was only one other person who knew where they were going, but even David didn't know the exact location and him being the rat didn't explain this massacre.

Movement near one of the cabins catches her attention and her shadows dance around her as a warning to whomever it is lurking in the shadows. Her eyes widen at the horror that steps into view. It was a man that much she could tell, but the creature was like most the others, caught between wolf and human. Only this one despite the silver eating away at his flesh was refusing to die.

"You…have to…warn them…"

Seras rushes over to catch the man as he starts to fall then eases him onto the ground. She closes her eyes and gently presses inside the mind of the werewolf, but instead of having to search for the details the man has it all laid out in the open for her. Seras watches as the man's memories flash through her mind. They had gathered in the center of the little village after the man with the cruel eyes demanded a meeting…only he's not there. Gunfire erupts and Seras watches helplessly as the wolves are cut down and to make matters worse she recognizes some of those faces behind the guns, former Hellsing soldiers.

She looks back down at the now fully human man to find a faint smile on his face, "He took her…save my mate…please…"

Seras nods slightly and holds the man till his last breath then stands and turns to leave, but she stops suddenly when she hears someone gasp. Turning she sees Walter standing with a woman she had never seen before...and she looked furious.

x*x

Alina had steeled her heart for the possibility that some of her pack would be dead, but this? This was a massacre! How did that fool wolf manage to kill everyone that was loyal to her? Her gaze settles on the small blonde vampire as a growl rumbles through her chest.

"What did that bastard offer you blood suckers to do his dirty work?"

Walter shakes his head then glances around at the bodies as he makes his way to Seras. Silver was the weapon used, that was easy enough to see. High grade silver at that. If he didn't know Alucard so well he would have laid the blame on him, but from what he could see there was far too many wild shots and Alucard wouldn't have wasted a bullet shooting a wolf anywhere but the heart or head. Not to mention there was a distinctive lack of mangled bodies and the vampire himself was no where near the area. Alucard would have stayed to gloat.

"This wasn't any of our doing. Integra kept Alucard from killing two of your people before so there's no chance this was her work and Alucard would have stayed to gloat about it all."

He reaches up to hold the back the back of Seras' neck then gently pulls her against him and wraps his arms around her, "You alright?"

Seras clings to the back of his vest, "It would have been better if it was me who did all this. Just kill me and be done with everything, far less complicated than what's happening now."

Walter winds his fingers through her hair and gently forces her to look up at him, "Complicated is far better than you dead."

Alina's fury at the newcomers ebbs away as she watches the scene in front of her. It wasn't often one could see a bond that strong, but there was still something broken there. What it was she couldn't begin to imagine.

"He said Jason took his mate. Well, he didn't say the name but I saw it in his memories."

Hope bloomed in her heart right along side the fury that set afire all over again at the vampire's statement, "You seem to know more about this situation than anyone else here."

Seras' takes a steadying breath and slowly pulls away from Walter, piecing together a mystery was something she was actually good at, "Integra used to be the head of an organization that hunted down monsters, but the council was going to have it stripped away from her due to the events in London. She unleashed Alucard's full power. Since she had gotten intimately involved with Alucard she had him turn her and we fled here to avoid the council. All but one of us, a boy Walter was training. He stayed behind with the money Integra left him. He has to be how they found out we were here."

She waves a hand around at the slaughtered wolves, "Former Hellsing soldiers is the cause of this. Jason must have spotted them poking around looking for us and worked out a deal. So he leads all those not loyal to him here where the soldiers cut them down then he leads the soldiers to us. Which means they're probably at the farmhouse by now."

Alina nods as she closes her eyes, welcoming the raging beast inside her. No more trying to keep the peace for the sake of the pack. Now it was blood for blood.

x*x

Integra's eyes lift from the gun barrel hovering in front of her face to the smug face of the man behind the gun, then her gaze shifts to the circle of familiar faces; men that had once served her. To see the hatred in their eyes was almost heartbreaking. She may have felt more guilt over the situation if not for the werewolves that had accupanied the soldiers. They hated her, but she had bowed out quietly to leave the organization to the council. Yet here they were armed to the teeth and teamed up with monsters. The big brute in the middle of the mass of people with his claws held to the throat of a young girl was possibly the most disturbing part of it all. She recognized the girl's scent, it was the same one from the night before. If the girl was here then something had gone terribly wrong in the pack and it made her sick to think about it since her own family likely played a part in it even if it was unwittingly. Gritting her teeth for a moment she focuses back on the problem at hand. Their yard was full of people who wanted to kill them and Seras was off exploring, Walter was shopping, and Alucard was asleep. She could only pray he stayed asleep.

"Our orders were to bring you back to serve trial for your actions."

Integra nods slightly as she focuses on the man in front of her, "Tell me, how did you find us?"

"We found the boy and after a little coaxing he told us where you were. Now lets go!"

Integra steps off the porch then freezes mid step as the air around them turns frigid. She knew what was coming and from the terrified faces of the soldiers so did they. She grits her teeth as the gun is jabbed between her shoulder blades.

"Move!"

Integra takes another step and hisses between clenched teeth as the shadows around them begin to come alive, "Alucard, don't."

The man grabs her arm and jerks her around to face him, "What the hell is going on?!"

Before she can answer the shadows behind him materialize into the form of her grinning vampire, "Alucard, don't do it."

The vampire chuckles, "I stayed my hand with the werewolves since this was their territory, but I'll show no mercy to these dogs." His hand fastens around the neck of the pudgy little man when he spins around to face him, his grin returning as he lifts the man off his feet, "They've come into our home and threatened my queen, there will be no mercy for them!"

Integra can't help but cringe as gunfire suddenly errupts around them and Alucard flings the man to the side to face their attackers. She watches helplessly as one mangled body after another falls to the ground. It was almost like seeing the time Seras lost herself against the Hellsing ghouls. This beast was a part of them..a part of her now. The blood calls to her and despite her horror at seeing her former soldiers ripped apart it still excited her to see her mate kill for her. So this was the true cost of her decision. She's not given any time to dwell on it. A roar that could rival thunder carries over the gun fire as a massive black wolf bursts out of the treeline.

If she hadn't grown so used to Alucard's monsterous side she likely would have hid under the porch at the sight of the beast that was charging at the them. The fur was as black as night and the glowing yellow eyes may as well have been the pits of hell. There isn't a doubt in her mind that this was the pack alpha and that alpha was pissed.

The wolves that had been trying to get their swipes in on the ancient vampire between the bursts of gunfire turn their attention to the newcomer. Not far behind the furious wolf is Walter and Seras who jump into the fight without a moment's hesitation. This had turned into a war and she wasn't sure which side she was on.

x*x

Alina's focus is on one thing only, tearing out the heart of the traitor. Challenging her for the position for alpha she wouldn't have complained with, but killing the half of the pack that didn't agree with him was going too far. Then he had the nerve to kidnap her daughter! She stops a short distance from Jason when he presses his claws tighter against the girl's throat, her own claws dripping with the blood of the wolves that dared to stand in her way. So long as he had Lydia she was powerless against him. He had the upper hand and there was nothing she could do about it. Even in his wolf form he seemed to be smirking, but that smirk doesn't last long. Jason lets out a pained howl and lets go of the girl. The hand he had held to her throat falls away as his wrist disintegrates into ash. With a growl she thrusts her claws through his chest and crushes his heart in her grasp.

x*x

With a single shot Integra had chose her side. Lowering the still smoking gun she rushes over to pull the girl out of the middle of the fray and into the house. She wasn't needed on this battlefield and the girl had been through enough already.

"T-they're dead...all of them dead! My mate..."

Integra gently pushes the girl down into a chair at the table. Calming the frightened was not her forte. Instilling fear was more her thing. With a frustrated sigh she looks through the cabinets for where Walter kept his tea stashed. That always seemed to be his answer for everything! With a triumphant smirk she pulls the jar of blended tea down from the cabinet and starts to fetch the kettle when everything goes silent. Her heart stills for a moment till she hears the heavy thud of boots on the porch and it takes every bit of her will not to rush to Alucard when he pulls the screen door open.

"You are going to be the one cleaning up the yard." Integra snaps.

Alucard walks over behind her and slides his arms around her waist as she fusses with the tea kettle. Leaning down slightly he let's his teeth barely graze against the edge of her ear, drawing a shudder from the woman in his arms.

Integra braces her hands against the counter, she wasn't about to let him smooth this over with his teasing touches, "I told you no. Why did you have to kill them? Could have just gone to trial and found some way to wiggle ourselves out of trouble."

Alucard scoffs and pulls away from her, then waves a hand toward Lydia when Seras walks in, "Take her to the guest room."

Serbs glances between the couple then nods and coaxes Lydia out of the kitchen. Following an order from her former master was far better than staying in that kitchen!

Alucard turns his attention back to Integra, "There would be no trial! They would kill you as soon as you were out of the public eye. You're no longer human. Don't be so naive to think any laws will apply to you anymore, they will hunt you down and kill you!"

Integra flinches and stuffs her hands into her pants pockets to keep from fidgeting any worse. With him practically yelling at her she feels very much like a scolded child. She knew he was right, though.

Alucard sighs and steps closer to her to gently pull her against him and wrap his arms around her, "Things can't remain like they used to and I won't back down and let someone hurt you. Anything happens to you then you won't have to worry about who's innocent or not anymore because I'll likely destroy it all."

Integra chuckles softly as she lays her head against his chest, "Most men offer a woman the world to get them to agree to marry them, but mine says he'll destroy it for me."

"Why offer my lady the world when I know she just wants me?"

Integra rolls her eyes and swats his chest, "You arrogant prat! Since you seem to know so much how are we going to clean up the mess you made?"

Alucard says, "They're holding David at your estate."

Integra sighs, "For once couldn't things just be simple?"


	20. Chapter 20

Just wanted to say thank you for the kind reviews and for sticking with me through the slow updates.

* * *

Integra stares at the ground through a thin vail of smoke wafting up from her cigar. It had started snowing a few hours ago and already the ground and bodies scattered over the yard were covered in a blanket of snow. Death, as she had once told Margret Penwood, was her job. This was different, though. These had once been her soldiers...and yet she did not mourn their deaths, nor did she regret what had happened even though she knew she should. The crunch of footsteps in the snow draws her away from her thoughts.

"It's going to be a rough winter if we're already getting snow." Alina says as she stops beside the young Hellsing.

"How's your daughter doing?"

"Physically she's fine. Emotionally it's going to take a while for her to recover. Losing a mate is not an easy thing to deal with."

Intergra's silent for a moment then she sighs,"How do you apologize for being responsible for the deaths of someone's family."

Alina chuckles softly, gaining a confused look from the young woman beside her, "It would be easy to blame you, but in truth it isn't your fault. All you did was provide Jason the tool he needed to carry out his plans. Sooner or later that would have happened anyway. Jason was an arrogant and greedy coward. He wanted the power but lacked the strength to take it and was far too greedy to win everyone over. So I knew he was trouble but there was nothing I could do about it without losing the respect of the pack."

A faint smile curls Integra's lips, "A shame we couldn't have met during better times."

"Ah, but a bond formed during times of war is a stronger one."

"You think this is a war?"

Alina nods slightly, "And so do you. The question is how far are you going to take it? I heard what your mate said to you about the laws no longer applying and that's true." She holds a hand up when Integra starts to protest, "Hear me out. I'm not saying you should go on a rampage and kill everyone, I just want you to think about something. You've spent years leading an army to destroy the things that go bump in the night and I'm sure the ones who put themselves on your radar deserved to be killed, but what about the ones like us?

I've spent more years than you've been alive helping my pack live amongst the humans without having to hide in caves. There's still so much much we had to hide, though. If we could have been open about what we are then Jason couldn't have killed so many innocent wolves. Now I'm going to have to cover it up."

Integra chuckles, "So you want me to become a monster rights activist?"

"Something like that. You could unite the "monster" races, bring them out into the open."

"And instead of humans killing humans they'd be trying to kill all of us."

"We kill amongst ourselves as well. There's always going to be death. I suppose that would destroy any hope of that peace you wanted, but it seems like you're not going to have that peace anyway. At least if you were out in the open about what you are then your options wouldn't be so limited on how to deal with a situation like this."

Integra sighs, "You make a valid point."

"And honestly, what gives the humans the right to lord over everything?"

Integra chuckles, "Now you're starting to sound like Alucard. I have some business to attend to back in London, then we'll see about this monster uprising."

Alina nods slightly, "I'd offer to help, but I have a mess here to clean up." She reaches up to gently squeeze Integra's snow dusted shoulder, "Everyone wants to make the world better for their children, so keep that in mind."

Integra scoffs, "I can't have children! Vampire, remember." The look Alina gives her has her heart in her throat, "You've known vampires to give birth?"

"Well...yes. If it's a strong bloodline it's possible. Your mate didn't tell you this?"

integra drops her face into the palm of the her hand. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"Integra..."

Integra drops her hand and storms back toward the house, "I'm going to kill him. Oh, you and your daughter are welcome to stay here as long as you need."

x*x

He'd had his fill of blood and then some and finally got to rip something to pieces. The perfect end to the night would have been taking his mate to bed, but there was still plenty enough time for that. A good book and a glass of wine would do for now. Settling back against the headboard he opens his book to where he left off about the time the door bursts open. The smile at seeing his mate disappears as book and wine is forgotten in the attempt to dodge the bullet. He stares at the hole in the wall where his head had been a moment before, then turns his attention to Integra. Her ruby eyes were blazing and her hand holding the gun was trembling.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"What kind of an asshole are you that you didn't bother to tell me you could get me pregnant?!"

Alucard cringes slightly. That definitely explained why she was so angry. So many years of hiding that bit of information from her family and he'd managed to keep the existence of dhampirs to just rumors, then the excitement of finally having her in his arms...he'd forgotten.

"It slipped my mind..."

He's off the bed the instant he sees her finger tighten on the trigger. Wrestling the gun out of her hand he drags her over to the bed and pushes her down on it, then pins her arms above her head, "I'm sorry! I honestly forgot to mention it."

"Get off me!"

Alucard sighs and turns her loose, only to receive a rather vicious slap.

"Get out."

"Integra..."

"I said get out!"

The darker part of him wanted to make her submit, but that was a part of him he'd never give in to. He moves off the bed and heads for the door.

"I'm getting a test done and you better hope it turns out negative."

Alucard stops at the door. That remark stung far worse than the slap did. He looks over his shoulder at her, "Does the possibility of carrying my child disgust you so much?"

"I don't want to be a mother!"

Alucard nods slightly and pulls the door to behind him, then nearly runs into Seras and Walter. He narrows his eyes at the pair, "Aren't you two a little old for eavesdropping?"

Walter shakes his head slightly, "We heard the shot and came to see what happened and if everyone was alright...then heard the yelling." Part of him wanted to chide the vampire for making such a foolish mistake, but the part that wins out is the one that wants to comfort an old nudges Alucard down the hall, "Come on, lets go get a drink. After the day we've had a bit of time to unwind will be good for everyone."

x*x

Pacing the room was doing nothing for calming her nerves. The thought that some little creature could be growing inside her was just too unsettling. Giving up on the pacing she marches out of the room and down the hall to the guest room. She seriously doubted that Alina was asleep and that proved to be true when she eases the door open to find Alina sitting beside the bed keeping vigil over the sleeping girl.

"I'm assuming you have a network established, does it include a doctor that can do a pregnancy test?"

Alina turns her attention to the young blonde, then nods slightly, keeping her voice low so as not to wake Lydia. "Yes, he's retired, but has a lab set up in his basement to tend to us. I can take you there in the morning...if you're awake. But how long have you two been intimate? It may be too soon for a test."

"Nearly three weeks and I don't think sleep is going to be something any of us get to indulge in this night. Thank you."

"Least I can do after you've given us a place to stay while we get everything settled. Three weeks and the full moon was during that time. Most creatures of the night cycles are determined by moon phases."

"So there's a good chance I could be..."

Alina nods slightly.

"Just great. Bloody hell!"

Morning came far too early for Integra's liking. The glowing green numbers on the old digital clock read ten am and she hadn't even managed to close her eyes, no less get any rest. Remembering Alucard's coffin was resting in a corner of the room without it's occupant added to her restlessness. She felt guilty for forcing him out of the room, but she still didn't want him near her. Half stumbling to the bathroom she was beginning to understand Alucard and Seras' dislike for being awake during the day. She felt like hell. Her eyes burned, her skin itched, and her arms and legs felt like the each weighed a ton. A hot bath would have been heavenly, but a quick shower was going to have to do.

To make a bad morning worse the water heater is apparently busted. The water that hits her back is like ice and nearly causes her to shriek. Finding Alina in the kitchen wide awake and ready to go made her ever crankier. At the rate the day was going she was going to wind up shooting someone.

"Good morning, Integra."

"To hell with mornings."

Alina snickers and stands up to put her cup in the sink before following the young Hellsing out the door, "My car is still parked at the antique shop so we'll have to take your truck. Walter said he left the keys in it when he brought it back this morning."

A nod is the only response she gets as Integra plops down in the truck seat and shuts the door.

Integra sighs as Alina pulls the truck out of the driveway, "I'm sorry for the foul mood."

Alina scoff and waves a hand dismissively, "You're a vampire awake in the middle of the day, that's enough to make any of your kinda fussy. Don't worry about it."

"You seem to be in rather good spirits considering."

"Like you death is nothing new. Least this time I didn't lose everything. I still have my daughter."

"How is she doing? And...she's not really yours is she?"

Alina shakes her head slightly, "Cried herself to sleep. And no, I'm not the one who gave birth to her. I lost my mate and child when I challenged the pack leader in an attempt to save my mate's life. I was visiting Florida to try and establish an alliance with a couple of the packs down there. One of the alphas told me of a couple wolves in the area from my neck of the woods. Said some hunters, much like yourself, had been after them hot and heavy. We trekked through those swamps for days before we finally found the remains of the wolves...and one squalling pup tucked away in a hollow log."

"So you took her home just like that?"

"She needed a mother and I had missed my opportunity. Saw her as a blessing really."

Integra props her elbow against the door and leans her cheek against her fist, "Some of us just weren't made to be mothers."

Alina smiles faintly as she glances at the younger woman, "So what is it that you're afraid of?"

Integra starts to protest the accusation, but instead sighs and shifts her attention back to the road, "I can't raise a child. Children hate me, I get near one they start screaming...and that was before I was turned! I lack the sort of compassion needed for caring for a child."

"That's a load of shit! If you lacked compassion you wouldn't have drug Lydia into the house when Jason turned her lose. You were trying to shield her the best you could."

"But then couldn't comfort her once I did get her inside."

"She's a stranger to you. I bet you have no issues comforting the people close to you."

Integra's silent for a moment then shrugs slightly, "I suppose so."

Alina chuckles softly, "No one is born with the knowledge of how to be a mother. You get the basics of how to change a diaper and feed the baby down then the rest is trial and error. You can't tell me loving it would be difficult, not with what you've gone though so far to keep those you call family safe. Aaaand we're here!"

Integra raises an eyebrow as she looks out the windshield at the small log cabin, "What are they, a witch doctor?"

Alina laughs and hops out of the truck, "Come on rich girl. About time you got a good dose of country living."

Integra mumbles as she steps out of the truck, "What I get dosed with is what worries me."

She follows Alina inside then raises her eyebrows as she looks around the rather cozy looking cabin. It reminded her a lot of Walter's nook in the library back at the estate.

A rather tousled old man pokes his head up from the entrance to the basement and motions for the women to follow him, "Come on down! I already have everything prepped and ready. Have to say, this is the first time I've seen to a vampire. You lot tend to keep to yourself, don't you?"

Integra can't help but smile slightly, he was so much like Margaret, "Depends on the vampire, but yes, most keep to themselves."

"Such fascinating creatures. Not like those nasty boogers that recently invaded. Would you believe people think they were just cannibal Nazis?"

"People have a hard time believing anything outside their normal existence."

"So true. Well, just sit down on the stool there and we'll get this show going."

integra does as she told and was rather thankful he had stopped talking. Her nerves were frayed beyond belief and she did not feel like trying to keep a friendly conversation going.

After the blood is drawn it feels like hours have gone by while the little old man fusses over the lab equipment. Then finally he turns his attention back to her.

"Well Mrs. Hellsing, I have your results."


	21. Chapter 21

I was called evil and cheeky for that last chapter, which only made me grin. I tried not to leave you hanging on the edge of that cliff for long though!

* * *

The old truck rattles down the road, both occupants silent. One caught up in the chaos her life had become, the older respecting that her new friend needed time to work out the situation on her own. The poor girl had her life turned upside down on her and the choices she was having to make no one could really help her.

"Do you need to stop anywhere before I take you home?"

Integra shifts her attention to Alina then shakes her head slightly, "No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I really don't mind taking you wherever you need to go."

Integra sighs, "I just want to go home."

"Well, we'll be there in a few minutes."

"No, not the farmhouse...home. I want to pretend I'm just a child again and run out to the hidden grove in the garden to hide from the world with just my vampire to hold me and tell me everything will be fine. Which is so pathetic."

Alina smiles slightly, "No it's not. We all have those moments no matter how old we are. I would have given nearly anything to be back in Romania and tucked away safely in my father's arms last night. That one thing I'm not willing to give up is what keeps me going, though."

"Your daughter?"

"Yeah, she means everything to me."

Integra was starting to understand the older woman's views and how much alike the two of them were. She'd had plenty of time to think about the events from yesterday and her lack of guilt over it all. It was their choice to come the states to bother her and her family, they could have just left them alone. No matter where they go they were going to be hunted...and not because they had done anything wrong, but only because they weren't human. Looking at it from the other side of the line humans were quite the arrogant lot. Alina's suggestion to unite the monsters was starting to look rather appealing.

Integra isn't really surprised to find Walter lounging in the porch swing with a cup of tea balanced on the arm of the swing and a book in his hands when the truck pulls up to the house. She hadn't given it much thought before, but it was strange to see the man that had once been a father figure for her look so young. She hops down from the truck and walks up onto the porch, smiling faintly when Walter sits up and offers the space beside him to sit. Part of her just wants to literally crawl under the bed to sleep, but her nerves are still far to frazzled to get any real rest. So she sits down beside him.

"So how did it go?" Walter asks as he pulls a blood pack out of his vest where it had been left to warm and offers it to her.

Integra frowns slightly but accepts the offer, "These should be saved for Seras."

"Seras is fine, she fed well yesterday. You on the other hand did not."

Integra smiles slightly and carefully cuts off part of the tube connected to the pack with a sharpened nail, "Still looking out for me, hm? And thank you for warming it."

"Always."

"Well, if Margaret ever decides to remarry I've found her perfect match with that loon of a doctor."

Walter chuckles quietly, he knew Integra was trying to dodge the question and for now he'd let her, "The world may not survive that match up."

The bit of amusement fades from her features, "The world may not survive Alucard and I." Her hand drifts to splay out over her stomach, the half empty pack forgotten as her eyes focus on the weathered boards of the porch, "Alina said something to me last night that...is rather tempting. You've never hesitated to tell me if you thought I was doing something foolish so I need that advice now."

Walter listens quietly as Integra recalls the story and her thoughts on the way back home. It was no wonder the girl was so unsettled and for a moment he wants to dice Alina up for putting even more on Integra's shoulders, but after a moment of consideration he can see what the old wolf was doing. She was showing Integra another option besides cowing down to the men who never did respect her.

He picks up his now cool cup of tea and stares at the liquid inside for a moment, "If you were looking for me to tell you if it was right or wrong I'll have to disappoint you."

"No, that isn't it..."

"Now if you were looking for me to support the decision you know you're going to make then you have it. You protect yourself and," His eyes drift down to her hand that's still covering her stomach, causing the girl to fidget uncomfortably, then raises his gaze back to her eyes, "those you care about. That is what is important."

Integra nods slightly, "I need you to find us safe passage back to London. No matter what I decide I'm still not leaving David behind with them. I won't let him suffer anymore than he already has because of us."

"I'll work on that while you get some rest. Just in case you might want to know Alucard is in the attic."

A pang of guilt stabs at her again as she makes her way inside the house then down the hall to where the ladder to the attic is located.

The attic is dusty and boxes from the previous owners still clutter the space. She can't see him for the boxes, but the footprints in the dust covered floor gives away his hiding space. As quietly as she can she picks her way between the clutter till she sees him curled up in a corner on an old quilt he most likely dug out of one of the boxes. He's sleeping, but the crease in his brow suggests it's not a peaceful sleep. She sits down behind him and reaches out to run her fingers through his hair, smiling slightly when his face relaxes.

Leaning down she lightly presses her lips against his temple as she murmurs his name.

Ruby red eyes full of shame turn to look at her and she can't help but sigh. If anyone should be ashamed of themselves it was her. She was selfish and hadn't been treating him like a proper mate.

"I'm still a bit upset you didn't tell me it was possible, but that doesn't excuse my behaviour. I'm so sorry, I've been acting like such a spoiled child."

Alucard sighs and turns over onto his back to see her better, "I made a mistake turning you, I never should have talked you into it."

Integra frowns slightly, the comment stung more than she was willing to admit, "Do you really believe that? Not counting the chaos last night do you believe it was a mistake?"

The first thing that comes to mind for him was running through the forest with her. It had felt so right even to her. He starts to answer her but with the small smile gracing her lips he knew she was thinking of the same night.

Integra leans down and lightly brushes her lips against his, "It's not always going to be perfect. I have more to adjust to than I thought, but I will. There's something you should know."

Alucard reaches up to hold the back of her neck as he leans up slightly and lightly kisses her, "And that is?"

Integra let's out a pleased sigh, "First off I'm cold and you need to fix that."

Alucard laughs and gently pulls her down beside him as he rolls over onto his side, wrapping his arms around her when she presses closer to him.

Integra closes her eyes as she tucks her head under his chin. He felt so warm compared to her. Course he most likely took more than his fill last night. He always was a bit of a glutton. The sound of his slow but steady heartbeat and his comforting scent nearly lulls her off to sleep.

"Integra?"

"Hm? ...oh!" A faint smile curls her lips. She had been so nervous and terrified waiting on the results, but now there was a sense of pride and happiness. Maybe she could do this after all, "You're going to be a father."

The sudden jolt of excitement coming from him draws a laugh from her. She suddenly finds herself pressed onto her back with her shirt tail pulled up and Alucard with his cheek pressed against her stomach. She smiles and runs her fingers through his hair, "Thought you'd be happy about that."

"I thought you didn't want to be a mother."

"I didn't but I won't kill an innocent and that's not fair to you. I know how much you adore children. I'm just afraid I won't be a good mother at all."

"You'll be fantastic. Hush now, get some rest."

He doesn't have to tell her twice. Sheer exhaustion and the comfort of being close to her mate quickly lulls her to sleep.

x*x

Walter leans back in his chair and reaches up to rub his eyes. He had spent hours trying to find a secure airline, then finally gave up and got in contact with the Wild Geese. Needless to say they were happy to know Seras was doing well and excited to see her again. Speaking of his little draculina, he had yet to see her and she was usually awake before the sun went down.

Pushing away from the desk he stands up and heads down the hall to their room. The bed is empty and risking a quick peek into her coffin it's empty as well. It wasn't like her to wander off without at least saying hi to him. He pulls the ring he had found at the antique shop out of his vest pocket. He had cleaned it up, but somehow it still looked old. It was just a simple gold band with a small transitional cut diamond, but his Seras wasn't the type for overly flashy things...unless it was a gun. He chuckles quietly to himself at the thought of proposing with a gun and stuffs the ring back into his vest pocket as he walks out of the room.

A few minutes later finds him standing some distance from the lake watching the moonlight reflect off spiky blonde hair.

"I know you're there, sneaky angel."

Walter smiles slightly at the teasing tone and closes the distance, wrapping his arms around her waist when he stops behind her, "What are you doing out here?"

Seras relaxes back against as she lays her arms over his, "Just thinking...mostly about Integra's outburst over possibly being pregnant. For the first time I actually wanted to hit her."

Walter raises his eyebrows at the confession, "Whatever for?"

"I was just so insanely jealous that she can have babies, but was horrified by it! Which was stupid because I never gave any thought to having kids till recently."

"And you don't think you can?"

"Alucard said it takes a strong bloodline."

"You are one of his."

"Yeah, but I was nothing special. I'm not noble blood or anything like that."

Walter can't help but laugh and gently turns the little draculina in his arms to look at her, "You silly girl! If you were nothing special he never would have turned you. He knew you would be more than just a simple vampire and he was right. So cast those thoughts out of your mind...along with your urge to hit Integra, you're still far stronger than her."

Seras blushes slightly and lightly swats his chest, "It was just for a moment and I would never actually hit her! I was just wound up is all."

Walter smirks slightly, "Yes, I remember."

Her cheeks turn an even brighter shade of pink, "You're horrible!"

"And here I was worried you'd be upset over killing those soldiers, silly me."

Ruby eyes blaze as she pushes away from him. She reaches up to run a hand back through her hair as she paces in front of him, "I almost wish they were turned to ghouls so I could kill them again."

"Well now..."

"Call me a monster if you want, I don't care! They killed innocent people just to get to us. There was no reason for such actions! I finally understand what Alucard meant back in Rio. I thought he was just a monster for killing that swat team, they were just humans. But human...doesn't mean innocent."

Walter chuckles and shakes his head slightly, "I would never call you a monster." He reaches out to catch her wrist then pulls her closer to him. Reaching up to gently catch her cheeks he leans down and kisses her.

Seras let's out a pleased sigh and reaches up to hold onto his vest as she leans up into the kiss, her previous rant forgotten.

Walter smiles faintly as he pulls back to look at her, "You are such an amazing woman. You know we're going back to London right?"

"And I can't wait to give those old coots a good thrashing for hurting David. I kinda liked him."

"Well, something I need to say before we go."

Serbs blinks when Walter kneels in front of her, "What are you do-"

She's struck silent as she watches him pull the ring from his vest pocket then take her hand and slide the ring onto her finger.

"Seras Victoria, will you marry me?"

Her mouths works uselessly for a moment before she lets out a very girlish squeal, "Yes!"

"Damn, Police Girl, you'll wake the dead making a racket like that!"

Serbs grins as she rushes over to show Alucard the ring, completely ignoring the old nickname, "I'm going to get married!" She rushes back over to Walter and nearly knocks him off his feet as she pouches him in a hug, gaining a laugh from the elder vampire.

"Well congratulations! Just came down here to make sure you were alright and Integra needed to speak with Walter about the arrangements."

Walter nods slightly, "We'll be there shortly."


	22. Chapter 22

**Alexis** Of course I'm going to update! It just may get slow again since I just finished first week at a new job. And thank you for the kind review!

 **SpeedFanatic05** I hope you're happy. I've had that darn put a ring on it song stuck in my head all week!

* * *

Integra glances over her shoulder when she hears the shuffling footsteps. She's a bit surprised to see Lydia making her way into the kitchen. She had been pretty sure the girl had been avoiding her.

"Are you alright?"

Lydia shakes her head slightly, "Not really, but getting there I suppose."

Integra turns her attention back to the pot of soup and turns the heat down on the stove. The smell made her want to retch, but there was still a few people in the house that ate this stuff and it was something to keep her busy.

"It smells good."

Integra shudders in disgust but refrains from arguing, "Bowls are in the cabinet above the sink, help yourself."

Lydia walks over to pull a bowl down from the cabinet, "Thanks...for not walking on eggshells around me. Mama can't help but fret over me and Mr. Dornez is almost as bad. It kind of...makes me feel better when someone just goes on about their business."

Whatever reply Integra may have had was forgotten when Seras bursts into the kitchen then lifts the young Hellsing off her feet and spins around the kitchen with her.

"He proposed!"

The assault is over almost as quickly as it behind as she's dropped and spiky blonde hair disappears around the doorframe. Integra is left in stunned silence until she hears Lydia and Alucard laughing.

"What the bloody hell was that?!"

Alucard plops down at the table and drops his head in his hands as he props his elbows on the table, "Oh the look on your face!" He let's out a startled yelp when Integra smacks the back of his head, "Oh come on, it was amusing!"

"What the hell has gotten into her?"

"Walter proposed to her."

"Oh...well congratulations then."

Walter barely manages to keep a straight face as he walks into the kitchen. He'd seen Seras' little stunt but had been wise enough to make a quick exit before he was noticed, "Quite the crazy day it's been. And thank you. The proposal didn't happen as I had planned, but I didn't want to wait till this other mess is settled."

Integra glances over at Alucard. She understood what Walter meant all too well. After Alucard disappeared all she could think about was why she never told him she loved him, "Indeed. Any progress on finding a flight back to London?"

"I contacted the Wild Geese. It was the safest route and they may be of some use in the rest of your endeavors. It is going to take them a few days to get here, though."

Integra sighs and plops down in a nearby chair, "I didn't want to leave David sitting there any longer than I already have."

"It's better to wait a little longer to make sure we reach him. While I'm sure we can deal with anything they throw at us it's not worth the risk right now."

Integra smiles faintly. What he wasn't saying was it wasn't worth risking the baby. He was right, she'd give him that. She may not have wanted to be a mother, but she knew that she'd tear the world apart to keep the little life growing inside her alive now. Her gaze drifts to the window across from the table. Had her mother felt that way about her? She'd heard many stories of the woman she had never met, only one she actually believed, though. Walter had once told her when she was little that her mother had fought bravely to protect her unborn child against a great evil.

When she had first discovered Alucard she had wondered briefly if he had been that great evil, but that was quickly dashed. A vampire she was sure was the evil, it just wasn't her vampire. He had been locked away for years before then. A choice she still thought her father foolish for. Then again, if he hadn't things may have been very different between Alucard and herself now and what they have now she wouldn't change for anything.

She's pulled from her thoughts by the feel of warm fingertips brushing over the top of her hand. Looking over at Alucard she smiles faintly at the look of concern in his eyes, "I'm alright...just thinking." She frowns slightly and glances back out the window before looking over at Walter, "What did you do with all the bodies in the yard?"

"Buried them where I was going to start the garden. Save money on fertilizer."

Integra stares at the man dumbfounded for a moment. He said it with the same tone as if he had been asked what the weather was! "Walter...how many people have you buried in that lovely flower garden back at the estate?

The grin that stretches across his face was a near mirror image of Alucard's devilish grin, "Don't ask questions you don't really want to know the answer to."

Integra throws her hands up then stands up and heads out of the kitchen, "Oh bloody hell! No wonder you and Alucard have always been such good friends!"

Alucard laughs as he follows her out of the kitchen, "And where are you going, my dear?"

Integra looks over at him, hand on the doorknob of the front door, "I'm hungry."

"Would you be opposed to company?"

Integra smiles slightly and opens the door, then closes her eyes for a moment when she steps out on the porch. There was still the scent of blood in the air and probably would be until there was a good rain to cleanse the soil, "As long as that company is my mate."

Integra is swept off her feet before her boots can touch the snow and her lips captured in a searing kiss. With a soft moan she wraps her arms around his neck and leans up into the kiss. It used to be that she couldn't understand why people found kissing so fascinating. It looked awkward and sometimes even a little disgusting. Never did she imagine you could feel so much with just a kiss. Anytime his lips touched hers it felt like her body had been set on fire.

She blinks at him when he pulls back from the kiss, "What was that for?"

Alucard chuckles quietly and lightly brushes his lips against hers before setting her down, "For no other reason than I love you."

Integra looks up at him then smiles slightly after a moment. It was amusing in a way. She'd heard of several of the girls she had once gone to school with marrying their first loves then going through a bitter divorce. Now here she was with her first and only love with a baby on the way. Oh but she was the lucky one! No mere man could be as loyal and loving as her vampire.

She reaches up to hold the back of his neck, pulling him down slightly as she leans up to kiss him, "I love you too...even when you are being an insufferable ass. Now let's go find something to eat. Bound to be more hunters lurking around in these woods."

Alucard chuckles, "Is that what you prefer? Hunting a hunter?"

Integra shrugs slightly as she makes her way across the yard, "There is a bit of a thrill in it, but it's because this is such a small town there's really no night life besides the drunks and those drugged out of their heads. I don't want that tainted blood in me."

Alucard nods slightly as he falls into an easy stride beside her, "It could be harmful for the baby."

Integra could see him tense from the corner of her eye. That was the first time either of them had mentioned their unborn since yesterday. He was probably still unsure how she felt about it.

"Exactly. What's going to drive me insane is not being able to smoke. Have you ever had children with those you've turned?"

Alucard shakes his head slightly, "No, I had a son when I was mortal. He died when he was six months old. Prayer was the medicine of choice back then. Well, prayer didn't save my son. If the Romani had been there I'm sure they would have had something they could have treated him with."

Integra smiles faintly as she watches him. It wasn't often she saw this side of him. All these years and his heart still ached for his lost infant, "Would you have let them treat him? You were a man of faith back then."

"To save my son, yes."

She leans against him slightly then smiles when his arm wraps around her shoulders, "So, how often have vampire children been born?"

"Twenty known cases...three survivors."

Integra frowns slightly and crosses her arms over her stomach protectively, "Why so few?"

Alucard smiles slightly and gently tightens his arm around her shoulders, "For reasons you won't have to worry about. I'd die before I let anything happen to you or our child."

Integra jerks away from him and quickly steps in front of him, "Don't you dare! What would have been the point of everything we've gone through up till this point and what we're about to face if you do something so foolish? I get it, the whole alpha male must protect woman bullshit...it's not happening."

"Integra-"

Integra grabs the front of his shirt and jerks him down till he's eye level with her, "No. Just no. This isn't me trying to be the dominate one."

"You say that while you've got a death grip on my shirt..."

He's rewarded with a light smack to his cheek.

"No sass!" She let's go of his shirt with a sigh, "Seriously, Alucard, what's the point in dying to protect me? If I wanted to remain alone I would have picked the organization and my mortal life over you. We're in this together...if we die it'll be together."

Alucard chuckles quietly as he straightens up, "You are a strange and amazing woman."

"Well, if I was normal we wouldn't be having the conversation because you would have thought I was a total bore and just waited for your next master."

With a faint smile he nods slightly, "Touche, Countess."

Integra walks away from him and reaches out to let her fingertips brush against the frost covered bark of a nearby tree. It was such a beautiful area, a true winter wonder land.

"Do you think what's coming will destroy all this?"

Alucard shakes his head slightly, "I don't know. What you're planning has never even been attempted before."

"And why is that?"

"Perhaps because no one has been brave enough to try it."

"I do have the vampire king at my disposal."

Alucard scoffs, "Don't you give me that shit. I can see your thoughts anytime I please, remember? You're not relying on my strength. You're planning on using each and every one us that's willing to fight so you're not relying on my strength but the strength of the many. Your plan for me is more diplomatic. You think I can get the leaders of the other clans to listen to your proposal."

Integra chuckles and launches the snowball he hadn't noticed her forming while he was fussing at her toward his face. The stunned expression on his face as cold slush drips from the end of his nose sends her into a fit of laughter.

"You..."

One of the lessons she was never good at was knowing when to fight and when to run. To stand her ground was always her way of things. She had run only once in her life, but maybe this was a good time to run again.

Alucard's fingertips barely touch her shirt as she bolts away from him. He's left stunned for the second time that night. Integra Hellsing, the Ice Queen, was playing! He chuckles and melds into the shadows of the forest. No one said he had to play fair.

Integra comes to an abrupt halt in the middle of a clearing, her instincts telling her she was being hunted. The entire forest was silent aside from the occasional rustle of leaves being teased by the wind. She shifts her stance as her eyes carefully scan the area around her. What she doesn't notice is the tiny bat circling above her head.

It was too easy, but he was never one to pass up a good opportunity. Tucking in his wings he dives through the air toward her. Shifting back to his normal form at the last second he wraps his arms around her waist, trapping her arms against her sides. He lightly brushes his lips against edge of her ear, smirking slightly when the woman in his arms shivers.

"And the huntress falls prey to the beast."

Integra relaxes back against him, "What are you going to do?"

Alucard grins as he quickly turns her loose and let's her land butt first in the snow, "Nothing, I'm hungry! Let's go find some poor fool to eat."

Integra rolls her eyes as she stands up and dusts the snow off her pants. Well, he got her back for the snowball, but he truly was crazy if he thought this was the end!


	23. Chapter 23

Merry Christmas! Well, almost. I'm sorry this took so long. Things went from too busy to focus to a bad case of writers block.

* * *

The old farm house is silent aside from the soft music that filters down from the attic and the occasional bit of laughter. It's the calm before the storm and everyone had wandered off from the house except the two tucked into a cozy corner of the attic. More quilts had been dug out and piled into a corner. An old radio was dusted off and after a little rigging with some aluminium foil it picked up a few channels. A small box is serving as an end table for an empty bottle of wine, a half empty glass, a stack of empty blood packs and the radio. It was likely the closest thing the two would ever have to a romantic dinner, but at the moment neither one of them cares. It was their last night of peace and spending it hid away from the rest of the world was just fine.

"I didn't think we'd be going back to London so soon. I thought it would years from now."

Alucard splays a hand out protectively over her stomach. He can feel her apprehension, she didn't want to do this. She had just wanted to fade away and he had been content to do the same, but they had tried to harm his family. There will be no mercy from him, he's eager to spill the blood of his enemies. His thoughts are pulled away from the creative ways he's planning on torturing the remaining Knights as she lifts his hand off her stomach and presses warm lips against the back of his fingers. He smiles slightly and curls his fingers around her hand.

Stay with me, Alucard.

He heaves a sigh, he should have known she d feel his control slipping, It's difficult.

She tilts her head back, her lips barely grazing the edge of his jaw, I know, but if we're not careful it'll turn into an all out war and that's not exactly what I had in mind to settle this."

Alucard turns his head to capture her lips in a brief kiss, "You really think it'll ever be settled."

A frown creases her brow, then she sighs, "No, not really. This attack from the Knights can be, but peace between the races...never. I thought maybe some sort of agreement could be made, but that's most likely a pipe dream."

Before anything else can be said a phone begins to ring. Integra frowns and raises up from leaning back against Alucard, then turns to look at him, "What the bloody hell is that?"

"It must be one of the cellphones the men were carrying. Walter tossed all that up here so he could scatter it across the ocean during our flight."

Integra scrambles away from him and shuffles through the mess until she finds the plastic grocery bag stuffed full of various cellphones and other electronic knickknacks. Ripping the bag open to scatter the contents it doesn't take but a few seconds to locate the clunky piece of plastic that's lit up and trilling annoyingly. Snatching up the cellphone she tenses and the plastic creaks, dangerously close to breaking in her grip. Starring back at her on the glowing screen is a number she's very familiar with.

Integra grits her teeth as she answers the phone, "Tell me you had nothing to do with this."

"Oh thank God you're still alive!"

Integra could have cried at the relief she hears in Margaret's voice, but she doesn't. Crying was something she gave up years ago when she decided to fight back instead of run.

"What the bloody hell is going on and how did you know this number?!"

"Hugh came and told me you were in trouble. I went through all Shelby's old contacts till I found the number of the clean up man."

The clean up man was the one the council would call in to clear away any mess left behind from any of the Knights activities. She should have recognized him, but then again she had her own small crew for such things. Him being sent proved Alucard right. They were never going to take her to trial, they were going to kill her.

"Integra...it's bad. The Queen is dead and a few of the Knights who opposed the traitors. Walsh and Hugh escaped."

Integra stares at the dusty boxes in front of her unable to speak for a moment.

"The Nazis...that was only the first phase wasn't it." She finally says.

"That's what Hugh and Walsh said. That attack was just to weaken the forces and get rid of Alucard. Only it didn't go as planned and worse for them Alucard returned."

Integra can't help but smirk at that last bit. People always had a habit of underestimating the vampire. When he had a goal to work toward the beast was unstoppable, "What's the situation there?"

"Vampires and ghouls have overrun the city. We've gone underground."

"We're waiting on our flight then we'll be there soon."

"No! You need to stay where it's safe!"

The panic in Margaret's voice warms Integra's heart and the quiet chuckle from her vampire lets her know that bit isn't private.

"You remember what I told you before? Death is my business...and this time it's personal. They attacked my family. Even sided with a pack of traitor werewolves to try and get the job done."

"Werewolves?!"

Integra looks toward the small attic window, that wasn't a story she wanted to get into right now. It still left a bitter taste in her mouth, "It's a long story and one I don't have time to tell right now. Just keep your head down."

Whatever Margaret tries to say is cut off as Integra turns off the phone then with a growl of frustration she crushes the device in her grip, "Damn it!"

Alucard moves to sit behind her and wraps an arm around her shoulders. Before he wouldn't have dared to offer comfort when she was upset because he knew how that would effect her pride, but instinct to protect his mate overruled everything else. Her back stays rigid and shoulders tense.

"Everything is falling apart. And I was the one that started it..."

Alucard sighs and presses his face against her neck for a moment, "No, this would have happened eventually anyway. With the way technology is advancing our kind wouldn't have been able to hide for much longer."

Integra frowns as she let's herself relax a bit into his embrace, "You say that as if you think this isn't a part of the same attack last year."

"Not in the same way the others figure it. I think this started back in World War two and not with the Major. The Major was just a pawn, same as Hitler."

Integra smirks slightly, "A vampire conspiracy, hm?"

"Why not? We don't age and are savage creatures. Then you have a man who wants to create a new religion and race. Perfect setup for a bored vampire...or maybe not bored. Maybe the vampire had the same goals in mind so the vampire goes in league with the Nazi and pushes the pawns the direction he wants to go."

"But he ran into a problem. You and Walter."

Alucard hums in agreement.

"But that doesn't explain why they would use Mina's bones to create their vampire's instead of the vampire himself. I know it wasn't likely he could turn soldiers since they would have to be virgins."

"My guess is that they did try to use the vampire to create their soldiers and it didn't work. Mina wasn't a vampire, she only carried the gene."

"So her DNA acted as a naturally carrier for their soldiers."

"That's the theory."

"The lab vampires were more than enough to deal with humans, but not good enough to stand against the Vampire King and the Angel of Death. So they lost. The first attack on London was purely to get rid of you and Walter."

"The plan would have worked, but I have strong ties to this world that led me back."

Integra smiles faintly, "But the seal holding you to my family was broken."

"Bah, stronger things than magic bind me to you! But it's just a theory, I could be completely wrong."

"We'll see I suppose."

The conversation ends there when Integra hears the familiar clanking rumble of the old truck. Pulling away from Alucard she starts for the trap door to the attic, but then stops and takes a moment to spare a longing look at their cozy corner. When would they ever have peace like that again? Heaving a sigh she drops down the ladder, "Lets get this over with."

She walks down to the living room to find a giddy Seras half stumbling through the door and a rather smug Walter trailing in behind her, "I don't think I want to know..."

"Nope!" Seras chirps.

Integra shakes her head slightly, "Sorry to ruin the good mood, but things have gone from bad to worse."

Seras frowns slightly, "What's happened?"

"Britain has been taken over."

The younger woman just stares at her for a moment before stammering, "You...you're serious? How do you even know?"

Integra explains what had happened before they arrived and watches with interest as the girl's face darkens.

"I know you wanted to take a stand and create some sort of truce between our kind and the humans, but...we have to stop this!"

Integra nods slightly, "And I agree. What baffles me is why none of the other vampires and such have done anything to stop this when it's obvious the takeover won't stop with just Britain."

Alucard chuckles quietly, "You assume they care what happens to the human race."

Integra narrows her eyes as she looks over at him, "They should unless they intend to turn cannibal for the short period of time it takes for the vampires to dry up without anything to feed on. The vampiric race will go extinct within a few years, since you've made it clear before that a vampire can not consume the blood of animals."

"There are other races a vampire can feed on." Walter chimes in.

Integra nods slightly, "That's true, but how many vampires still exist that have the power to take down a werewolf or something similar."

Alucard smirks, "Very few. This, my love, is why you'll be the one to save our race and bring all the monsters into a new age."

"Such a heavy burden you place on my shoulders."

"You're the only one who can. You are a creature of both worlds and I don't believe that will ever change. You don't carry this burden alone, though. I'll always be there." Alucard smiles faintly at the grim determination on Seras' face, "And so will Seras."

Integra shifts her attention to the draculina. Alucard was right, she was neither monster nor human, much like Seras. After her encounter in Rome Seras lost her hesitation to kill, but Integra didn't doubt the girl would never hurt an innocent. Something she couldn't say about Alucard or even Walter. Alucard kept himself under control for her sake same as Walter did for Seras. They were a team.

Integra smirks slightly, "Lets go, we have a war to win."

If she had of had any idea how miserable flying as a vampire would be she just may have told the remaining knights to deal with the takeover themselves! Her body felt like led even though her head was spinning. Every lurch of the plane as it hit turbulence threatened to cause her to heave up the blood she had consumed earlier. With a groan she gives up on her pride and flops out on the bench, her head landing in her vampire's lap.

"How the bloody hell do you stand this?" Integra groans, then closes her eyes with a sigh as cool fingers stroke her cheek.

"You get used to it. You could have stayed in my coffin, it would have helped."

"I know...but we're flying into a war zone and I'm not comfortable being locked away."

"Yeah, speaking of war zones, we're going to have to drop you off. There's not a safe runway."

Integra peeks an eye open as she turns her head slightly to look at the mercenary, "You're just going to shove us out as you fly over?"

"With a parachute!"

Alucard chuckles when Integra groans, "That won't be needed. I can levitate Integra and I to the ground and Seras can take care of Walter."

"Crazy vampires." The mercenary mutters quietly.

The cargo hold of the old plane falls silent after that, each of the occupants lost in their own thoughts. Until Seras breaks that silence.

"Do you hear that?"

Integra frowns slightly as she focuses her hearing to something other than the roar of the plane. For a moment she doesn't hear anything abnormal then suddenly it's there. A roaring whoosh before everything else is drowned out by the explosion as the plane lurches to the side from the impact.

Integra hits the floor hard and frantically scrambles to her feet. The shouts of the mercenaries and roar of the wind fade to nothing as her eyes settle on the sight of Alucard pinned to the side of the plane by a large chunk of metal protruding from his chest. His brilliant red eyes are dull as they stare at nothing. She makes a dive for him but she's thrown off her feet again as another missile collides with the plane. Her world spins out of control as she tumbles out of one of the holes blown into the plane. She tightly closes her eyes willing against all hope that this was just some horrid nightmare she'd wake up from and be back in her bed at the manor.

It had all happened so fast, but Seras was good at taking in a situation within a split second and making a decision. Now was no different. Pushing Walter and her prone former master from her mind she launches herself out of the plane after Integra as the ruined plane plummets to the ocean below. She grins as she locks her arms around an unconscious Integra and spreads out shadowy wings. The wind catches in her wings and levels the pair off from their dive toward a watery grave.

A battle ship off in the distance rocks gently in the waves, cannons still smoking from the assault and ahead of them Seras could see the silhouette of London through the mist. They had been so close and now...now it may be just the two of them. She couldn't think about that now. She had to keep Integra safe, keep the baby safe.

Seras flies low, almost skimming the water as she takes advantage of the thick mist surrounding the docks. It was an odd mist that seemed to wrap around her yet never impaired her vision. Her feet land silently on the ever damp wood of the old dock. At least luck was with them enough that they hadn't approached at one of them more industrialized areas. The bit of relief she felt is quickly dashed as the glow of a flashlight cuts through the mist. A low growl rumbles in her chest as she tenses for a fight.

"Ah, thank god you made it. I've been waiting here for hours for your arrival!. I saw the plane go down."

Seras blinks at the stranger as he draws closer. He looked familiar, but she knew she had never seen him before, "Who the hell are you?"

The man looks a bit sheepish then tilts his head back toward the direction he had come, "I'm the son of Shelby Penwood. I can explain more, but right now we need to get out of sight before the mist fades again. It's still a few hours before sunrise and we aren't safe until then."

Seras hesitates for a moment but follows after the young man. She really didn't have much of a choice with Integra unable to confirm or deny what he had said. If it turned out to be a trap she was confident she could handle it.


	24. Chapter 24

Walter whispers a pray for the brave girl who had been silly enough to love him as he watches her dive after Integra. They'd be alright and the Wild Geese were apparently not new to jumping from a doomed plane.

"Leave him stuck there and move!" He calls out to the man attempting to pull Alucard down.

The man gives him an odd look then scrambles out of the way as the wires whip out to effortlessly cut through the section of plane Alucard is pinned to. He jumps from the plane after the vampire, sparing a moment to grab the coffin with a wire.

Well, at least this time there was water to break the fall instead of buildings, that was an improvement over the last time he had jumped from a plane without a parachute. Not for the first time since he had gotten older the thought that teenagers are stupid crosses his mind. Then his mind goes blank as freezing cold water envelopes him. Fighting the urge to gasp from the frigid temperature he kicks hard to return to the surface, but the coffin is taking in water and sinking faster than he's getting any closer to the sheet of metal floating on the surface. At least luck was with him enough that it hit the water at the right angle to serve as a boat for the vampire.

His fingertips catch the edge of the metal, but he doesn't have the strength left to pull himself up. Ah well, death was going to get him eventually anyway. At least this way Seras wouldn't have to see. His wrist is suddenly caught in a bone crushing grip and he's hauled out of the water. He can't get air into his lungs fast enough, which only causes him to cough before he begins shivering in the cold wind.

"Why didn't you let it go you damned fool!"

It takes a moment for what the vampire said to register, then he just blinks dumbly at the monster. Why didn't he let the coffin go? It wasn't like a new one couldn't be crafted and more soil gathered. He shakes his head to clear it.

"Because it's bloody cold and I wasn't thinking!"

The tension on his arm eases as Alucard takes hold of the wires and hauls up the coffin. Something a bit more disturbing than the cold makes itself know in that moment.

"You still have a hole in your chest!"

Alucard grimaces and wraps the bundle of wires around a corner of the metal to keep his coffin from sinking again, then reaches up to press a hand to the still gaping wound. It hurt like hell.

"No shit, Sherlock. Looks like the effects from that thing biting me hasn't completely faded yet."

With hands shaking from the cold he pushes aside the vampire's torn and blood soaked clothes to get a better look. It was healing, just slowly and thankfully no trace of infection. His hands are batted away and before he can protest Alucard turns his back to him and scoots a bit on their makeshift boat. For a moment he's confused, but then realization sets in. The crazy vampire was trying to shield him from the wind. He sighs and turns to lean back against Alucard's back. There isn't any warmth coming from the vampire, but his larger frame was helping to block the wind that already has him chilled to the bone.

"Did they make it out?" Alucard asks.

"Integra fell from the plane, but Seras went after her so I'm sure their fine. This isn't the first mission that's gone askew for the Wild Geese, they know what they're doing. Well, shall we head to shore?"

"Soon as Seras lets the mist fade so I can tell which way we're going."

Walter raises an eyebrow, "Seras? I thought this was your doing."

Alucard chuckles, "No, this is all her. I don't think she even knew she was doing it. She has good instincts and her power reacts to it quite often."

"Amazing woman..."

"That she is."

Margaret hurries down the old subway tunnel in the direction the shouting was coming from. There had been a sick twisting feeling in her gut for the past hour then suddenly their hideout erupted into madness as everyone flooded toward the south entrance. She leans a shoulder against the cold stone wall to catch her breath before pushing through the raving crowd.

"What in the world is going on?!" She shouts over the chaos.

No sooner than the words leave her mouth her eyes land her very scared son and an extremely angry spiky blonde haired vampire cradling an all too familiar figure in her arms.

"Seras!"

The young vampire's attention snaps to the older woman and a look of relief relaxes her features, "I thought this was a trap."

Margaret shakes her head slightly then frowns as she looks down at Integra, "Is she alright?"

"Integra's fine. We just had a...rough flight."

A silence flows through the mob at the mention of Integra, then hushed whispers begin popping up. Seras grits her teeth with a growl as things like traitor and devil's whore reach her ears. Integra would ignore it so for now she would do the same. She keeps her focus on the back of Margaret's head as the aging woman leads them away from the crowd. If she looked at any of those imbeciles her resolve to remain peaceful would likely shatter.

After a brief walk and turn around a corner they arrive at an old subway car. It looked like the thing hadn't been in service for years.

"It's not much but-" Marget's voice breaks off with a grunt as she pulls the stubborn door open, "It's better than nothing...and easier to keep her safe here."

Seras steps inside the car when Margaret motions her inside then looks around. This was not what she had expected. It was like stepping into a tiny home. A sheet is draped over the windows to add a bit of privacy though neatly tied back at the moment. At one end of the car is a makeshift kitchen, complete with a camp stove and water cooler someone probably snatched from a nearby office. One of the bench seats had been converted into a bed and that's where Seras takes Integra, gently laying the unconscious woman on the padded bench. She hated to leave Integra here like this but there was something else she had to do. They may have kept running after that attack, but none of them had been willing to let David suffer anymore than he already had for them.

"Will you protect her?" Seras asks as she looks over at the older woman.

Margaret looks at Integra resting peacefully on the bench. The Hellsing was still just a child, none of this should be happening! Her face takes on a grim expression as she nods, "I'll do whatever it takes." She smiles faintly, "She was always such an odd little girl. More ladylike back then, but still so serious. After her father died Shelby and I tried to adopt her."

Seras raises an eyebrow, "You really tried to adopt her?"

"We did, but that girl is too stubborn for her own good at times! Absolutely refused to let someone else take over the mantle. Walter explained to her that as soon as she came of age it would be hers anyway, but she wasn't having it. I guess...it worked out in the end. She would have turned out a completely different woman if we had taken her in. And Alucard...that man of hers really cares for her doesn't he? Where is he? And Walter?"

Seras sighs, "The plane was shot down. Alucard took a hit to the heart, which won't kill him but it will stun him for a short period of time. I'm sure Walter stayed behind to help him while I looked after Integra. I need to go. We have a friend trapped at the Hellsing estate that needs help."

"You be careful. Anything happens to you Integra will go ballistic and I really don't want to have to deal with that!"

Seras chuckles softly as she steps out of the subway car, "I'll be careful, promise. She may wake up violently so keep your distance till she gets her bearings."

Furious red eyes watch from the cover of the trees as what was once Hellsing soldiers patrol the area surrounding the mansion. It ate at the draculina to the point she was very tempted to murder them all, but she wasn't going to cross that line. Not yet anyway. She closes her eyes as her body dissolves into shadows then races across the moonlit grass to the sprawling garden at the back of the mansion.

Hidden at the base of an old oak tree is a tunnel that leads to the basement. The careful arrangement of the shrugs keeps it well hidden. It was one of the first things Alucard had shown her since it led into their domain and that made it their job to protect it. Retaking a solid form she kneels down beside the slightly rusted grate imbedded in the ground. If it made any noise this was going to get nasty. She could slip through in shadow form easily, but she couldn't bring David back out like that. Gritting her teeth she takes hold of the grate, the boy was more important than sparring the lives of people who had turned their backs on them. She almost squeals in joy as the grate pulls away with only the faint grind of metal against stone, nothing like the horrid shriek she had been expecting. Setting the grate aside she silently drops down into the tunnel then closes her eyes with a pleased sigh.

Never did she think the dank smell of the basement would be so comforting, but this was home. She can smell Alucard, a scent she was sure would linger for many more years with as long as the vampire had been down here. There's also Walter's scent, and even Integra. Seras smirks slightly at that last one she detects. How often had the Hellsing visited Alucard in his liar so she would have the privacy to spend time with the monster without anyone knowing?

Her amusement is cut short as a new scent reaches her nose. Blood. Some of it old, some fresh. What is more disturbing was the eery feeling hanging in the damp air of the basement. As a human she never would have been able to identify such a feeling, but since becoming a vampire and going through more in the past year than most fledglings see in their first ten she was very familiar with it. Death was waiting to take another into his fold. She lets her nose lead her down the stone hallways until she hears voices.

"This isn't right. We should have bailed the moment Integra disappeared. And what they've done to that kid...we should be getting him out, not standing guard!"

"To hell with that bitch. She sided with the bloodsuckers! And they need the kid to find her."

"You forgotten how many times those 'bloodsuckers' saved our asses on the field?"

Seras smiles faintly, she recognized the first one who spoke. He was always a bit of a goofball and never seemed to mind what she and Alucard were. Even had the nerve to tease Alucard occasionally. Alucard wouldn't admit it, but she knew the man was one of the few soldiers the old vampire liked.

Her steps are silent as she walks toward the guards. She could have killed them both before either had time to blink, but if she could avoid it she wasn't going to kill the one. It was his choice really.

"You're lucky it's me here instead of Alucard. If he had heard you call his mate a bitch he would torture you for days before he let you die. I'll be a bit more merciful and make it quick!" She finishes with a growl.

Before the man can even get his gun raised she's on him, one hand taking hold of his arm and wrenching it from the socket as she sinks her fangs into his neck. She needed to feed, so why not use this traitorous scum for it?

After a moment she lets the body crumple to the floor then crushes the skull under her boot. No more ghouls. Never again would she cause such a horror.

"H-holy shit!"

"Keep your voice down!" She hisses.

"I never...jesus. You were always the sweet innocent one!"

Seras sighs and turns her attention to the man, "I'm in a bit of hurry so lets make this simple. You can call for help and I will kill you or you can walk away and pretend you didn't see a thing. Your choice, Micah."

Micah stares at the body for a moment then turns and unlocks the door, "Is there a third choice that lets me come with you?"

Seras smiles faintly, "Could be."

Micah pushes the door open then steps aside, "They really messed him up. I don't think he's going to live through it."

Seras walks into the room and bites her lip slightly when she sees the bloody and broken mess that was once a rather cheery teenage boy. Closing her eyes she clenches her fists, "They'll pay for this."

She kneels down beside the boy and reaches out to lightly brush her fingertips against his cheek, "David."

A swollen eye peeks open to look at her and the barest of smiles graces his lips, "Seras...I'm sorry..."

"Shh, no need for that." She smooths his hair back away from his battered face, "Nothing that's happening is your fault."

He sighs at the grim look on her face, "I'm...going to die...aren't I?"

She closes her eyes a moment as she nods.

A quiet whimper escapes him, "I don't want to die."

Seras' gaze drifts up to the ceiling. So it's all come full circle has it? Alucard would be laughing his ass off if he were here and she can't help chuckling softly herself. She couldn't believe what she's about to do, but he didn't deserve to die here. Despite Alucard's old belief death isn't always such a gift. Maybe she would have a different opinion hundreds of years from now, but for now to live is one of the greatest gifts.

"Are you a virgin?"

David gives her an odd look, but nods slightly.

"Only a virgin of the opposite sex can be turned. You could come with me. It won't be easy, but I can promise you'll never be alone."

He looks at her for a long moment then nods again.

Seras gently gathers the boy into her arms and bends her head down to sink her fangs into the tender flesh of his neck. Alucard had never told her how to turn someone, but somehow she just knew. As his heart beat stutters and nearly stops her power reaches out in dark ribbons and sinks through the open wound of the bite as she pulls back. There's a brief moment of panick when she hears his heart stop, but she reminds herself that dying is part of it. He had to die for the process to finish. She hugs the rapidly cooling body to her then shifts him in her arms a bit and stands up with him.

"We need to go."

"But how the hell are we going to get past the guards? I can't turn to shadows!"

Seras smirks and heads down the hall, "Just follow me."

Within a moment she's pack to the hidden passageway. It appears to be a dead end until someone with a direct connection to Dracula approaches then a rune unseen by human eyes flashes a bright white and the section of wall slides to the side unnaturally quiet.

Micah stares in stunned silence as the woman disappears into the shadows beyond the door. This day was getting freakier and freakier every moment! Shaking his head slightly he hurries after her. He trusted her before they all disappeared, no reason to stop now!


	25. Chapter 25

Alucard had been lightly dozing while waiting for the mist to clear, but the sudden lose of the weight against his back has his attention sharpened once again. Before he can ask what had disturbed his old comrade he spots the liferaft drifting toward them with several smug faces looking back at him

"I hate mercenaries."

"You only hate them because you aren't suppose to kill them." Walter replies, his voice still a bit gruff from an uneasy sleep.

"That too. You doing alright?"

"Starving, but otherwise fine."

"Looks like you boys could use a lift!" One of the older mercenaries calls out. Both vampire and butler roll their eyes. Either one of them is easily older than the man.

"No, we don't. If you know where the survivors are holed up at I suggest you head that way." Alucard grumbles.

"Uh...a general idea. What the hell are you two going to do?"

The grin that stretches across Alucard's face Walter knew all too well. He drops his face into his hand with a groan. Whatever the vampire was planning it was going to be messy, "It doesn't matter, just go." He waits till the raft full of mercenaries is well out of hearing distance before turning to glare at Alucard, "What the bloody hell are you planning?"

The grin had faded leaving a look of grim determination on the vampire's face. That was almost worse. Walter leans back and braces his hands against the cold metal as their makeshift boat lurches forward.

"None of those that attacked us at the farm house were vampires so there's still humans walking among the freaks. That means food for both of us and a chance to gather information."

"That's going to blow our cover."

The grin returns full force, "Only if we leave a witness alive."

Walter sighs, "We can't kill everyone. Some of those people may be innocent and you know how much that would piss off Integra and Seras. I don't know about you but I would like to get laid again sometime this year!"

Alucard snickers, "And if sweet little Seras heard you talking like that."

Walter scoffs, "You clearly don't know what she's like behind closed doors." He narrows his eyes at Alucard when he grins, then shoves a foot against the vampire's hip, scooting him dangerously close to toppling off the sheet of metal, "That's not an offer to find out!"

Alucard laughs and shakes his head slightly, "So easy to rile. Honestly, though, if they don't have some idea we're here they truly are daft. They failed their first attempt to kill us so naturally we're going to come after them, because anyone who's ever met Integra knows how much something like that is going to piss her off."

"Fair point."

The sheet of metal veers away from the raft and heads toward the docks. The mercenaries were most likely sneaking in through the sewers. Not a bad plan really and likely what they should have been doing, but Walter can't deny that causing a bit of trouble with the vampire is rather appealing. It had been a while.

Walter pulls himself up on the dock when the metal bumps into the supports then turns back to watch Alucard haul his coffin out of the water, "What are you going to do with that. Can't haul it through the streets."

Alucard shrugs slightly and with a last hard tug the water logged box surfaces.

Walter braces his feet against the wet boards of the dock and uses the wires still wrapped around the coffin to pull it up onto the dock, "For now you'll just have to carry it. Did you have an idea on where to go?"

Alucard's shadows wrap around the coffin as Walter's wires retract and he pulls it up to his back like some sort of gaudy backpack, "Not really. You know humans better than I do, where would they be the most likely to hang out?"

Walter chuckles quietly and starts down the street away from the dock, "That one is easy!"

Night settles over the city with a cold embrace. The streets stink of death and the air fills with the moans of countless ghouls as they shamble out of their holes. Alucard was right, there are still humans among the denizens of London, but what he sees doesn't leave him feeling very comforted. Any human he sees is in the company of a freak. They were pets, toys...or worse. The sobbing pleas of a young woman reach his ears. Glancing over at his companion he sees the muscles in the vampire's jaw tighten and reaches out to grab his wrist. For all Alucard's monstrous ways he did have his limits.

Walter whispers as he tightens his grip on the vampire's wrist, "I don't like this anymore than you do, but if you attack it could cause more trouble than we can handle. You've got a pregnant mate to think about."

"Just get us to where we're going." Alucard growls.

Walter nods slightly and turns down a side street. This quarter was suppose to be a historical sight, but really it was just a cess pool for the drunks, thieves and any other lowlifes. It was always his favorite haunt in his younger days. He stops outside one the buildings and tilts his head toward the door, "Local pub. Stash your coffin somewhere, we're going inside."

Alucard doesn't look the least bit pleased and that brings a grin to Walter's face. Stuck up vampire. Still, Alucard tucks his coffin somewhere between the pub and the adjacent building then follows Walter inside. There's nothing pretty about the place. The table tops are scuffed from years of glasses and bottles sliding over them. Several of the chairs have a folded piece of paper or chip of wood under a leg to keep the chair balanced and the walls are covered with old movie posters and even some clippings from adult magazines. He was pretty sure a few of those clippings he had stuck up there himself. Ah, stupid teenagers. The usual smell of stale cigarette smoke and beer is joined with the new scent of fresh blood. There's another smell that makes his stomach growl, greasy fries and charbroiled beef!

Alucard chuckles quietly and nudges him toward the bar, "Go on, you've behaved well enough to enjoy a treat."

He really wanted to punch Alucard in that moment, but he knew what he was doing and he'd play the part of the loyal dog for now. Besides, he's too hungry to care at the moment. Taking a seat at the bar he flashes a grateful smile at the bartender when he promptly sets a mug of beer and a plate of greasy food in front of him. For a moment he misses the crazy one-eyed old man that used to run the pub. Always had a good story that one.

"Don't see many warm bloods in here without being leashed or one of those Hellsing thugs." The bartender says quietly, "Your master must really favor you."

Walter frowns as he takes a sip of his beer, "Hellsing thugs?"

The bartender nods toward a corner of the room where a group of men are huddled around a table, "They like to bully the people like me who still serve the warm bloods. In the vampires pockets I tell ya. I thought those people used to kill vampires."

"They did until their leader was badly injured. Her peers voted to have the organization taken from her so she let her vampire servant turn her and they fled the country. Then all this shit happens."

The bartender gnaws on the stub of cigar hanging from his lips then sighs, "Wasn't left with much of a choice was she? And how you know this?"

"Not really. I was the butler for the family."

The bartender eyes him for a moment then gapes and braces his hands against the counter as he leans closer, his voice dropping to a whisper, "You're the Angel of Death?! And that," The man glances toward Alucard, "is that beast that wiped the floor with those Nazi bastards?"

Walter nods slightly, "Yeah, and you're not going to make me kill you are you?"

The bartender grins widely, "You back to deal with this trash?"

"That's the plan."

"What can I do to help?"

Walter smiles faintly, "Any information you pick up from your patrons we can use. I'll send someone out here regularly to relay that information back to us." Who he'd send he has no clue, but he can figure that out later. He turns to look for Alucard then groans when he sees the vampire slipping out the backdoor with a lady on each arm. Integra was going to kill him! Dropping a few bills on the counter he hurries after the vampire. He steps out into the alley to find Alucard with both women pinned against the wall. His fangs buried in the neck of one while he keeps a firm grip on the other's throat, just tight enough to keep her from screaming while she struggles.

Alucard raises his head and eases the girl to the ground, she'd be fine in a few hours. He closes his eyes with a sigh as the wound in his chest begins to heal, muscle and bone knitting back together till his skin is left without a mark. Opening his eyes he turns his attention to the chipped vampire clawing uselessly at his arm and grins.

"I spared your pet, but you won't be so fortunate." With that he tears into the tender flesh of her throat. Freak blood is bitter compared to human, but for a starving vampire it's still pure heaven.

"Better hurry up before someone notices us." Walter's voice chimes in through the blood induced haze in his mind.

Alucard grunts and steps back to let the body drop to the pavement before it crumbles to ash, "The soldiers are already coming around the building now...just like I wanted them too."

Walter sighs, he should have know there was a reason Alucard had been so obvious with leading the women out the door. The damn vampire just wasn't going to leave this alone until he had his revenge.

Sure enough, five men turn the corner with guns raised.

"The bullets are silver so just be a nice little vampire and come along quietly."

Alucard laughs as his shadows engulf the alley, sealing them off from the rest of the world, "You pathetic fools!" His voice drops to a growl, "None of you are walking out of here alive."

Before the first shot can be fired the ancient vampire is upon them. Their screams are lost in the void of his shadows as frail human bodies are torn apart and far too quickly to sate the monster. More, he needs more! Blazing ruby eyes lock on the lone male with a unconscious girl in his arms. One still breathes!

He makes a grab for the man but his hands close on empty air. He blinks, then grins. This one is fast, more fun. Quickly turning toward the sound of shoes scuffing against pavement clawed fingertips barely graze the man's cheek, leaving two bloody gashes on the pale skin. To his delight the man drops the girl and lashes out, surprisingly catching his jaw with his fist hard enough to cause the vampire to stumble back a bit. With a growl he lunges for the man again, this time closing his hands around the man's throat as he pins him back against the wall. His moment of victory is brief. Something flickers in the space around him then a searing pain erupts in both arms as they're severed at the elbows.

"Damn it, Alucard! Snap out of it!"

Alucard blinks as he watches his arms reform. That human...knew his name. A look of horror settles on his face as he turns to look at Walter, the continuously moving wires flickering in the dim light of the alley. The cuts on his cheek had already healed, "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Walter lets out a relieved sigh and retracts the wires as he lets his body relax, "No, I'm fine. Clean up this mess then get your coffin and lets go. The faster we get you back to Integra the better."

Alucard nods slightly as his shadows slither across the pavement, soaking up the blood till not a single stain remains.

"On the bright side, you're healing properly again. Guess you just needed to bleed out to purge your body of whatever toxin that mutant left behind."

Alucard remains silent as he drags his coffin out from behind a dumpster, gaining a sigh from Walter.

"I'm not that fragile, you know."

"It's...not been that bad in years." Alucard replies quietly.

Walter shrugs slightly and walks back over to pick up the young woman. He wasn't going to leave her there for someone else to abuse, "You're no longer leashed by magic either and Integra isn't here. Amazing how she can keep you under control without needing any hocus pocus. How is that? Just a respect for her?"

Alucard shakes his head slightly as he follows after Walter, "Not something I can even begin to put words to."

"Whatever it is I hope it never disappears. You're a real asshole."

Alucard chuckles quietly, "Says the Angel of Death."

x*x

Integra groans and reaches up to hold the sides of her head. It feels like her brain is about to explode! She peeks an eye open then frowns as she stares at the top of the subway car.

"Where the hell am I...?" She mutters, then quickly sits up when she hears someone shuffling about.

A pair of ruby eyes stare back at her from an unfamiliar face and she grabs for her gun still strapped to her thigh.


	26. Chapter 26

Seras puffs out her cheeks for a moment then lets the air out with a whoosh. Organizing a mass of people to construct something as simple as shelters shouldn't have been a problem. Boy was she ever wrong! Everyone knew exactly what they were doing, but really had no clue. She runs a hand over her face then looks over at Margaret.

"I can't do this, I'm sorry. I'm just not a leader."

Margaret chuckles and reaches up to gently pat the draculina's shoulder, "Don't worry about it, dear. Let them flounder for a while. When Integra is on her feet again they'll walk the line."

Seras smirks at that, it was so true. Integra wouldn't put up with this madness and God help the poor soul brave enough to mouth off to the Hellsing, "Once she's awake I'll make a trip to the surface to see what I can scavenge. Setting up a camp kitchen would be nice and give some of these people something to do besides complain."

"A kitchen would be lo-"

Margaret is cut off by the sound of gunfire. It was just a single shot, but Seras has no doubt where it came from. With a curse she rushes toward the tunnel with the subway car.

How could she have been so stupid?! She was just trying to give David something to do besides follow her around and watching over Integra seemed simple enough for the new vampire. A new vampire watching over the vampire hunter. So stupid! Even if she did recognize him she wouldn't know David is her childe. And Integra...doesn't miss.

She rounds the corner and stares in stunned silence as the boy rushes toward her absolutely terrified, but without a mark on him. She missed...

"Master!" David yells as he ducks behind the draculina, "She's crazy!"

"You're lucky my vision was still blurry! Now stand still you little shit and let me end your pitiful existence!" Integra shouts as she half stumbles out of the car, a still smoking pistol in her hand.

It was a bad time to be laughing, but Seras just can't help it. The bedraggled, furious Integra shouting at the boy with far less than her usual perfect English is just too much.

"He's...mine!" She manages to get out between fits of laughter.

Integra blinks as she looks at the laughing girl then shifts her attention to the boy cowering behind her. Hers? What did she mean? oh shit...

"What the hell, Seras?! I could have killed him! And where do you get off making new vampires?"

Seras snickers a bit more then steps aside to motion a hand toward David, "This is David. Who's in serious need of a haircut."

Integra squints slightly then raises her eyebrows. Jesus, it was the little butler! "That still doesn't explain why he's a vampire."

The amusement fades from Seras' face, "If I didn't he would have died. I refuse to let someone who only tried to help us die because of us."

"I-I'm sorry for startling you."

Integra smiles faintly when Seras reaches up to affectionately tousle the boy's hair, "It's fine. I'm just glad I missed. Has Alucard and Walter shown their faces yet?"

Seras shakes her head slightly, "Not yet, but I'm sure they're fine."

"Of course they are." Integra mutters quietly

David straightens his borrowed tshirt and walks over to take Integra's arm to lead her back inside the car, "Come, I'll fix us a cup of tea!"

"We can't drink tea."

David blinks then shrugs slightly, "Right, forgot. I think you shot the kettle anyway."

"You shot my kettle?!"

All eyes turn toward the slightly winded Margaret and Integra cringes a bit.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to hit the kettle, I was trying to hit the boy."

"Integra!"

"It was just a misunderstanding!" She frowns slightly and reaches up to hold the side of her head, "Not feeling well..."

"I'd imagine not. You took a tumble out of a plane and haven't fed in nearly three days. Not good for expecting mothers! I'll go find you and David some dinner." Seras chirps.

The panicked look on David's face makes her chuckle. She walks over to gently catch his cheeks and forces him to look at her, "It'll be fine. She knows who you are now and won't shoot at you again."

David blushes a bit, but nods slightly.

Margaret had been watching the exchange, but her mind was still stuck on the word mother. Did she hear wrong? Seeing Integra half leaned against David with a hand held protectively over her stomach only confirms, though. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves she marches over to Integra and urges her inside the car.

"Tea or no you need to rest! You're really pregnant? That's possible for vampires?"

Integra grunts as David gently forces her to sit down on the bench. She was apparently out numbered by mother hens! "Yeah, was a shock to me too since I didn't find out about it till after I was pregnant. Not something every vampire is capable of so don't worry about the hellspawn above popping out a new army."

Margaret walks over to pick up the aluminum kettle. Sure enough, one small hole on one side and the other looked like a small explosion had gone off inside of it. Maybe Seras could find a new one while she was looking for the other kitchen supplies.

"How did Alucard take finding out he's going to be a father?"

Integra chuckles softly, "He was thrilled. I'm the one that freaked out at first" She sighs and leans her head back against the bench, "I still feel so tired."

Margaret smiles and walks over to gently nudge her to lay down, then pulls the blanket up around her, "Babies will do that too you. Specially when not eating well! Just nap until Seras returns, it'll make you feel better."

Integra smiles faintly and lets her eyes fall closed, "Thank you."

Margaret stands there watching the sleeping young woman for a moment before smiling again. She never expected something like this to happen, but she's so happy the girl would get to experience the joy of being a mother. Even if it is a complete nightmare at times!

Seras shoulders her gun then rolls her eyes at the faint prickle of power along her skin, "No point in hiding. I know you're there, David."

David keeps his head down as he walks around the corner. His voice is barely above a whisper when he speaks, "I don't want to stay behind..."

Seras smiles slightly, she remembers that feeling. She hadn't wanted to be far from Alucard for several weeks after she was turned. He was safe. Even though he scared the hell out of her most the time somehow she just knew he wouldn't hurt her.

"Come along then. You got to keep up!"

With a happy grin he runs after to her and falls into step beside her.

"How are you doing?"

"It's...weird. I feel like superman, but there's still a part of me that's scared."

Seras nods slightly, "You're handling it better than I did then. I was ALL scared! And such a crybaby. It's a wonder Alucard didn't just shoot me."

David bites his lip slightly, "If I run into problems are you going to shoot me?"

Seras gapes at him for a moment, "Of course not you silly boy! I'd never hurt you." And she wouldn't. She'd tear the world apart to keep him safe. Is this how Alucard had felt about her? "You get fussy about drinking blood I will force it down you. I won't let you make the foolish mistakes I did."

David chuckles quietly, "I've tasted my own blood often enough lately I don't think that's going to be a problem."

She motions him behind her as they reach the stairs leading out of the subway, "Stay behind me and stay quiet, okay?"

"Yes, master."

Seras huffs a bit and ascends the stairs. Being called master is going to take some getting used to.

They had scoured the city for an hour and to say she's impressed with David was putting it lightly. He had taken to his new physical abilities almost instantly. He had kept up without falling behind, but he had one flaw that made its self very obvious. He didn't pay enough attention to where he was going.

Seras grins down through the busted glass of the mall skylight at the boy sprawled out on the floor below, "You're not weightless, you know."

"ow..." David whines then groans as he slowly sits up. That one hurt! "Sorry."

Seras chuckles then drops down through the skylight and spreads shadowy wings to slow her descent, "It's alright. You'll learn."

David gapes at her then scrambles to his feet to inspect her wings. He reaches out tentatively to touch his fingertips to a wing, expecting his fingers to pass on through, but they don't. The shadows beneath his fingertips are as solid as the floor they're standing on and warm.

"When are you going to teach me how to do this?"

Seras shakes her head slightly as she lets the wings dissolve, "It's not something I can teach you. Every true vampire develops their own unique abilities. The shadows, shapeshifting, summoning familiars; that is basic to any of us. I can demonstrate a little bit." She summons a tendril of shadow and tilts her head toward it, "Feel the difference."

David reaches out to touch his fingertips to the shadow. It's not warm like her wings and with a bit of effort his fingertips pass through it, "It feels like...water. Cool water."

"Yep. Once we get you fed we can work on some of this stuff."

She glances around the abandoned mall. The clothing and jewelry shops show obvious signs of being looted, not that it was surprising. She was willing to bet that the more practical items are still here. Motioning for David to follow her she makes her way toward the busted sign reading 'Ha d are'. If she's lucky the hardware store will have a wheelbarrow or something similar she can use to haul enough stuff back to make the trip worth it.

Stepping through the busted glass of the front window she takes a moment to look around then heads toward the building supplies, "Go see if you can find a wheelbarrow. And keep your eyes open, we may not be alone in here."

"Yes, master!"

Seras looks back to watch him scurry off around the shelves and smiles slightly. With David around it was like having a little brother. She shakes her head slightly and returns to the task at hand. Propping a hand on her hip she bites her lip slightly as she looks over the contents of the shelves. Nails weren't really of that much use since the biggest part of their building supplies was scraps of metal so maybe a few boxes of screws and just one box of nails. They could always come back to get more if needed. Doubtful any of the vampires were going to be shopping through here.

"Will these do?"

Seras turns around to see David pulling two wagon like contraptions toward her. The mesh like metal sides offer a fairly deep storage and would make it a lot easier to add straps to steady a large load. The thick rubber tires are also an advantage over her original plan.

Seras grins a bit, "Those are perfect. Are there anymore back there?"

"There's a few more."

"Good! Here's what we're going to do."

A couple hours later the pair exit the mall with a trolly of carts trailing behind them. Each cart lashed together with a nylon rope and heaped with their haul.

"This is like Christmas shopping gone very wrong." David mutters.

Seras laughs, "Would a pair of socks made it seem more normal?"

"It might have!"

She starts to say something else but stops and eases her gun off her shoulder as she lets go of the cart handle. She should have known the streets wouldn't stay deserted for long once the sun had fully set. A chorus of moans accompanied by the heavy shuffling of feet is followed by amused laughter.

"Such pretty things we found."

Seras positions herself between David and the mass of ghouls surrounding them. He wasn't ready for something like this! Half a dozen glowing red eyes shine amongst the eery purple of the ghouls. Six vampires and maybe twenty ghouls between them, easy enough to deal with!

Seras reaches behind her to gently squeeze David's hand, her voice dropping to a whisper, "Just stay calm and don't move, alright?"

"O-okay."

A smirk curls her lips as she shifts her attention back to the vampires, "Thank you, but we really should be going."

One of the vampires snorts, "Yeah, right. We're going to eat your friend there and play with you till we get bored then probably eat you."

"Oy, thank you for reminding me why I tend to hate men!"

She snaps her gun up and pulls the trigger. Instinctive shooting was more Integra and Alucard's thing, but the bullet still hits the vampire who had decided to be the spokesman for the group squarely between the eyes. Two more shots before the group realizes what's happening and two more dead vampires. A little voice in the back of her mind whispers she's being silly wasting bullets on this trash when her shadows could take care of them all, but she has a reason for using the gun. There's no way of knowing if anyone else is watching and she didn't want to advertise exactly what she is.

A vampire lunges for her but before she can level the gun at the creature it bursts into ash. Seras blinks then grins widely as the ghouls begin to burst into a fountain of blood before turning to ash. There was only one thing she knew of that could do something like that and sure enough, as the remains of the horde are scattered down the street by the wind she sees Walter standing across from her and Alucard perched on a nearby dumpster, his face full of amusement.

Carts and childe forgotten she rushes for him and locks her arms around his neck as she buries her face against it, "Thank God you're alright!" She says, voice muffled against his neck.

"Um...master. We should probably hurry back before more of them show up."

Seras can feel Walter tense and with a sigh she pulls back slightly to look at him, "I suppose I have some explaining to do."

"Seras...what have you done?"

She narrows her eyes at him and pulls away from him to walk back over to the carts, "People keep asking me that and it's really starting to piss me off. I gave him a chance to live!"

Alucard hops off the dumpster and walks over to the boy, smirking slightly when Seras growls at him, "I won't harm your childe." He takes a long moment to look the boy over then chuckles, "The first time I tried to turn someone it didn't go well. The person was more ghoul than anything else."

Seras gets a horrified look, "I could have killed him?!"

"Could have, but as I told Walter the other day, you have great instincts and your power reacts to it. You've created a fine vampire."

"A vampire I've still not managed to feed."

"I could help..." A timid voice says from behind Walter.

Seras blinks then narrows her eyes at the girl. How the hell did she not notice her before? "And who's this?"

"Alucard's lunch from yesterday. Brought her with us so one of the vampires wouldn't make her a slave again." Walter says.

"Oh, so you get upset that I turned a dying kid but you can carry Alucard's dinner around. That's just perfect!"

Walter sighs and walks over to stand in front of her, "I'm sorry. It's just the old mindset that vampires are a bad thing."

"So I'm a bad thing?" She whispers.

Walter shakes his head then wraps his arms around her and gently pulls her against him, "No, never."

She stays tensed for a moment but then hesitantly slides her arms around his waist as she lets her forehead rest against his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm tired and that didn't come out right. You and even that pain in the ass Alucard are more than just vampires. More than just monsters."

Seras smiles faintly as she looks up at him, "It's alright. I get what you mean...just know this, I wouldn't have turned David if I thought he was going to turn into one of these monsters. Instead of blaming me for his suffering when I found him he apologized for telling those bastards where we were."

Alucard leans closer to David as he whispers, "She thinks very highly of you."

David's smile is bright as he looks over at the ancient vampire, "No one else ever has before."

Alucard smiles a bit, the boy was so much like Seras. He'd make a fine vampire, though never as strong as his draculina. He turns his attention to Seras and Walter, "You two can finish working this out later. David's right, we need to get moving. Karen," He motions toward the young woman, "can help David later after she's had another good meal in her and I can take care of Integra when we get there."

Seras nods and leans up to give Walter a quick kiss before pulling away from him to grab the cart handle, "You two can play bodyguard while David and I bring these!"

Walter falls in beside her, still mentally kicking himself for his previous comment. She was just so different that he often forgot she was a vampire same as these other wretches. Well, not the same but...ugh, to hell with it! Hopefully she really did understand what he had meant.


	27. Chapter 27

Last chapter you'll get for a few days! I go back to work tonight, but hopefully there won't be anymore of those several month long waits between chapters.

* * *

Integra raises an eyebrow as she watches the mass of people bumble around the subway station. It's nothing but pure chaos.

"Why are Irons and Walsh not doing something about organizing these people?"

Margaret sighs, "The Knights are probably only bested on the don't trust list by vampires."

"And you really expect me to be able to do anything with these people? I'm a vampire and former Knight!"

Margaret grins, "According to Seras you're the vampire Queen." She laughs at the frustrated look on the young woman's face.

"Seras talks to much."

"She's such a lovely girl. And you, my dear, are far more than a former Knight." She waves a hand toward the people, "You are a leader, something these people need desperately. They're scared."

"So am I." Integra barely whispers

Margaret looks at Integra for a moment then smiles slightly and wraps an arm around the young woman, giving her a gentle squeeze. She's pretty sure Integra's fears had nothing to do with the vampires. "Knowing you're going to have that tiny little being depending on you for everything is very frightening. Very lucky child being born into a family that has so much love. Though I'm not sure I would let the butler babysit..."

Integra chuckles softly, "I think Seras is going to be the designated babysitter so there will be at least a chance my baby won't be a complete terror."

"You sure were! Now hop to it since you refuse to rest like you need to!"

Integra rolls her eyes and makes her way toward the people, "Fine fine."

The construction project isn't coming along well, but she knew little to nothing about that. An argument off to the side about food rations was pointless to take on yet until Seras returned. Whatever she managed to find would surely change any planning they made now. She takes a moment to scan the station then finally spots what is on the verge of turning to a serious problem.

Laid out on a table is an odd assortment of guns and standing near the table is a small group of men, all armed. Two of the men are taking the guns or whatever weapons the people have as they're lined up toward the table. She knows the tactic. Unarm the people and it's easy to assume control. Right now the people are scared and willing to listen to anyone who's not a Knight. It would cost them later. Sliding her hands into her pants pockets she walks over to a young man waiting in the line. He couldn't be any older than seventeen.

"That's a nice pistol."

The boy looks at her with a beaming smile, "Was my da's when he was in the army! He killed a lot of those monsters with it too before those bastards took him down."

If he was killing ghouls or vampires those bullets had to be silver. That meant the man had known what he was doing.

"May I see it."

The boy does a fancy spin with it and holds it out grip first to her, "Careful, it's loaded."

Integra smirks a bit as she takes the gun from him, "I can handle a gun just fine, but thank you for the warning." She snaps open the cylinder to inspect the bullets. Silver, high grade silver at that. She snaps the cylinder back in place then stares at the name scratched into the barrel, "Edgar Kelly..."

"Yep, Ol' mad-"

"Maddog Kelly." Integra finishes for him.

The boy frowns slightly as he looks at her, "How'd you know that?"

"It doesn't matter right now. What matters is you're about to hand something your father treasured to men who could care less."

"Ya...but they say it's for the best. Don't want people gettin trigger happy."

"All throughout history nothing was ever gained for the people when they let themselves be disarmed. Do you know why that is?"

He gnaws at his bottom lip for a moment and Integra can see the spark of recognition in his eyes.

"Unarmed people can't fight back."

"That's right. It's a ploy people who want power use during a time of crisis. The people hand over their weapons to ones who are playing at being leaders and leave themselves defenseless. A human fist is no match for a bullet. What's your name?"

"Jackson Kelly."

"Well, Jackson, what are you going to do?"

"You there, stop dawdling and hand it over!" One of the men calls out.

Jackson stares at the man for a moment then shoves the gun into the back of his belt as he walks away from the line, "Nah, I'm gonna keep it."

Integra smirks slightly. All it usually takes is one person standing up and more will follow. Now is looking to be one of those times as well. She can see the uncertainty on the faces of the people in line. Just need a bit more of a push.

"It's not an option! You'll hand your gun over just like everyone else."

Jackson stops and turns around to look at the man, "Why should I?"

"It's an order."

Jackson puts on a show of thinking it over and Integra has to roll her eyes. Jackson was just like his father, grade A smartass and probably as stubborn as a mule too. She had always liked Edgar Kelly. He had been the one that helped endear her to her soldiers when she first assumed control of the organization.

"An order you say? Can't recall any reason why you should be giving orders. Hell it was the two old men and Miss Bubbly that led us down here to safety. So what right do you have to give me orders?"

Integra has to bite back a snicker, Miss Bubbly had to be Margaret.

"I'll show you what right I have you little shit!" The man growls as he raises his gun.

The people erupt into an uproar just as she thought they would. Taking advantage of the distraction she darts past the men to hop up on the table, then lets out a sharp whistle to get everyone's attention. As the shouting drops to a murmur she takes a deep breath to steady her nerves then looks out over the crowd.

"I understand everyone is scared and hurting. Several of you have lost family and friends to this attack and were betrayed by the people who had sworn to protect you. Not all of the Knights are your enemy. Islands and Walsh...they could have fled to safety easily enough, but instead they put their lives on the line to try and save as many of you as possible."

"And now we're living down here like rats!" Someone shouts.

Integra nods slightly, "At the moment, yes, but attempts are already being made to turn these tunnels into more of a home. We just need to work together."

"But...what about those monsters?"

"Myself and a few others came back to deal with that problem."

The man who had turned his gun on Jackson looks at her with a sneer, "You're that Hellsing bitch!"

The crowd again bursts into a loud hum with occasional shouts of 'devil's whore' and 'bitch'. Integra sighs and reaches up to pinch the bridge of her nose. She was going to kill that man at some point.

"Yes, I'm Integra Hellsing. After my wreck I was left crippled and received word that my organization was going to be taken from me. If I stayed and let that happen then a couple of people very close to me would have been destroyed. I couldn't let that happen. So yes, I allowed myself to be turned and left the country. Does trying to protect my own family make me evil?"

The shouting dies down as the people glance at one another. Mothers and Fathers gather their children closer to them. What would they have done to protect their family?

"So why did you come back?" asks Jackson.

Integra smiles faintly as she looks down at the teenager, "Because of men like Maddog Kelly who refuse to give up and will fight till their last dying breath. This is my country, my people I swore to protect."

"We don't need some vampire bitch telling us what to do!"

The blasts from the assault rifle boom like thunder in the tunnel with each shot flashing like lightning to her sensitive eyes. There's no shadows or wires to protect her. She can hit a bullet with another, but her bullets would sear through the soft led and hit the innocent people behind the gunner. Not silver, she'd live through it, but...the baby...

Her eyes flash and the bullets halt less than a foot from her body, suspended in midair for a brief moment before they ping to the concrete below. Integra hops down from the table and walks over to stand in front of the stunned man, "Normally, I'd kill you, but you were right about one thing. The people don't need a vampire to lead them, they need to choose who they want to lead them. It wouldn't be fair if I started killing off the candidates would it?"

She starts past the man and Jackson raises his gun. For a moment she wonders if he's going to shoot her, but his eyes are focused on the back of the man that had shot at her. One by one those who still have their weapons raise them, focusing on the group of men still hovering around the table.

"This is a lot to take in, but I think we all already know who we don't want leading us." Jackson says with a smirk, "Give us some time to sort this out then we'll decide." He leans closer to her as he whispers, "I think it's going to be in your favor, though."

Integra chuckles softly and reaches up to pat his shoulder before weaving her way through the crowd. Now she desperately needed a nap. Being pregnant sucks!

x*x

David watches in amazement as the two vampires guide the carts down the stairs into the subway using their shadows. Alucard had explained it was a matter of concentration to hold a solid object with the shadow, but air and water could still flow through it. He supposed it had something to do with how tightly packed the matter was. Grade school science to explain the mysterious ways of vampires!

"This isn't going to be enough food or supplies for everyone." David says after the carts are on level ground again.

Seras smiles slightly, "No, but it's a start. Kind of a morale booster! If we can show them there's a way to survive they'll rally together to do so. Or at least I hope so..."

Walter chuckles, "You're starting to sound like Integra."

Seras snickers, remembering Integra's outburst at David that morning, "You should hear her when she starts to sound like me."

Alucard pouts a bit, "I missed something good, didn't I?"

Seras nods with a grin, "Yep, but I doubt it'll be the last time she says or does something that's not normally like her. That baby is going to work her over!"

The slight smile that quirks the corners of Alucard's lips is a smile Seras never thought she'd see on the brute. He looked so happy he's going to be a father and not in the starting his own little army sort of way. All thoughts of daddy Alucard vanish when she sees the subway station crowded with people. They seemed to be having a meeting.

"What in the world is going on here?" Asks Walter.

"No idea.." She mutters.

Letting go of the cart handle she walks over to the edge of the group and taps on a middle age woman's shoulder, "Excuse me, can you tell me what this is all about?"

The woman nods slightly, "There was a big hoorah earlier today between that Hellsing woman and some of the men who had tried to take control. We're kind of working out a vote on who the new leader should be."

"Oh, and who are the choices?"

The woman points toward a gentlemen leaned back against one of the stone supports, "Grant, he's ex military...bit of a sourpuss, though." Her finger moves to two elderly gentlemen Seras already knew, "The two former Knights...and the bloke beside them who caused such a fuss earlier insisted on being in the running as well. He may as well cram it, no one's going to vote for him. Then there's the Hellsing woman."

"And who's in the lead so far?"

"Jackson and that Micah fellow are doing a real good job of pushing people toward Hellsing."

Jackson shakes his head, "Shut yer trap, Dan. No one even wants ya down here anymore so ya may as well stop trying to make everyone else look bad. Hellsing shoulda went ahead and kill yer sorry arse." He stands up from where he had been sitting on the ground and turns to address the seated crowd, "Look, this isn't a normal takeover. It's not gun to gun or even human to human. We need someone who's familiar with what we're having to deal with." He glances over at Grant, "Just being in the military ain't enough. My da used to tell me stories of military men that came in to fight the monsters. Said more than half quit after the first mission and the rest...well, they never made it back."

Micah nods in agreement, "Fighting a vampire or ghouls just isn't the same. I know people are leery of Hellsing because she ran, but hell, what choice was she given? She ran, recovered, and came back to fight with us. My vote's with her."

Jackson nods, "I think it's time we all stop beatin the damn bush to death and take a vote. All those for Dan?"

The crowd remains silent.

"A'right. For Grant?"

There's a murmur and a scattering of hands are raised.

"A'right. The old farts!"

Jackson grins as one of the old men snickers, Walsh he thinks, as the other's face twists with a look of disdain. The murmuring rises in pitch then quite a few hands are raised. With age comes wisdom and he was sure that's what a lot of people were thinking. He wouldn't be too upset of the old guys did win the vote, least they weren't clueless about the monsters.

"And who for Hellsing?"

The crowd is silent, but hand after hand is raised until he's looking at a sea of raised hands. From the corner of his eye he can see the two old men raise their hands as well as they share a smirk between them. The old coots had thrown their chips in on Integra before this had even started!

Jackson chuckles and throws his hands up, "The vote is in! Sir Integra Hellsing will be the new leader of the Rats!"

Integra had been half dozing in an old lawn chair she had dug out of the subway car when the sound of several sets of footsteps rouse her.

"You're the new leader!" A cheerful voice calls out. Jackson, had to be Jackson.

She peeks an eye open then quickly sits up when she spots the tall smiling figure standing beside the young man. In an instant she's out of the chair and launching herself into Alucard's arms. Something she'd likely chide herself over later, but at the moment she's too happy to see him to worry about what anyone else thinks of her actions.

"What the bloody hell took you so long?!"

Alucard buries his face against her neck for a moment. He never had any doubt she'd be alright, but it's still a relief to have her in his arms again. He raises up and brushes his lips against her forehead before setting her back down on her feet.

"I needed to feed and we were trying to be careful that we didn't lead anyone to your hideaway."

Integra starts to say something but her attention is caught by the woman standing behind Alucard, a bite mark on her neck and another in the crook of her elbow. Her eyes narrow as she looks back at the ancient vampire, "I see, and you decided it was a good idea to carry your food around with you?" She grits her teeth and her voice comes out as more of a growl than anything else, "A woman at that! Wanted to keep a pet to play with, hm?"

"Now wait a minute, it's not like that! I only bit her once and we couldn't leave her there?"

"Because it's so much better to bring another woman into our home!"

Alucard casts a weary glance toward the lawn chair now hovering wobbly above the ground. Looks like some things had changed what little time he had been gone, "You have it all wrong."

There's only a brief flicker in her eyes before the chair hurls toward them. He grabs her and turns his back to the projectile, gritting his teeth when the aluminum chair crumples against his back from the force, "I think...you need to work on your aim."

She stares at him dumbfounded for a moment before realization of what she had done sets it, "I.."

Alucard sighs and reaches up to gently hold her cheeks as he leans his forehead against hers, "I didn't bring her with me as a plaything. I left her alive because that's what you would have wanted me to do and my own morals, what few there are, wouldn't allow me to leave her laying there for some man or vampire to abuse her...again."

Integra blinks as she stares into those crimson eyes for a long moment, then tightly closes her eyes. Why had she gotten so mad? She hadn't even been this angry when he had brought Seras to her. Maybe because then it was more like a cat bringing it's kill to the feet of it's owner. No, that wasn't it. He wasn't hers then. Not like he is now. He's her mate and soon to be the father of her child.

"I...I'm sorry."

Alucard smiles slightly, "I'll explain everything, but first we need to get you fed."

Integra snarls slightly, "I am not biting her."

A smirk curls Alucard's lips before he leans in a little closer. His teeth barely grazing the edge of her ear as his voice drops to a low murmur, "I had something else in mind."

Integra shivers slightly then her face flushes and she presses her face into his shirt, muffling her voice, "You wicked creature!"

Alucard laughs and picks her up, his voice cheerful as he caries her down one of the empty tunnels, "Says the woman who did a strip tease for me not long ago to calm me down."

"Hush!" Integra almost squeals.

Seras bites her lip to keep from laughing, "I suppose we should warn people that if they hear anything strange don't go looking for it."

Walter chuckles, "Might be a good idea."

"I didn't mean to cause trouble..." Karen says tentatively while she rubs at the bite mark at her elbow.

Seras waves her off, "It's fine, Integra is just a little emotional right now, she's pregnant. And those marks will fade to nothing in a few days."

Jackson reaches up to rub the back of his head, "So uh, what now?"

Seras shrugs slightly, "Everyone's just going to have to wait a bit until Alucard tends to Integra."


	28. Chapter 28

Alucard chuckles quietly as he glances down at the woman in his arms. Her face is still stiff and her arms are crossed over her chest like she's determined to not touch him.

"You're still upset."

"Of course I am! You had your fangs in another woman!"

"At least it wasn't my-"

Integra slaps a hand over his mouth and gives him a stern look as she points a finger at him, "Don't you even dare say such a thing."

Alucard grins beneath her hand then gives her palm a gentle nip, causing her to jerk her hand back, "I remember your first hunt was a man."

"But you were there!"

"Ah, so that's what makes the difference."

"And I didn't bring him back with me."

Alucard shakes his head slightly and gently sets her down, then backs her up against the cold concrete wall. He untucks her shirt then runs his hands up her sides, pushing her shirt up with them. He just wanted to feel her. Reassure himself that she wasn't just a dream.

Integra frowns slightly, his expression looks haunted. Jealousy forgotten she reaches up to brush her fingertips over his cheek, "Alucard, what's wrong?"

Instead of answering he just wraps his arms around her, his hands never giving up their contact with her skin. It twists her shirt up and makes it a bit awkward, but if the contact is what he needs to rid himself of whatever was causing that look she'd keep quiet. Instead of complaining she reaches up to wrap her arms around his neck then lifts herself up to wrap her legs around his waist. He returns the gesture by tightening his arms around her and burying his face against her neck. Integra leans her cheek against his as she runs her fingers through his hair.

"Come on now, you're starting to worry me."

"I lost it...tried to kill Walter. You'll see it all soon."

"What do you mean I'll see-"

She's cut off as he reaches up to wind his fingers through her hair and pulls her into a harsh kiss. She blinks in surprise, then his fingers in her hair relax. His lips become less demanding and instead gently try to coax her into sharing the moment with him. It doesn't take much coaxing. Tightening her legs around his waist to draw him closer she shifts her hands to hold the back of his neck, brushing her nails through the hair at the nape of his neck as she lets him draw her further into the kiss.

He slowly pulls back after a moment, leaving her panting softly as he brushes his lips across her cheek then lightly nibbles at her earlobe. His voice is a low murmur in her ear, "Take what you need from me. Let me take care of my mate and unborn child."

Integra closes her eyes with a soft moan then smiles. She isn't sure what kind of mother she'll be, but she is certain the child will at least have a very doting and loving father. Winding the fingers of one hand through his hair she holds his shoulder with the other as she sinks her fangs into his exposed neck. Another moan escapes her as rich spicy blood fills her mouth, then every emotion and memory of his from the last few days tumbles through her mind. She doesn't pay it much mind. She isn't his master anymore, she's his mate, and she isn't going to go examining his memories for a reason to punish him! Instead she focuses on that overwhelming need he had to get back to her. It would never cease to amaze her how much the crazy man loved her.

Seras shifts the bottle of scotch behind her back and leans a shoulder against a support pillar as she watches Walter help David pitch the tent she had insisted the boy get. He had no coffin to sleep in, but the tent would at least provide him with a bit of privacy and the more enclosed space would help him rest. A smile curls her lips when Walter makes him take the tent back apart and do it again, he was determined to make sure David knew what he was doing. She had forgotten that David had been his protegee. Well, now he was theirs! A fifteen year old wasn't what she'd in mind when she thought of having a family before, but she knew Walter cared for the boy and was a bit shocked to discover earlier that night she was more than willing to tear into Alucard over David if need be.

David finishes slipping the last pole into the loop at the bottom corner of the tent and looks up at Walter.

"Again."

The look of disbelief on the boy's face makes Seras giggle, "Oh come on, give him a break, you slave driver!"

David nods eagerly in agreement, "Yes, what the master says!"

Walter rolls his eyes as he walks toward Seras, "Fine."

Seras smiles innocently as she steps back out of his reach, "We have our own tent."

A slender dark brow raises, "Is that so?"

"Mmhmm, and I got you something." She holds up the bottle of scotch, "It's not the expensive stuff you're used to, but someone overlooked it while they were looting."

Walter smiles slightly and reaches out to take the bottle from her as he steps closer to her then leans down a bit and lightly brushes his lips against hers, "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

Seras reaches up to wind her arms around his neck, "I'm not going to lie, that hurt, but I forgave you then. Killing my kind was your life for so many years." She pulls an arm back and turns her hand to show off her engagement ring, "But I believe you never would have given me this if you really thought we were all the same. And I am the one who used to think just because someone was human we shouldn't kill them. Got over that! So how about a drink and a good cuddle?"

Walter lets out a mock sigh, "You're such a cuddleslut."

Seras narrows her eyes at him as she drops her arms from his neck then grabs his hips. She leans up to capture his bottom lip, her fangs barely pricking the skin. She smirks slightly when his breath hitches, then runs the tip of her tongue over his lip to capture the tiny droplets of blood.

"Are you complaining?"

"No, I'm not that big of a fool yet."

Seras shivers slightly, she loves the way his voice roughens just a bit and his silver eyes darken to steel grey. Smiling she takes his hand and gently tugs on it, "Come on then."

Walter shakes his hand free then wraps an arm around her shoulders as he falls into step beside her, "What about David?"

Seras slides an arm around his waist and leans against him slightly, it feels so good to have him close again, "Sun's coming up, few more minutes and he'll be dead to the world. They voted for a vampire leader so I don't think anyone will hurt him."

"That also means you won't be awake for much longer either."

Seras smiles faintly, "Probably not, but I still want at least a few minutes to spend with my fiance."

"I have every intention of going to sleep with you in my arms."

"I can live with that."

x*x

Jackson holds his hands up in a calming gesture as he addresses the irate group of people, "Come on, guys! Yeah, they brought stuff back with them...but they were tired, will it hurt to give them a little time to recover before we start waving the pitchforks?"

"We should have voted for one of the other guys." Someone grumbles.

Jackson narrows his eyes at the lanky man, "Are ya friggin kidding me? First day in and yer gonna be an ass?"

A soft chuckle draws everyone's attention away from Jackson and he turns around to see who had snuck up behind him. Integra stands there, hands stuffed in her pants pockets and a rather amused expression on her face.

"Thank you, Jackson." She shifts her attention to the people. "I do apologize for being absent most the day. Our arrival in London was a bit of a rough ride and we all needed a good rest. Seras and David did bring in several carts of goods, but it's by no means going to supply all the people here."

"Then what the hell was the point?!"

Jackson steps back to stand beside Integra as he mutters, still plenty loud enough for people to hear him, "That guy has got a serious attitude problem."

Integra sighs, "Thank you, Mister Obvious. The point is there was only two people who volunteered to go search for supplies. More volunteers will mean more will be carried back."

"But the monsters! We'd be dead in minutes!"

Integra shakes her head slightly, "I don't want to have to explain this fifty different times. If you would kindly spread the word for everyone to meet at the station in an hour I'll explain our plans for the future."

Jackson scratches at his cheek as he watches the people wander off, "Ya know, yer a lot less...rawr...than I expected."

"This isn't the same as leading soldiers. A soldier respects a show of strength, frightened people need reasoning and more of a gentle touch. I'm having to learn that gentle touch as I go."

Jackson chuckles, "Makes sense!"

Integra motions for Jackson to follow her as she heads back toward the tunnel her family had decided to occupy, "You're good with people, I can use that. Your attempts to play peacemaker will go better if you know the details."

Jackson raises his eyebrows and hooks his thumbs into the belt loops of his jeans as he follows along behind her, "I'm being pulled into the inner circle?"

"Yes, but I have to ask, why am I getting so much support from a seventeen year old boy?"

"Eighteen actually!" Jackson shrugs slightly, though she doesn't see gesture, "My da always had a lot of respect for ya. Ya take over that organization when ya were a LOT younger than me, that takes some balls! er...nerve. Takes some nerve. Ya never even got the chance to be a kid!"

Integra chuckles softly, "What bit of a childhood I had before I took over really wasn't grand and it never would have been. My days would have consisted of nothing but training to be a proper noble lady to wed off to some another noble. Instead I got to live an adventure few would ever dream of."

Jackson's face wrinkles in disgusted, "Damn...sucks to be a girl!"

Integra chuckles again, "No, not really. It just takes some of that nerve you were talking about to carve your own path is all."

They turn the corner to find the group she needed to address already huddled around a small fire, David bustling between them offering tea to the humans. The boy offers her a warm smile and gestures toward a well padded milk crate beside Alucard. The vampire himself had opted to sit on the ground. She walks over to the crate and sits down, her hand automatically coming up to run her fingertips through Alucard's hair when he leans against her thigh. Her attention focuses on Islands and Walsh.

"Where the hell have you two been all this time?"

Islands stern and always serious voice pipes up first, "We thought it would be best under the circumstances if-"

"We stay out of your gunsight!" Walsh finishes for him, gaining a glare from the man that only makes him grin.

Integra huffs, "I'm not that bad! No matter, far too much to discuss right now. Seras, I need a report of your outing yesterday."

Seras straightens from where she had been leaned back against Walter's knees and nods, "We left about four hours before dark. It was cloudy enough that David could be out without the sunlight being a bother. The city was like a ghost town, but some of the stores and restaurants still appeared to be operational. My guess is that the humans who didn't die or manage to hide have been forced to cater to the vampires. As soon as the sun set the freaks and ghouls emerged. On our way back that was all we ran into, freak thugs and their ghouls or human pets. Again, this is just a guess, but I'm assuming that the higher ranked vampires have set up shop in the downtown area and left the outskirts to the trash."

"Do you think you could manage to find more supplies?"

Again Seras nods,"Only thing I've noticed being taken from the abandoned shops is petty trinkets and booze. If there's any humans doing the looting it's not in big enough numbers to be noticeable."

"That is a bit of good news. Means these people can make their own salvage runs during the daylight hours." She looks over at the young Penwood, "I remember during our school days you were always very good at organizing events. I need you to start organizing groups for this task. We'll set up a map to keep track of who's going where and where we've already been. And of course make sure each group is well guarded. Can you do that?"

Penwood smiles slightly, "Of course! It's a relief there's actually something I can do to contribute."

Integra looks over at Micah, "And you. I want you to pick through the people to find those who have even a clue as how to defend themselves and start working on barricading the tunnels and setting up a constant guard."

"But what about weapons?" Micah asks.

Integra says, "Some of them already own a firearm, but I do have a plan to arm these Rats. Walter, Seras, I need you to go to the Hellsing estate. If you think David can handle it take him with you. There's weapon caches there only myself, Walter and Alucard knew about and only Walter or I can access them."

Seras' lips curl into a devilish grin, "Do I have permission to use whatever force I deem necessary to complete this mission?"

Integra opens her mouth to tell her no, but changes her mind and shrugs slightly, "Why the hell not! And Margaret, if you wouldn't care I could use your help in turning these tunnels into more of a home. I really can't think of anyone better for the task."

The older woman smiles, "I would love to! It would sure go a long way in settling everyone's nerves."

At last Integra's gaze drops to the vampire sitting at her side. Moving her fingers from his hair she slips them under his chin and tilts his chin up to look at her, "I need you to teach these people about our kind and the other creatures out there. All the bad and the good. If we're ever going to have any hope of the races living alongside each other it has to start now."

Alucard smiles slightly, then reaches up to gently take her hand and places a kiss against her palm, "As you wish."

x*x

Jackson gnaws at his bottom lip as he follows Integra toward the station. He just couldn't figure it out. She brought him to the meeting with her people, but never gave him anything to do. Was he not good enough for her plans? He finally can't take it anymore and lets his breath rush out in a huff.

"Hey Integra!"

Integra stops and turns slightly to look at him, "What is it?"

"I don't get it. Why didn't you give me a task to do? And the old guys, noticed you never said anything to them either."

"For now I have nothing for them to do."

"And me?"

"You're already doing exactly what I want you to do."

"And that is?"

Integra smirks slightly, "I've noticed your speech is a lot more refined when you're upset. You put on a show to make people think you're just another dumb kid don't you?"

Jackson looks at her a moment then huffs as he crosses his arms over his chest, "Partly, yes. I was halfway through my second year at Harvard when this mess happened. I was going to be some bigshot lawyer. I used to talk like that all the time, but spend enough time around the snotty kids and your speech changes. But it's not just to appear the dumb kid, it makes people laugh and puts them at ease. Seems like that's been sorely needed lately."

"I agree. Now to answer your question. You've got a good head on your shoulders and a talent for dealing with people. If things progress the way I hope I'm not going to be staying here and the Rats will need someone to lead them in my place."

Jackson gapes at her for a moment, "Yer...wait a minute! Me a leader?!"

"There you go talking funny again, but yes."

"But I'm not a leader!"

Integra says, "Not yet, but you will be." She sighs at the troubled look on his face, "If you really don't want to, that's fine. I wasn't going to throw you into right now. I want you shadowing me and learning the finer details."

"Like...knowing which people to assign which task?"

"Mhm."

Jackson bites at his bottom lip again for a moment as he looks anywhere besides at the young woman's face. After a long moment he finally focuses on her, "You really think I could do this?"

"I wouldn't be dragging you around with me now if I didn't."

Jackson chuckles quietly then gives a slight nod, "Alright then, I'll give it shot." He grins, "It's yer arse if I screw it up!"

Integra rolls her eyes as she continues toward the station and the loud hum of the gathered people, "I'm so worried."


	29. Chapter 29

Shuffling steps and the rhythmic thump of the end of a cane disturbs the peace in the brightly lit hallway. The occupants that had been huddled talking cast a wary glance at the new arrival then quickly scatter. None of them wants to risk upsetting the man. Violence and death is always the consequences of such an action.

The man pays them no mind. They were merely simple workers, not worth his time. His attention is focused on the large double doors at the end of the hall. The heart of the operation lay inside that room. There his plans are carried out with exact precision. One of the doors opens as he nears and he offers a slight smile to the lone figure standing there.

"Ah, Gregori, if all my people were as punctual and efficient as you this would have been over years ago!" The man says cheerfully with his thick Romanian accent.

The permanent frown on Gregori's face deepens, "Not so efficient this time I'm afraid."

Those words from anyone else would have the man growling, but this was Gregori, the only person he had managed to turn in all his years of existence and the man had remained loyal to him throughout the years. That deserved some leniency.

"Oh dear." He replies in an almost sing-song voice.

He allows Gregori to lead him inside then gratefully accepts the offered chair and lets his gaze wander over the large monitor tracking their current activity.

"Britain was a complete success. Without Hellsing they really didn't stand a chance. Italy has also fallen. Apparently their fighting force was struck even before my men arrived. My men are investigating that now since it may mean we have some powerful allies. The United States did not go as planned, but it was not a complete failure. The nation is in chaos and reports say that there are several factions forming...they may kill each other off before the year is up."

The man chuckles, "Ah, the great melting pot. Seems having such a diverse culture has proven to be their downfall. That one will be amusing to watch. Now what is it that is troubling you?"

Gregori casts a glare at the monitor, "Romania was a complete failure."

"Failure?" The amusement in the man's voice is gone and now holds an edge that would normally mean someone was about to die.

Gregori nods slightly, "My men were terribly out-matched. The vampires there are still loyal to the Impaler and as much as a I hate to say it these lab created vampires are no match for the older ones from the Impaler's bloodline. And the wolves...damn those wolves! The silver rounds did nothing to even slow them down!"

"You underestimated our enemy."

"I'm sorry, sir."

The man waves a hand dismissively, "My own fault, I should have prepared you better. Those that lurk in the Carpathian mountains are ancient and powerful. It will take more than ground troops and pop guns to get rid of them. Fortunately they are also very reclusive so the chances of them stepping out of their hole to offer aid to the resistance is not likely at all unless..." He taps his fingertips against the chair arm for a moment before speaking again, "Unless the vampires hear word that Dracula," He says the name with a growl of disgust, "Still lives after the plane was brought down. They will come to his call."

"No vampire, not even him, could survive that watery grave."

"Do NOT underestimate him the way the Major did!" He rises from the chair to poke a fingertip roughly into Gregori's chest, "Twice that little pig failed me! Do not make the same mistake. I want the body found, prove to me Dracula is dead."

Gregori ducks his head in submission, "Yes, sir!"

The man's expression softens and he reaches up to gently pat Gregori's cheek, "I shouldn't be so hard on you. You've worked tirelessly to bring this plan together and have accomplished more in such a short period of time than anyone else ever has." He glances over at the monitor then turns his attention back to the fairly young vampire, "Romanian is not the only place with powerful creatures. Beware of the jungles as our forces branch out. The jungles are not a suitable home for our kind, but what stalks those dark recesses is ancient, savage, and hungry. It may be best to avoid the jungles for several years to come while we grow stronger."

"I will get something worked out to bring Romania to ruin and locate the body."

"I know you will. Until then keep up the good work, you are the only one I can depend on."

Gregori watches silently as the disfigured man shuffles his way back out of the room then clenches his fists. He would not fail again.

x*x

Integra taps the back of her heel against the side of the building as she looks out over the city from her perch on the roof. The meeting with the Rats had gone much better than she had expected. There was plenty of questions but no hostility. It gave her hope that one day soon they'd own Britain again, but first she had to turn the Rats into a proper fighting force. Her family, powerful though they were, couldn't handle everything on their own. Not if she expected to create that balance between the races. She needed to get word out to the other races lurking in the shadows. She wasn't expecting everyone to just fall in line with her plan, but if she mentioned the idea it would get them thinking and that's what she needed.

Lost in her thoughts she fails to notice she has company until a dark shaggy body plops down beside her and leans its weight against her. She startles slightly then chuckles and reaches out to ruffle the soft fur on Baskerville's head. She should have known Alucard wouldn't let her wander alone and he was busy teaching the Rats about vampires and other such creatures. So of course he would send his most powerful familiar.

"I feel a little guilty leaving Alucard to teach those people, but he's a patient man. Who would have ever thought your master could be so patient, hm? But I suppose he would have to be to survive all these years."

Baskerville woofs in agreement.

She sighs and carefully stands up, toppling off the edge of the building would be a silly way to die after everything that's already happened, "I wish I had even an ounce of that patience." She grits her teeth, "And wish I wasn't so damned useless!"

Baskerville whines as the gravel covering the roof begins to rattle then a few rocks here and there lift up from the rest. He gently nudges her hip with his head.

Integra looks down at the demonic dog and catches a glimpse of the gravel falling back into place from the corner of her eye. She frowns slightly then walks away from the edge of the roof to pick up one of the small rocks. She had been angry and terrified when she had stopped the bullets, angry and hurt during the incident with the chair. If it hadn't been for Alucard paying attention that would have hit her. Then the frustration of being limited to inaction due to her pregnancy. She closes her fingers around the stone.

Alucard had perfect control over his power, but her time spent around Seras had let her see how it could develope. Seras was a born fighter and her power reacted to her instincts till the girl would realize what was going on then she'd learn to control it as she pleased.

Integra chuckles quietly, she wasn't like Seras and born to fight. She had been turned into a killer. Controlling her body was something she had perfected ages ago, but her emotions were always a hurricane. The only one who ever knew that even though she seemed perfectly calm she was gnawing at the bit to lash out was Alucard. Opening her hand to look at the stone she lets her mind wander to everything that had happened over the past few months. The sadness of Alucard's disappearance, the terror when that truck hit her car, the anger from being crippled, now all the chaos they were having to wade through.

The stone in her hand shakes then lifts off her palm. A smirk curls her lips as a twitch of her finger starts the stone slowly spinning.

"Well now..."

Her eyes focus on a couple more somewhat round stones and holds her free hand out. The stones shudder in place for a moment then lift up and hover toward her to join the one currently hovering above her palm. She slowly moves her hands so the stones are circling the space between her palms. She takes a deep breath then slowly lets it out as she focuses all the rage and frustration she had been feeling to the spinning stones. Their rotation picks up speed until they're nothing but a blurred gray halo between her hands.

She looks up, no particular target to focus on besides the space in front of her, and the first stone rockets out of the spinning blur to ricochet off the gravel. Baskeville whines and ducks behind her legs, flying rocks did not seem like a safe thing at all! Another stone whistles through the air. A little straighter this time, but still winds up burying into the gravel. Integra grits her teeth, her eyes narrowing on the pinpoint of light from a radio tower far off in the distance. Too far to ever hope to hit from here, but it was a solid focal point. The stone launches in a perfectly straight line for the light, then smacks into the palm of a pale hand that suddenly appears across the roof from her.

Alucard chuckles as the rest of his form seemingly materializes from the very air around him. He looks down at the small stone with a smirk, "Well, this gives a new meaning to stoning someone to death."

Integra rolls her eyes, "It was just something to practice with."

Alucard rolls the stone between his forefinger and thumb as he walks over to her, "It's always exciting to see how the powers of a vampire I've created develops. Your most dangerous weapon isn't your gun nor your sword," He reaches up to gently tilt her chin up so he can see those glowing ruby eyes, "but the very thing you've always tried so hard to bury. Your emotions."

Integra reaches up to wrap her fingers around his wrist, 'Such an unstable power..."

Alucard smiles slightly and moves his hand to hold the back of her neck and gently pulls her toward him, then wraps his arms around her, "Only in the beginning. Telekinesis is thought to be purely mental focus, but that's not true. The mind directs it, but it's the emotions that fuels it. So think of it more as giving yourself an outlet to let those emotions out."

She slides her arms around his waist as she lays her cheek against his chest. An outlet...that was exactly what she had been doing with the gravel now that she thinks about, "It does...feel good."

"We should stuff our pockets with gravel so you can practice your aim in the tunnels. It's going to be dark soon and I'd rather you not be out here."

Integra sighs, "I'm not helpless."

"I know that, I just...if anything happens to you all those plans you have will be drowned in blood because I'll lose it. Please, just until the baby is born will you play it safe?"

Integra closes her eyes as she grits her teeth. It was so damned frustrating, but he never asked anything of her. Only this. She sighs and nods slightly, "Alright, fine. I refuse to stay hidden down there all the time, though."

"Fair enough."

x*x

Seras crouches at the base of a tree as her eyes scan the expanse of ground between the edge of the wood and the mansion. Lot more guards now than when she had rescued David. Only natural they'd be trying to step up their game after she had slipped in unnoticed.

"It's not going to be possible to use the basement tunnel again, hm?" She whispers to the dark figure standing next to her.

"If they have any brains at all they've discovered that after your last venture here." Walter whispers back.

"Still burns me up see them here. This was our home!"

"If we take one of the hummers we can haul the weapons down to the river. The river connects to the coast but it's a bit of a long trip. We reach the dock it's just a simple matter of having enough arms to carry the guns back to the tunnels."

Seras looks over at David, "Think you can get to the garage?"

David nods slightly, "Yeah, I can do it."

Walter pulls a pack of cigarettes from his vest pocket then pulls one out of the pack.

Seras raises an eyebrow, "Now isn't the best time to be smoking!"

Walter chuckles and lights the cigarette, "Just watch." Once the end has a nice rosy glow he wedges the cigarette in a small branch then motions for them to follow him, "Lets go."

Once they're a good distance from their previous hiding spot Walter tosses a small stone at the tree trunk. The thunk echoes in the still night and within moments she can see the guards pointing and hurrying toward the tiny glow in the trees.

"You sneaky bugger."

Walter grins, "I was an assassin, my love."

She rolls her eyes and follows him toward the backdoor that opens out to the garden as David hurries toward the garage.

The guards by the door don't utter a sound as they drop to the ground, their eyes wide in shock. Walter had struck so fast she wasn't sure they even felt the pain as those wires sliced cleanly through their necks. She watches in awe as he walks through the pool of blood like nothing had happened. It never ceased to amaze her the switch between the kind butler and the Angel of Death. Shaking her head slightly she pulls the knife strapped to her thigh and follows after him.

A minute later and several more dead guards she's starring down the stairwell leading to the vampire lair, "Is EVERYthing hidden in the damn basement?"

Walter smirks slightly, "What better guard dog is there than Dracula himself?"

Seras puffs out her cheeks, "Fair point."

He starts down the stairs and she only takes a step before her senses start screaming at her. She reaches for the back of his vest to pull him back in the same instant the gunshot from below rips through the silence of the mansion.


	30. Chapter 30

I was going to say something that made sense, but I forgot it...

Anyway! Bit of a short chapter and took way too long to finish, sorry. Doing a bit of camping this weekend and taking my tablet with me so hopefully I'll get a lot more work done on this!

* * *

Walter blinks up at the ceiling. It had happened so fast. The gun went off the same instant the man's head fell from his shoulders, but here he is sprawled on his back with a set of hands frantically touching him.

"What the hell woman?!"

Seras pauses in her search for the bullet wound, "You...you're alright..."

"Of course I'm alright! Your hands on me is never a bad thing, but what are you doing?"

"He shot at you!"

"It's just a bullet."

"What normal person says it's "just a bullet'?!"

Walter raises an eyebrow at the draculina.

"Right...you're a freak."

He grins as he sits up and leans closer to her to lightly brush his lips against hers, "I thought you liked it freaky."

Seras blushes and catches his cheek with the palm of her hand, "Now is not the time for that!"

Walter laughs despite the sting in his cheek then stands up and dusts his clothes off, "I'm sure that racket just alerted everyone that we're-"

The doors burst open as people file in from the courtyard and the upstairs bedrooms, all guns leveled at the draculina and regenerator. A man in a navy blue suit steps up to the banister of the second floor and sneers down at the two intruders.

"I don't know who you are, but it hardly matters. You'll either join us or die."

Walter's smartass reply dies before it even reaches his lips when he notices the red tinged shadows in the corner of his eye. He turns his head to look at Seras. The woman standing next to him isn't his sweet draculina. Her left arm had reverted back to its shadow form, Seras had let the monster out.

"You have a mission to finish. These dogs are mine." Seras says without taking her eyes off the suited man.

Walter smirks, God he loved that woman! "Give 'em hell, love!" Without wasting another second he dives for the stairwell leading into the basement.

A chorus of screams and gunfire carries down into the basement. Walter looks back toward the doorway then shakes his head slightly and continues down the narrow hallway. She'd changed so much in so little time. Well, maybe that wasn't entirely true. Alucard had told him a bit of her history when he had brought her to Hellsing. A small child attacking men with guns using a fork! What he didn't know was what had happened to turn her into the timid and bashful creature she had been in the beginning.

Stopping at Alucard's door he pushes it open and walks inside. Glancing around the ransacked room nailed it home for the first time how much he missed home. He had grown up here. He had spent hours down here or in the library playing chess, a game of cards or just merely talking to the vampire and to see the room in such a state? Well, he was really starting to understand Seras' rage. This had been her first home since her parents had died, he had forgotten about that. It appeared the rest of the mansion had been left intact, so why was this room ransacked? Ah, nevermind that, he had a job to do!

Walking over to the east wall he traces his fingertips between the groves in the stones until he finds the switch then presses it. A section of the wall slides to the side to reveal row after row of the finest weaponry Hellsing had to offer. Most of which he had designed himself.

After the first crate is packed up he finally notices the mansion has gone silent except for the steady thump of something coming down the stairs. Walter grits his teeth as he turns to face the door. It couldn't be Seras making that much noise.

The door eases open and Walter whips out a wire. He aimed high but the look of terror on the new arrival's face says it wasn't high enough.

"What the hell, man!"

Walter chuckles quietly, "Sorry, David. I wasn't expecting you...and you're noisy."

"Oh!" He pulls the unconscious man into the room and drops him in the floor, "Master said bring this to you. He has information Integra will want."

Walter looks down at the man. His once navy blue suit is now nearly black from the blood soaked into the fibers and notices a few fingers missing from one hand.

"See if there's anything in here you can tie him up with. Is there anyone left standing?"

"Master is searching the area now."

"Well, get him tied up and help me get these crates upstairs."

"Yes sir!"

Seras leans against the rail of the boat as she watches the moon's reflection ripple on the water. The boat was old, so old it had once used coal to fuel it. Least that much had been replaced with something a little more modern. It was still slow as a snail, but safer than trying to drive through the city back to the subway. It did hold all the crates, too. Honestly, if she didn't think about the guns, the hostage, or the hell waiting for them at the end of this trip it was actually a bit romantic. Maybe once they had put an end to this war she could talk Walter into slowing down for a little while and spending some time just coasting down the river.

Her gaze turns to the man tied up and slumped against the side of the boat. She had tortured him. Cut his fingers off knuckle by knuckle until she had been satisfied he was telling her the truth. Killing to defend her home and the people she loves is one thing, but that? It still had her feeling rather unsettled. But...wasn't that the same thing that had been done to David? And he was just a kid! She grits her teeth as she looks back toward the water. She would do whatever she had to to win this war. She would not let anything happen to her family!

She closes her eyes as warm hands brush down her arms then laces with her fingers as she pulled back against a firm chest. They didn't have the mind link that Alucard and Integra had, but somehow Walter always knew when something was bothering her and despite all his badassery he never hesitated to show her affection. She smiles as she lays her head back against his shoulder.

"I'm alright."

Walter turns his head to press a kiss against her temple, "You can handle anything thrown at you, I'm merely reminding you that you never have to face it alone...well, that and I just enjoy having you in my arms."

Seras chuckles softly, "I won't complain with that."

"There's something I've wanted to ask you, but things kept happening."

Seras peeks an eye open, "This sounds like it could be serious."

"Not so much. Just me being curious. Did you just see me as a friend in the beginning?"

Seras grins slightly, "You mean when you had the body of the old man?"

"Yeah...that."

Seras chuckles, the tone of his voice sounded so uncomfortable, "Do you remember that night in the library the second week I had been at Hellsing when we danced to that old song you had playing on the radio?"

"Of course."

"The blush wasn't because of my poor dance skills. Being that close to you...well, if you had said you wanted me you could have had me right there on the spot."

Walter laughs and turns her around to face him, then reaches up to hold her cheeks as he kisses her, "I think I still prefer nothing happening until I had the younger body...and a regenerator."

Seras smirks slightly, "Makes things interesting. But yeah, I love the man you were and are now. You looking younger has nothing to do with it."

The pained groan draws her out of the moment and she can't quite help the frustrated growl.

The man's face scrunches up then he slowly opens his eyes. As soon as he notices the spiky blonde the panic sets in and he shouts something in German as he tries to scramble back away from her.

Seras rolls her eyes and pulls away from Walter to walk over to grab the man by his shirt and hauls him to his feet, "Shut the hell up and calm down! I have no patience left for you and your people. Now, I'm going to set you back down and if you be a good boy I won't start cutting off other parts of your body, alright?"

The man stares at her wide-eyed as he nods his head.

"Good." She lowers him back down to the deck of the boat, "You asked for your misery anyway."

She has to resist the temptation to kick him because once she started she likely wouldn't stop till he was nothing more than a bloody pulp. Gritting her teeth with a growl she marches back over to Walter and leans back against the rail of the boat as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"I hate this. I just want to put an end to it all already!" She turns her head to glare at the injured man, "If it wasn't for assholes like you this world would be a much better place."

x*x

Jackson glances up at the clear sky then closes his eyes with a smile as the sun warms his face. It felt good to be above ground even if it was only going to be for a little while. Well, above ground and a moment to enjoy it. As soon as the sun rose the past few mornings he had gone out with the scavenger teams. It was a task Integra wasn't allowed to do according to her over protective husband. So he had offered so she would have a detailed report. And it was something to do while they waited on the guns to arrive.

"You could help with these crates instead of standing there like a fool."

Jackson peeks an eye open then shifts his attention to the small figure in the dark hoodie. Irritated ruby eyes peer at him from beneath the hood. His pale lips are set in a grim line that was more adorable than anything else. Jackson grins slightly as he hooks his thumbs in the belt loops of his jeans.

"It's David, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, David, I'm far too fragile for such work." He holds a finger up when the vampire starts to reply, "Those things are filled with guns and ammo, that's several hundred pounds!"

"Oh...sorry."

Jackson chuckles, "No big deal. You know, you're awful pretty."

David scowls and jerks up another crate to carry it toward the sewer entrance. It was a round about way of getting to the subway, but it was far more discreet.

"Ah come on, don't be like that!" Jackson calls out as her hurries after the vampire. He reaches out to graze his fingertips against David's hip. As soon as his fingertips comes in contact with denim a loud bang echoes in his ears as the crate is dropped and he's left starring at the back of Seras' gloved hand that's cupped around David's fist.

"You need to leave." Seras says in a soft tone.

Jackson looks away from the back of her hand to David's face. His lips are twisted in a snarl and hell fire burned in his eyes. Jackson nods slowly as he steps back then turns to walk back toward the others. He hadn't meant to cause trouble.

Jackson spent the rest of the day avoiding the vampires the best he could until Integra awoke. They spent a couple hours going over the reports and arranging events for the next day. Once the bulk of the work was done he had fully expected that giant of hers to cart her off, but she still lingered around the small fire.

"What's troubling you?" She finally asks

Jackson cringes slightly, "What makes you think something's bothering me?"

"Because you've been quiet. That's not like you."

He sighs after a moment and picks up a stick to poke at the fire, "I upset David pretty badly earlier. Seras kept him from taking my head off...and I barely touched him!"

"David doesn't like for people he barely knows to touch him. Part of it from being tortured by the people who have taken over Britain and I suspect there's something in his past as well."

"I'm not so good at the flirting thing..."

Integra blinks,"You were...oh...well then."

Jackson smirks, "First time I've heard you stumble over your words! And yeah, I'm gay. That going to be a problem?"

Integra shakes her head slightly. "No, not at all. Sorry, I just didn't expect it."

"No one ever does." He stands up and stretches, "I guess I should go talk to him. Hopefully he still doesn't want to kill me."

"You may want to stay for this." Seras says as she walks up to the fire, half dragging the man in the suit with her.

"Ah, he finally woke up." Integra mutters.

Seras narrows her eyes at the man, "You tell her everything you told me."

The man nods and shifts his attention to the other woman, "I work for a man named Gregori Alberich. He answers to someone else, but I don't know who that is. I've only seen him a couple times. Gregori has been the one giving us our orders from the start. I was recruited and chipped during the first attack on London, part of the second wave. The second wave...it's world wide."

Integra stares in horror at the man. England she was sure was fully occupied by the vermin, but the entire world? How was she even going to begin to fight this? "America wasn't under attack, we haven't been gone that long..."

"You must understand that this has been in process for many years. A phone call made, a button pushed, or a single shot fired to set everything in motion in an instant. I will give you all the information I know in exchange for something else."

Integra's eyes narrow, "You are hardly in the position to be making bargains."

The man nods slightly, "I know. I only ask for safety. Not sanctuary, just safety."

Integra frowns slightly as she thinks it over for a moment then glances up at Seras, "What do you think?"

"We can convert one of the storage closets into a cell for him until we find something else to do with him."

Integra turns her attention back to the man "Very well, your safety is granted as long as you make no attempts to harm my people. Now start talking."

The man chuckles quietly, "It's a long story."


	31. Chapter 31

Sorry for the wait. Everytime I tried to work on this my mind went blank.

* * *

Jackson stuffs his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he walks through subway station. Despite the dire situation he can't help but smile a little at the progress the Rats had made. It was really starting to shape up into a full-fledged community. Small houses had popped up throughout the tunnels and the station itself was starting to look like a cross between a market and a community center.

The ones brave enough to venture out in the day without an armed guard were able to grab items that weren't on the scavenge list. Liquor, cigarettes , books, whatever they can get their hands on. Most the trade for the items was food or ammo, sometimes different services. It was a fragile system with so little to go around, but at least it was a start.

A large hut like structure dominates the center of the station and it's always crowded, Margaret's kitchen, manned by the woman herself, Karen, and occasionally David. Jackson had a feeling Karen was there because it was the one place she was the least likely to run into Integra. He couldn't really blame her for that, Integra's a scary lady when she's pissed!

He slips through the back entrance of the kitchen and smiles slightly when he spots David stashing away a couple boxes of ammo for the pistol Margaret always carries behind the coffee cans.

"Integra's called a meeting for the council." He says.

David looks up at him then nods slightly, "I'll be there in a moment."

"Yeah, um….I'm sorry about earlier. Integra told me you have some issues and I was being an ass…"

David looks at him for a moment then shakes his head slightly and heads out the back, "Come on, I'll tell you about it on the way. I owe you that much for nearly hitting you."

Jackson falls in beside him and waits patiently till the younger man speaks up.

"After Sir Integra left it didn't take those men long to find me. I should have left the country like they did. Hell, I should have gone with them! Anyway…they tortured me to get me to tell them where she had gone. By the end of the third day I told them everything." He chews his bottom lip for a moment before speaking, "You have any idea what sort of life a gay guy has when he's kicked out of his home and not even old enough to get a job yet?"

Jackson's eyes darken as he grits his teeth, "Yeah, I have an idea. A friend of mine was done like that when we were in high school. He didn't last long."

"It's made me a little twitchy. I do like you, it's just the sudden grabbing sets me off."

Jackson holds his hands up with a grin, "I'm going to grab you!"

David blinks at him, "You wha—"

He's cut off as Jackson jerks him into a hug that lifts his feet off the ground.

"Put me down you brute!"

"You like, just admit it!"

"I'm killing you in your sleep…"

David takes his seat next to Seras then lets out a snarl when Jackson plops down beside him with a grin.

"You fuzz up like an angry kitten, it's cute!"

David turns to Seras with a pleading look, but she only shrugs helplessly.

"If you two are done clowning around."

Jackson's grin fades as he snaps his attention to Integra, "Sorry."

Integra nods slightly and waves a hand toward the map stretched out on the table and their guest, "You have the room, Jonas."

Jonas offers a curt nod then takes a moment to look around the table at the various faces before speaking, "None of you have any reason to trust me and I won't ask you to. I do ask that you trust I want these people destroyed as much as you do."

"You're one of them, though." Says Walsh.

"Never by choice! None of that matters right now anyway. Gregori is an old vampire and not one of those lab created things." He reaches out and taps an area on the map, "The main base of operations is here. A direct attack would be impossible even with the firepower you have. There's too many heads to this snake."

"You said this is world wide?"

Jonas spares a glance toward Integra, "Yes, and each strike force has a commander that answers to Gregori. The Iscariots were all but obliterated when Gregori's men arrived. If he finds who did it we may be in trouble."

Walter snickers as Seras slouches in her seat, "The only one who may be in trouble is me." He waves a hand toward Seras when Jonas gives him a confused look, "It was my fiance that took out that group."

Jonas glances down at his mangled hand then back up at Seras, "One woman wrecking crew, hm?"

Seras sighs, "Apparently. Now get on with it!"

Jonas chuckles as he shakes his head slightly, "Well, one less thing to worry about. America is unstable, too many different cultures...even among the monsters."

"Alina..."

Alucard shakes his head slightly at the whisper from Integra, "Don't worry about her, she's a survivor."

"Romania was a complete failure. A real sore spot for Gregori."

"Why did an invasion there fail?" Walsh asks.

It's not Jonas that answers him.

"There's a few places in this world that no mortal man should tread or those abominations. The jungles hold monsters that are as old as time and the Carpathians is no different. The werewolves dominate those forests along with some of my own people. We have a truce with the wolves."

"That explains why Gregori wants you dead so badly. You can rally them can't you?" asks Jonas.

Alucard watches Integra as he tries to resist the temptation to reach out and touch her, "Not from here and I'm not leaving her."

Integra frowns slightly "Something we'll discuss later. Now, Jonas, is there a way we can weaken his forces from here?"

"Gregori is a cautious man. None of the supply routes stay the same."

Walter smirks slightly, "I have a contact that could help us there."

"Well, if you start hampering the supplies in and out of London it would certainly put a thorn in his side."

Integra taps her fingertips against the table for a moment, "If I could get in contact with Alina we might even be able to extend the effort overseas."

Seras looks between them then chuckles softly, "I'll go."

"Absolutely not!"

Seras raises an eyebrow at Walter, "You are not telling me what to do. Yes, I remember very well what happened the last time I volunteered for something. Things have changed. The humans are too fragile and I'm the only vampire who doesn't have to fear a watery grave if something goes wrong."

"Why do you keep doing this to me?"

Seras smiles slightly and leans over to lay her head against his shoulder, "We have to win this."

"It may not be necessary for you to go anywhere." Integra continues when all eyes turn toward her, "The Wild Geese are still in the area. They've been laying low as per instructions, a wild card if needed. If we draw this Gregori's attention inward the Wild Geese may be able to slip back out and deliver a message to Alina. Walter, find out from your contact what roads the supply lines are running on this week. Jackson and I will get the Rats ready to make a strike."

"Are you sure they're ready?" Hugh asks.

"They're going to have to be. The longer we sit on our asses the more powerful our enemy gets."

"I like that idea a lot more!" Seras chirps then pouts slightly when Walter stands up and walks away from the table. She stands up from the table and hurries after him, "Walter!"

Walter grits his teeth, he didn't want to talk to her now. Not while he was still mad. The firm grip on his arm wasn't going to give him any choice, though. He jerks free from her grasp as he turns to face her, "Do you always have to be so damned eager to run off?!"

"It's...not like that."

"Then what is it? Because I'm starting to wonder if it's me you're trying to run from."

Seras drops her gaze to the floor, "Maybe it is..."

Walter stares at her in shock for a moment then reaches up to run a hand over his face, "Then why did you say yes when I asked you to marry me?"

Seras steps closer to him and slides her arms around his waist as she lays her cheek against his chest, "Because I love you...and that's the same reason I keep putting myself out there. If I don't step up...I'm afraid I'll lose you. I've lost everyone else because I was afraid to do what needed to be done."

Walter sighs then wraps his arms around her with a slight smile, "What is it going to take to get it through that hard head of yours that I'm not so easily killed. I don't need you stand in front of me, I need you to stand with me."

"I'm sorry."

He reaches up to gently tilt her chin up and leans down slightly to kiss her, "Enough of that. I've got a bartender to talk to, you go get some rest. And no arguing, you've barely slept the entire time we've been here."

Seras smiles faintly, "Fine fine. Be careful."

"I will be. I'm taking David with me so if I ever can't go myself he'll know who to talk to."

Seras narrows her eyes at him, "You get him hurt and sleeping alone is going to be the least of your worries."

Walter scoffs as he walks away from her, "I'm not going to get him hurt!"

x*x

It felt different walking the streets with Walter. He still felt antsy without his master close by, but he was safe and he knew that. He just felt like more of an equal tonight. Granted Seras had never done or said anything to make him feel like less of a person. Tonight isn't training or hiding behind Seras while she tears the world apart. It was just that he was being trusted with something important and that made him feel included instead of just being an extra set of hands.

He frowns slightly as another thought crosses his mind. Half his problem with Jackson was jealousy. He had been jealous the eighteen year old had been trusted so much by Integra that she was personally training him.

"You still with me?"

He jerks his head up at the sound of Walter's voice then reaches up to rub the back of his head, "Yeah, I'm here. Just feeling like an ass is all."

The older man frowns slightly and stops to look at the boy, "What's wrong?"

David looks at him a moment then stuffs his hands into his pants pockets, "Why did you bring me to Hellsing? I was just a homeless kid that tried to pick your pocket."

"Because I knew you'd turn into something amazing and I wasn't wrong."

"I've not done anything..."

"David, you've done a lot more than you realize, but enough of this. We're almost there."

David nods slightly and falls into step beside Walter.

He wasn't sure what he had expected, but an old pub was not it. The older man didn't seem the least bit phased by the glares and smug looks from the occupants. So he squares his shoulders in an attempt to match the confidence Walter has. Harder to do when he's just a newly turned vampire instead of the Angel of Death.

Walter chuckles quietly as David settles on the stool beside him and whispers just loud enough for the boy to hear, "Don't mind them. The entire lot of them are no match for you."

David frowns slightly, "I've been a vampire barely more than a week!"

Walter grins as the bartender places a cardboard tray in front of him filled with greasy fries and a hamburger, "One thing you'll learn quickly is that there is a massive difference between a true vampire and those that have been chipped."

David narrows his eyes at Walter, "You just came here to eat."

"Who's this lad?" The bartender asks.

Walter shrugs slightly, "Merely taking advantage of the situation. And this," He gestures toward David, "Is my fiance's prodigy, David. Now as I was saying, a chipped vampire seems pretty impressive to a standard human, but against one like yourself? Well, it's like trying to use a water gun against an inferno."

David grumbles as he crosses his arms over his chest, "I wish I was so sure of that."

The bartender chuckles and sets a bottle of blood down in front of the boy, "Nice to meet you. My name's Gary. So what can I do for you gentlemen tonight?"

Walter glances up from his food, "Anything special on the menu?"

Gary grins a bit, "Well, I done took the trash out, you could raffle through that if you're desperate."

David grimaces and starts to comment but from the corner of his eye he sees Walter tense, then the next second the man is jerked off his stool and bent backwards over the bar.

The blood and screams never come like any other time David had witnessed when Walter was threatened. Instead the man looked almost scared. It sends a chill David's spine. Is the brute pinning Walter one of those true vampires?

The big vampire grins down at Walter, "Ain't you a fancy one, but you don't look like you'll break too easily."

"I don't think my master is going to like you touching his property." Walter says as he turns his head slightly to look at David.

David gapes at Walter for a moment then drops his face into his hand. That ass!

The vampire laughs and turns Walter loose to jerk David around to face him, "You're even prettier than the human! What the hell is a little thing like you going to do?!"

David stumbles as he's pulled off his stool, his gaze quickly dropping to the floor. His hands begin to tremble as his arms hang loosely at his sides.

The vampire grins, "Just a scared little brat. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you."

"You're going to die." David mutters quietly.

The vampires snarls, "What was that?"

He had spent nearly two years dealing with men like this. The ones that tried to break you and leave you discarded in an alley somewhere. The fear and nervousness he had when he walked in vanishes as the rage crawls through him like a living thing. He looks up at the big man as a smirk curls his lips.

"I said you're going to die."

The man may as well have been moving in slow motion as he throws his weight into the punch aimed toward David's face. David moves just enough to avoid the hit and brings his own fist up into the man's ribcage. He can feel the bone splinter beneath his fist as the big man is lifted off his feet from the force.

The body bursts into a flash of blue flame for a brief moment before the body crumbles into ash.

"Must have ruptured his heart." Walter says with a chuckle.

David looks up from the ash covered floor to Walter and almost rolls his eyes when he sees the smirk, "Point proven."

"Thought so. Shall we go?"

David nods slightly then follows him out, "Did you get what we came for?"

"I'm about to." He walks around the corner of the building and pulls the dumpster away from the wall of the building the leans over to pull the notebook taped to the back of the dumpster free.

David tilts his head slightly, "What the hell..."

"He said he took out the trash. That was letting me know where he had the information stashed."

"So the bartender...?"

"Yeah, he's the guy you'll be talking to." He pushes the dumpster back in place then heads back out to the street, "Lets get this back to Integra and Jackson."

"Does it bother you she's picked a teenager to be her right hand?"

Walter chuckles, "Not everyone can be a leader. Alucard and I both know where we're better suited."

"Where's my place...?"

Walter glances over at him with a slight smile, "You'll know when the time comes."

David rolls his eyes, "There you go again with the cryptic wisdom."

Walter grins, "Comes with age."


	32. Chapter 32

I am so sorry this took so long. I was going to start back to work on this after I posted the first bit of Dog Days of Summer, but the day after I posted that I moved out into a work in progress tiny house and that has sucked up my free time bad like. Along with all my money...

* * *

Integra stares at the spread of papers before her. There was so much information and none of it in any particular order. She had spent the past hour sitting in the tunnel outside of her subway car home just trying to find anything relevant to their current mission. With a sigh she reaches up to pull her glasses off out of habit, then grunts when her fingertips don't contact with the familiar metal.

"Was any of it worth the trip through the sewer to get back?"

Integra jumps slightly at the softly spoken voice. She had been so caught up in the papers she hadn't noticed the young vampire approach, "Damn it, David!"

"Sorry..."

Integra knows from the crooked little smile he isn't the least bit sorry. Seras always had the same smile whenever she managed to get the best of her in something, "Don't you give me that bull."

David chuckles and walks over to sit down beside her, "Fine, I'm not sorry. It's rather amusing to know the almighty Integra can be spooked."

"It does happen when there's cheeky little vampires lurking around. And you don't smell like sewage."

David sighs with a roll of his eyes, "Jackson insisted on helping me get cleaned up. Though I have to admit getting to take a hot bath was rather nice."

Integra nods slightly, she had been longing for one of those hot baths herself but this had to be dealt with first, "I didn't realize the plumbing some of the Rats had been rerouting from the buildings above would wind up producing something like that. Well, that and the water heaters that were drug down here. That's more Jackson's area of expertise anyway."

David waves a hand toward the spread of papers, "And this is yours?"

"War I can do. I just don't have it in me to be caring the way Jackson is."

"Huh...I didn't think about how you two actually balance everything out before. He just seems like such a goof."

Integra chuckles, "He is a goof and that helps put people at ease. Seras is like that. She's a very sweet natured person that you would never think was a monster."

"Seems like more of a badass to me..."

Integra smirks slightly, "When she needs to be. You're a lot like her."

David frowns slightly as he looks over at her, "Why do you say that?"

"Walter told me what happened tonight."

David sighs and looks down at his hands in his lap, "It's not the first time I've killed someone. It was just different this time..."

Integra tilts her head slightly as she watches the boy. He was just like Seras. "And what was it like the first time?"

"The first time was survival. I got drug into an alley...he had my pants halfway down before I managed to get my hands on a broken bottle and lashed out. I wasn't aiming, but I cut his throat."

"So the first time you were scared, desperate...and the weaker one."

"Yeah, and that guy tonight...he reminded me of the one that tried to rape me. I wasn't scared. I wasn't weak."

Integra nods slightly, "You feel like you could have avoided it and the fact that you didn't makes you feel guilty...or you think it should make you feel guilty but that's not the case is it?"

David looks at her a bit dumbfounded for a moment then nods, "Yeah, I don't feel...anything."

"My first kill was my uncle. He had tried to kill me and would have succeeded if not for Alucard. I thought I should feel guilty and horrified I did such a thing at first, but it was just what had to be done."

"Did it...change you?"

Integra thinks for a moment then nods slightly, "It did. It didn't turn me into a murderous fiend if that's what you're worried about."

"I guess so. Alucard and Walter...they enjoy it."

"Alucard once said that it wasn't his willingness to kill that made him a monster, but the fact that he loved it. Walter is the same...and I'm not much better. I am the one that told him whom to kill for years and I did enjoy seeing him lay waste to our enemies. Seras on the other hand just does what she needs to do. I imagine that's exactly how you're going to be."

David drops his gaze back to his hands and remains silent for a long moment before nodding, "I want to keep people safe and I'll do whatever I have to to make that possible."

Integra smiles faintly, "A modern day Knight."

David blushes, "Uh...no, nothing like that."

"It's just like that. Now shoo, I have work to do!"

David smiles faintly and stands up, "You should really take a break and go get a bath. It's pure heaven!"

Integra watches as he walks back toward the main tunnel then shifts her attention back to the papers. She had to admit, Seras chose well. And wasn't that the same thing she had thought about the young woman when Alucard had brought Seras to her? She could see the fierce warrior behind the bashful smile then.

"He's right, you need to take a break."

Integra looks up and smiles faintly when she sees Alucard, "And how long have you been lurking around listening to our conversation?"

"I'm never far from you. Now, about that break."

Integra waves a hand dismissively, "Later, I need to make some sense out of all this."

Later just wasn't good enough. Alucard steps closer to her then leans down to pick her up.

"Damn you, put me down!" She yells as she tries her best to pry away from him, but he isn't letting her go.

"Enough, Integra. Pushing yourself isn't going to help anything. Take a moment to relax, it'll come to you."

Integra sighs and drops her head against his shoulder, "I feel like that's all I do lately. Be lazy while everyone else is working so hard."

"That's nonsense and you know it. You may not be doing the foot work, but you've been spending hours on end organizing and directing these people."

"These aren't public baths are they?"

Alucard chuckles, "No, they've been building proper bathrooms. Mrs. Bubbles and Jackson set one up for you in a utility room, though."

"I see Jackson's nickname for Margaret is spreading."

"Only for those not afraid of her skillet."

Integra chuckles, "Good thing she's on our side I suppose."

"Indeed." He pushes the door open with his shoulder then walks over to set her on a crate as the heavy metal door swings shut behind them.

Integra watches in silence as Alucard sets about starting the water. After a moment she realizes why she had gotten a private bath. She couldn't hear the never-ending racket from the Rats in here. The only sound being made is from Alucard's moments and the running water. She would have to thank those two later. She stands up to unbutton her shirt only to have Alucard catch her hands.

"Let me."

She hesitates for a brief moment then relaxes her hands. It wasn't that she was bashful at being exposed in front of him, she just hadn't gotten used to him doing such things for her. When it's not the heat of the moment that is.

He doesn't waste much time ridding her of her clothes, then neatly folds them and lays them on the crate. Stepping back he slowly looks her over then smiles faintly.

Integra follows his gaze downward then reaches up to run a hand over the slight swell of her belly. It still amazed her there was a tiny little creature growing in there. Their child.

"I think it's growing faster than normal. Or has that much time really gone by?" She says barely above a whisper.

"The days have been blending together, haven't they?"

Alucard picks her up and closes the short distance to the now full tub, then eases her down into the water.

Integra closes her eyes with a pleased sigh as the hot water envelopes her. David was right, pure heaven. She opens her eyes when cool fingers press under her chin to tilt her head back then closes them again as he pours the cup of water over her hair.

"I can handle my own bath, Alucard."

"I know you can."

"You're different...so doting."

"Am I really different now compared to what I have been in previous years?"

She starts to answer, but then closes her mouth with a slight frown. Was he really? How many hours had he spent just sitting there with a cold hand against her forehead while she waited out a fever when she was younger? Or rubbed out the tension in her neck and shoulders while she worked? There had always been a line she wouldn't let him cross till that night of the party. If anyone had changed it was her.

Integra relaxes back against the tub then closes her eyes with a soft moan as those skilled fingers of his begin gently working the shampoo through her hair. She suddenly understood something else about her Count. After years of isolation he craved the simple pleasure of touch. Why had she not noticed that before? And she was no different. A lonely childhood then suddenly there was a man who did all but beg for her attention and she had willingly given it despite her fussing about his lack of respect for her personal space. Well personal space be damned, she liked having him close and always did.

She raises an eyebrow without opening her eyes as his hands drift from her shoulders and down her chest, "Now you're just taking liberties."

"Nonsense, I'm merely making sure my mate is clean."

She doesn't have to see his face to know he's smirking, she can hear it in his voice, "I'm sure that's the real reason for those wandering hands."

He reaches lower, bringing his cheek to rest against hers as he splays his hands out over her stomach, "One reason among many."

"And what are those reas-" Her words are cut off with a gasp as one of his hands reaches lower. She turns her head to lean her forehead against his cheek as she reaches up with one hand to wind her fingers through his hair, "THAT is not bathing!"

Alucard smirks, "There's water and friction, it counts."

"Cheeky vampire."

Integra rubs her hair with the towel as she watches her vampire scoop the water from the tub with a bucket. Drains were something they were still working on, but in the meantime the bath water could be used for cleaning the grim from the tunnels. As he leans over again she has half a mind to give him a swift kick in the rear, but she still feels a bit like jello and gives up that idea as another thought comes to mind.

"Do you ever bathe?" She asks him.

"Of course I do. I've always just waited till everyone else was asleep."

"Why? Was there rubber duckies and bubbles involved?"

Alucard chuckles as he dumps the last of the water he's able to scoop up into the barrel then pulls the plug from the drain to let what little is left out, "No, nothing like that. I just get to enjoy the warmth longer if there's no one awake to disturb me."

"You could have just said you wanted to be left alone for a while."

"And miss the personal time I may get to spend with my master? No!"

Integra smiles faintly, "Master no longer."

Alucard sets the bucket down then walks over to her. He reaches up to gently cup her cheeks as he leans down to kiss her, "Something far more precious now. My mate."

Integra lets her eyes fall closed as she reaches up to hold his wrist. Her voice takes on a rare teasing tone, "You know, Seras got proposed to."

Alucard smiles faintly, "I pledged myself to you years ago."

"That...is true." She leans up to give him a quick kiss before heading out of the makeshift bathroom, "And I'll always be yours. If this damned war doesn't kill us all."

"You won't let that happen."

Integra settles back down in her spot on the floor with the mass of papers strewn out before her. At least the one Walter got the information for had the sense to date all the events. She blinks then quickly scrambles to start snatching up papers. Dates that was it!

Alucard crouches down beside her and tilts his head slightly as he watches her, "You've figured something out. What is it?"

She looks through the handful of papers in her hand for a moment before answering, "The dates. Get me a calender. Bound to have one here somewhere!"

Another half hour finds the council surrounding the table with a stack of papers, a calender, and an excited Integra marking off dates on the calender.

"I don't get it." Jackson mutters.

Integra raises up from where she was hunched over her work then taps a finger against the calender, "Look at this. Always the same day of the week. Can't peg the time down since this event is only marked by the soldiers stopping in the pub, but every other Thursday there's a shipment of some sort that goes through close enough to the area the soldiers picked that pub to stop in after. And clearly it's a heavily guarded shipment."

Jackson looks at the calender then grins, "And tomorrow night is time for another one."

"Exactly! But where would it be coming from?"

"The docks. Has to be the docks." Walter chimes in.

Integra frowns slightly, "But why not use the main shipping docks?"

"Because whatever they're bringing in is coming from somewhere out in that direction." Walter replies.

"We'll have to hurry and get our people in position to raid the shipment. Need our heavy hitters for this. Walter, Seras, David...also Micah's unit. Alucard and I will go as well." She holds a hand up when Alucard starts to protest, "You are staying with me and we're staying out of sight, but I need to know what's going on."

Alucard nods slightly, "Fair enough."

"Jackson, think you can handle everything here during that time?"

Jackson grins again, "Of course! I'll make sure a constant guard is posted just in case."

"Good." She looks over at Micah, "Find me a map of the area. I want to see all the possible routes they could take so I can get a scout in position for each of them. That's where your men come in, they can move about during the daylight hours easier than we can so they can get in position and wait."

"On it!"

Integra looks down at the calender with a bit of a smirk. Finally she could start striking back at the invaders!


	33. Chapter 33

I'm sorry updates have been so slow. Life has been stressful lately and I've been working overtime so my mind (what little there's left of it) has been complete mush.

* * *

The man shifts again in an attempt to relieve the discomfort of the gravel biting into his chest and stomach. With the gravel and the sun beating down on his back he was really starting to regret volunteering for the military branch of the Rats. Funny really. Before all this if someone had called him a rat he would have decked them, but now he and the others carried the name with pride.

"Be still and stay focused." An annoyed voice hisses through the headset.

He lets out a huff but forces himself to be still and try to ignore the annoying pain of the gravel and the burning on his back. At least the sun would be down soon. He looks back through the scope to watch the docks and couldn't help but grin a bit. It was a fine rifle he had been issued. Nothing like the monster of a sniper rifle Micah carried, but certainly finer than anything he had ever owned. He had been stunned when Sir Integra had handed him the old L42A1. At first he had thought they were scraping the bottom of the battle for weapons to hand out and it must have shown on his face.

"I want my men to have reliable guns." She had said then tilted her head toward the case of the newer flashier rifles, "Most of those haven't been tested yet."

He had looked back down at the rifle in his hands. There wasn't a speck of rust or dust on it. It's aged only showed in the discoloring of the wood stock. Whoever had once used the rifle had taken great care of it.

Instead of the 7.62x51mm NATO rounds that used to be issued with the rifle he was given a case of 7.62mm blessed silver rounds. They wouldn't do the damage on a target that lead rounds would. The silver tips are a lot harder and past straight through instead of tearing the victim up on impact. At least that was concerning a human. His targets would be something else. Integra had carefully explained to each of the snipers to not waste the rounds on anything else but the vampires. And to not shoot the blonde one. It wouldn't kill her, but you really did not want to see her angry. That had gotten a huff from Seras and snickers from everyone else.

Shifting his attention back to the present he frowns slightly as a dark figure appears in the distance. He watches for a moment as the figured grows closer then a grin stretches across his face when it gets close enough for him to see what it is.

"Sir, ship approaching the docks and we have less than three minutes of sunlight left."

"Is it armed?"

He takes a moment to study the vessel before replying, "Appears to be, Sir. Two cannons on deck and what looks to be armed guards."

"Good job. Hold your position but stay alert, the freaks will be out soon."

"Yes sir."

"Echo One. Sir, there's a string of trucks and hummers heading toward the docks." Another voice crackles through the headset.

"Don't fire until you're told to, got it?"

Both men answer with a 'yes sir' before the radios go quiet. Several minutes go by and the vehicles reported by the other man come into view as they surround the docks. Not a single door opens till the last of the sunlight disappears. He reaches up to the scope of his rifle and flips a switch, another Hellsing modification. The dock comes into view once more as the night vision engages. He had wondered how he was going to tell the difference between human and vampire in the dark, but even through the night vision there was no mistaking those eyes.

He doesn't dare leave his finger on the trigger as he watches the vampires line the trucks up while those on the ship bring out the cargo.

"Sir, they're unloading now."

"When they start to move out relocate to your second position, but keep your head down."

He waits with more patience than he had earlier in the day while the trucks are loaded, then eases his stiff body up from the gravel and snatches up his gun. The next location would be over looking one of the streets. Echo One's location since he was the one that spotted the convoy coming in. There was still a couple snipers left watching the other streets just to be sure, but Micah had wanted the biggest part of their unit on the most likely route their target would be taking.

"We're out to hurt them. Their lives and their supplies are but a small price to pay for what they've done, but it's a debt we'll be collecting either way." Micah had said.

He had been a simple farmer working on his father's land way out in the country side before all this went down. He had just happened to be in London the day of the attack picking up a part for their tractor. Now here he was running from building to building via the planks of wood he had put in position earlier in the day to kill vampires and still had no clue if his family was still alive. Not likely. Best he could down now was make sure he helped keep the Rats alive.

x*x

Who to act as the blockade once they knew the route the invaders would be taking had been a bit of a challenge to decide. Integra had an arsenal at her disposal that could lay waste to any battlefield, but in the end she had settled on Walter. Aside from Alucard he had the most experience and his unique abilities would form the perfect wall, then Seras could cover the rear while the snipers and David reeked havoc on the convoy.

She watches from the safety of her rooftop perch as the former butler walks out into the middle of the street. Her concern that the common freaks would give him problems was pointless. Apparently even those wretches had enough sense to avoid an apex predator. Usually anyway. She wouldn't forget Walter's story of the one that tried attacking him and David anytime soon.

"I know it's not needed, but do be careful." She says through her headset. She can see him smile even from this distance.

"Not needed, but still appreciated."

"Remember everyone, try not to damage the cargo. Anything we can use we'll be taking with us. The rest will be destroyed."

A chorus of 'yes sir' sounds over the headset. This was it, the first real attack against the invaders.

The rumble of the convoy grows closer and she watches in amazement as the wires bloom out around Walter like a flower opening in the spring. As a human she had never seen them past the bit of flickering as those deadly filaments would catch the light. It was no wonder the man was called the Angel of Death.

The hummers screech to a stop and men file out to wave their guns at the lone figure standing in the road. Walter just smirks and for a brief moment Integra feels sorry for the poor fools. A very brief moment. In the blink of an eye those dancing wires cut a path toward their victims and a score of men are dead before they even have time to scream. There is plenty of screaming from the onlookers, though, and those screams are joined by a burst of gunfire from the rear of the convoy. Seras had just stepped into the game. The pair make short work of the convoy while the snipers pick off the runners.

"Take me down there."

Alucard looks at her for a moment then nods slightly and gently gathers her into his arms before stepping off the edge of the roof. She had braced herself for the sickening feeling she had gotten during their flight, but it never came. Their decent is slow and his feet touch the pavement without even a whisper of sound.

The first thing that catches her eye isn't the carnage, but a woman backed against the wall of a building a blood bag in one hand and a small child behind her. Integra starts to reach for her gun when Alucard sets her down. Using a child for a donor didn't deserve mercy. Something about the situation is wrong, though. Or right, depending on how you looked at it. The woman is clearly terrified yet she's not trying to run and her free hand is trying desperately to keep the frightened child behind her.

Integra holds her hands up as she slowly approaches the woman, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're going to kill us all!" The woman replies.

"Not if I don't have to." Was that true? She had wanted to wipe their kind from the face of the earth. What she was seeing now had her doubting that thought, "That your daughter?"

"Y-yes..."

"Then why are you one of them?"

"Cancer. I wouldn't have lived to see her next birthday. They made the offer and I...I took it."

Integra barely catches herself from laying a hand on her stomach where her own child was growing. She had been prepared to start a war to give her child a world to live in. Could she really blame this woman for what she had done? No.

"I can offer you safety amongst my people." Integra waves a hand toward her small group of vampires and the snipers that had joined them, "As you can see we're not all vampires. We want a world where we can co-exist."

"If I say no will you kill me?"

"No, you just walk away."

The woman looks at her daughter for a long moment before picking up the small child and walking over to stand in front of Integra, "Alright, we'll go with you."

Integra smiles faintly and motions for David, "Take these two back to the tunnels and straight to my car. Keep them there until we return."

"Yes ma'am!"

Seras props her gun on her shoulder as she walks over to Integra, "How many more like her do you think there are?"

"A city full."

"Well that complicates things."

"Maybe not. We'll start getting the word out there's another option and we may have even more help in taking down Gregori."

"In the meantime," A grin curls the young draculina's lips, "Lets see what's in those crates!"

Integra rolls her eyes, "Fine fine."

Without hesitating Seras runs over to the truck and starts prying the lids off the crates. The first several crates reveal dried rations, blankets and prison style clothing.

Seras frowns slightly, "What is all this for?"

"For the prisoners or slaves." Alucard answers.

"They're bringing in supplies for the humans?"

"Well, what good is a dead slave? I used to do the same with the Turks we captured. A meager ration of dried bread and water. Enough to keep them going, but not enough to let them build their strength up."

"I feel bad taking this stuff..."

Integra shakes her head slightly and steps up on one of the trucks to pry the lid off a crate, "Better to take care of our people and those who come to us than let this stuff go to the captured ones. It'll only help our enemies in the end if we don't take it."

"I guess so. So what are-Integra?"

The Hellsing had paled as she stands with the lid half off the crate.

"Integra, what is it?" Seras asks.

"Chips."

"What?"

Alucard moves up beside his mate and reaches out to pluck one of the small micro chips from a tray inside the crate, "Freak chips."

"This is why they've been keeping the humans alive. To replenish their ranks." Integra mumbles.

"But...I thought Walter killed the man who created those things." Seras says.

Integra shakes her head slightly, "There's always another wicked mind ready to step up and continue. Walter, any of these you find destroy them. Lets get the rest of this stuff back to the tunnels."

"Walter said you found several crates of those chips that created these monsters."

Integra looks up from the spread of maps to see Walsh and Irons standing across the table from her. She nods slightly and raises up to to lean back in her chair, "Yes, which would have made the mission horrifying if not for the information it's provided us. There's no telling how many thousands of those chips Walter destroyed tonight so that's hurt them and it's clued us in there's an offshore factory out there somewhere. Getting to it is going to be impossible for now. We'll have to keep our attacks local."

She grunts and lays a hand on her stomach, "I swear this thing goes through a months worth of growth in a minute! You have any idea how strange it is to be kicked from the inside?!"

Walsh frowns, "Already? It must be growing faster than normal. Course what's normal about a vampire pregnancy?"

Integra's eyes flash as she looks up at him, "Careful old man."

Walsh holds his hands up, "I mean no offense by it, I'm on your side here. We've always been taught vampires are walking corpses, but that's not true is it?"

"Not really. Vampires are far more complicated than that."

"Something you'll have to educate people about."

"Alucard has been working on that. In the morning work out some sort of message to leave behind during the scavenge runs to let those freaks that were forced into it know there's a sanctuary if they want it."

"Are you sure that's a wise idea?" Sir Irons asks.

"I'm not fighting this war for the sake of the human race. This fight is for all of us. Every vampire, werewolf, and any other creature that lurks in the unseen. This world has to change or none of us are going to survive for much longer."

"I suppose you're right."

Integra chuckles, "If I'm wrong could it really turn out any worse than things are now?"

"Are they bothering you?"

Whatever Irons had started to say dies on his tongue as Alucard stalks past them to stand beside Integra.

"No, we're just talking about what lies in the future."

"For you the near future holds rest." He leans down and gently picks her up from her chair.

Integra sighs but doesn't bother arguing, it was pointless anyway. Instead she lays her head against his shoulder as he carries back toward their subway car, "If you'll sleep in your coffin. It's been weeks since you have, you need the rest too."

"Only if you join me."

Integra chuckles softly, "Is that why you've been avoiding it?"

"Yes, I want to keep you close."

"All you had to do was say so! You've always been so touchy about that coffin I wasn't going to invite myself."

"What's mine is yours. Isn't that the phrase?"

"Yes."

Integra scoots over to make room for him when he lays her in the coffin then curls up against his side when he lays down beside her. She couldn't help the slight shudder as he pulls the lid over them. Sleeping inside a coffin was something she wasn't used to...yet.

"Your heathen has been kicking me." She whispers in the dark.

Alucard chuckles, "Healthy baby then."

Integra huffs then closes her eyes, "I hope I kick in my sleep so you get a dose of it!"


	34. Chapter 34

So, laundromats are actually pretty good for the thought process! Washer broke. Yay for something else going wrong. Anyway! Thank you for all the kind reviews...since I was a lazy turd and didn't reply to each of them. And if there's any major typos I'm sorry. My tablet is not working properly at the moment so all editing was done on my phone. I'll go back through and try to find any mistakes left behind after all the system updates finish.

* * *

Gregori pushes the door open to the lab and strolls inside. Creation day always makes his step a little lighter. Welcoming the new vampires into his flock is one if the few things in his unlife he truly enjoyed. And they were his flock, not his sire's. His sire may have had the idea for their conquest, but all the details of the operation were his. Well, his now that he had finely been given reign over the mission.

First it was Hitler his sire had chosen, then that fat little man. All failures! He couldn't be too angry, though. His sire was just extremely protective of him. He was after all the only vampire his sire had ever managed to create.

His excitement tapers off as he walks around the curtained off section off the lab to find the vast line of stainless steel tables empty of bodies. Maybe he had just missed them, but surely the process wouldn't have been completed before he could come down. The doctor knew how much he enjoyed this. Too early perhaps?

"Dr. Travis, how are the new recruits coming along?"

Dr. Travis pushes his chair away from the computer and turns to face the vampire. He pushes his glasses back up his nose, a nervous gesture he'd never managed to put an end to.

"There's been a problem."

The frown that creases the vampire's brow isn't a good sign. He had learned very early on to not waste time stammering, it only made him more angry.

"We never received the shipment. Pickup was confirmed, but past that nothing. I was just putting in another order when you arrived. And sir...maybe it would be best if we moved the factory to the mainland?"

Gregori is silent for a long moment before shaking his head slightly, "No, there's a very good reason things are set up like they are."

Travis sighs and pulls his glasses off as he slumps back in his chair, "And what reason is that? I can't do my job if those damned fools can't bring the supplies!"

Gregori smirks at Travis' outburst. The small messy haired human was the only person that would dare talk to him in such a way and offered no apologies for it! It was a trait he had grown to enjoy and respect.

"The reason, my friend, is quite simple. Vampires and deep bodies of water don't mix. We can not swim and it drains our power. A near instant death for the weaker among us."

"And you stationed a vampire factory in the middle of the ocean why?"

"To protect it."

Travis nods slightly, "After that attack on the Hellsing estate I can understand that. Do you think that attack and the missing shipment are connected?"

"Just between the two of us, yes, I do."

"How did an army slip in without us noticing?"

"Not an army, Travis. Hellsing."

Travis jerks upright as he gapes at Gregori, "Hellsing?! But they were shot down on their way here!"

"The bodies were never recovered."

"So Integra Hellsing and the vampires survived. This isn't good."

Gregori sighs, "No, it's not. That damn woman has the power to destroy armies."

"If her followers could be picked off it-"

"No. I saw what the Angel of Death did during our first attempt of world domination and he was just a boy then. If even their weakest among them has the ability to lay waste to an army of vampires there will be no picking them off."

"Then what will we do? And we'll have to do something soon before your sire decides to stick his nose in here again."

"I'll have to find where they're hiding and strike at their base. A sneak attack. Until then continue as normal. We'll need all the bodies we can gather when the time comes."

"Then make sure I get the chips."

Gregori chuckles as he starts out of the lab, "I'll get your chips you fussy little man."

x*x

Integra peeks an eye open and smiles slightly when she sees Alucard still asleep. Slowly, so as not to wake him, she reaches up and lets her fingertips barely brush over his pale cheek. When would the amazement she had given in and let this man claim her wear off?

She knew that even without the wreck and this invasion she would have eventually given in. She'd had a silly girl's crush on her dark knight when she was just a child, but instead of fading as she had gotten older it had turned into something much stronger. Realizing what a monster he was should have brought her to her senses. She knew his inner thoughts, saw his nightmares, his desires. It was impossible to be afraid of a creature you respected for not giving in to the hellish life he had been handed. At least for her.

"Something wrong?"

Integra jumps slightly at the sudden sound of his voice then shoots him a playful glare, "You shouldn't startle the pregnant woman."

A grin slowly curls his lips then she suddenly finds herself pinned beneath his larger frame, "And you should know better than to crawl into dark spaces with monsters."

Integra smirks slightly and reaches up to wrap her arms around his neck, "All bark and no bite you are."

He looks positively shocked, "No bite?! I'll show you no bite!"

Integra almost squeals when he suddenly dives for her neck and makes a feeble attempt to push his head back, "No no no!"

His fangs barely break her skin when a rapid thumping vibrates the coffin. She grabs his shoulders when he tenses. He really did not like anyone touching his coffin.

She leans up a bit and lets her lips barely brush against his ear, "Easy, love."

"Integra, you need to come see this."

Integra sighs in relief at the sound of Jackson's voice. Alucard would never try to harm the boy. He actually liked the kid. She was going to have to warn him to keep his hands off the coffin, though.

"Alright, be there in a minute."

"Are you naked in there?"

Integra rolls her eyes, "What do you care? Bugger off!"

Two minutes later finds a very stunned Integra and a smirking Alucard.

"Not what you expected, love?"

Integra lets her gaze roam over the rather group of freaks once again. There had to be over thirty of them, "No...a few, sure. Never this..."

Jackson walks over to stand beside her, "David went back out last night to spread the word there was a safe haven from those who follow Gregori. Sun hadn't even gone down yet when these people started flooding in. Some are badly burned."

They had risked death to try and get away. She had a whole new respect for these freaks. Her Rats had gathered as well, keeping a wary eye on the new comers.

Integra raises her voice so everyone can hear her, "I'll be honest, I never expected so many of you."

"You promised safety."

"As safe a place as I can offer during a war, but I can't promise you will be well received. Your kind have drove my people from their homes."

"As we were driven from ours." Says the woman who had come with Integra the night before, "We accepted their offer for various reason and have all regretted it. We have lost our homes, our families...we have nothing left."

Those of her Rats who had weapons lowered them and she knew in that moment the first step toward her goal had been taken.

"Are you willing to fight to take back your world?" Integra asks.

The freaks look between each other then almost as a whole they nod their heads.

Integra nods slightly, "Jackson will explain how things work here and we'll give you a few days to settle before you're assigned a task."

"You're going to let those monsters stay here?!"

It was Dan. Integra has to resist the urge to draw her gun and put an end to the nuisance.

"Race doesn't make a monster and this was always the goal. A co-existance. The 'monsters' have been here as long if not longer than the human race and it's about damn time we learn to live together."

He spits angrily onto the concrete, "Stupid bitch is going to get us all killed!"

Integra didn't have time to blink before Alucard had the man dangle in the air by the hand wrapped around his throat.

"You speak to my mate like that again and you won't have to worry about our new guests. I will skin you alive. You'd be surprised how long you can live in such a state."

That deep baritone had disappeared into more of a feral growl. She'd only heard that a few times in her life and it was never a good sign. As much as she wanted to see him tear Dan apart she couldn't risk him losing it amongst all these people. She walks over to lay a hand on his arm and his attention snaps to her. Not a word is spoken between them, but his grip on the man loosens and Dan drops to the floor gasping for breath.

"You and I need to talk." She finally says to Alucard.

She could tell from the look in his face he was expecting her to chide him over what he had done. Not giving him the chance to speak she pulls at his arm to get him to follow her then motions to Seras and Walter.

She turns to Alucard when they reach their subway car, holding a hand up when he starts to speak.

"I would have loved to see you kill him, but not worth the risk with so many innocent people around. You are not the most reasonable person when I'm threatened."

"Then what is this about?"

"I need you to go to Romania."

"Absolutely not!"

Integra sighs, "Don't do this. We need their help. This is too big for just us to handle alone. The more people we get involved the better the chances we'll remain allies in the end. It has to be you that goes, they won't respect anyone else."

"I'll keep an eye on her!" Seras chirps.

Alucard sighs, she was right and he knew it. Didn't mean he had to like it, "Fine...when do you want me to leave?"

"Tonight."

Without a word he turns away from her and disappears around the corner. She could feel the distance between them growing until there was nothing, not even the whisper in the back of her mind that had been a constant presence since the day he had been released. He had told her before several years ago about what could happen when mates were separated since it was what led to so many vampires going mad. A hunter would kill one and the other would eventually go out of their mind. It never prepared her for what she was feeling now.

It's a soul crushing feeling along with a physical pain. She ached along every inch of her body. Closing her eyes she takes a few steadying breaths and the pain subsides. It's just the sudden distance between them, it would be alright. As long as he hurried.

"Are you alright?"

Seras' voice is gentle and brings a faint smile to Integra's lips.

"Yes, I will be."

"Almost makes me glad Walter isn't a vampire. I don't I could handle the separation."

"You don't feel it when you two are apart?"

"Not to such a degree since the blood bond can't be completed. Come on, lets get you to bed."

Integra shakes her head slightly and gently pushes Seras away from her, "No, too much to be done."

Seras starts to argue but just huffs, "Fine, but I'm not leaving you alone!"

Integra chuckles softly, "I can deal with that."


	35. Chapter 35

The wind whips about the lone figure trudging up the forested mountain side. It's as if the mountains are welcoming back one of its own like an eager pup when the master returns home. Years ago that chill wind that smells heavily of the evergreens and snow would have been a balm to his battered soul, but now it's merely a reminder he's alone. He closes his eyes when he reaches a clearing, letting the world around him fade out till he's left in a silent dark void.

A heartbeat. So very faint at first, but that rhythmatic thump grows louder until it fills his mind and ears with the soothing sound. His brow creases as another sound joins the heartbeat. It's fainter, faster. A smile curls his lips, it's a second heartbeat. His child's heartbeat.

With a gasp he drops to his hands and knees as his concentration breaks and he loses the weak tether he had managed with his mate. It was so draining to reach for her over such a great distance but he had to feel her, even for that brief moment. A crack of a twig draws his attention back to his surroundings. That's what had broken his focus early, had to have been.

He remains in his prone position as the wind stills. A predator is on the hunt. Another moment of silent passes before the wind howls again and his stalker bursts from the trees. He can hear the creature thundering through the snow and it brings a grin to his face. In the blink of an eye he's on his feet and catches the half grown werewolf by the throat and uses it's own momentum to throw it across the clearing. He smirks as the angry ball of fur tumbles through the trees.

"You've done a pathetic job of teaching your young how to hunt." He calls out to the forest.

He's answered by several growls as the werewolves emerge from the darkness.

"You're not welcome here, vampire."

The words are a slurred growl due to the transformation and before he can reply the now human looking wolf speaks again.

"Return to your cities."

Alucard lets out a relieved sigh. For a moment he thought the truce had been broken and the vampires in this area wiped out. A few of these wolves working together could easily take out a dozen vampires. These beasts were ancient.

"I'm here to speak with the alphas."

"Leave vampire!"

Alucard lets his gaze drift skyward. What would Integra do in a situation like this? Besides shoot one of them. He couldn't lose his temper, she wanted their help.

"Vampire is not my name. The one you may be the most familiar with is Dracula."

Ears snap forward as the wolves look toward each other. Well, that got their attention. The wolf that had been the spokesman so far dips his head slightly and his tone is far less harsh when he speaks again.

"Yes, we know that name. If you truly are who you say you are the packs owe you a debt for helping to rescue our young from the clutches of the humans centuries ago."

"A debt I intend to collect on tonight. Take me to your den."

An hour later he's escorted into the vast caverns that weave through the Carpathian mountains until they reach the underground village. Alucard smiles slightly to himself at the sight. It's so much like the tunnels back in London.

"The alphas will be here soon."

Alucard nods slightly and walks over to take a seat near one of the large fire pits. The cold didn't really bother him, but he'd always did prefer the warmth.

He had nearly dozed off when a grunt snaps his attention away from the fire to find a half circle of grumpy looking men in front of him.

"Speak, vampire king."

"You know of the invasion."

The wolves laugh and share more than one smirk between them.

"Can't handle a little vampire scum? We've already dealt with that issue."

Alucard shakes his head slightly, "No, you've only killed one unit. It was a world wide attack and they're going to keep trying to destroy all of you." He holds a hand up when the wolf starts to speak, "The age we're used to is over. The days of hiding has been shattered and we're never getting that back. Now we have a choice. We can band together and create a world the supernatural and humans can co-exist in or you can sit on your furry ass till your people slowly die."

"A weak people like yours will die out! We have been here since the beginning and we will continue to thrive!"

Alucard smirks slightly, "Thrive? Really? You're living underground to stay out of sight. Couldn't save your own years ago because your council wouldn't risk exposing anymore of you." He stands up a waves a hand around the cavern, "It doesn't have to be this way."

The man snarls as he crosses his burly arms over his chest, "The council has already decided. Fight your own war, vampire."

"Our war, wolf." Alucard snaps.

"The Count is right. This is our war as well."

Alucard turns his attention to the new speaker. He's a tall man with a lean build and dark hair spilling over his shoulders. What really stood out was his eyes. Alucard had seen those eyes before.

"You're Alina's father, aren't you?"

The man grins, "Met my rowdy pup have you?"

"I have. She was the one that prodded my mate into uniting the races."

The man chuckles and nods his head slightly, "Sounds like my girl. Always was a smart one. My name is Dorin and you have my and my pack's support."

The first one that had spoken turns on Dorin with a snarl, "No single council member can make such a decision!"

Dorin shrugs, "The council was formed to protect our people, but keeping us bottled necked in an old dead world is protecting no one. Alina saw that and so have many others but have been too afraid of us to speak up. I didn't listen to my daughter all those years ago, but it's not too late."

He turns his attention to Alucard, "I offer a place for you to rest while I speak to the other wolves. It may take time to convince stubborn minds."

Alucard nods slightly, "Thank you."

He's led into a smaller cavern that branches off into several directions. In the main cavern a woman sits partially hunched over her sewing while two young children play at her feet.

"Bringin 'ome strays again, Dorin?" She asks, her scottish accent giving her voice a musical lilt.

"Only temporary." Dorin answers as he walks over to her and leans down to place a kiss against her temple. "I offered him a place to stay while we talk business."

The woman lifts her head at that to look at Alucard. She studies him for a long moment before turning her gaze to her mate, "An wha business ye be talkin tha has the vampire king in our den?"

Alina may have gotten her looks from her father, but it was being made obvious where her personality came from.

Dorin grins and sits down on the stone floor beside her, his grin shifting to a smile when one of the children crawls into his lap, "Count, my lovely yet often sharp tongued mate, Sara. And world changing business, my dear. He's here about the invasion. Wants us all to band together to take back our world and form a permanent alliance with the humans."

"Well it's about time! Ah thought he was a slave to tha' Helling woman though?"

"I was and I do still follow her orders, but that woman is my mate...and still in London."

Sara looks at him with a mix of astonishment and disgust, "You left her behind and with a blood bond?!"

Alucard sighs, "There wasn't much of a choice. She's pregnant and unable to travel with me, but this had to be done."

"You poor soul. Those ol' dogs will take their time making up their minds I'm afraid."

Dorin shakes his head slightly, "If the council isn't in agreement in favor of the alliance we act as long as we can get most of the wolves on our side. I already know our pack will follow us."

Sara raises her eyebrows, "Will we now? Tha's a change."

Dorin sighs, "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"Our daughter left because of narrow minded fools!"

"I'm glad that she did." Alucard smirks when Sara turns a glare to him, "If not for her I'm not sure that Integra would have stepped up to unite the races."

Sara scoffs then turns her attention back to her sewing, "Reason for everything I suppose."

Alucard grins, he was really going to like that woman.

Gregori snaps his attention to the door of the control room with a snarl when it's suddenly thrown open, but his sudden rages quickly turns to curiosity at seeing a grinning Travis in the doorway.

"You have to come see this."

Gregori rolls his eyes but follows the quirky little man down the hall, "What in the world is this about?"

"The team you left in Rome found something quite extraodinary among the ruins of the Iscariot training base."

Gregori quirks an eyebrow at the doctor, "What sort of something?"

"You'll see!"

The first thing Gregori sees upon entering the lab is a group of soldiers surrounding a cage with their guns trained on the lone occupant. The creature looked like a starved vampire. His anger flares again as he turns toward the doctor.

"Why the hell would I care about a starved vampire?!"

Travis only grins then walks over to pull the tarp off the bodies laying on the floor, "Because that one creature did this to your soldiers."

Gregori walks over to look at the bodies then raises his eyebrows in amazement. They had likely only been dead for three days at the most, but the decay was that of a several week old body.

"See? I want to do tests to see if this new vampire will have the same effect on your kind."

Gregori is silent for a long moment before looking up at Travis, "What do you need?"

"A test subject or at least some blood samples."

"I'll turn one of the prisoners. You'll have your test subject by tomorrow night."

"Perfect!" He gestures toward the creature, "Judging from the symbols carved into the monster I'm assuming this was done by magical means, but if it has the same reaction with one of your kind I'll begin work on replicating it. A piss poor soldier, but could be a good attack dog."

"Something to flush Hellsing out of whatever hole she's hiding in." Gregori smirks.

"You should get the engineers started on a proper containment unit to transport the creatures. Since I'm assuming mental stability isn't a top priority."

"I'll assign you some muscle as well. I don't need this thing ripping your throat out."

"Appreciated! This could be a major turning point. Perfecting these could give us a weapon against the other supernaturals as well."

"Indeed." He walks over to kneel near the cage, careful to stay out of arms reach of the creature, "I wonder if that's what the Iscariot were trying to do. Must have gotten desperate to result to black magic."

"Black magic?"

Gregori nods slightly and points toward one of the symbols, "I'm not that familiar with it, but I do recognize some of these marks. Their function is beyond me, though."

"Do we have anyone in the ranks that could work such magic?"

Gregori shakes his head slightly, "No and even if we did I wouldn't chance it. Magic is unpredictable. We'll stick to your methods."

"Fair point. I'll go ahead and get started. At the very least perhaps I can develope a poison."

Gregori stands and points at two of the soldiers, "You two stay here and help the doctor keep the creature contained. I'll send a couple to relieve you in a few hours."

The soldiers snap to attention with a salute as Gregori walks out of lab.

Now he just needed to find where that bitch was hiding and he could put an end to this for good since he had no doubts Travis would come up with something that'll work.


	36. Chapter 36

Integra lets out an exasperated sigh and drops her forehead against the table. Every time she got one problem solved she'd discover five more! What made it even worse is her inability to focus on anything for more than a few minutes at a time. She isn't sure which to blame, the separation or the baby. As if on cue tiny feet begin kicking at her insides.

"Oh bloody hell child!"

She sits up and rubs a hand against her stomach, "As bad as your father, pick the most inopportune times to make your presence known!"

Margaret chuckles as she walks into the shack turned office and holds the bag of blood out to Integra, "It's because you're so frustrated. The baby can feel that and it makes it restless. Also, Seras said it was time to eat and don't fuss or she will force feed you."

Integra takes the bag from her and extends a nail into a sharp claw to cleanly slice through the protruding tube. She knew better to argue with Seras when it came to her health, she made no empty threats. She narrows her eyes at Margaret, "You're joking right?"

"No, that's what she said."

"I'm not talking about the blood. The baby being restless."

"Oh! Yes, I'm very serious about that. Common thing with all mothers. Children are very sensitive to such things."

Integra grumbles as she sips at the bag of blood, "Like the swollen feet and hands, aching back and mood swings weren't bad enough; my little terror has to kick me relentlessly everytime I get stressed. I have a high stress job!"

Margaret chuckles while mentally noting the change in how Integra talks about the baby. It was rare to hear her say "the baby" anymore. It's almost always addressed as her baby or their baby. A good sign in her opinion. She had been a little worried Integra wouldn't take to the infant. Having a child doesn't automatically mean a woman will be a loving mother. Now that she thought about it she really shouldn't have been worried. Not with the way the girl fusses over her family. Margaret gestures toward the now half empty bag of blood.

"We're almost out of those."

Integra stops sucking on the tube for a moment as she stares at the woman then hisses a curse between clenched teeth. She runs her hand under her shirt when the kicking is renewed and gently rubs at her stomach till the baby calms once again.

"I should have thought about the blood supply before I invited in refugees."

"We were going to run out eventually anyway. You're under strict orders to stay here and little David is just too young to be hunting on his own and Seras stays so busy she can't escort him."

Integra raises an eyebrow as she looks at the other woman, "You're awful casual about all this now."

Margaret shrugs slightly, "A lot has happened and I've been living with you vampires for quite a while now. And...you may have fangs and a change of diet, but you're still the same woman I've always known."

"No, not quite. There's something dark lurking inside."

Margaret smiles slightly and reaches out to gently squeeze Integra's shoulder as she leans down to place a kiss on the top of her head, "No dear, that's always been there. I just never wanted to admit it. It's what keeps you alive against all the odds. You just balance it out with your love and dedication to your family."

Integra's gaze is locked on the table as Margaret talks.

"I just wish I had noticed it sooner. It really didn't sink in till that morning you came over for lunch. If I hadn't been so dead set to make a proper lady out of you I would have been a better friend to you."

Integra closes her eyes for a moment then barely shakes her head, "Dwelling on the past accomplishes nothing. Besides, you were there when I needed you."

And she had been, Integra wasn't saying that just to make the woman feel better. Margaret had stayed at the hospital with her the entire time until she had been released.

"If you see Seras and David will you send them this way. Something will have to be done about the blood supply."

Margaret smiles ands nods, "Sure thing, luv."

Integra groans and props her elbows on the table and drops her head in her hands. She didn't need an emotional rollercoaster right now!

Ten minutes later Seras and David drag their feet into the office. Seras looked like she had just woke up and David, well. Integra smirks at the slightly flushed cheeks of the young man.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

David blushes brighter and stammers out a no. Integra wasn't believing that for a second, but she'd let it go. Mostly because if the little vampire blushes any brighter the poor thing may just catch fire.

"Good. We have a crisis on our hands if we don't manage to do something about it soon."

A frown creases Seras' brow, "What's going on?"

Integra reaches out to tap the empty blood pack on the table, "I was informed we're nearly out."

Seras cringes slightly, "I hadn't noticed. I've been feeding during our missions."

Integra notes with some satisfaction that Seras never hesitated or stammered about her actions. It's a relief to know the woman is alright with taking care of herself. Ever since she had been brought back from Rome she had been far less squeamish about her nature, though.

"We're going to have to restock for those who can't hunt or rely on the rations provided on the surface."

"But how?" David asks.

Integra leans back in her chair, this was a decision she had been warring with since Margaret left to find the two vampires. It still didn't entirely settle well with her, but as she had told Seras before when they took the supplies going to prisoners of their enemy, better to take care of your own during times like this.

Seras stares down at her hands, lost in her thoughts. She had less than an hour to make up her mind on what to do and she was no closer to that decision than she was an hour ago.

"What's wrong?"

Seras looks up at Walter then smiles faintly, "Nothing."

Walter shakes his head slightly and walks around to sit down behind her then gently pulls her back against him and wraps his arms around her waist, "Don't give me that. I know something is bothering you...and it's something serious."

"Have you been talking to Integra?"

"No." He bends his head down and lightly kisses her neck, "I just know you. Your eyes darken and the corner of your lips always droop just a bit when something is troubling you."

Seras closes her eyes and lays her arms over his as she relaxes back against him. Things had been tense between them ever since his outburst about her always running off. She hadn't exactly worded her defense that well either. Sure, they still shared the same bed, but nothing close to this has been going on.

It always felt so good to just be held.

"Seras?"

She smiles without opening her eyes, "Sorry, was just enjoying the moment."

He's quiet for a moment then his arms tighten just a bit around her, "It should be me apologizing. I keep screwing up with you."

"You said it best before we left Tennessee. We're all changing, some of us more rapidly, like myself. We're going to step on each others toes for a bit while we learn to connect again. Well...maybe connect isn't the right word but I'm not sure how to really describe it. That last argument I did a horrid job of explaining myself."

"You do what needs to be done to protect those you care about."

"I'm not sure I can this time..."

"Ah, so now we get to the root of your current problem."

"Integra wants to start harvesting blood from our enemy and since I'm one of her strongest people..."

"Why do you not want to do it?"

"It just seems so wrong."

"Well, look at it this way. You've killed a lot of them since this began. Instead of that blood filling the streets it could help keep innocent people alive. People we're trying to protect."

"That's...actually a very good point. Guess it's a good thing they don't have to drink human blood. David and I are suppose to raid the hospitals for the supplies tonight and you are taking my place as bodyguard. Honestly, I think she's sending me with David because she misses having you around. Not that she'll ever admit that!"

Walter chuckles, "Integra would die before she admits she has a squishy heart."

Seras grins, "Squishy heart, I like that."

"Yeah, David and Jackson came up with that one."

"How are those two doing? You've seen more of them than I have lately."

"They're a good fit. Jackson is loud but has one of those squishy hearts and David is his silent protector."

Seras smiles a bit, "I never would have thought David would assume the role of defender. He was just so quiet and skittish."

"Like someone else I know."

Seras chuckles softly, "Fair point, good sir!" She's silent for a long moment as she toys with the collar of Walter's shirt, "There's something that's been bothering me lately. I remember the screams and the faces of those Iscariots I killed but something else has been flickering through my memory. David wasn't the first I've turned was it?"

Walter sighs, "There were a few vampires at the compound when I came to get you. I thought at the time they were yours, but now I'm not so sure. Not after you turned David. He's completely different."

Seras frowns slightly as she thinks for a moment, "There was another vampire there. A woman that damned Iscariot had already tainted."

Walter says, "I'm inclined to believe those fledglings were hers. They were obeying you is why I thought...but no matter who turned a person they'll still bow to the more powerful vampire."

Seras sighs, "So there's a mutant still on the loose. Just great!"

"There was no telling how many more of those things that were created. Don't worry about that now, we'll deal with it later."

Seras nods slightly then carefully pulls away from him and stands, "Yeah, I need to get going anyway."

She starts back down the tunnel, but she's suddenly jerked off her feet and pinned back against the wall. She blinks a moment in surprise then smiles slightly and wraps her legs around his waist as she reaches up to untie his hair. Running her fingers through his hair she smiles again as his eyes drift closed.

"Few more minutes won't hurt." She says.

"Not at all."

Seras closes her eyes with a soft moan as warm lips press against her own. The kiss is brief and she almost pouts till teeth graze against her earlobe, sending a shiver through her body.

"Walter..."

"Hm?" His response is distracted as he lets his lips lightly brush against her neck.

"I...um...I only have a few minutes if I plan on doing this miss-" All thoughts about a mission are forgotten as he bites down on the tender flesh at the crook of her neck. The sudden bit of pain sending a pleasant tingle through her body, "Bugger it! It can wait!"

David stuffs his hands in his pants pockets as he paces at the entrance to the exit tunnel. His master hadn't said she wasn't going to accept the mission and no one had sent word to him there was a change of plans. Would they tell him anything? It wasn't like he was a crucial part of any of this. No, leaving someone sitting idle wasn't Integra's style. If there had been a change in plans someone would have told him so he could be reassigned.

He stops his pacing when he hears the faint thud of boots approaching and turns to see Seras coming toward him. Hearing her approach was just a courtesy. He knew she could walk without making a sound.

"What took you so long? It's twenty minutes after our scheduled time to leave!"

Seras' cheeks flush, "Sorry...got distracted."

"You got distracted?" He blinks then narrows his eyes at her, "Really? I'm suppose to be the teenager here and I was on time."

Seras shrugs a shoulder, "I was only nine-teen when I was turned."

David raises an eyebrow, "So does that make Walter a pedo?"

"David!"

David laughs at the look of shock and embarrassment on his master's face. He loved that the woman didn't mind the teasing and often threw it right back at him.

She gently shoves him up the tunnel, "That's enough out of you, you imp!"

"At least you two are getting along again!"

Seras smiles slightly, "Yeah. So, are you sure you're okay with what Integra has planned?"

David thinks for a moment then nods slightly, "Yeah, I am. Those people came in and destroyed our lives so what mercy do they deserve? Guess that makes me sound pretty bad..."

"No, not at all. As Walter told me, we're going to kill them anyway so they may as well help keep the ones we're trying to protect alive."

"But we're not harvesting tonight, right?" He asks.

"Right, we're just getting the supplies needed."

"I'm surprised you're leaving Integra's side."

"I wouldn't be if Walter wasn't there to look after her. I also think she misses talking to him."

David grins, "Yeah, we know she has a squishy heart."

Seras snickers, "Don't ever let her hear you say that!"

Seras crouches on the edge of the building as she watches the street below. Every hospital across the city was heavily guarded, but this one seemed to get the least amount of traffic.

"So what's the plan?" David asks.

"Going to try to get in without a fight. How good is your shape shifting?"

"Um...I can't do it on the fly."

"Take the form of a bat."

Seras watches as he closes his eyes to focus then smirks slightly when a couple minutes later a tiny bat flutters around her head. She reaches back to lift up the tail of her jacket.

"Under the jacket and hang onto my shirt. Just keep still and quiet."

She drops the tail of her jacket once David settles then walks over to drop down from the roof into a nearby alley. She hoped this worked.

With a faint smile on her lips she walks across the street to the guard by the door. He barely spares her a glance as he waves some sort of mechanical wand in front of her eyes. Checking to see if her eye color was just contacts she was sure.

He tilts his head toward the door, "Go on."

Seras flashes him a grin before heading inside.

Luck is with her, there's several people lined up at the front desk giving her the opportunity to slip down the hall to the storage rooms. Maybe they'd be able to drop the boxes out a window and avoid any conflict.


	37. Chapter 37

Seras eases the storage room door to behind her, then fights back the urge to squeal and swat at the tiny thing scampering up the back of her shirt. She gently plucks David off her shoulder and sets him in the floor.

"Change back." She whispers.

It takes a few minutes but he finally manages to resume his normal form. She'd have to work with him on that later, along with getting his shadows under control. No sooner than she starts looking through boxes a scream echoes through the hall quickly followed by several more. Grabbing the door handle she motions for David to remain silent. Whatever was causing the racket she sure as hell didn't want it finding them in a corner like this.

It seems like hours had gone by before everything falls silent, but she knew it was more likely only minutes. She eases the door open and peeks into the hall.

"Grab one of those trash bags and stuff all the IV bags and tubing you can find in it. Oh, needles too."

She couldn't see anything, but that isn't the least bit reassuring. If anything it makes her even more nervous.

"I think I got everything." David whispers.

"Good, let's go. And stay close."

Both vampires step cautiously into the hall.

"What's going on?"

Seras turns a stern gaze on the young vampire and he immediately drops his gaze. She hated doing that to him, but her instincts were screaming at her that there was something bad wrong with this situation. They round the corner to the main hallway and stare dumbfounded at the sight before them.

It looked like someone had blended up the hospital occupants and just tossed the sludge all over the hall. She had seen this before. The club that had been attacked before they had left London. Her first instinct is to call for Alucard, but he was in Romania and she was the master vampire here. She had to keep David safe.

Carefully they make their way down the gore covered hall till they reach the main lobby. And there, crouched over the body of a freak is the last thing she wanted to see, the gangly starved looking form of a mutant.

"David….run."

The boy blinks, "W-what?"

The mutant looks up and lets out a outraged shriek.

"Run!"

David bolts for the main doors and the mutant makes a lunge for him, but Seras' fist connects with the creature's jaw, sending it crashing back over the front desk. The mutant looks almost confused as it climbs onto the counter to look at her.

Seras smirks, "Not used to someone being able to fight back, hm?"

The mutant shrieks and leaps off the counter with enough force to knock Seras backwards, teeth snapping an inch from her face.

"It's one of the rebels!"

Seras looks away from the struggling creature to the soldiers filing into the hospital. Could the night get any worse?

"Shoot! Shoot!"

Yep, it could. She lets out a pained cry as bullets tear into her side and she loses her grip on the mutant. Unfazed by the rain of bullets the creature makes a lunge for her throat, but the draculina manages to get her arm up in time that the creature misses its target and sinks its teeth into her arm instead. Ripping her arm free she grabs the mutant by the throat and slings it into the group of soldiers before bolting for the door.

"Should we follow her?" One of the soldiers asks.

The sergeant shakes his head slightly, "Even wounded we wouldn't be able to catch her. Let's get the doc's pet back to him."

"Yes sir."

x*x

Integra closes her eyes with a faint smile as the aroma of the tea fills her tiny office. It was a homemade blend Walter had created for her years ago. It always helped her focus even while it settled her nerves. How many hours had she spent chatting with the old man over work while they enjoyed a cup of tea? Now she couldn't drink it and the face across the table from her wasn't that of an old man. His eyes were still the same. Despite his gentle manner Walter's eyes always held an intensity that didn't match his age or mannerism. No matter his age or what role he decided to play he was at his core the Angel of Death.

She eyes his cup with envy, gaining a smirk from the man, "You're a prat for teasing me so."

His smirk shifts to a grin, "You're the one that decided to let that arrogant ass bite you."

"You're no saint yourself."

"No, but at least I can enjoy a cup of tea."

Whatever retort she had is lost as the door bursts open to reveal a panicked David.

"Come quick, Seras is hurt!"

Tea and argument forgotten the two jump up to follow David. What could manage to hurt Seras has Integra terrified. It wasn't like they had a hospital for vampires and the only one who likely could help her was gone for now. Despite being covered in blood the first thing she notices is the bite on Seras' arm.

"Walter, her arm, cut it off!"

"What?!"

Seras whines as the last of her strength fades as she collapses into Walter's arms, "Do it. Please."

Walter closes his eyes for a moment, the lowers Seras onto the concrete floor of the tunnel. He loops a wire around her arm just above her elbow. The black streaks running from the bite hadn't gotten that far yet.

"Ready?" He asks.

Seras nods slightly with a weak smile then grits her teeth to keep from screaming as the wire slices through her arm. She presses her face against Walter's shoulder when he gathers her into his arms and reaches up with her good arm to cling to his vest.

Integra pulls up the tattered remains of Seras' shirt to look over the bullet wounds. The holes were smoking.

"Silver. Come on, let's get her somewhere I can remove these and she's going to need blood."

"No…I'll be fine." Seras whispers.

"Like hell you'll be fine!" Integra snaps.

But even as the last word leaves her lips the bullets rise to the surface of the draculina's skin then ping against the concrete.

"Let's go get you fed, love." Walter croons against her ear.

Integra watches as Walter picks Seras up then heads down the tunnel. With a frustrated sigh she runs a hand back through her hair.

"I nearly got her killed for nothing."

"Not nothing." David points toward the large garbage bag stuffed full, "We got the supplies! But…what was that thing? It was vampire…I think."

"The Iscariots created a variation of the vampire using a modified form of black magic. Runes carved into the skin that changes the nature of the vampire."

David frowns slightly, "There wasn't any runes. None that I saw anyway."

"I'll ask Seras once she's recovered."

x*x

Seras groans and reaches up to rub her eyes. She felt like she'd been run over by a truck; a big angry truck with really big tires. She starts to raise up only to have a strong hand grab her shoulder. Peeking an eye open she smiles as she looks up at Walter then rolls over to lay her cheek on his thigh. She closes her eyes with a soft moan when he runs his fingers through her hair.

"How long have I been out?"

"A few hours. I'm…I'm sorry about your arm."

She blinks then raises her head to look down at the stump of her arm, "Oh, right." She holds her arm up as the appendage reforms then wiggles her newly formed fingers, "Good as new! If you hadn't cut it off whatever that thing did to me would have spread and….yeah, I can't reform from that."

Walter pulls her over into his lap and wraps his arms around her when she settles back against his chest, "What happened?"

"David and I were getting the supplies when the hospital was attacked. It was like one of those things that priest created, but there weren't any scars on it. Also, it didn't attack the soldiers."

"Sounds like our friends have learned how to create their own version of the mutants."

"It's a good thing Alucard has gone to get help. We're going to need it."

Dan watches David bustle about Margaret's kitchen with a look of pure disgust on his face.

"It was bad enough having the handful of them down here then that stupid bitch goes and invites the rest of that filth here."

The man sitting on the stool beside him raises an eyebrow over his mug of beer, then sets the glass down with a thunk against the plank wood counter, "Still mad about that, huh?"

"Don't you see what's happening here?"

Karen smiles faintly as she sets a full mug down in front of Dan, "It's just an equal rights thing is all."

Dan narrows his eyes at the woman, "Equal rights? She's hated you from the start. Seriously, when has she even spared a glance your direction."

Karen plucks at the tail of her tshirt, "She's busy and I just work the kitchen."

Dan snorts and picks up his glass, "Sure, right. She's just pissy cause her husband or whatever he is to her brought you here and she wants you gone." He waves a hand toward the people mingling around the station, "How long you think this is gonna last? They'll make the effort to 'harvest blood' for a while, then they'll realize it's just easier to eat us!"

The other man grins, "I pity the vampire that decides to chew on you. Indigestion would be putting it lightly!"

"I'm serious!"

"Yeah, I know. You've gone up against that woman twice now and failed. You really wanna go for round three?"

Dan grins, "Third time's the charm, right?"

"Or maybe 'don't push your luck'?"

"She had the majority behind her then, that's not gonna last. I know I'm not the only one who thinks we're walking straight into hell. I'll get more people on my side and we'll put an end to this shit."

The man shakes his head slightly, "I hope you know what you're getting into. Good luck to you I guess."

x*x

Travis frowns at the racket and starts to yell at whatever bumbled headed idiot was disturbing his peace when the door to the lab flies open and the mutant comes tearing across the lab to duck behind his chair.

"What in nine hells is going on?!"

The sergeant braces his hands against his knees. He may no longer need to breathe but that didn't make it any less exhausting dealing with a wild animal. "It does not like riding in the jeep. At all!"

Travis chuckles and reaches down to pat the mutant's head and the creature chitters happily, "I'd imagine not. It's just a closed in box. How did the test run go?"

The sergeant straightens up and walks over to hold out the tiny camera to the doctor, or what used to be a camera. "No video, the camera was smashed during the attack."

Travis reaches out to pluck the remains of the camera from the sergeant's hand, "Oh, the locals put up that much of a fight, hm?"

"Not the locals, one of the rebels. The blonde girl…short haired."

"Ah yes, Alucard's fledgling." He grins eagerly, "My creation is still alive so I assume it went well."

"Well, she got away, but with a nasty bite on her arm."

Travis frowns as he taps his fingertips against his desk, "A bite on the arm isn't going to be enough to take a vampire of her caliber down, but I didn't expect a single mutant to be able to destroy such a vampire. Did you manage to track her to wherever she's hiding?"

The sergeant hesitates a moment before shaking his head slightly, "We didn't follow her. Didn't think we'd be able to catch up to her."

For a moment he's angry, but that anger quickly fades. Even if they did know where the rebels were hiding he wasn't ready to launch an attack. He only had the one success so far.

"Probably for the best you let her go. We don't want to tip them off before we're ready."

"Er…does Gregori know you're doing this? I don't mind helping, but…"

Travis rolls his eyes, "Of course he knows! He just can't oversee every little detail so he's put his trust in us to get this project going. We're off to a very good start as well. I was just looking to turn a bunch of wild animals loose on the rebels, but the behavioral modifications seem to be working out very well. As long as it isn't being transported in a jeep. Maybe we can modify a couple of the jeeps with the containers Gregori provided?"

The sergeant nods slightly, "We can try."

"Get your men on that until we're ready for the next phase of this plan."

"And what if that other bloke shows up again?"

Travis sneers at the computer screen. He knew exactly who the sergeant was talking about, Gregori's sire, the supposed mastermind behind all this. A load of horseshit really! It was Gregori and himself that had made this invasion a success. Not that fat little pig and his crackpot doctor, or some ancient deformed vampire.

"Just try to keep everything low key. All we can do at this point."

"Alright, we'll do what we can."


	38. Chapter 38

Karen wraps her arms around herself as she half shuffles down the tunnel. Dan had been whispering in a lot of ears the past few days and word got around there was going to be a secret meeting for those not happy about the latest changes. She was still on the fence about the whole ordeal. Vampires turned her into a slave, but it was also a vampire that freed her. The only thing really goading her down to the meeting was she wasn't so sure she was safe around Integra. The woman scared her. A lot. The loud murmur of several people talking at once reach her ears long before she actually reaches the small chamber that everyone was gathered in. And this was supposed to be a secret? She glances back over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being followed or someone was just attracted to the noise.

Dan grins when Karen takes a seat on a crate and walks over to kneel beside her, "Nice of you to join us. I knew you weren't happy with your current situation".

Karen bites her lip for a moment then shakes her head slightly, "I don't mind the vampires. But Integra…"

Dan sneers, "That woman is a stain on our existence. We get rid of her our lives will improve greatly. Her little group will mourn her for a bit, but they'll get over it." A grin slowly spreads across his face, "And that would give you space to weasel in and comfort that man of hers."

A blush lights up her cheeks.

"I didn't miss the way you look at him. Why else do you think she wants you gone? No competition. And wouldn't he be better off with someone who's not constantly ordering him around….treating him like a dog."

"I…I guess so."

"Stick with us, we'll make a difference."

After a long pause she finally nods her head.

x*x

Alucard barely peeks an eye open when he hears the muffled giggling. He had the feeling he was about to be ambushed by a horde of pint sized invaders and he really did not want to know what was in those cups they're carrying. The giggling intensifies, but the ring leader tries to shush them as they creep closer to the shallow alcove in the cave wall he was using for a bed. Tiny hands rear back with their cups and within an instant the slumbering vampire darts out of his alcove in the form of a wolf before the water soaks his makeshift bed. Shrieks and squeals echo through the cavern and adjoining tunnel as the massive wolf pounces on his would be assailants.

The chaos comes to a sudden silent stop as the form of a very angry looking Scotswoman fills the entrance. Alucard perks the ear up that doesn't have a child clinging to it and attempts to wag his tail. No luck there, there's another monkey in the form of a small child hanging from that. Probably not as bad as the hand…or maybe it's a foot caught in his jaws with a squirming child attached to it.

"I can't leave ye heathens alone for five minutes without trouble brewing?" She points a finger at the vampire turned wolf, "And you!"

Alucard opens his mouth to let the child drop to the floor with a grunt, then the tiny creature scrambles to try to hide under him.

"You should know better! You're a grown man. The wee ones should be sleeping."

Alucard snorts, like he had started this! He starts to shift back to tell her he was the victim, but as his shadows begin to swirl around him he loses the strand of power he had pulled on to shift back. It feels like a brick being thrown through through a glass window and from the look on Sara's face she had felt it too.

Shaking loose from the children he barrels down the narrow tunnel hoping Sara had enough sense to stay with the children. Not so she stayed safe. He didn't doubt in the least the woman could rend an army once angered. That was what he's counting on, someone to protect the little ones.

The smell of fresh blood hits his nose long before the sounds of battle drums out everything else. He vaguely notices the uniform of the intruder before all four paws leave the ground and he crashes into the freak's chest, his jaws clamping down on the man's throat with a savage growl.

He can feel the monster rising to the surface, the gentle being that had played with the children crumbling to ash. The sting of bullets hitting his side draws his attention away from his victim. Standing there with gun shaking in his hands is a boy barely older than David. His mind conjures the image of the little vampire through the bloodlust induced haze, but it's fleeting. Letting go of his wolf form he lunges for the frightened boy, a hand clamping onto the boy's face with a wet crunch before moving on to his next victim.

"Alucard!"

Alucard...yes...yes that was his name. No matter now!

"Damn it vampire!"

He's wrenched away from the soldier and his back collides with stone with enough force to crack it. He blinks then the brilliant glow of his eyes dims as he focuses on the concerned face of Dorin.

"Are you with us again?" Dorin asks.

Alucard hesitates then slowly nods his head, "Yes, I'm...I didn't hurt any of you did I?"

Dorin grins, "Gave one of the old farts a bruised jaw for getting in your way, but aside from that, no."

Alucard slumps back against the wall when Dorin turns him loose. Better than the last time he lost it. He had tried killing Walter then.

"He's betrayed us!"

Alucard raises an eyebrow as one of the council wolves storms over to him with a finger pointing at him, "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"This!" The wolf nearly yells as he waves a hand around at the body littered floor.

For the first time since he had sensed them Alucard finally recognizes those uniforms. It was Gregori's men.

"You really think I led them here when I've been trying to get you to help us fight them? What kind of an idiot are you?"

The wolf growls and makes a grab for Alucard, but Dorin catches his arm.

"You know that's about as likely as seeing my mate prance around the den in a tutu." Dorin says.

Snickering erupts through the pack of wolves and Alucard can't help but grin a little himself. He'd only know her a few days, but seeing Sara in a tutu was about as likely as seeing Integra in one.

"Then how do you explain them knowing where we are?"

Alucard sighs, "One of the covens has betrayed us all. I know each coven is still run by one of the ancients, they would have been able to sense my arrival and track me here."

"So it is your fault!"

Alucard rolls his eyes, bad habit picked up from his fledgling, "You sound like a fussy three year old. Hush it! If you had just listened to me from the start then none of this would have happened. Pride will be your downfall."

He pushes past the wolf on his way to the exit tunnel.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Alucard smirks without turning around, "To find the rat."

x*x

Andrei runs a hand back through his dark hair as he paces around the table, then turns to slam his hand down on the hard wood surface as he glares at the smug leader of the Italian. Letting the younger covens outside of Romania join the council was proving to be a horrid decision, "Are you out of your mind?! What do you think is going to happen when he realizes what was done?"

Carlo smirks and waves a dismissive hand, "You lot are just scared pups. He's only one vampire and a tamed slave at that! It's about time we rise above this filth and claim what is rightfully ours."

"Maybe…it is time we took matters into our own hands and made our people great again."

Andrei turns his glare on the French leader, Elliot, "You know nothing. Do you know why he's called the King of vampire?"

Elliot flinches and ducks his gaze. Leader of his own coven or no Andrei had hundreds of years on him and was more than a little intimidating, "Because he was the first?"

"Not just the first you little fool, he is the most powerful among us. Even with our combined power we'd be no match for him!"

Carlo scoffs, "Oh come on, Andrei, surely you don't believe that drivel you're spouting. And even if that was true then why did he never do what Gregori is doing now? Vampires should rule the world!" He grins, "And Gregori is young. So you see, your years mean nothing!

Andrei growls, "It was not the young German who put this into action. He may be leading the charge now, but it was his sire that started this whole mess out of petty revenge."

Elliot frowns slightly, "Revenge against whom?"

"Andrei spares a thankful but silent prayer to the ceiling as he turns to address the French vampire. Maybe there was hope for this lot yet if they were beginning to ask the right questions, "Revenge against his brother, Vlad Dracul."

The table occupants gasp, except for the other two Romanian vampires. They were as old as he and knew well the history behind Dracula.

Andrei says, "Yes, Gregori's sire is Radu Dracul. Vlad saw his brother as a traitor because he cowed down and accepted the turkish ways while Vlad was brutally beaten and raped at the hands of his captors. After he became a vampire he went after Radu to kill him, but being new to his powers Radu came back as that deformed half ghoul and half vampire. He has the strength of a vampire, does not age, and survives on blood like the rest of us, but aside from that...nothing. Gregori is the only one he's ever managed to turn."

Elliot says, "Why was he never destroyed? And how is world domination considered revenge?"

"Dracula has a love for the mortal aspect of life, the beauty of it. And it was several years before Dracula realized what had happened to Radu and what the ghoulish creature lacks in power he makes up for in cunning. He's always managed to slip through Dracula's grasp. My mistake was not attempting to kill him myself when he approached the Romanian covens before the World Wars. He wanted us to side with him and end Dracula's rule."

Carlo smirks, "You should have listened. Look who's winning now!"

Dorin grins from his perch on the windowsill, "I wouldn't call it winning, yet."

All eyes snap toward the werewolf and Dorin laughs as he drops down to the floor, "For such intelligent beings your awful damned easy to sneak up on."

Carlo growls as he stands up from the table, "You are trespassing, wolf!"

Andrei reaches up to pinch the bridge of his nose, the little fool is going to get them all killed.

Dorin smirks slightly, "You broke the treaty, vampire."

Carlo says, "We have done nothing!"

Dorin says, "Not 'we'," He points a finger at Carlo, "Just you."

"And where is your proof?"

Dorin grins slightly as a tiny shadow gargoyle scrambles up the back of his shirt to perch on his shoulder, "This little fellow has been listening in to the whole conversation. You see, we got word from the peasants that there was a meeting being held between the covens tonight. A meeting happening only a couple days from the attack on our day? Seemed awful suspicious."

Before Carlo can reply the room darkens as the ceiling turns into a swirling mass of shadows.

Dorin's grin grows wider, "Oh you've done it now!"

Carlo frowns, "What the devil is going on?!"

The shadows descend to the floor and take the form of the vampire king. Andrei and the other older vampires bow slightly and step back, wise enough to not get between the arrogant vampire and their lord.

Alucard smiles slowly as he looks at Carlo, "A tamed slave am I? I suppose you're half right, I do prefer to follow my mate than lead myself. I will answer one of your questions before I end your pathetic life. I never did what this fool brother of mine is doing because even in my arrogance I knew the world must keep a balance or all life will come to an end."

Carlo shakes his head and reaches for the gun on his belt, "No, I won't be ruled over any longer!" The purest of silver went into crafting his bullets, but not a single one leaves the chamber before gun and arm fall to the floor and he's left staring at the stump of his arm for a brief moment before a hand is thrust through his chest.

Alucard growls as he wraps his fingers around the vampire's heart, "Traitors have no place in my kingdom." He squeezes then watches in satisfaction as the horrified face of the vampire bursts into flames then crumbles to the floor as ash.

"We...we're all going to die..." Elliot stammers.

Alucard scoffs and dusts the ash from his hands, "Don't be an idiot. If I was going to kill everyone I would have done so already." He nods toward the main door as it swings open on creaking hinges and two of the elder wolves of the council enter, "But we all need to have a long talk."

x*x

Integra narrows her eyes at Seras when the younger woman rubs her protruding belly.

"Think it'll give me good luck?" Seras says with a grin, but then ducks away from Integra with a squeal to avoid the notebook turned bludgeon.

"Off with you! I have work to do."

Seras chuckles, "Fine fine, but don't over do it."

Integra grumbles and turns her attention back to the notebook as she continues down the tunnel. They were doing well on supplies. The labor force had dropped off. Not that it surprises her. Things were getting easier so people were starting to get lazy. She'd have to bring this up with Jackson. She glances up when she hears the scuff of shoes against pavement and frowns slightly in confusion as Karen walks toward her.

"Is something wrong, Karen?" She asks.

The other woman shakes her head slightly then darts her hand forward.

Integra gasps and drops the notebook as she looks down at the knife stuck in her stomach, a hand immediately covering the bleeding wound once the knife is pulled back. Karen lunges again, but Integra brings her arm up, the blade cutting through the flesh of her arm instead of embedding in her chest.

In a panic Karen drops the knife and runs back the direction she had come. The woman would bleed out, her job was done right?

Integra drops down her knees and slumps sideways against the wall, "Se...Seras...Seras!"


	39. Chapter 39

Integra closes her eyes as she presses her hand harder against the wound. All she had to do was stay safe until the baby was born. That's all he had asked of her and she couldn't even do that!

"Integra!"

Integra whimpers softly at the sound of Seras' frightened voice.

Seras kneels down in front of Integra and reaches out to pull her hand away from her stomach, "How? Who?"

Integra grits her teeth, it takes her a moment to get her body to remember how to speak. It wasn't the pain, the shot to her shoulder back in the states was worse as far as pain goes. It's the sheer terror she was going to lose her baby that has her senses numbed.

"Karen. It was Karen."

Seras growls then looks up at David when he nearly skids to a halt next to them. She had completely forgotten about the master servant bond. Sometimes it was annoying, but right now she's more than grateful for it because it had never crossed her mind to bring help with her.

"Find that bitch and bring her to Integra's office. I don't care if you have to break her legs to keep her there. And find a doctor!"

David's eyes grow wide, but he nods and hurries down the tunnel.

"Alucard is going to kill me." Seras mutters as she gathers Integra into her arms and stands up.

Integra grits her teeth with a growl, moving hurt, "No he won't. I'm sorry…I didn't think there was anything to worry about here that you needed to watch me every hour of the day."

"Neither did I."

x*x

Dan grabs Karen's arm and shakes her, a look of pure fury in his eyes, "What do you mean you didn't kill her?!"

"I…I…she won't live. She was bleeding too bad."

"You idiot! She's a vampire, she won't bleed to death! I can't believe I trusted you to—" He quickly goes silent as Jackson approaches them.

"Karen!" Jackson says with a grin, "Margaret said I should talk to you about stocking the bar since you've been running the nightshift lately."

"Oh…um.."

Dan frowns then pulls on Karen's arm, "Let's go."

"But, wait!"

Dan tilts his head toward David pushing through the crowd of people, "The kid knows!"

Jackson turns to look then frowns slightly in concern. He hadn't see David that angry since he had been too forward with the flirting, "What's going on?"

David stops just short of the trio and clenches his fists with a growl when Dan grabs Jackson and presses the barrel of his pistol to Jackson's temple.

"You let us walk or I'll scatter his brains all over this place!"

"What the hell is going on, David?!"

David clenches his fists tighter, nails digging into his palms deep enough to draw blood. If only Walter were here he could free Jackson. The man had the skill to disarm Dan without anyone getting hurt, "Karen tried to kill Integra."

Jackson's eyes go wide, "She…oh hell…"

Dan jerks Jackson backward as he makes his way toward the exit, "Enough talk! You just play nice and your little boyfriend here will live to see another day."

David watches helplessly as Jackson is dragged out of the tunnels. Would he ever see him again? If he hadn't gone for the doctor first Dan never would have gotten his hands on Jack. Shaking his head he heads back toward Integra's quarters. No, he couldn't think like that! Jack would be alright; he'd outsmart Dan and come back.

x*x

The doctor looks down at Integra on the cot then back up at the spiky haired blonde and the older woman who ran the diner. Margaret was her name, right?

"Even if the baby did survive the attack I do not have the equipment to perform any sort of surgery!"

Margaret crosses her arms over her chest with a huff, "C-sections have been done in third world countries with little more than a knife and something to bite down on so don't give us that crap."

"I can save the mother, that's all I can do!"

Seras grabs the front of the doctor's jacket with a feral growl and lifts him off the floor, "You do the c-section and save that baby or so help me I will torture you for days. You'll be begging me to let you die!"

All the color drains from the man's face, "But the mother…"

"Integra will survive it. Now," She drops him to the floor, "Get on it!"

The doctor scrambles to his feet then quickly nods his head, "Yes, yes. I may need an extra set of hands….and you to hold her down. I have no drugs to numb her."

Margaret relaxes her stance, "I can help you. I've done similar volunteer work before."

The doctor nods again, "Alright, let us begin."

x*x

Walter raises an eyebrow when he sees David standing outside the subway car Integra lives in, his expression a mix between horror and grief. Then all is forgotten when he hears Integra scream from inside the car.

David barely manages to catch the older man before he can tear the subway car door down, "It's the baby!"

Walter blinks for a moment then looks down at the teenager, "But…she had at least two more months to go."

David sighs, "Yeah, but that crazy bitch Karen tried to kill her. She was working with Dan and now they're gone and took Jackson hostage."

Well, that explained why the boy looked so heartbroken. Walter sighs then wraps an arm around the boy's shoulder, "We'll get him back."

"I know. Integra, she…"

Walter smiles slightly, "Don't worry about Integra, she's tougher than she looks."

David raises his eyebrow as he mutters, "Then she must be the Hulk because she looks like a cranky badass."

Walter laughs, "She can be quite cranky!"

x*x

Alucard nearly thumps his forehead against the table in aggravation as the group around the table starts arguing again. How in the world does Integra manage to put up with shit like this? Every time the talks start making headway someone has to get uppity or pop off some smartass remark and they're back to square one! He props his elbows on the table and drops his head in his hands, then lightly kicks Dorin's leg under the table when he snickers.

"You could help sort this out." He snaps.

Dorin shrugs slightly, "I don't know what to do at this point besides let them bicker until they pass out. How did you settle the treaty between our people the first time?"

Alucard sighs and rises up to slump back in his chair, "It was only two alphas I had to deal with then. One was you father if I'm not mistaken."

Dorin nods slightly, "Yes, he talked about it a little when I was pup."

Alucard says, "It was a harsher life then. People were more willing to listen instead of letting their pride do the talking. The vampires….will, they knew I'd kill them all if they didn't settle."

"I understand you want to take a more peaceful approach to this, but I could threaten to eat them."

Alucard chuckles quietly, "I really don't think that would help an alliance between our people."

Alucard throws his hands up then stands up and slams his hands down on the table to get everyone's attention, "Enough already! This isn't a scrap of land we're arguing over, it's our future! We won't have one if we don't come to an agreement. We are some of the most powerful creatures in the world, but that will mean nothing if we don't come together on this. We'll wind up destroying each other…or our conflict will wake up monsters that will leave the world and everything in it in ruins."

"This mess wouldn't even be happening if you hadn't been a fool and accidently turned your brother then failed to kill him." One of the wolves snarls.

Alucard sighs and shakes his head slightly, "Men create war, and it's as much a part of our nature as breathing. This one started because of my mistake, but all of us being brought into the open was just a matter of time. Science is no longer some old man hunkered over scrolls and chalk markings. We would have been discovered soon. Now we actually have a chance to control how this world is shaped from this point on."

"It almost sounds like trying to play God." Elliot says.

Dorin shakes his head slightly, "Not playing god, just stepping up to create a world we and future generations can live in without having to hide."

For a long moment everyone is silent then slowly one by one each person stands and crosses an arm over their chest to thump their fists over their hearts as each member nods as one.

Alucard lets out a relieved sigh. His corner of the world was covered, now they would just need to get in contact with Alina to get her to rally her forces. The Wild Geese had only contacted them a few times since setting up base in the US, but it had been enough to help direct the US resistance.

Andrei says, "We should get a formal document printed and signed so no one can claim they never agreed to this."

All heads at the table nod.

Elliot grins slightly, "My mate happens to be very good at such things. She would be happy to write it up and present it for everyone's approval. You won't have to worry about there being loopholes!"

Dorin says, "Then after we've dealt with Radu we can work toward getting the leaders of the other races to sign. We'll never get everyone to agree to play nicely, but the more we can bring over to our side the better."

"I still think it's foolish to be following a woman into battle. Women are finicky and far too likely to let their emotions cloud their judgment."

Alucard and Dorin both raise an eyebrow as they turn to look at the vampire.

"I don't recall ever seeing you before tonight. Which coven do you lead?" Alucard asks.

Andrei grins slightly, "He's the newly appointed leader of the Spanish coven and clearly has never dealt with Sara or Integra."

Dorin chuckles, "Sara may be a force to be reckoned with, but she does fall into the category of letting emotions cloud her judgment. She has a horrid temper. Now my daughter is another story." He grins, "But I would be happy to introduce him to Sara!"

Andrei scoffs, "Wait till after he signs the treaty so he can't back out when Sara has him fearing for his life."

Alucard chuckles and closes his eyes as he finally lets his body relax. The treaty was done and if he wasn't mistaken another bond is forming between these men, a bond that is going to mean a lot more than a signature on a piece of paper. For the first time in days he reaches along the bond with his mate. He desperately needed to feel her even if it was only for a few seconds.

The first thing that vibrates through their bond is terror, and then pain. The rapid beat of her heart hammers in his ears for a long moment then slowly it steadies and falls into the familiar rhythm he had fallen asleep listening to for years. He listens carefully for a moment then grief comes crashing down on him threatening to crush him. The second heartbeat is gone.

Alucard opens his eyes to find the other occupants of the room on their feet and braced for an attack, all eyes on him. The shattered table is clue enough what had set them on edge. He mutters an apology and hurries out of the room. He had to get back to her.

Dorin runs after the disturbed vampire and catches his arm, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Alucard growls and jerks his arm out of the other man's grasp, "I have to go back. Something has gone wrong."

Dorin holds his hands up, "Easy. Sun is almost up and even you aren't completely immune. There are people there that can help her, right?"

Alucard nods slightly, "And I think they have, but my child…"

Dorin sighs and hooks his thumbs in his pants pockets. He knew what it was like to lose a child. He had one stillborn and another that died shortly after their first year before he had been blessed with Alina, "I know you don't want to hear this, but there's nothing you can do to help it now. You have to take care of yourself so she'll at least have you to lean on while she recovers. While you both recover. Come on, stay with us another day and first thing in the morning I'll arrange for us transport to London, alright?"

Alucard stares at him for a long moment then nods slightly, "Alright."


	40. Chapter 40

This is most likely going to be the last update until after the weekend. There is beer and several hours of Dragonage in my near future!

* * *

The room is deathly silent as the baby is removed. No crying? Integra tries to raise up to look only to have a firm hand hold her down despite the fact she had already begun to heal. She tilts her head back slightly to cast a pleading look at Seras, but the other woman's eyes are focused on the tiny thing in the doctor's hands. The doctor pinches the baby's foot then the silence is broken by a very unhappy shriek. Integra lets out a relieved sigh and drops her head back into Seras' lap.

"The baby is alright…" She whispers.

"Mostly alright. Your daughter's arm was severed at the elbow, but she's a very lucky baby. A human child would have died from the blood loss." The doctor replies as he lays the tiny infant on the table and sets about carefully sewing up the severed limb.

Margaret smiles as she reaches out to gently wipe off the infant with a warm damp cloth, "She's beautiful, Integra."

"Well you could stop talking and let me see her!" Integra snaps.

The doctor flinches at her tone, but Margaret only grins, "You'll get to see her plenty in a moment, so shush!"

Seras chuckles softly, "She's right. Besides, the new mama needs blood before she starts fussing over her baby." She extends a sharpened nail and cuts deeply into her wrist, and then holds her bleeding arm over Integra's mouth, "Drink your fill."

Integra doesn't bother arguing, not that it would do her any good. Reaching up she holds onto Seras' arm, "You know memories are shared through blood, right?"

Seras smiles slightly, "I have nothing to hide from you. Besides, you've been in my head before when you helped me after the Rome mess, I doubt there's much you haven't already seen."

Integra returns the smile, "I'll even the odds when I'm back on my feet." She leans up slightly and fastens her lips over the bleeding cut.

"I don't see a blanket to wrap the baby in." Margaret says while glancing around the subway car.

Seras extends a shadow and pulls out of the few shirts Alucard owned from a small pile of clothes and dangles it in front of Margaret, "This work?"

Margaret takes the shirt and carefully wraps the infant in it, "Works fine, just something to keep that chill air off her." She walks over to the cot with a grin, "Well, mama, are you ready to hold your daughter?"

With Seras' help Integra sits up, but she catches the draculina's hand before she can move off the cot, "Will you stay?"

Seras smiles slightly then repositions on the cot behind Integra, giving her something to lean back against, "Sure!"

With a smile Margaret leans over to place the infant in Integra's arms, "Here you go, doll. What are you going to name her?"

Integra looks down at the tiny little girl in her arms and her heart stutters to a stop for a moment. There was never really a moment in her life she had pictured herself as a mother until the day she found out she was pregnant. The array of emotions she had gone through eventually settled on protective and fond of the little monster that liked to kick at her at the worst times. Now, looking at her daughter, she could honestly say without a single doubt there is only one person in the world she loved anywhere near as much as she loved this little girl. With a smile she reaches up and gently brushes her fingertip against a soft chubby cheek and bright ruby eyes peek open for only a moment before the infant yawns and turns her head toward Integra in an attempt to snuggle closer to her mother's warmth.

Integra tucks the shirt tighter around the infant and holds her close, "Katima….her name will be Katima."

Seras peeks over Integra's shoulder and smiles as she watches the baby, "Pretty name and she's so pretty!" She reaches around Integra to lightly brush her fingertips over the infant's head, "And look at all that dark hair! We know who she got that from."

"I'm kind of glad her father wasn't here. I doubt the doctor would have gotten off with just a threat." Integra says.

Seras narrows her eyes as she looks over at the doctor cleaning up, "It wasn't a threat, it was a promise."

Margaret huffs and pulls the blanket over Integra's lap, "I would have helped!" She smiles slightly as she watches Integra, "I have to admit, I never thought you would settle down. If you can call it that."

Integra chuckles softly, "She wasn't planned, but I'm happy she's here. Specially happy she can't do a tap dance on my insides anymore!" She looks up at Margaret, "Doesn't every child need a grandmother to fuss over them? Think you're up for the job?"

Margaret stares at her in stunned silence for a moment then a bright smile graces her face, "Yes, I think I can handle it."

"The rest of us would like to know what the hell is going on!" Walter calls from outside the car.

Seras waves the doctor out, "You better let him before he lets himself in."

The doctor nods slightly, "If there's any changes with the infant come find me." He starts for the door but turns back around, "If possible I could use some supplies. I thought my days as a doctor were over, but apparently not."

Seras nods slightly, "I'll look into it once Integra is feeling better or have Walter do it."

Walter pushes past the doctor. He had fully intended to fill Integra in on everything that had happened with David and Jackson since the boy just wasn't up to it, but the words die on his lips as he is greeted with a sight he never thought he'd see in his lifetime. He had been pushing seventy and Integra barely out of her teens after all. The smile on her face is one he's never seen before; not from her anyway. Some years ago another woman held an infant in her arms with a smile full of warmth and love despite her own life quickly slipping away. Walter smiles slightly. Well, Mrs. Hellsing, your effort to bring her into this world was not wasted. That tiny little thing you held in your arms during your last moments has grown into a powerful woman and now has a daughter of her own.

"Walter?"

His eyes focus on the concerned face of Integra, "Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

He smiles slightly, "Yes, sorry. It's just…you look so much like your mother besides that blonde hair."

Integra glances down at her daughter then turns her attention back to Walter, "Do you want to hold her?"

"Yes!"

Seras speaks up as Integra hands Katima over to Walter, "It's going to be Uncle Walter. I'm not ready to be a grandmother yet!"

Walter chuckles and cradles the baby to him, "I can live with that. You should get some rest."

"After you give me back my baby maybe."

Walter grins slightly, "Right, bugger off."

Seras steps outside the car with Walter, "Any word from Alucard?"

Walter shakes his head slightly, "None, but not surprising. Dan and Karen took Jackson hostage. I didn't want to mention it in front of Integra. She's been through hell and deserved to be able to enjoy her daughter's arrival."

Seras runs a hand over her face with a growl, "Damn it! I can't leave her right now."

"I know and David is no condition to be hunting down those two assholes. I'm going to leave now and likely won't be back anytime soon."

Seras sighs, "I wish you wouldn't go. There's no telling how many of those mutants are out there and we have no idea what they would do to you."

Walter smiles slightly and hugs her to him, "I have the advantage, I don't have to get close and personal with them."

Seras slides her arms around his waist and tucks her head under his chin, "I just don't understand what was going through that woman's head. Surely she knew no one was going to let her get away with hurting Integra. Alucard would have torn her apart….slowly."

"I know she was put through hell at the hands of a vampire and not everyone is strong enough to come away from something like that unbroken."

"So….she went mental?"

"I think so."

Seras snorts, "Can't say that I care. I ever see her again she's a dead woman."

Walter chuckles, "She's dead either way along with Dan."

Dan grumbles another string of curses as he shoves Jackson ahead of him. It's nearly dark and they hadn't found anywhere safe to hide until morning.

"Didn't think this through very well did you?" Jackson says with a grin.

"Shut up!" Dan snaps.

"You're wasting your time. Walter and Seras will hunt you to the ends of the earth for what you've done."

"I said shut up!" Dan yells as he kicks at the back of Jackson's knee.

Jackson falls to the ground with a pained shout and grabs at his leg.

"He's right...they're going to kill us." Whimpers Karen.

Dan spins around on her with a growl and slams the butt of his pistol against her temple, then lands a savage kick to her stomach when she crumples to the ground.

"If you had just done the job right everything would have been fine! No one would have known it was us!"

Jackson laughs despite the pain in his injured knee, "You idiot! Did you really think Alucard wouldn't have done anything just because no one saw who did it? He's going to destroy everything in his path!"

Dan points the gun at Jackson, "I don't need you anymore." He grins as his finger tighten on the trigger, "I'm really going to enjoy this."

As he talked the sun had sunk below the buildings, letting darkness creep its way into the streets. A strange whine like growl jerks Dan's attention away from Jackson and he points the pistol down the darkened alley. Even Jackson shifts his focus to where the sound had come from and he pushes himself to his feet, careful not to put his weight on his injured knee.

"What is it?" Dan asks in an urgent whisper.

"Don't know, never been out here at dark since the first attack."

Another low whining growl then suddenly there's an explosion of movement from the alley as two gangly looking creatures charge the small group. Jackson falls back away from Dan as the creatures land full force on the older man. The mutants, these had to be the mutants! Well, at least Dan and Karen wouldn't get away with what they'd done.

A sharp whistle echoes through the street and the creatures quickly back away from their victim and sit like obedient dogs waiting for their treat.

"Well well, this was not what I was expecting at all."

Jackson looks up at the tall uniformed man with a look of disgust, "Well, stop pissing around and kill us already!"

The sergeant laughs, "Oh no, you look like rebels to me. Know what that means? Slow torture!"

"I…I know where the others are hid."

Jackson turns on Karen with a heater glare, "Shut your damn mouth!"

"I'll give the location, I just want protected!"

The sergeant chews on the butt of his cigar for a moment before motioning to one of his men, "Get these two restrained. If she does know something useful the doc and Gregori will want to know."

The soldier salutes and hurries back down the street to their jeep to grab a length of rope from the back.

Jackson's eyes never leave Karen as the two are tied up and pulled to their feet, "The first chance I get your dead." He growls between clenched teeth.

x*x

Dorin gently shakes Alucard's shoulder then steps back to give the groggy vampire room to crawl out of his alcove, "I managed to find transportation for us and ten others, but it's by ship."

Alucard sighs, "You couldn't find anything faster?"

Dorin shakes his head slightly, "No pilot is willing to risk it with the planes being shot down as soon as they're anywhere close to English borders. We need to hurry; the ship will be leaving in a couple hours."

Alucard eyes the ship warily when they reach the dock, "Are you sure this thing won't sink?"

Dorin grins slightly, "She'll be fine! Her crew is more pirate than traders. Don't put much in looks, but she'll sail faster than those fancy looking things." He nods toward the crates being loaded, "We'll be riding in those so we won't be noticed."

Alucard raises an eyebrow, "You want to me hide in a crate, on open water, with pirates for a crew? Have you completely lost your mind?!"

Dorin laughs and slaps the vampire's back before heading to the crates, "Romani gypsies turned pirates, Alucard! Apparently they owe the vampire king; something about sheltering their families during the winter months."

Alucard grumbles as he follows the werewolf, he still didn't like the idea of being stuffed in a crate on open water. Then again, wood does float if it all does go to hell.

Alucard cringes as his crate is bumped against the entrance to the cargo hold none too gently. Who did they have manning the crane, a three year old? Finally his crate thuds against the floor and he lets himself relax as a chuckle rumbles through his chest. This brought back a lot of memories. Maybe this time he wouldn't eat the crew.


	41. Chapter 41

Alucard taps his boot against the side of the crate in time with some old rock song Integra had been obsessed with as a teenager. It really wasn t bad music once he had gotten used to it. It had a rich earthy tone to it if you let the words drift away and the music itself sink into your soul.

"If you don t stop that grating racket I m going to come through this crate and rip your head off! Dorin growls."

Alucard grins wildly, it sounded like the alpha wolf was in the crate next to his. Shifting in the confined space he phases through the side of the old pine crate and sure enough, it was Dorin who was placed beside him. His eyes take on a wicked gleam.

"That's just foreplay for me. And this is a long trip."

The werewolf jumps in surprise at the sudden intrusion, banging his head against the lid of the crate. He holds his hands over his head with a groan, "Damn you! What the hell do you think you re doing?"

"Well you were with the one who started flirting..."

Alucard is answered with a hard fist to his nose knocking him back inside his own crate. He cackles as the crushed portion of his face reforms. The old wolf was as much fun to torment as Walter! Once his mirth fades he settles back in the crate with a sigh. Reaching out to Integra was tempting, but not hearing that tiny heartbeat any longer no, not something he could deal with now.

"It does get easier. I lost two before Alina was born."

Alucard is silent for a long moment before he resumes his tapping against the crate, albeit quieter this time, "This makes two I've lost, but this time hurts so much worse."

"Not surprising. Bonds run deeper with creatures such as ourselves. I wonder sometimes if feeling everything so much more intensely is what keeps us going through the centuries or if it s what eventually drives us mad."

Alucard chuckles quietly, "Both."

"I still find it amusing that the vampire king is mated with the world's most well-known vampire hunter."

Alucard smiles slightly, "More than just a hunter, she's a warrior."

x*x

Seras smiles slightly as she watches Integra sleep with the infant cradled to her chest. Seras had made a makeshift cradle from an old crate, but the new mother just hadn't been willing to let go of her baby. Not that Seras blamed her considering how the baby came into the world. Not even a day old and already sporting her own war wounds! The doctor had returned to fuss over little Katima's severed arm, but Integra and herself had just waved him off. The wound was healed and once she was old enough to understand her father would teach her how to regenerate her arm. Seras looks down at her hand and flexes her fingers. It really wasn't a difficult skill to learn. She glances once more at the mother and child before easing up from her chair and silently slipping out of the subway car, then sighs when she sees David standing there looking like a lost pup.

Seras walks over to the boy and hugs him to her, "Walter will get him back, you'll see."

David shakes his head slightly. He didn't want to talk about Jackson. It only made him think of what could be happening and he didn't want to go down that road, "How's Integra and the baby?"

Seras smiles faintly, "Doing fine thanks to you. She would have lost the baby if you hadn't found that doctor."

David reaches up to rub the back of his head as his cheeks tint slightly, "Just doing what I was told. But...it's getting pretty chaotic. People are upset and come to find out there was a group that wanted to overthrow Integra. Jackson...he...he isn't here to settle them like he usually does and.."

Seras tilts her head toward the subway car, "Stay with Integra, I'll deal with them."

David casts a wary glance toward the car, "The last time you had me watch her she shot at me."

Seras cringes slightly at the memory. It was some hellish good luck that Integra wasn't entirely stable when she had woke up or David would have been a very dead vampire, "That won't happen again, I promise. Just...don't try touching the baby while Integra is asleep. She dozed off earlier while the doctor was there and she damn near took his head off when he tried to look at Katima's arm. Apparently vampy mama's have some insane protective instincts."

"Fine...but if she kills me I'm haunting you."

Seras grins, "That's alright, I know how to deal with ghosts!"

x*x

What she didn't know how to deal with was the shit-storm that had broken loose at the station. The once happily bustling crowd that usually filled the old subway station was now a raving mass of... catches Micah's gaze from across the station near Margaret's diner and the soldier shrugs helplessly. If something wasn't done soon blood was going to be shed.

Seras sighs then narrows her eyes at the irate mob. She was so sick of all the conflict! "Enough!" She roars.

Silence fills the station as the echo of her voice fades to nothing.

"Bloody hell, people." She mutters before making her way toward the center of the crowd where the more hostile of the shouting had come from, the people quickly stepping aside to get out of her way.

She looks between each of the faces, some she knew well, they had been here since the beginning and among them was the not so familiar faces of the new vampires.

"Someone attempted to murder Integra, nearly did manage to kill the baby, and took Jackson hostage and this is how you idiots start acting?"

A finger shoots out to point at a cluster of people, "It was them! They planned all of this!"

One of the accused clenches his fists and rounds on the speaker, "We never planned on anyone getting hurt! Sure, we wanted to take the power out of Integra's hands, but not like this! This shit was all Dan and that bitch's doing!"

Seras closes her eyes as the shouting renews. She was going to loose it and Integra wouldn't have to worry about sorting out this mess because she was going to eat them all! Faster than any human eye can see she reaches out and snatches the rebel who had spoken up in their defense by the throat. The crowd falls silent again.

"I am tired of seeing people I love put their lives on the line and get hurt for the sake of ungrateful scum like you. What you narrow minded fools don't see if that what she is trying to do is create a world where shit like this can't happen again. A world where all the races can live together. There will never be peace since conflict is just part of nature, but wouldn't it be nice that when some little snot does decide to play Hitler you have people on your side that can tear through a tank bare handed?"

She tightens her grip on the man's throat a bit, just enough to see panic flash through his eyes. It was so tempting to just crush the man's throat then rid herself of the rest of the lot too. She sighs as she turns him loose, but that just wasn't the kind of person she is. She waves a hand toward the people.

"I know some of you are upset that vampires have joined us. It's frightening after everything has happened, I understand that. My introduction into this supernatural world wasn't pleasant either. I was a police officer that called in about some recent attacks. Turns out the attacker was a vampire priest."

She smiles faintly when she hears some snickering, "Yeah, a vampire priest. He slaughtered the other officers with me and turned them into ghouls. I spent hours running and hiding in the countryside around the church just trying to stay alive...then I was caught. I was going to be raped so I wouldn't turn when that bastard bit me, but then all of a sudden there's Alucard. He gave me a choice. I could give up and die as a human or keep fighting as a creature of the night."

"Do...do you ever regret it?" One of the vampire's asks.

Seras smiles slightly, the tension in the crowd was rapidly dropping, "In the beginning I did. I was turned into something dark and murderous. Something completely different from who I was...or so I thought. It was when the Hellsing mansion was attacked toward the end of that Nazi skirmish that everything changed for me. The part of myself I hated and was afraid of was the very thing that saved what people were left standing. Then I just regretted not tapping into that power sooner. I could have saved everyone. Being a vampire doesn't make someone evil, it's all in the choices they make."

The rebel reaches up to rub at his neck, "It's just..."

Seras shrugs slightly, "Integra can be a very intimidating woman and her decisions may seem rash or unfair, but every action she's taken has been with your welfare in mind. If it was just our family she was concerned about she would have already launched a full out attack on Gregori and be damned everyone else."

The rebel chuckles quietly, "Think you're little group can take on an army?"

Seras says,"We could, but that method would result in a lot of dead innocents and wouldn't do much for uniting the people. I'm going to choose to trust you really had nothing to do with the attack on Integra because we have a much bigger problem now."

"If Gregori's men find this Dan and the woman they could easily learn our location." Jonas says as he steps up beside Seras.

Seras nods slightly at the vampire. Oddly enough she had grown to trust the vampire and had managed to talk Integra into letting him roam the tunnels instead of staying locked away, "And I don't doubt in the least that those two will give every detail they know to save their asses if they're caught. Chances of them being caught are extremely high as well, they aren't soldiers and sure as hell not assassins. Walter is out looking for them, but still. Instead of bickering between each other we need to start preparing for an attack."

A loud murmur springs up and Seras holds a hand up to silence the people, "I know a lot of you aren't fighters, but we can't run and hide from this. Micah, you and Walsh start getting people armed and organized. I want a round the clock watch at all the entrances as well."

Micah grins slightly, "Yes ma'am!"

"But before you begin." She turns her attention to Jonas, "I've been meaning to ask if you knew anything about Gregori creating mutant vampires."

Jonas frowns and shakes his head slightly, "I don't know anything about mutant vampires."

"Then they're either working with the Iscariots or found a survivor in the base I destroyed. These things are strong and fast and can even damage Alucard."

Jonas runs a hand back through his hair, "Well this just got complicated."

"Yeah, and I don't know if they share any of the vampire weaknesses."

x*x

Jackson grits his teeth as the jeep runs through another pothole. He's pretty sure the driver was doing it on purpose since it slams his back painfully against the side of the jeep. They could be petty if they wanted, he really didn't care. He had one goal in mind and that was killing the woman across from him before she could run her mouth.

The next pothole he's on his feet when the jeep tosses back and forth. The soldiers automatically cover their weapons at the sudden movement to keep the prisoner from stealing their guns. It gives him the few seconds he needs to get his bound wrists over Karen's head to get her in a headlock, or as much as one as he can manage with his wrists bound together. He nearly loses his hold on her when a booted foot connects painfully with his side.

"Get him off of her!"

Hands reach for him and in one last desperate move he lunges backward away from his captors, taking Karen with him. He never thought of himself as having any sort of killer instinct, but all he wanted in that moment was to hear her last breath wheeze out of her body. He squeezes his arm tighter around her throat as he becomes oblivious to her flailing and the soldiers struggling to get a hold on him without harming Karen.

A hand closes on his arm to pry him off the woman, but it's too late. Her struggling has ceased and blank eyes stare up at the roof of the jeep. With a growl the sergeant grabs the front of his shirt and jerks him away from the dead woman.

"Think you're real cute don't you?"

Jackson grins, "Now you bastards won't find out where the rebels are."

The smirk the older man gives him chills his blood.

"Don't be so sure of that, you little shit. We still have you and Gregori will make you talk."

Jackson grits his teeth, "I'll die before I tell you assholes anything!"

"You'll die alright, but not before you tell us where your people are hiding."


	42. Chapter 42

A strange sound breaks through Integra's peaceful sleep. Anything that had woken her up in the past twenty four hours had been met with violence, but for some strange reason she didn't feel the need to lash out at whatever had disturbed her and the baby. The baby, that's who was making the strange racket. Integra peeks an eye open as her sleep fogged mind clears and the strange sound intensifies for a moment then stops. A few seconds pass and it happens again. Her daughter was giggling.

Her gaze shifts from the top of her daughter's head to find the source of Katima's amusement. Peeking over the edge of the cot is a set of brilliant ruby eyes framed by unruly dark hair. Her heart skips a beat thinking her vampire had returned, but that thought dies as quickly as it forms. She would have felt Alucard's presence long before actually seeing him. Her disappointment is quickly forgotten, though, as a pair of large furry ears on either side of the young vampire's head wiggle and Katima bursts into another fit of giggles.

Integra smiles as she whispers, "Now I know who to get to babysit."

David's eyes snap up to meet Integra's as his ears flatten against his head, "Please don't kill me, I didn't touch her!"

Integra chuckles and reaches out to gently ruffle the boy's hair, "Seras told you I've been pretty violent, huh?"

David scrunches his nose up then reaches up to try and tame the unruly mess that is his hair as the wolf like ears reshape to their true form. He really needed to get a haircut, "And you did shoot at me before."

"Sorry about that." Integra sits up and carefully scoots off the cot, "Where's Seras?"

David reaches out to barely poke the tip of the infants nose and grins when she pugs up and tries to wiggle away from him, "She had to go play peace keeper and is working on getting a proper defense set up. She said we're likely to be attacked soon."

Integra grumbles as she pulls a pair of black slacks from the neatly folded stack of clothes, "Damn those two! We weren't ready for this."

"Do you think Jackson is still alive?"

Integra pulls the slacks on under her nightshirt as she watches the little vampire still crouched beside the cot. She knew well the pain he was going through. Not knowing was in some ways worse than actually losing the person. Not knowing if Alucard was alive or dead or coming back had nearly drove her insane. With a sigh she pulls a shirt from the stack of clothes.

"You want an honest answer?"

David nods slightly, "That would be nice."

"His chances aren't good. Dan and Karen have no clue how to survive out there and there's Gregori's men everywhere."

The truth obviously wasn't the best thing for a teenager turned vampire who just lost their first love. The boy looked like his entire world had just been blown to pieces. Integra casts a hateful glare at the roof of the subway car as she tucks in her shirt. Why did whatever force that existed keep putting these injured souls in her path to comfort? She still had no clue how to handle situations like this since she wasn't all that great at handling her own emotional train wrecks. Or was too good at it since she tended to just bury whatever she's feeling and get on with it.

"Seras would offer all the right words to make you feel better, but I just don't have that kind of heart." She walks over to crouch down beside the boy when he looks up at her, a faint smile gracing her lips, "That doesn't mean I don't care about you. You're family just the same as Seras and Walter. I just...I'm no good at the emotional things. My entire life I've had to bury my emotions for one reason or another. I couldn't cry when my father passed away or I'd be seen as nothing but a weak little girl unfit to take over his legacy."

"How can you stand keeping everything bottled up inside?"

Integra is silent for a moment as she watches her little girl. Part of the reason she had never wanted children was so they wouldn't have to live the life she had. She didn't want to see them turned into a monster just so they could continue fighting.

"Because I wasn't alone. I shared a bond with a half insane bloodthirsty monster who understood me better than anyone ever had. Which sounds very trite saying it out loud..."

David chuckles, "Maybe a little."

Integra stands up and walks over to retrieve her shoulder harness and gun belt, buckling both in place before stepping back over to the cot to bundle up the baby, "Well, lets go see what we can do to help."

x*x

Seras grins when she sees Integra coming down the tunnel and hurries over to her. Completely ignoring the older woman she makes kissy faces at the infant.

"Hello sweetie!"

Integra rolls her eyes and hands Katima off to Seras, "What is it with people going silly over babies?"

Seras smiles as she cradles Katima in her arms, "Because they're just so precious. Especially my niece!"

Integra watches the group of men for a moment. The way they were handling their rifles was a dead giveaway they'd likely never fired a gun their entire lives.

"It's the best we could do." Seras says after noticing what has Integra's attention.

"No...it's not."

Seras raises an eyebrow, "Well the handful of trained people we have can't cover every entrance."

"I'm not talking manpower." Integra hooks her thumbs in her pants pockets, "My family didn't just study the occult, we're very proficient in back magic."

"You're a wizard? And just now telling me this?! And...and...why didn't you use magic before?"

Integra rolls her eyes, "Wizard is such a goofy name. I don't use it because it's very draining and if not careful it can kill you. Humans weren't designed to handle such talents."

"But you aren't human anymore."

"And that's the only reason I'm offering to use magic to help. I learned how to use it and practiced enough that I wouldn't botch up whatever I decided to do, but it's not something I've ever been comfortable with."

Seras chuckles softly, "Kinda sounds like how it is for some of us who are turned into vampires. But I adjusted."

"Magic is just too uncontrollable. It's a reckless force that only bends to those with a strong enough will to command it and anything that bends can snap back."

Integra unclips a small black pouch attached to her gun belt and unzips it to pull out a piece of white chalk as she heads down the tunnel, Seras following closely behind her.

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Trap all but the two main tunnels."

After traveling a fair distance down the tunnel she stops and reaches up to draw out an intricate glyph on the stone wall. She takes a moment to make sure every line is correct then rakes a sharpened nail over the palm of her hand. After the blood has had a moment to pool in her palm she flicks her hand toward the wall, splattering the blood on the glyph.

Seras watches wide-eyed as the glyph flares a brilliant red for a moment then after the light fades the once one white chalk marks are black and there's not a speck of blood to be seen.

"What is that?"

"The glyph sets the magic and the blood charges it. Anything comes within line of the glyph besides those that share my blood it will explode. I'll line the tunnels with these. It may not stop the mutants, but it'll sure as hell hurt."

Seras looks down at Katima in her arms, "Your mama is a scary lady." She grins, "But I like it!"

Integra rolls her eyes, "You're starting to sound like Alucard. I can do this to all the tunnels so we can focus our forces on the two main tunnels."

"I'll make sure everyone knows to stay out of the tunnels you rig."

"Have you heard anything from Walter?"

Seras nods slightly, "He sent a text earlier. He found Dan's remains, but no sign of Jackson or Karen besides tire tracks."

"Gregori has them now..." Integra's silent for a moment before sighing, "Bad as I hate to say this...tell him to come back. There's nothing he can do now without risking his own life and we need him here. It's going to take everything we have to withstand a full out attack."

Seras frowns slightly, "I agree, it just sucks we'll have to leave Jackson out there."

"I don't want to, but what else can I do at this point?"

"Nothing. We've been backed into a corner and the only option we have left is to fight."

x*x

Jackson winces as he's drug out of the jeep, the sudden movement making his injured knee throb with a burning pain. His attention is pulled away from the pain as he focuses on the large glowing letters above the door he's being led into. A pharmaceutical company? Perfect place for world conquering bad guys to set up shop! He roll his eyes, they'd fit right in with the corporations poisoning the minds and bodies of the human nation with various drugs so they can line their pockets.

The halls he's half drug down all look the same with white tiled floors with grey specks. The walls are white with only signs pointing out directions to break the monotony. It was all so pristine. Even the people bustling about the halls were smartly dressed without a spec of lint on their clothes. It makes him long for the tunnels where the smell of grease and damp earth is everywhere. It had grown to be a comforting smell. Like the smell of the pancakes his mother used to make every Sunday morning and the lemon scented oil she used to polish all their wood furniture. It was home.

He's shuffled onto an elevator and after what seems like forever they step out into the sublevel. Jackson gasps as he looks around the lab. Giant incubators line one wall and floating in whatever soup was inside is the creatures Seras had described.

"W-what the hell..."

"Ah, we have a guest."

Jackson has a hard time dragging his gaze away from the horror show to the direction the voice came from. Standing next to a cluttered desk is a tall man, nearly as tall as Alucard. His blonde hair is cropped short and slicked back, his dark blue suit is neatly pressed like those drones upstairs.

Jackson's lip curls in disgust, "You must be Gregori. Have to say, I was expecting something...more."

Gregori chuckles, "And what is so special about you the sergeant saw the need to bring you directly to me?"

"He's one of the rebels, sir." The sergeant answers.

Gregori's red eyes flash briefly and he smirks as he walks over to the younger man, "Really? Well then, I'll make this simple. You tell us where your people are hiding and I'll let you go."

Jackson scoffs, "You can shit and fall back in it too."

Gregori sighs, "Of course you'd be difficult, I shouldn't have expected anything else. You do know I can just drink your blood to find the information I need then leave you to wander the halls as a mindless ghoul, right?"

"Only way you'll get anything from me, asshole!"

"Such spirit that one has." A new voice adds.

All eyes turn to the man stepping off the elevator. Jackson stares at the newcomer with a mix of horror and curiosity. A single ruby eye stares back at him, but the other side of his face is gray and sagging with an eye that lacks an iris but still emits a purplish glow. It wasn't just his face that was ruined. Most of his left side was a withered mess from what Jackson could see that the man's clothes wasn't covering.

"It's not pretty is it? My own brother did this to me."

"Who the hell are you?" Jackson asks, unable to take his eyes off the half ghoul.

"My name is Radu, the instrument of this world's destruction."

Travis tries to keep from scoffing at the man's arrogance and turns his attention back to the computer screen. The only work that creature had done for this cause was turn Gregori, "Those rebels won't die with us standing around blathering."

"Gregori, your pet is right. Find out what the boy knows."

Gregori narrows his eyes at Travis. The little man was lucky Radu appeared to be in a good mood or he would have made Travis suffer for that comment.

Travis shrugs a shoulder when he glances up at Gregori. The vampire just rolls his eyes and grabs the front of Jackson's shirt, lifting him off the ground as he walks over to one of the tables.

"Strap him in."

The sergeant rushes to the table and quickly fastens the thick leather straps around Jackson's wrist and ankles.

Radu tilts his head slightly as he watches Gregori look through a rack of jars, "Do you really need him strapped down to take his blood?"

"No, I have something else in mind for our friend."

Selecting a jar he walks back over to the table and holds it up so Jackson can see the contents. Inside is a worm like creature resembling a millipede, but with a set of large pincers and the exoskeleton is a mottled grey and green.

"This little thing is often used by the more brutal of the fae to interrogate their captives. It borrows into the brain of the victim and the pain alone is enough to have victim screaming whatever secrets they had been trying to keep to end their torment. For the very few who do manage to resist the worm can be extracted with a simple command, since I've raised these myself they respond to English or German. Once extracted the next person they bite all that information is shared."

Jackson grits his teeth, there was no way in hell he could keep them from finding out where the Rats where if what Gregori said about the worm is true, but by damn he wouldn't make it easy on them, "I'm only going to say it one more time, I'm not telling you where they are!"

Gregori shrugs slightly, "Suit yourself."

He unscrews the lid of the jar, then grabs Jackson's hair to hold him still as he lowers the jar down next to his ear, "Go."

In the blink of an eye the worm skitters from the jar to the ear of the defenseless human, it's large pincers cutting through tender flesh while it's many legs propel it forward. Jackson screams as his eyes completely lose focus. All he's aware of is the creature tearing through his head.

Gregori smirks as he sets the jar aside, "You should have just told me."


	43. Chapter 43

Gregori raises an eyebrow as he looks down at his watch. It had been a little over an hour and the boy hadn't begged for it to end or offered the least bit of information. Stronger creatures than this human had buckled long before now. He was impressed.

Travis rolls his chair over to Gregori, "How much longer is this going to take?"

"It should have collected everything we need to know. I was just curious how much longer he could last."

"Well, the screaming is getting old."

"No stomach for the finer things in life?" Radu asks with a bit of a smirk.

Travis rolls his eyes, "I'm a scientist, not an interrogator. All this noise makes it difficult for me to do my job."

Radu walks over to one of the incubators to look at the creature inside for a moment before speaking again, "And what fine creations you've accomplished. Now I wonder why our previous doctor couldn't manage to aspire to such levels."

"Ego." Travis rolls his chair back over to his desk, "Being proud of one's accomplishments is all well and good, but pride is also a hindrance."

And so was blind vengeance, but he wasn't going to voice that thought. Gregori could idolize the freak all he wanted, but Travis saw him for what he really was. A spoiled egotistical brat.

Gregori holds the thrashing boy down by his throat and holds his free hour out next to the boy's ear, "Release."

A couple minutes pass then the worm wriggles out of the boy's ear into Gregori's hand. Without a moment's hesitation the tiny creature buries it's pincers in the vampire's flesh. Gregori lets go of Jackson and grabs the edge of the table to steady himself as they boy's memories flash through his mind.

Travis looks on with concern as the stainless steel table begins to bend in the vampire's grasp, "Gregori?"

The vampire takes a slow steadying breath then smirks as he looks over at Travis, "Not just a rebel but Integra's second in command."

Travis jumps up from his chair as his eyes widen, "Are you serious? We might could use him to force them to surrender!"

"Nonsense!" Radu scoffs, "We will attack them immediately, prepare your creatures!"

"But they aren't ready! They still need a few days before they're at full strength."

"I will not waste another second now that we know where Dracula's bitch is holed up at!"

Gregori nods slightly, "I agree, we need to move now. She's no fool, she'll know we're coming and the longer we wait the more time they have to prepare."

Travis frowns and shakes his head, "Would a few more days hurt that much?"

Gregori nods slightly, "The time is now. Drain the tanks and send them out to the parking lot. This will be over before the sun rises and we can celebrate our victory!"

"Alright then."

Gregori unbuckles the straps around Jackson's wrists and ankles then lifts Jackson up and tosses his limp form over his shoulder as he heads out of the lab, "And you are coming with me. I have one last plan for you."

Radu watches Travis as he goes from tank to tank emptying the fluid from each of them. For a moment he had been concerned the smart mouthed doctor would convince Gregori to wait. The man had far too much influence over Gregori and that was something that needed to be dealt with. Such a shame, the man had been a great help in his endeavors, but it was all nearly over with anyway. He walks over to Travis as the mutants clamber out of their tanks and file out of the lab like obedient dogs.

"Marvelous work, doctor, but now your services is no longer needed."

Before Travis can turn around to face the ancient vampire Radu plunges his cane through the mans back.

Travis looks down at the shaft of black lacquered wood protruding from just below his rib cage. He knew he should have seen it coming, but he had been so sure he was indispensible. Ego truly was a killer.

"W-why?"

Radu smirks and jerks his cane free, then gives Travis a swift kick to the gut when he falls to the floor, "Gregori values loyalty among his men, but I could really care less. All of you are just pawns in my game and that game is coming to a close tonight so you and the rest of this filth is no longer needed."

Travis grits his teeth and musters the last of his quickly fading strength to speak, "You shouldn't be…so sure…of yourself."

"Ah but you see, this game has been in play for centuries. I've been biding my time and setting my pawns in place until I was certain I had what I needed to destroy my brother." He swings his cane down on the doctors head, splitting his skull as easily as cracking an egg.

x*x

Integra sits down on the cot and looks over at Katima sleeping peacefully in her makeshift crib, completely oblivious to the hell that Integra knew was on it's way. Her chances of making it out of this one alive was slim to none. She had warded the subway car the best she could. Unless

Gregori or someone with him was gifted with magic they weren't getting through to her daughter. She would stay safe until her father could find her and Integra had no doubt he would. Was every Hellsing doomed to lose their mothers?

Leaning over she gently lifts the baby from the crib and cradles her to her chest, then lightly brushes her fingertips against Katima's cheek, "I may never hear your first word or see your first steps."

Integra looks up when the door is pushed open then stands up and lays Katima in her crib, "There's bottles in the mini fridge. I survive this I'll spend the next two years re-writing all Abraham's vampire lore. Starting with they can get pregnant!"

Margaret chuckles softly, "Do you regret it?"

Integra looks down at her sleeping baby then shakes her head slightly, "No, I don't. You two will be safe in here until Alucard returns."

Margaret says, "You're going to win this, Integra. Don't ever doubt that."

Integra looks over at the older woman as she grabs her rapier, "This isn't chipped vampires we're going up against. I don't know how we're going to-"

Margaret walks over to stand in front of the young Hellsing and points a finger in her face as her voice turns stern, "You stop that right this instant! You have never been one to give up no matter the odds so don't you start now. You have even more of a reason to win than ever before."

Integra closes her eyes for a moment then slowly nods, "You're right. Still, stay inside the car until I come back for you."

Margaret offers a warm smile, "Don't worry, I won't leave her alone for a second."

Integra starts out of the subway car but stops by the crib and reaches out to gently run her fingers through Katima's downy soft hair. She couldn't lose this battle. She was not going to leave her daughter motherless.

No sooner than she steps out of the car she can hear the first explosions followed by the shrieks of the mutants.

"Well, he didn't waste any time." Integra mutters.

Integra breaks into a run toward the station, the sound of gunfire and the screams of the dying echoing in her ears. The sight that greats her does nothing for bolstering her spirits. They were being overrun.

"Gregori sure believes in striking fast and hard, huh?" Seras says as she moves to guard Integra's back.

"Walter?"

"No sign of him yet, but I know he'll be here soon."

Integra watches the chaos unfold around her between cutting down any mutant that gets close. At this rate there wouldn't be any people left to defend.

"Seras, can you clear a path for a retreat?"

Seras blinks and glances over her shoulder at Integra, "Retreat? These things aren't as tough as the one I ran into at the hospital."

"Rush job then." Integra answers.

A rushed job meant they got sloppy and that was good news for them. It would give them a bit of an edge in this fight.

"But we need to get the people out of here. Leave the soldiers to stand their ground, but get everyone else out."

"I'm not leaving you!"

"If you don't we lose this!"

"I can do it." David says hesitantly.

Both women glance at David then Integra nods.

"Seras, give them an opening. David, get them to the sewer entrance then come back. Gregori won't pursue them, it's us he wants."

As soon as the last word leaves her lips a wave of monstrous shadows blasts through the mass of ghouls and enemy soldiers. David, not wasting anytime shouts for the people to follow him as he heads for the gap, only to be cut off as a group of mutants gather at the tunnel leading to the sewer.

"Master!" David calls out.

Seras grits her teeth, she couldn't reach the mutants for the innocent people between them, but something in the dark of the tunnel catches her attention. A flickering of light then mutants and enemy soldiers alike fall in gory pieces to the stone floor.

Seras pumps a fist in the air before bringing it down on a mutant's head that got too close to the draculina, "The calvary has arrived!"

Walter steps out of the darkness and motions the people inside the tunnel, "It's a clear path, just go and don't stop!"

Integra lets out a relieved sigh, at least the people would have a chance now and herself and the others would have more room to fight with everything they had. That relief is fleeting. They were surrounded.

"Give it up, Integra! It's over for you and your friends!"

Integra jerks her gaze up to the direction of the voice then grits her teeth as she tightens her grip on the hilt of her rapier. Strutting down the stairs into the station was none other than Gregori and with him was Jackson. The boy was barely on his feet and she's sure he'd collapse if not for the vampire holding him upright.

"What the hell have you done?!"

Gregori grins, "You should be proud of your protégé. He managed to kill the woman who was going to give us your location and even withstood being tortured for over an hour!"

"You'll pay for this." Integra growls.

"No, dear, this little resistance of yours is over."

Jackson slowly raises his head. It felt like it weighed a ton and he was so very tired, but there was one face he wanted to see again. He smiles faintly when he sees David's worried face and those beautiful red eyes. What color were they before he was turned? Blue? Brown? Ah well, should have asked before, too late now. Goodbye was something that was going to happen anyway, he just thought he'd be an old man before that day came.

"I'm sorry." Jackson whispers.

Gregori reaches up with claws extended and rakes them across Jackson's throat then throws the boy out over the mass of mutants between himself and the small cluster of rebels.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Integra watches horrified as the body of the teenager falls. He was gone. In less than a minute the boy that had been like a little brother to her was gone. It just seemed so unreal, but David's heart wrenching scream as he cradles Jackson's lifeless form to him was very real. She hadn't even seen him move.

"No..no…please..." David moans as he rocks back and forth.

"Oh the look on your faces is just beautiful!" Gregori laughs.

Integra loosens her grip on the rapier and it clatters to the stone floor.

Gregori grins, "A wise man, or in this case woman, knows when she is beaten."

Integra can hear Seras and Walter calling out to her when she lunges for Gregori, but they sound so far away. She throws a hand outward as the mutants approach and bodies go flying, most crushed by the force of the telekinetic blast. Alucard had said before her emotions fueled her unique gift. Well, she had plenty enough rage and sorrow to unleash on this scum.

Gregori grits his teeth with a growl when he's nearly knocked off his feet. The little bitch was stronger than he expected, but no matter, he had years on her. Grinning he catches her wrists before she can get her claws sunk into his flesh.

"Did I strike a nerve?"

"I'm going to rip you apart." Integra growls.


	44. Chapter 44

Gregori grins as he pulls at Integra's arms. He was starting to understand why Dracula was so fascinated by this woman. It was almost a shame he has to kill her. He pulls harder and laughs at her pained cry as flesh and bone separate and her arms disintegrate into ash as they're pulled from her body.

"At least you'll have a glorious death!"

No sooner than her knees touch the stone step shadows swirl from her shoulders and in an instant her arms reform.

"No vampire so young should be able to regenerate like that!"

Integra smirks and brings a fist up into his ribs as she rises to her feet, "You forget who turned me."

Gregori stumbles backward then lands hard on the steps. She wasn't even a year old vampire, she shouldn't be so strong or fast. He had barely seen her move! He looks past the woman to his army and true despair begins to set in. Any help he may have hoped for wasn't going to happen. That damned spiky haired twit and the butler were decimating his mutants and soldiers alike. He should have listened to Travis and waited for the mutants to fully develop before attacking.

"How does it feel to know you've been defeated?" Integra asks with a smirk.

Gregori growls as he looks up at her, "I've not been defeated yet!"

He summons his shadows to strike the woman, but before the shadows can close the short distance between them Integra raises a hand and he's nearly crushed into the steps by an invisible force.

"What...what is that?" He asks with a gasp of pain. It felt like everything inside of him had been shattered.

"Telekinesis."

Gregori whines as he's hit with another blast then the whine turns to a scream as his body begins to fold in on itself as the woman closes her hand.

"Stop! Please!"

"Did you have any mercy on Jackson?" Integra growls.

Gregori opens his mouth to speak again, but Integra raises another hand then throws her arms outward, ripping the vampire apart. The remains flash a brilliant shade of red flame and in a few seconds nothing is left but ash.

Integra drops to her knees and falls forward onto her hands.

"Integra!" Seras rushes forward and kneels beside the older woman, "Are you alright?"

Integra nods slightly then turns to sit on the step, "I'm fine, just...exhausted."

Seras grins, "I bet!" She looks around the carnage left behind, "Is it over?"

"No dear, this was just to weaken you and make it all the more amusing to watch you all die."

Seras jumps up and turns to face the newcomer with a growl, "Who the hell are you?!"

Radu looks down at the pile of ash that had once been Gregori. Honestly, he had thought the man would have at least killed one of these vermin before they killed him. Ah well, he still served his purpose. He grins and leans against his cane as he turns his attention to Seras, "My my, I do have to say my brother has excellent taste in women. His whore will die, but I just may keep you for a plaything. Actually, I'd rather just kill you all!"

Integra jumps to her feet as the station is filled with a living darkness. Alucard had once told her his brother was not one to be underestimated, but she had thought for sure he was dead by now. He was far from dead and apparently had grown much stronger over the years. She looks around uneasily trying to predict which direction an attack will come from.

"You should try looking inward." Radu's thickly accented voice whispers in her mind.

Before she can wonder what he means a searing pain erupts from behind her eyes, dropping her to her knees with a pained cry as she clutches at her head. The pain intensifies until it feels like her head is about to explode then abruptly it stops. She blinks into the darkness then smiles when she recognizes the presence in her mind.

The darkness recedes and the figure of a man standing before her comes into focus. This man she had only seen once in her life, but she would never forget him and the imposing image he created. She reaches out to take the gauntleted hand being held out to her and stands up.

"You're late." She smiles slightly, "Dracula."

Alucard grins slightly, "The omnipresence thing is still...touchy. I had to take a boat until I was close enough to use our bond as an anchor."

"I wanted her head hung in the doorway for you to find, oh well. I have a surprise for you anyway."

Radu's form expands as scales so deep a blue they're almost black ripples across his body. Limbs melt away as what once resembled a human takes on the features of a serpent.

"What is that thing?" Integra asks.

Alucard grits his teeth, "A sea serpent. They stick to the depths of the oceans and only rarely surface. How did he manage to capture one's soul?!"

The answering cackle seems to come from everywhere before the creature bursts through the ceiling of the station as he continues to grow.

One moment she's trying to shield herself from the falling debri then the next she's standing atop one of the nearby buildings, Alucard's arm wrapped around her waist with a look that borders on fear. Looking down she can understand why. There doesn't seem to be an end to the creature as it coils around the buildings.

"It's amazing what you can find washed up on the beaches. I had the good fortune of finding one of these marvelous monsters dying on the beach before it's kind could drag it back down to the depths." The disembodied voice of Radu says as the head of the serpent rises to stare down the couple on the rooftop.

Alucard turns her loose then shoves her behind him, "Run."

"No! I can-"

"Get out of here, damn it!"

Integra clenches her fists and stares at his back for a moment before giving in and running across the roof. The building collapses beneath her feet as the serpent coils around it.

"You won't get away!" Radu hisses.

Shadows swirl around her before arms lock around her waist.

"Need a lift?" Seras' asks in a far too chirpy voice.

"I need to get back to Katima. Those wards won't protect her against the entire subway collapsing."

"On it!"

Alucard lets out a relieved sigh, turning the police girl was one of the best things he had ever done. Now he could focus on this monster.

Radu gives up his pursuit of the women and turns on the other vampire with a speed he shouldn't be able to accomplish as such a massive creature. He tries to close his jaws onto the small man, but all he gets for his effort is shadows piercing his thick scales as the man dances back out of his reach. No, he couldn't fight his brother like this, even with the power he had managed to accumulate over the centuries Vlad was still the better fighter. He would have to outsmart him. The serpent's soul had given him a unique gift among vampires and he could use that against Vlad.

He strikes again, and again only gets those shadows tearing through his scales, but the wounds heal almost immediately and Vlad was steadily moving in the direction he needed him go and was none the wiser to his plan. Just a little further and all his centuries of waiting for revenge would be at and end. He would destroy Dracula and everything he holds dear.

The expanse of dark water becomes visible behind the towering buildings and before his foe can realize what he's doing he strikes again As suspected the vampire dodges, but this time right into his trap. He whips the end of his tail up and impales Alucard on the spines protruding between his scales, then with a flick of his tail he sends the stunned vampire sailing into the ocean.

x*x

Integra stumbles when the ground beneath her feet shakes violently and chunks of the tunnel ceiling breaks loose, but the stones are reduced to dust before they can smash her and the child. She glances over her shoulder to flash a grateful smile to Walter.

"Thank you."

"We need to move faster. Whatever is going on top side is going to cave this entire place in at this rate." Walter steps over to Margaret and carefully picks her up, "Pardon me."

The old woman blinks then grins slyly, "Oh I don't mind at all!"

Seras raises an eyebrow, "Watch it lady."

Margaret laughs then lets out a very unlady like shriek at the burst of speed. The tunnel and people around her become a blur, but occasionally she can make out the face of one of the girls and David for a brief moment. She reaches up to hold her head when Walter suddenly stops and sets her down outside the tunnel.

"Oh...that was something."

Integra starts to ask the older woman if she's alright, but a glint of light from the corner of her eyes draws her attention else where. She turns just in time to watch as an armor clad Dracula falls into the churning waters beyond the dock. Any hope she may have he'd be alright is shattered as the massive form of the serpent plunges into the water after her vampire.

"Alucard!"

She hadn't realized she had tried to run to him until she's lifted off her feet.

"Are you crazy?!" Seras nearly shrieks.

"Let me go, damn it!"

"What the hell are you going to do when you barely managed to keep up with us running out of that tunnel? You need rest to regain your strength and you have to think of Katima."

Integra stops struggling at the mention of her daughter and looks down at the wide-eyed baby in her arms. What had she been thinking going to run out there with the baby?

Both women watch as the serpent's head breaks the surface of the water with Alucard dangling limply from its jaws. The serpent tosses its head back then snaps its jaws closed as the vampire disappears down its gullet.

x*x

Radu lets out a triumphant roar. It was over! Finally over! He turns to dive back into the water when something hits the side of his head with enough force to shatter his scales. Narrowly he dodges a second attack and growls when he sees the shadow winged draculina.

"You're creator has fallen. What chance does a pathetic little wretch like you stand against me?" He hisses.

Seras smirks, "You really don't know your brother very well do you?"

"He's dead!" Radu roars then lunges for the draculina.

Rows of razor sharp teeth snap together mere inches from the young vampire's legs, but before he can strike again he lets out a roar of pain as shadows explode from inside of him, severing his body. Most of the dock is crushed beneath his weight before what's left of his body morphs back into the misshapen vampire.

"How..?" He asks breathlessly.

Alucard drops to his knees beside his brother on what's left of the dock. That little dip in the water had devastated his strength, "Because my little draculina doesn't know when to give up."

Radu closes his eyes as a bloody tear slides down his cheek, "Why couldn't you have just accepted the Turk rule? We could have been princes among their people."

"Loyalty, little brother. Loyalty to our people and to myself. Something you never had, you only ever thought of yourself."

"I wanted to live…"

Alucard reaches under Radu's exposed ribcage and wraps his fingers around Radu's heart, "Then you shouldn't have turned your back on me." He squeezes and Radu's heart bursts in his grasp.

The wind carries away the ashes as the last of Alucard's strength fades and he collapses onto the dock. At least now it was finally over. He can hear someone call his name, but it's just too much effort to try opening his eyes.

x*x

Integra drops to her knees then gently pulls Alucard's head into her lap and smooths his damp hair away from his face. She looks up when Seras walks over to them.

"Thank you. If not for you…"

Seras scoffs and waves a hand dismissively, "I only got that overgrown worm's attention so he wouldn't swim off to only God knows where and stall him long enough to give Alucard time to recover so we wouldn't have to wait around for him to crawl out on his own later."

Integra chuckles softly, "Don't sell yourself short, Seras."

"Come on, let's get him somewhere safe and dry."


	45. Chapter 45

Integra flips through the stack of papers with a frown. She had to give the madman who created the mutants props for being so thorough. Every single detail of the process was written out.

"Are you sure this is all of it?" Integra asks.

Seras nods then grins down at the baby in her lap, "Your mama is a worry wort, isn't she?"

Katima giggles and Seras looks up at Integra with a smirk, "She agrees with me! Of course I'm sure. I destroyed the test subjects including the original mutant and Walter and David spent hours last night combing through their computers and servers to delete all the data. The only thing left is the harddrive David kept and the box of hard copies we brought you."

"I just don't want any of this to repeat." She holds up a paper and shakes it slightly, "If they had just waited a few more days those mutants would have healed as easily as us. Alucard couldn't have taken on Radu and those things too. The only thing that saved our asses was their impatience."

Seras shrugs a shoulder, "No sense fussing over what could have happened since it didn't. Besides, we would have found a way to beat them."

Seras lifts Katima from her lap then stands up and snatches the papers out of Integra's hands before depositing the baby in her arms, "Go back to the Penwood estate and relax. You may not get the chance to again once Alucard wakes up."

"Fine fine."

Seras stops at the end of the tunnel leading to what had once been the subway station.. Now it was just a crater, but that hadn't stopped the Rats from coming back to it. Every one of them could have gone home or found a new home. Instead they came here to honor the dead, to honor Jackson. The funeral earlier that night had been heartbreaking, though beautiful. A king's burial. She can still smell the smoke from the funeral pyre.

Looking up she can see a lone figure sitting on the edge of the crater. To human eyes all they would be able to see is a shadowy silhouette and glowing red eyes. She almost wished that was all she could see instead of those sorrow filled eyes. With a sigh she extends her wings and flies up to sit down beside the young vampire, then wraps an arm around David's shoulders as she looks down at the mass of people with their lit candles.

"He made quite an impact on everyone. Integra keeps finding things to fret over so she won't cry, but don't tell her I said that! How are you holding up?"

David looks down at the pistol in his hands and brushes his thumb over the name etched into the barrel, Edgar Kelly, Jackson's father. Had he died too young as well? Did he die a hero like Jackson?

"Sometimes okay, sometimes not."

Seras gently squeezes his shoulder, "It'll be like that for a while but eventually time will heal those wounds till only scars remain to remind us of what was lost, but it won't hurt so much anymore. Then one day even those scars will fade because someone else dared to love us."

David is quiet for a long moment then lets his head rest against her shoulder, "Who did you lose?"

Seras smiles faintly, "My parents when I was just a little kid."

"Walter made it better?"

Seras chuckles softly, "It started with Alucard and Integra, they gave me a home and family."

"A family you are very much a part of as well." Walter says as he walks over to sit down beside Seras.

Seras reaches out to lace her fingers with Walter's, "I thought you were going to be out for a while cleaning up the stray freaks."

"Dorin and the wolves that came with him are working on that while our people take time for a much needed rest."

Seras grins slightly, "Good, because I have some news for you."

Walter raises an eyebrow, "What sort of news?"

"Well, I had a pregnancy test done before the funeral." She grins at the way his eyes widen, "You're going to be a daddy."

David jumps slightly at the sudden squeal and looks over at the couple, then rolls his eyes, "If you're going to be all kissy face get a room!"

x*x

Alucard watches as the sun rises, casting its golden hue over the cloudy sky turning it a brilliant array of purples and pinks. Sunrise should have been a magical moment, but all the sun had ever brought him was heartache and now it was here again. Did he fail again?

Alucard jerks awake with a gasp then blinks up at the lid of his coffin. Well, this was a far cry from the sun. He sighs and reaches up to rub at his face. Damn dreams were always a problem. He can feel Integra close by and with a faint smile he reaches up to push the lid of the coffin aside and sits up. Whatever he may have said vanishes before it even reaches his lips.

He knew the room from the days of Integra's youth. It was the family den of the Penwoods, but something else stood out like a beacon. His lovely mate is reclined in a rocking chair smiling down at a giggling bundle in her arms.

Integra glances over at him, "Now that's a face I'm more familiar with. Shifted back in your sleep, hm?"

Alucard nods absently, his eyes still focused on the tiny babe wrapped in one of his shirts.

Integra chuckles softly and says to the baby, "I think it's about time you met your father."

Alucard reaches out with trembling hands when Integra steps over beside his coffin and holds the tiny creature out to him. Silence fills the room as the old vampire stares down at the little girl. His little girl.

Integra sits down on the edge of the coffin and drapes an arm around his shoulders, "Alucard….are you alright?"

"I...I thought she was dead. I couldn't hear the heartbeat anymore…"

Integra frowns slightly, "What are you talking about?"

"I could barely touch our bond while I was in Romania and I could hear her heartbeat too."

Integra smiles slightly and presses a kiss to his temple. No wonder he looked so shaken, "Maybe because you were using our bond and once she was born she was no longer connected to it?"

"Makes sense. What's her name?"

"Katima."

Alucard tucks the infant into the crook of his arm and reaches up with his free hand to carefully tug the shirt loose. A tiny hand immediately grabs at his finger. He smiles, but it fades to a look of concern when he sees his little girl's damaged arm.

"What happened?"

Integra shakes her head slightly, "She'll reform it soon as she's old enough to understand how I'm sure. Karen and Dan are what happened. He convinced her to kill me. The attack severed Katima's arm. So she's here a little early."

Alucard gently brushes his thumb over Katima's tiny fingers, "She's so small."

A smile lights up the chubby little face looking back at him before the infant yawns and turns to press her face into her father's coat.

Integra smiles slightly and reaches out to gently wipe the bloody tear from Alucard's cheek.

"She's so beautiful." Alucard whispers.

"That she is. How did your mission in Romania go? I'm assuming well since one of the alphas came here with you."

Alucard nods slightly, "Very well. All of the covens and packs from that side of the world are willing to sign a treaty as soon as Elliot is ready to present it."

"Who's this Elliot?"

"He's the master of the French coven. I didn't realize so many new covens have formed. It was only the Romanian ones."

"Dorin looks oddly familiar…"

Alucard grins slightly, "He should. He's Alina's father."

"I'll have to let her know he's here."

Alucard leans back in his coffin then reaches out to pull Integra down beside him and wraps an arm around her, "Now the question is what are you going to do once that treaty is signed?"

Integra lets her head rest against his shoulder as she reaches out to tuck the shirt around Katima, "I think...act as an enforcer. The leaders of the human nations won't sign unless they have some assurance that the paranormal won't be feasting on them every chance they get. I'll turn a blind eye if vampire or some such wants to make a snack out of some criminal, but the innocent shall remain unharmed."

Alucard chuckles, "You'll always be a knight I see."

x*x

 **Three Years Later…..**

Integra chews on the end of her cigar as she watches the wide array of people mingle in the crater of the subway station. It had long since been cleaned up and at the Rats insistence turned into a memorial. She had set her foot down when they started in on building statues to honor Jackson and the vampires who fought for them. She really did not want to see a stone or brass copy of herself every time she came here. Instead they had settled on a plaque. Integra wanders over to a quieter corner where a few of her family had already gathered and takes a seat at the table Seras had chosen. They're quickly joined by another familiar face.

Alina lets out a relieved sighs as she slumps back in her chair, "Too many people in one place!"

Silver eyes turn to look at the newcomers as the tiny boy offers a bright smile. He may look just like Walter, but there was no mistaking that he has his mother's smile. With a smile of her own Integra reaches up to ruffle the toddler's unruly black hair.

"William doesn't seem to mind all these people one bit." Integra says.

Seras smiles down at her son, "Will likes the excitement. It helps that someone stops by occasionally and offers him some sweet bit from the buffet table."

Integra chuckles softly, "Advantage to only being half vampire I suppose, you can eat those tidbits. Katima was having none of that and wanted nothing to do with the people."

"Where is your tiny terror?" Alina asks.

Integra points across from them at Alucard with Katima perched on his shoulders, "With my big terror. Long as she's with him she's not fussy."

"Well yeah, daddy's are the protectors….usually." Seras gestures toward William, "Except with this one. When he's scared he cries for me, when he's ready to sleep it's all about daddy, and he just adores David."

"David does have a way with kids." Integra sighs, "Well, time to get this all settled."

Integra stands up and makes her way toward the middle of the station with Alina and Seras where a massive table had been erected. With a gentle mental push she quickly grabs everyone's attention and the loud murmur of several conversations going on at once stops.

"Some of you already know why you were summoned here today since you were a part of this from the beginning. For everyone else, I'll explain. It's not been long since our homes were invaded by a force of manufactured vampires led by Radu Dracul. They're invasion was far too easy and why? Because we are divided by our fear of human crusades to destroy us, our own dislike for other races, and so on. It's time that peace is a delusional fantasy, but we can form an alliance to keep the next threat from destroying everything we love. And there will be another one, there always will be."

"And what's to stop your kind from killing all of us? You've already proven our weapons are all but useless against you!"

Integra focuses her attention on the speaker. She's pretty sure he was the president of the United States, "My own family will be acting as peacekeepers to keep the balance between the paranormal and mortal nations stable. Alina has offered to do the same for your country. Believe it or not we don't want to destroy all human life. You deserve the right to live same as we do."

The man considers her words for a moment then nods and holds a hand out, "Give me a pen. I'm not fool enough to think our armies alone can protect us after what I saw."

Integra watches satisfied as one by one each nation from human to goblin sign the treaty. It wasn't going to perfect, she knew that, but at least it is a massive step toward creating a balance.

As the list of names on the treaty grows she doesn't fail to notice there's no signature from the Vatican, or more specifically Section XII. The invitation had been sent, but it's no surprise they didn't accept. One day that could be a problem.

After the station begins to empty Integra wanders over to the plaque hanging on the far wall protected by the overhang of the pavement above. It's almost hard to believe what they had been working toward is finally over. Strong arms wrap around her shoulders and she tilts her head back to look up at Alucard as she relaxes back against him, a warm smile curling her lips.

"We did it."

"Mmhmm."

"Did wha, mama?"

Integra chuckles softly as she reaches up to gently squeeze her daughter's shoeless foot. No telling where she had abandoned her shoes at, "I'll explain it all to you when you're a little older."

Her gaze drifts back to the gold plaque.

 _This memorial stands to remind all those living who stood up for us_

 _In our darkest hour._

 _Let none forget the bravery and sacrifices_

 _made by these individuals._

 _Integra Hellsing_

 _Alucard_

 _Seras Victoria_

 _Walter Dornez_

 _David Gabb_

 _Jackson Kelly_

 **The End**

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has faved and followed this story. A special thank you to Speedfanatic05, Sunset Nightfall, Miree3D2Y, Mfaeirie32, and Darknessdawns for not only the kind reviews and encouragement but also pointing out my mistakes.

And Speedfanatic03...this story was all your fault!


End file.
